Fixing What We Broke
by rosieloves23
Summary: Lucas cheats on Peyton in the bookstore with Lindsey- when Peyton returns to Tree Hill will Lucas step up to win her back? Will her friends ever get their happily ever afters? Eventual Leyton, some Naley, Brooke! AU season 5- but same previous four years.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Soo, this is my first fic. Be kind and if you enjoy don't forget to review! This story is just an idea of mine about when lucas leaves peyton in the hotel room- they don't break up but when she goes to see him at the bookstore she sees him kissing lindsey and then they break up. Basically lucas cheats. - I don't know if it will end in leyton or jeyton SO.. gimme some time on that one! Pretty much everything else is the same as it was when Peyton and Brooke return in 5x01. Peyton is just.. angrier...!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or anything or anyone attached to it! If I did I would so make it all about breyton, naley and paley. Also- i don't own anything by Tegan and Sara, i just love the lyrics and they're so Peyton.**

Lucas rubbed his eyes and pushed his laptop screen down. It was three thirty am and he was exhausted. He had been working on his second novel for over a year now and he still lacked the amazing inspiration he'd had the first time around. From his days playing as a raven with friends and a mentor in Whitey, to his best friend and her touching love story with the ex bad boy, to his own epic relationship with one Peyton Sawyer, Lucas felt he'd lost everything in the space of four years. Four years. It felt like a lifetime. That morning he'd left Peyton in the hotel had been the second stupidest thing he'd ever done- damn his stupid pride. The first had been his moment of weakness in that cursed book store, he and peyton had been going through such a bad patch, he'd been so hurt and angry and Lindsey had fed his ego so well... Peyton had been so angry, he'd never seen her look so betrayed and hurt- and now, here he was sitting in his own mistake. Behind him Lindsey shifted in her sleep- he had to get out of the house, he couldn't even hear his own thoughts with her breathing so loudly. Grabbing his ipod he headed out of the house and down the quiet road, into the night.

"OK Peyton you know when I said you could move in.. ugh.. I so did not say i'd help you carry like a million dusty cds all in one box!" Brooke shifted the box in her arms and peered over the top, Peyton was in front dithering over where to put a pile of Foo Fighters records-

"Alternative or rock.." she muttered under her breath.

"Earth to Peyton!"

"Ohh umm thanks Brooke you can just put it on the floor there and they're not dusty or cds, they're records. They've just been in storage.."

"Why don't you listen to them anymore?"

"Mmm I sorta stopped listening to the ones in that box about the time the creep left."

"Ok honey you know I got your back here but I love the creep, you secretly love the creep- I thought we'd let the anger go- we can't call him that, especially not now we're home."

"Fine.. how about loserwimpcoward?"

Brooke sighed, there was no use arguing with her girl when she was in a mood like this.

"How about we go raid that café across the road and i'll treat you to a massive cookie?"

Peyton was immediately suspicious, "what do you want miss?"

Brooke wrapped an arm around her friend's waist, "I just want you to be happy now we're home P. Sawyer, and I know it's hard but we are going to have to socialise with he who must not be named, so we're kind of going to have to work on your anger issues with that one.. I want you to be ok enough for me to leave you alone with him!"

"Brooke!" Peyton protested "I'm fine, thank you honestly I love you for trying to help me out but i'm fine! It just takes a little getting used to being back here, knowing that he's here, knowing that he left me humiliated and alone and then to do that to me, to actually ugh. He broke my heart and now he's with that bimbo with long straight hair and no frizz god what I want to do right now is-"

"Peyton! Deep breaths!"

Peyton's eyes guiltily met her best friends. "Too much?"

"Maybe just a tad. Look," Brooke reasoned "let's do this one step at a time. We go finish emptying the van, then we can drop into that 24 hour café before heading to bed. Please no more cds for me though! It's like four in the morning and we have lots to do tomorrow, lots of people to surprise and I want to look beautiful for it, not like I spend my night unpacking a removal van and getting covered in two years of dust!"

"Records!" But even though Peyton spoke with attitude Brooke knew she had cheered her friend up with the thought of a cookie and the promise of bed soon.

Eventually the two friends collapsed in the artificially lit booth and Brooke smiled sweetly up at the waiter- "two coffees- no milk or sugar and a piece of pie please."

"And a cookie- don't forget you promised," Peyton pointed out. Brooke smiled up again and said "what she said."

The waiter nodded and slid away, he looked bored and tired. No wonder thought Brooke, the place looked like a dump. She turned and scrutinised her best friend. The beautiful golden curls were hanging heavy around her face and there was not a scrap of make up on the sculpted face, but she was so stunning naturally it was barely needed. Brooke knew it would take more than a make over to turn her friend around, but still it might be a good place to start. When she had run into Lucas so long ago, the first thing she'd done when he'd left had been to call Peyton.

_Flashback_

"_Honey it's Brooke, there is NO excuse to not pick up to me because I have seen you at your very worst and I still love you, so whatever's going on now you can't not talk to me. Peyton.. PEEEYTTONNN-"_

"_Alright alright! Jesus Brooke I was trying to wallow- can't you let me do it in peace!?"_

_Brooke sighed down the phone and waited for her friend to start talking._

"_He left me Brooke. Like I was easy to give up- like I pushed the slightest bit and he gave up. I wasn't worth fighting for!"_

"_Peyton you know it's not like that and you know that's not how Lucas sees you. I know he doesn't feel that way. I ran into him tonight."_

"_You what!?"_

"_Deep breath, don't jump down my throat, I ran into him at a restaurant and he told me he was lost without you- kind of how feel without you Peyton. I know we're in different worlds right now but you have to let me be there for you now- i'm coming out there and we are gonna fix this."_

_End flashback_

That was before Peyton had tried to brave and had attempted to go and mend the gap that had stretched and broken the leyton love. But then, Brooke could have killed Lucas for his behaviour that day. Together Peyton and Brooke had boxed up the life Peyton had had with Lucas- anything that reminded her of him and Peyton had started again. She had been angry, so angry that Lucas had abandoned her, but she had learnt to get past it. She had seemed happy enough since. Brooke had noticed she had steered clear of dating and for that matter book stores, but for nearly two years Peyton had hardly mentioned Lucas. There was sometimes a flash of anger when something reminded her sharply of Lucas but aside from that Brooke had learnt not to mention him and on the outside Peyton had seemed fine. There was definitely more to it than that, but Brooke knew that Peyton couldn't be pushed, she would talk when she was ready.

"This is great Brooke- thanks for this. For everything." Peyton spoke so softly Brooke hardly heard her, but she didn't need to to know her friends sentiments- she caught Peyton's hand and squeezed it.

"You think Tree Hill is ready for the return of it's finest ever cheerleaders?"

Peyton snorted "Brooke, you might have been half decent but I was royally bad. I have no co-ordination. I only did it to watch Nathan and then Lucas play." She grinned playfully.

"Ha! Liar. You loved it."

As the two girls sat reminiscing about the old days Lucas was heading towards the river court with Matthew Ryan playing at an ear splitting volume. He wondered past the old shops and crossed the road directly in front of the café and on into the darkness of the bridge. For a second Peyton had a sudden lurch in her stomach as a silhouette passed the window- but as she turned and looked out into the darkness all she saw was her own reflection. She sat back feeling almost fresh disappointment. Would she ever see Lucas again? She feared that even if she did, it would take all her strength not to just throw herself into his arms and forgive him- not what she had planned all these years.

When she had woken alone in that hotel room she couldn't believe it was true. She saw the cd but had ignored it until she had checked every bathroom on the hotel floor. Lucas had left her, abandoned her and she felt completely betrayed. He had promised he would always love her, always wait for her and now, at the first sign of an obstacle he had fled. She had tried to let it go, to heal the rift, but he had failed her, broken her heart and had actually kissed someone else. Had he just called her so that she could see him make out with some other bimbo? She hadn't looked back as she'd run along that street and away from the man who had broken her heart.

* * *

"Peyton!" Phone!"

Peyton grunted from under the covers and reached for the cordless phone by the end of the bed.

"-mmello?"

"Peyton hey babe, how goes it in the old home town? Pretty and picture perfect as ever? Still lots of attractive basketball players to sleep with?"

"Mmm shut up Jake."

"Haha you know i'm only joking. I certainly hope you aren't sleeping with any basketball players, attractive or not so attractive."

Peyton had headed to Savannah after spending 3 weeks wondering round Brooke's fabulous apartment in a duvet with a pint of ice cream never out of her hand. Finally Brooke had given her a push to moving on saying "go somewhere you feel safe and comfortable. New York doesn't do anything to heal a broken heart." Peyton had got the first flight out that very day and had been in Jake's strong arms having a much needed hug in less that six hours. Jake had been the very thing she had needed and in the months that had past she had felt her anger reside replaced by a sweetness that came from being part of a family. Now she felt terrible speaking to Jake. She had spent the last 48 hours thinking of nothing but Lucas. Always a heart torn she thought ruefully- to live in safety and comfort or with fire and passion...

"I'm not sleeping beside anyone unless you count the pile of clothes I didn't unpack last night?"

"I think i'll let you off. Soo. I miss you Peyton. It's been like 3 months since me and Jenny saw you."

"I know Jake I know. It's just that, I needed to come home. I have ghosts I have to face, people I miss."

"You mean Lucas?"

"No Jake! I mean Haley, one of my closest friends! And Nathan another one! And I haven't seen Jamie since he was a baby and considering I was there the day Haley went into labour you can forgive me for feeling a little bit of an attachment to the boy! I did not mean that scumbag and I can't believe you would suggest it."

"Alright alright! Peyton I was just asking- you're gonna have to try not jumping down my throat just because I'm concerned my girlfriend is in town with the ex love of her life."

Ex... Peyton thought about that. Was Lucas no longer the first person she thought of when she woke up? No. Was he the last thing she thought about before she closed her eyes? Yes. Did Jake know this? Hell no. And since when did she and Jake become boyfriend and girlfriend? She rubbed her eyes, it was all so complicated.

"Peyt? Are you still there?" She was torn from her thoughts about her current and past love life by a nick name no-one but the one used. It shocked her.

"Wha? Oh umm- oh yeah i'm sorry Jake it's so early- can I call you back this afternoon? You know I need like a pint of coffee before i'm worth talking to."

"Alright sweetie, i'll talk to you later, I love you."

"Mm yeah iloveyoutoo bye."

She sighed. She was such a wimp. She rolled out of bed and pushed a Tegan and Sara album into the player and shifted onto her yoga mat. She found the unconventional music much more soothing than the crap the yoga teacher had tried to persuade her to buy.

_Look me in the eye and tell me you don't find me attractive_

_Look me in the heart and tell me you won't go_

_Look me in the eye and promise no love's like our love_

Yeah. Cos those promises worked out so well for her. She jumped up as the song reached a crescendo. No yoga today she thought crossly snatching her boxing gloves up and stretching her arms. She pounded the bag for a good five minutes before turning blindly and grabbing the first thing in her 'Lucas' box- it was his first book. His beautifully written love song to her- she threw it angrily against the wall where it fell and crushed the pages over.

"God!" She exhaled sharply and left the room banging the door behind her. It slammed against the wall and for a second she thought it might come off- it stayed on its hinges, **just**. She breathed a sigh of relief, Brooke would KILL her if she trashed the house the first night they had lived in it. She padded into the kitchen, her anger residing and settling like a dull ache somewhere she thought her heart used to be.

"Good morning P.S Good start to the day I see." Brooke handed her friend coffee and then headed to the sun deck.

"You are far too cheery for such an early time B. Davis."

"Life is good P. Sawyer. We're home, i'm going to check out the space for the store today aaand I live with my best most cheery friend ever!"

"I'm sorry," Peyton smiled faintly, "bad start to the morning."

"Yeah that was Jake then?"

"You guys didn't chat?"

"Well he sounded sort of desperate to talk to you so I figured now wasn't quite the time for me to go into detail over my new summer range and ask all about his job etc."

"Ugh. I know I know I should have called him when we got here last night but I was zoned out on something else and then we were unpacking and then just.."

"Peyton, by 'something' do you mean a tall blonde brooding blue eyed sweet thing living about 2 minutes down the road from us?"

"Will you judge me if I say yes?"

"Honey I would never judge you, but I think i'd tell you that you were lying to yourself if you said no. Jake obviously knows that too."

"He called me his girlfriend today Brooke. I mean when did we cross the line from friends who care for each other into the realm of dating?" Peyton dropped her head onto her arms and stared out across the balcony and into the beautiful blue sea.

Brooke watched her friend and saw the emotions play out across her eyes. She knew Lucas' behaviour had completely destroyed her friend. But she also knew that Peyton's hesitance in that hotel room had bruised Lucas' pride and made him feel less loved than he was. If only she could sit them both down and correct what they thought was wrong. But then Lucas had done something so wrong, she wasn't sure Peyton should listen to him. If only she could make up her own mind she could advise her friend. Now there was nothing between them and it was a waste of such strong love. Brooke knew Jake loved Peyton, but it wasn't with anything like the same depth Lucas did and she knew deep down that Peyton only returned the feelings for one of them.

They were both stirred out of their thoughts with the sound of the doorbell and Brooke jumped up to open the door. Peyton's heart was in her mouth as she moved through the house after Brooke.

* * *

"Oh my god!"

"Oh my god!"

Haley sat in the girl's living room and admired the beautiful black and white photographs that were stacked up against the sofa, waiting to be hung. She looked across now as Peyton entered with more clothes on than previously.

"Sorry. I figured if we were gonna catch up on like four years of stuff i'd better put clothes on."

She came over now and Haley couldn't help but notice how thin her friend looked- as they hugged she could definitely feel more bones than ever before.

"Peyton you're so thin! When did you last eat!?"

"Ooooh tutormom already wants to feel the returning brood!" Brooke came running into the room snapping her phone shut. She'd had a call whilst she and Haley were gossiping and filling each other in on the Peyton and Lucas saga. She wrapped her arms around both her friends.

"Oh i've missed you guys," Haley felt a little weepy, "it's not been fun here recently, lots of brooding men."

"Oh honey I know, i've had my fill of brooding as well," Brooke shot a look at Peyton, who looked sheepish, "but we're here now, fill us in about Nathan and where is the gorgeous Jamie baby."

"Oh his erm uncle took him out for the day." Haley glanced nervously at Peyton, who sat very still on the couch.

Peyton smiled softly now and said quietly, "you can say his name Hales don't worry, I won't have a fit."

"That's the first time you've promised that one!" Brooke grinned at her friend.

Haley relaxed in her friends presence. It felt so good to be among people who really knew her. She let the girlies bicker bewtween themselves and sighed quietly.

"Hales, what's wrong?"

"Oh sorry guys, I must have been thinking louder than I thought I was!"

Both girls stared at Haley, waiting for the explanation to come out.

"It's just, when you guys phoned to say you were coming back, I was sort of finding out some other news too..."

"What could be bigger than your brilliant best friends sailing back into town tutor mom?"

"Well, that's just it- i'm gonna have a baby girlies."

For a second they both sat grinning at her and then suddenly lept up squealing and jumping on her.

"Hey hey easy now! Pregnant momma here!"

"Oh honey sorry, that's so exciting though! Nathan must be ecstatic."

Haley's face fell, "he doesn't know yet."


	2. Double Surprises

**Thanks for the reviews guys- they made my day :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

Haley sat staring out of her doctor's window and then turned to survey the room. She hadn't meant to not tell Nathan, it had sort of just, not happened. She had found out the same day she had been in the hospital looking after Nathan after his accident. In one room Jamie sat with Lucas holding his dad's hand and in another Haley tried to digest everything that was happening to her whilst Dr. Hudson gently told her she was over a month pregnant Now at 5 months Haley knew she was showing, but Nathan had still not noticed _anything_. He hardly looked at her these days, it broke her heart a little bit every time _she_ looked at _him_. It was like living in a world with no eye contact. Not fun.

"Where's your head at Tutor mom?" Haley turned and looked at Peyton who smiled and took her hand. Both Brooke and Peyton had offered to come along with her today but Brooke had a viewing of a space she could use for a store here and Haley had insisted she go.

"Oh nowhere important," she smiled quickly, "so how are you feeling about being back?"

"Haley! We were talking about you so don't change the subject- this is your day." The voice was stern but Peyton's green eyes sparkled and then switched to concerned. "Come on Hales, be honest with me."

"Ok, ok.. So unfair that I can't make you talk instead," Peyton shot her a warning look, "ok fine! I think, I think i'm scared that when I tell Nathan nothing will change. Like, he won't even be happy. Like, his world won't be made better you know? I feel like this isn't enough."

"Oh Hales you know there's no way he wouldn't be happy and support you."

"I don't know Peyton, I mean, Nathan's always been supportive and happy with me, but right now, I don't know." Haley's brown eyes normally so sure, clouded with doubt and she looked at Peyton who felt so helpless she squeezed her friend's hand and searched for a good enough response. They were Nathan and Haley, her rock couple and to hear Haley's own doubts filled her with despair.

"Haley, you are Nathan and Haley! You're always and forever." She kinked an eyebrow, "I can't believe you would seriously believe Nathan isn't happy with you and Jamie- you're his whole world."

"We _were_ his world, but right now, there's no room for anyone but Nathan in Nathan land." She sighed, "i'm just afraid that having a baby right now really isn't the right thing for us."

Peyton looked at her sympathetically but before she could say any more Dr. Hudson came in and smiled up from her notes.

"Hi Haley- oh and this is-"

"This is Peyton, she's here for support."

"Alright, you're welcome to stay Peyton- Haley do you want to lie down and we'll listen to the heartbeat."

There was a silence while Dr. Hudson applied gel and Haley unconsciously reached for Peyton's hand again.

"Hmmm, ok Haley everything sounds great, there is- oh wait-"

"What- is something wrong?" Haley was suddenly terrified, she was nervous about having the baby right now, but for something to be wrong.."

"Haley please relax, you have nothing to be worried about, it's just that you're actually expecting twins!"

Both Haley and Peyton stared at her in amazement. "Oh my god! Wow." Haley exhaled loudly and then burst into tears.

"Oh Haley i'm sorry, is this not good news?"

"No no, this is great- perfect even. Is everything ok though?"

"Yes, everything is fine, both heartbeats are strong- i'm surprised we didn't pick this up earlier, but sometimes if one twin is on top of the other it's missed."

"Twins. Wow. That really was not what I was expecting. Will I be able to cope?"

"Well having twins is really no different to having one baby- you'll obviously need to have a lot more rest and take light exercise- everything you'd do normally, just double your rest time!"

"Of course!" Haley was ecstatic and Peyton was thrilled to be here with her friend in this amazing moment. Suddenly a little bit of her emptiness, the hole Lucas had created seemed a little bit filled. There was hope.

As Peyton and Haley walked out of the hospital and into the sunshine Peyton threw an arm over her friend's shoulder.

"What's this for?"

"Just to say thanks baby momma times two!" Haley smiled at the use of times two.

"For what girly girl?"

"Ah, for bringing me today. It was so amazing to see the look on your face! And to know what you are gonna have first! I beat everyone to know first!"

"It's not a competition Peyton!" Her friend remonstrated but scrunched her nose and grinned.

"And, I just needed to get out and stop mooching around the house." The light conversation ended as Haley turned to survey her friend.

"Peyton, you have every right to be a bit hesitant about being home."

"I'm not hesitant about being home, I know I made the right choice to leave everything behind, it was killing me, it's just everything else!"

"You know what I meant."

"I do, I do, that's the problem. Everyone's expecting me to be all emotional and cry or go crazy or something but I don't feel anything. I'm fine."

"Peyton, look at me," Peyton twirled gracefully in the street and smirked trying to look more confident than she felt about talking in the street about who he must not be named.

"What is it oh wise one?"

"I'm not going to give you some lecture on how true love conquers all- although I do truly believe that but," she caught her friend round the waist, "you asked me earlier to be honest with you- and I was- so try and be honest with me now, are you still in love with Lucas?"

Peyton's heart stopped in her mouth. She couldn't move for a second. Then she recovered; "Hales, i'm not in denial or anything like that. I am not still in love with him. He is out of my life. He broke my heart and I don't want to ever see him again," she paused choking up, but suddenly angry with herself for getting emotional she lashed out, "he cheated on me Haley! CHEATED! I gave him a damn second chance after he left me in that hotel, left me for days without calling and then- then- and why are you defending him? You have to be on my side here Haley- if you don't get that-"

"Peyton I get that! And people are looking! Come here girly." Haley took her friend into a massive hug in the middle of the street and stood stroking her hair.

A muffled "I hate you!" came from Peyton but it wasn't said with anger and was followed by a muted "i'm sorry." She broke away and smiled weakly and rubbed her eyes.

"No-one makes me cry and I feel so lost here. I've never been in Tree Hill when Lucas wasn't somehow in my life before."

"I know Peyton, I know. But maybe, maybe he can still be in your life?"

"No. NO!" She was definate.

"Peyt-"

"Is he still with that bimbo?"

"Lindsey? Yes. But we don't see them that much- he's not the same person without you, he hasn't been the same since they came back together from, from you know."

"If he's with her then I can't talk to him, or see him. It hurts too much. God why does it still hurt?"

They walked down the street Peyton's head resting on Haley's shoulder and turned the corner to view Brooke's new property.

"It hurts because because it's your heart," Haley said soothingly, "and there's no cure for that- you just take your time here. We've all got your back, me, Brooke, Nathan when he's ready and the twins!" She grinned and put a hand on her stomach, "and until you're ready- you don't have to see him. I promise. I'll do everything I can do plan things away from the river court!"

Peyton snorted and opened the door to the empty store- "well that won't be har- oh god."

Haley watched her friends face turn ashen and stepped inside to peer round "Pey- oh.."


	3. Everything I Want To Say

**So I am obviously having technical troubles with my uploading- for which I apologise. I have no idea why it happens but meh, I continue to try!**

**Disclaimer: Of course I still own nothing- I don't have any money to purchase James Lafferty and make him clean my house shirtless... I do not own Foo fighters either, more's the pity. They could play whilst James hoovered... Anyway!**

Peyton stared horrified at the tall, rugged figure with his hands in his pockets and a tall, lithe figure with her arm linked through his. Neither were looking Peyton's way- instead Brooke, who was standing uncomfortably saw her first and her mouth dropped. She tried to subtly gesture to Peyton to leave but Peyton was emboldened by anger.

"You!" She yelled angrily stormed through the door. Lucas and Lindsey swung round in shock, Lindsey immediately looked defensive and Peyton could have sworn that the first look on Lucas' face was hope and then it fell as he realised she wasn't happy to see him. She moved suddenly, striding towards him as though she might punch him but Haley caught her arms and held her back.

"Peyton I-"

"No- no! Don't even talk to me, _you_ don't get to even _say_ my name! Why are you here?! This is not where you're sposed to be! Get out! God, Brooke?!"

"Peyton they just came by to say he-"

"No, it doesn't matter. Brooke, i'll see you at home, you- stay away from me! Just stay the hell away!" She shot away from the outstretched arm Lucas had tried to touch her with.

"Don't even touch me!"

"Peyton- come on-" Haley pulled Peyton out of the door and down the steps. Peyton was angry, but not just angry at seeing him, and _her _for god sake. But why was she there? Why? Had Brooke secretly invited them? No, there was no way. She was stupid to think that, and she was angry with herself. She had had so many plans to be composed and graceful in his presence. God, she was stupid, she had wanted to make him see what he was missing, the way she missed him every day. But no, she had to yell and scream, she had probably looked like a raving lunatic. And Lindsey, god that stupid skeeze was probably laughing at her right now.

"-so is 8 o'clock good for you?" Peyton was jerked from her thoughts by the soothing tones of Haley's voice.

"What?"

"Peyton! I said do you want to come to our house for dinner to keep you from sulking at home? And then I said I don't think you're listening to me so I said that I was wondering if I should dye my hair green and then I said how was 8 o'clock for you to help me dye my hair." Peyton stuck her tongue out at her friend.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I know I over-reacted."

"No, I honestly don't think you did honey. I think you have every right to be mad. Peyton I think, I think that you keeping everything in about Lucas is unhealthy and I gotta be honest, i'm kinda glad you yelled. I would have yelled. It's the first time you've seen him since you guys broke up- she was there-"

"So you don't really know her?" Peyton grasped at the one straw she could handle right now.

"When Lucas came back with Lindsey he was so broken up about you I thought she would just be some sort of fling. I was so angry at him for cheating on you I froze him out for like a month Peyton. And Nathan completely stopped respecting Lucas. I think maybe that's why he doesn't listen to Lucas encouraging him to walk now...Anyway, I didn't mean to get side tracked. I think Lindsey stuck around so long because _Lucas_ never sent her away. I think he's so messed up right now."

"So you think he likes her?"

"No, honey, i'm not saying that, of course not!"

"Then what?-"

Both girls had slowed their walk and Haley's soothing tone had calmed Peyton- focusing on listening had quelled her thoughts and instead she concentrated on trying not to flinch every time she heard Lindsey's name. They walked across the road and up the steps to Peyton and Brooke's front door. Haley continued.

"I didn't meet Lindsey for about 3 months- I tried to make a point. She's not like you Peyton, she lacks.." Haley searched for the words, "she lacks dignity, and strength and the passion you have. The way Lucas is with her, it's not real. Lucas is Jamie's godfather Peyt and my best friend, I can't be endlessly mad at him, but I am on your side here. Ohh," she sat down breathlessly outside, "can I get some water please?"

Peyton reached for a glass and filled it with ice and water, she handed it to Haley and then rushed to get some cushions so her friend was comfortable on the deckchairs outside on the sun deck. She smiled at her friend weakly and let her continue silently.

"It's not been the same since he came back. He knows how Nathan and I feel about what he did to you and he's tried to fix it by being a good god father to Jamie. And, Peyton these past few months I would have been so lost without him- he saved me."

Peyton closed her eyes. That was usually her line.

"When Nathan had his accident, Lucas supported me and he took really good care of Jamie. But Lindsey and I don't really talk. We had lunch, once, when Lucas asked me to make an effort with those puppy dog eyes, but Peyton, I didn't take to her." She smiled wryly at her friend, "she's not nearly sarcastic enough for my liking."

Lucas slammed his bedroom door behind him and threw the stack of papers nearest to him across the room. He couldn't believe he had been stupid enough to let Lindsey talk him into going and seeing Brooke at her new store. He had spoken to his mom who had told him Brooke was buying the store next door to Karen's Café. Lindsey had been so worried about the glorious twosome that was Brooke and Peyton returning to Tree Hill she had persuaded him to go and see Brooke. Lindsey thought she could win Brooke over, but Brooke had not been happy when they'd showed up...

"What is she doing here Luke?"

"No hello, Brooke?" He'd said over jovially to try and break the ice stare coming from Brooke. He'd gone to hug her but she'd stepped away. "We were over it Luke," she said softly, "it was so high school." The look of disappointment on her face almost made him want to cry. Lindsey came over and moved to shake Brooke's hand.

"Hi i'm-"

"I know who you are dumbo. And if you think for one minute i'm touching you, let alone shaking your hand you have another thing coming! What are you doing here Luke?" She turned back to Lucas and ignored Lindsey's splutters of indignation.

"I'm sorry Brooke, this was a bad idea. Lindsey just-"

"Whatever Luke- I need you to leave now."

Suddenly a piece of ceiling dropped between them and everyone looked up.

"Oh err sorry!" The workman leant out of the gap in the ceiling and grinned, "I didn't hit anybody did I?"

Before Lucas could answer he could suddenly smell something so beautiful and familiar and he heard a voice full of grace saying something and then suddenly it faltered. He knew who was behind him, even as Brooke started frantically gesturing he couldn't turn, he felt frozen. Then the voice screeched angrily. He span round- she had come back, back to him. His heart leapt and then he saw the anger in her face and realised she wasn't as happy to see him. He also remembered Lindsey standing beside him and closed his eyes briefly. He tried to move but knew straight away it was a bad idea he heard the backlash and regretted moving at all. Peyton was leaving when he tried to speak again.

"You guys better go," Brooke sounded so distracted she didn't even add an insult to the end, for which he was grateful. He ushered Lindsey out with a last glance at Brooke who was frantically packing up her bag and shouting orders to the workmen.

"God Lucas- are you even listening to me? I said how can you let them talk to me like that?!"

"Lindsey- not right now."

He had almost run off, his heart racing the whole time, she was back, back in Tree Hill. Peyton was home. It went round and round in his head. That day in the book store had been such a mistake, but as Peyton's eyes had met his his- he had known it was over. She had tried to explain that night in the hotel why she had been afraid, and what had he done? He had refused to let her, been blinded by his own pride. Then Lindsey had been at the book store and telling him how great his book was, how great he was- her eyes had been so filled with awe, he'd been unable to resist, a weakness that had gotten him into trouble before... And he knew the second he broke away he'd been seen. He could smell his favourite scent, feel her presence, like he always could.

Lindsey had nothing on Peyton, her eyes lacked the intense passion Peyton's beautiful green ones had, she didn't understand how Lucas felt with just a glance or even less, she couldn't read his mind. Lindsey didn't paint or draw when she was angry, or troubled or even joyful, she stormed off to call her friends in New York. Somehow she had managed to stick around nearly 3 years. She had disappeared for weeks at a time to see other authors and those had been the times he was happiest. Haley had flown into the house, dropping Jamie off, creating clutter for him, his mother was suddenly much more available and frequented the house more. He knew he should end it, but he was so alone. Nathan hardly spoke to him, Haley was only evident when Lindsey wasn't around, and the ache that was never truly gone was the one cured by Peyton. He was unimaginably lonely without her. She was his other half, his soul mate. The one. And he had driven her away. God he was stupid.

"Oh my god what a stupid dumbass!" Brooke burst in the front door and stormed through the house to where Haley and Peyton were sitting, Haley with water and Peyton with wine. She threw her bag down and snatched a glass as she stalked through the kitchen to the back door. As she kicked off her shoes and filled her glass she continued.

"I mean, for one thing i'm in the middle of directing the most incompetent workmen I have ever met, my assistant is totally M.I.A, Victoria is killing me with phone calls every 5 minutes and then the fool of the century walks in with that hoebag!"

"Hello my dear darling best friend." Peyton waved the bottle of wine around and smiled brightly.

"Peyton are you- are you drunk!?"

"Mmaybee a little.. but I sure feel better!"

Haley rolled her eyes and smiled at Brooke.

"What happened today?"

"Ugh," Brooke lowered her voice as Peyton pattered down the sun deck trying to jump the lines of the planks. "He came in with _her_ and I got mad and he looked so sad and ugh Hales what a mess. But how did your examination go?"

"Oh," Hales broke into a smile, "I'm expecting twins!"

"Oh my god Haley!" Brooke pulled her friend into a hug.

"Oooh we're having twins, have you heard?" Peyton came lumbering back and broke the two apart by sitting herself down on Brooke's knee. "Brooke- can we eat?"

"Honey it's like 4pm. Are you hungry now?"

"No.. maybe i'm sleepy. I might sleep." She got up and stumbled towards the door.

"Honey be careful! I'll check on you in a little while."

"Aw listen to you all motherly Brooke Davis."

"Oh I know-" Brooke twinkled at her, "maybe Peyton and I should adopt. Hey is one of the twins available?"

"Haha. Look, I haven't told Nathan yet so-"

"Yeah of course- I won't mention it. But Hales- why haven't you told him?"

As the two sat and talked Peyton collapsed on the sofa and switched on the cd player.

_Has someone taken your faith?_

_It's real, the pain you feel_

_The life, the love you'd die to heal_

_The hope that starts the broken hearts_

_You trust, you must confess._

_Her_ hope, _her_ faith, _her_ love, it was all wrapped in Lucas. She wished she could let him go. After everything that had happened they could never be together, could they? Maybe she had made a mistake coming home. Jake had been so afraid of her feelings for Lucas coming back once she came home and she had avoided him for months so that he wouldn't try and talk her out of it. But she was his girlfriend, didn't she owe him some sort of explanation. Was she his girlfriend? Was she rambling in her own head? The last thing she heard as she dropped into a drunken stupor was a voice at the door she knew she recognised and Brooke saying frustratedly, "you can't come in!"


	4. While You Were Sleeping

**A/N: Thaaankyou for the reviews- really glad you guys like it. It's my baby so i'm really pleased it has had good feedback so far!**

**Disclaimer: Still own nothing!**

Lucas watched Peyton's eyelids flutter softly as she slept. She looked so peaceful, so serene as she slept, a thousand miles away from the screaming, broken, seriously angry Peyton he'd witnessed this afternoon. There was no way this Peyton had forgiven and forgotten like he had somehow naively thought she might have done. Lucas sighed, happy suddenly that he was even allowed this moment of grace. He was inches away from the person he loved most in the world, and it killed him that he couldn't pull her closer. But at least she was here- suddenly winning her back seemed less impossible. But for the moment, Peyton and he were apart, he was bitterly lonely, screwed up and Brooke was storming about behind him making a fuss about loyalty- he'd been lucky she'd let him in- but he needed to see Haley and well, this was a good excuse for him to actually spend time with Peyton, even if she was comatose.

"And what can I do for you Scott?" Haley came through the kitchen and looked suspiciously at her friend.

Lucas stood up so quickly he knocked all the cds on the table onto the floor with a massive clatter. He looked down, horrified that he might have woken Peyton up and that she'd yell at him again. Haley raised an eyebrow at the scene- her best friend staring longingly at the love of his life with those ridiculously intense blue eyes and when she'd come in he'd jumped at least a foot.

"Ahh," she said climbing over the cushions Peyton had thrown impatiently away from the sofa, "you're here for Rachel. She's more heartbroken season 3 right now than the forgiving season 8." Lucas snorted and stepped gently away from the sofa, relieved Peyton had hardly moved in her sleep.

"Haha. I'm here to check on you Mrs. Scott. I heard from Jamie you were at the hospital- I was worried."

"Thank you but i'm fine. Peyton was with me, everything's fine."

"Haley- you're not looking at me and you're lying to me." Lucas' eyes flashed with hurt. Haley met them steadily however, and didn't budge.

"This is Peyton's house Luke, if she knew you were here, she'd be so upset. She's already having enough trouble handling being home with you here and with Lindsey as well- today in Brooke's store- what the hell was that?"

"I didn't plan it Hales, trust me."

"You have to earn trust Lucas," Haley said softly- "i love you, you're my best friend, but you're behaving like a jackass."

"Haley-"

"Luke, I think you have to leave before the loveable drunk wakes up and bites your head and mine off, seriously once she might forgive me for but twice, best friend betrayal! Come on now, Haley's fine and well like I told you at the door, damn those eyes persuading me to let you inside!" Brooke was coming though to the living room now, arms folded and her stern face on.

"Brooke, can't you just give me a chance to explain?"

"I get it Luke," her raspy voice was quiet, "but what you did to my P. Sawyer," she shook her head, "that has yet to be fixed Luke."

Lucas glanced at the two beautiful brunettes both looking at him with a mixture of disappointment and anxiety, and although Lucas could hardly see it, there was hope and love in there too. Haley knew all her friend had to do was to see that Peyton was still clearly in love with him and that he needed to push for her forgiveness, push past the anger. Brooke knew that although Lucas had his flaws, his heart had never wavered- Peyton needed him to fight for her. But right now, he needed to leave, Peyton needed her own space where Lucas and she did not have history- somewhere she could rest with no bad memories, and for her, _this_ was that place.

"I never meant for this to happen Brooke."

"I know Luke, but Peyton doesn't and right now, you need to go."

"I'll see myself out." He looked so downcast that Haley took pity on him.

"Hey Luke, can you give me a ride home? I really need to talk to Nathan and I wanna see my boy."

"Yeah sure, we can pick Jamie up first, then i'll drop you guys home."

Lucas smiled slightly at Brooke who nodded and then went to hug Haley, "oohh see you tomorrow Tutormom- you wanna drop Jamie off about 8?"

"That'd be great Brooke thank you," she gave Brooke a meaningful look and Brooke nodded again, she understood- she knew she'd do the same for Peyton.

Lucas gave Peyton one last glance over his shoulder before opening the door and almost stepping onto the person on the porch holding a bunch of roses.

"Oh my god Jake! Hi!" Haley sounded surprised but was relieved to see someone down to earth and smiley compared to all the brooders and drama queens she knew in Tree Hill right now.

Lucas however, felt his heart drop to his feet and through the floor. He watched as Haley and Brooke surged forward to hug the smiley, dark haired boy that hadn't changed in the six years since Lucas had last seen him.

"Hi-oh my god what are you doing here?!" Brooke felt unsure and happy at the same time. She knew Peyton had been feeling guilty about her feelings for Lucas and feeling torn about how to behave with Jake, maybe now they could talk. But this seemed like a bit of a desperate ambush, this would back Peyton into a corner and Brooke knew how Peyton felt about corners...

"I thought i'd come and see how the Sawyer and Davis moving tour was going! Plus I missed the Sawyer." He grinned bashfully and then his face darkened as he looked over at Lucas who had remained silent amongst the gushes of hellos and oh my gods.

"Lucas." Jake reached out his hand, his face stern.

"Jake, hi, good to see you." Lucas took the hand and the shake was brief before Jake dropped his hand and looked away.

"Is Peyton inside?"

"Err, yeah, she's err, she was a little bit drunk earlier so she's crashed out at the moment but go make yourself comfortable." Brooke stepped onto the porch and left the door open for Jake to go on in.

"Sure thing," he smiled widely, "it's good to see you Davis."

"You too Jakey." She twinkled at him and then turned amusement in her eyes to survey the Scotts. Lucas looked like someone had punched him in the stomach, Haley looked as amused as Brooke.

"What is so funny?" Lucas asked frustratedly looking between the two girls.

"He's got his game on Scott!" Brooke whispered excitedly.

"He's come to fight for Peyton and you better step up or lose her forever." Haley looked extremely pleased.

"You girls are crazy! I'm not the one Peyton wants any more, besides i'm with Lindsey, if Peyton's happy, i'm happy."

"You are a bad liar Luke! You know you're still in love with Peyton and you know underneath all the venom she still loves you more than ever."

Lucas shook his head. He felt defeated. How was he sposed to fight someone as perfect as Jake. Jake had never let Peyton down, never cheated on her, had always faithfully stood by her side. Lucas knew he was fighting a pain in the ass saint with a guitar.

"You know you can win this Luke." Haley was still trying to convince Lucas as they pulled up at Skillz and Mouth's apartment ten minutes later.

"Hales please, can we just drop this for now? I have Lindsey to think about too."

"Lucas that's ridiculous. Lindsey knows as well as you do that you guys are in a non existent relationship, I mean, when did you guys last have a meaningful conversation that did not involve your book?" Lucas stuck his tongue out in reply and opened the door to the apartment.

"Mamma!" Jamie crashed into his mother's legs as she tried to gracefully avoid picking him up. Lucas stared at Haley suddenly and went to say something incredulously but she shot him a warning look and said instead,

"Hey baby, you got your stuff all packed? Hi guys." She waved at the crowd of boys surrounding the tv playing on a basketball game. Skillz turned and jumped over the sofa to say goodbye to Jamie.

"Stay strong J-man. We be playing one on one tomorrow and I need your A-game so I beat you fair and square this time!"

"You never beat me Uncle Skilz!"

"Thas right J-man, but only cos i'm old and I can't keep up with you now. Now come here and gimme a J-man style hug."

Haley watched proudly as her son and Skillz hugged and then Lucas picked Jamie up to carry him out of the apartment aeroplane style.

"Thanks Skillz."

"No problem Haley J, you know my boy is always welcome here." Skillz dropped his voice, "how'd everything go down at the hospital?"

Haley beamed, "i'm gonna have twins Skillz!"

"Oh ma! That is huuge, you are gonna get so big! Congratulations!"

"Thank you- I think!.. But for now I need to keep this quiet so, Nathan and Luke don't know- ok?"

"Aight, thas cool with me, but Haley?" Haley turned as she was heading out the door,

"Yeah?"

"I aint one for interfering or nothing normally but you know pretty soon- you gonna start looking like you got twins- and then what you gonna tell Nathan? that you didn't know? Sooner rather than later Ma, you know we got your back whenever you do it, but sooner might be better."

Haley nodded and brushed her eyes. She smiled and reached over to hug the man she had grown so close to over the years.

"Thanks Skillz."

Peyton sleepily opened one eye and immediately shut it again. The light was insanely bright. Did Brooke leave a frickin flash light on? She clutched her head, oof, that seriously hurt. She tried opening her eyes again and headed groggily over to the bathroom. Stupid Lucas, somehow this was all his fault. She reached for her toothbrush, avoiding looking in the mirror and switched on the shower. As she stood in the cold water- she couldn't remember how to use the fancy shower Brooke had had installed- she thought about her behaviour. She felt embarrassed, mortified even. God did she have to apologise? No. She was allowed to be mad. But it had been so hard seeing someone else's arm linked in his the way she used to do. He belonged to someone else now. Those beautiful blue eyes would never sparkle at her now, oh and he'd grown his hair, she had always liked it longer. She wondered out of the bathroom and along to her bedroom. He had been wearing a grey tee shirt she hadn't seen before, ooh it had suited him and his summer tan and it had shown off the way his-

"Hey beautiful!" Peyton was thrown from her fantasy about Lucas with such force that she dropped her towel completely.

"Wow good way to say hello!" Jake jumped up off the bed he had been lying on and bounded over to her. Peyton awkwardly picked up her towel and then tried to look excited.

"Jake!.. What are you doing here?"

"Oh these are for you." He handed her the roses that looked a little dishevelled and she felt immediately guilty. She had just spent the last hour day dreaming about Lucas and here was the perfect man, presenting her with flowers and she hadn't given him a second thought since she'd drifted off to sleep hours ago.

"T-tthankyou," she stammered, "Jake, these are beautiful. But you must have been travelling for hours- oh my god how long have you been here while I was out?"

"Just a few hours- don't worry Brooke was entertaining me with tales of you guys and your road trip down here. Sounds like you had fun."

"Yeah," she said weakly, "it was nice coming home... So where's Jenny?"

"Ooh Nikki has her for the weekend. God I gotta tell you Peyt, the place looks great, like you guys were never not here!"

"Well you know how Brooke likes to nest!"

"Yeah I do," he smiled softly, "look Peyton I know this is kinda out of the blue me turning up here but, I was really hoping I could maybe stay a few days, see if we could pick up where we left off 3 months ago.. I've really missed you."

Peyton looked up into the sincere brown eyes looking into hers lovingly. They were so different to another pair she knew so well. Then she shook herself. Lucas was with someone else. He had moved on. She needed to give Jake a chance, hell she needed to give happiness a chance. If Lucas could move on so fast how come it had taken her so much longer? She knew she should try. She found herself saying brightly;

"Sure Jake. That would be nice."

"Great!" He grinned at her but as he brought her in for a hug she couldn't help but feel a niggle of doubt, she didn't love Jake the way she should and that alone was enough to make her want to run a mile from this room and she was so sure the voice at the door hadn't been Jake's... She had half hoped it would have been Lucas' but she knew better than to hope he would fight for her now...

**Argh I know there's jeyton but bear with me and I know there wasn't a lot of Peyton in this chapter but I really wanted to do some Haley side stuff and then got a bit carried away, next chapter should be up later today- time difference and all! For the next chapter there will definitely be some leyton interaction so keep the faith and thank you for reading!**

**By the way, I know this chapter reads a little different and if you don't like it review and let me know, or if you do like it review anyway! x**


	5. Fight With The Ones You Love

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guys, they're awesome. Bear with the jeyton- it has a point! Anyway, enjoy and you know that old phrase, "please read and review!"**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing- not Matthew Ryan, not the fantastic James Lafferty.. nothing.. boooo.**

Peyton awoke to a massive bang and lots of shouting coming from the kitchen. She grabbed her head with a start and managed to elbow Jake in the face. She twisted to look at him, pulling the sheet up to her chin and simultaneously reaching beneath it to check she was wearing a tee shirt. She felt heavy headed and wished she'd asked Jake to sleep on the couch so that she could collapse and wallow in her hangover. Instead she had to delicately remove herself from under his arm and clamber out of bed without waking him. Jake shifted in his sleep and groped at his face but didn't wake, Peyton breathed a sigh of relief. God she was a bitch. The nicest guy in the world was asleep in her bed and all she could do was run towards the noise.

"Hey hey what is going on in here?!" Peyton came into the kitchen as Jamie and Brooke were attempting to use the brand new blender and chocolate chunks were flying everywhere.

"Wow little man you are covered in unhealthy stuff there," Peyton grabbed a towel and headed towards the little blonde with the same sharp blue eyes as all the Scott men, "do you remember me?"

"Of course I wouldn't silly. I haven't seen you since you were in high school and I was only a baby wasn't I Brooke?"

"That's right buddy, and you were so cute."

"So true Jamie man, you were so little and cute, we used to babysit you before you were all grown up!" Peyton came over to the counter and rubbed Jamie's face before giving him a hug.

"Ooh it's good to see you again James Lucas Scott."

"I'm glad i'm meeting you again Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer, i've heard loads about you."

Brooke smiled at her best friend and her god son before shuffling up towards them saying,

"Ok, ok I want in on this hug!"

As they broke apart Peyton ruffled Jamie's hair and then rummaged around for some breakfast.

"So what's on the agenda for today P. Sawyer?"

"Hmmm," Peyton searched in the box of Cheerios to avoid answering for a minute... "ahhh ooh I gotta do a thing first then hanging out with you and the J-master and then umm maybejobhunting?"

"Yikes honey I didn't really catch that last bit but I suspect it had something to do with a job and a hunt?"

"You need a job so you can make money Peyton!" Jamie beamed at her.

"Out of the mouth of babes Peyton." Brooke winked at her friend.

"Hmm, know it alls," Peyton stuck her tongue out and threw some cheerios at Jamie.

"Heyy!" Jamie shouted with pleasure as he threw a handful of rice crispies back in her face. The cereal flew back and forth as Brooke joined in and together the three of them battled round the kitchen counter.

"Wow it looks like some crazy child safe battle field in here!" Jake broke up the fight by appearing in the kitchen gingerly touching his face and wondering why it felt so sore. Peyton pulled some frosties out of her hair and cleared her throat.

"Hey Jake.. we were just.. making breakfast."

"Yeah I see that," he smiled and then came over to kiss Peyton, "hi." Peyton smiled up at him, seeing Jamie had put her in a good mood. He was so much fun to have around and he looked at her and Brooke like they could save the world- she loved feeling that special.

"What you up to today beautiful?" Jake picked some cheerios out of her fringe.

"Well actually i've got an appointment I can't miss but maybe I can meet you later?"

"Sure, that sounds great, Brooke what about you?"

"Oh me and the J master got big plans at my store painting today haven't we Jamie buddy?"

"Yeaah! And Peyton are you gonna come round later?"

"Yeah little dude i'll be at Brooke's later. We can finger paint some of the walls- does that sound cool?"

"Cool!"

Half an hour later Peyton was showered, cereal free and heading out the door in her favourite black jeans and a pair of Ray Bans. Jamie had caught her hand before she went out the door and whispered,

"Can I come with you?"

"Oh J master, don't you wanna stay and hang with Brooke and Jake? I'll be back real soon."

"No! Brooke keeps talking about paint samples and I don't wanna eat paint- mamma said that was bad!"

"Oh J man you don't have to eat the paint- you just have to pick the colour you like best!"

"And Brooke will choose that one?"

"Well, maybe.. maybe let Brooke think you like the one she likes best and then everyone will be happy," Peyton crouched down in front of Jamie and grinned, "you keep Brooke happy then she'll let us finger paint later!"

"Ok, I can do that."

"Alriight, come 'ere and gimme high five Jamie baby!" The two high fived and Jamie headed back towards Brooke who was piling the samples on top of one another whilst Jake watched on incredulously muttering- "who knew there were so many shades of pink."

Peyton rolled her eyes and then smiled affectionately at Jamie's retreating back. She straightened up and opened her car door, she had a job to do today.

* * *

"Haley? Haley?" Nathan wheeled through the house looking for his wife. Lately he knew he and Haley had been distant, she had stopped telling him things, stopped looking him in the eye, stopped talking to him at all...

"Yo Scott! You in here?" Nathan recognised the voice as one he hadn't heard in a long time. He watched as Peyton came round the corner from the hall the light from the open door shining through giving her a halo. He grinned.

"You always knew how to make an entrance Sawyer." She came towards him smiling and then all of a sudden she stopped and glared at his chair, Nathan's face fell, "what's wrong?"

"And you always knew how to drive a girl crazy Scott. What the hell is the matter with you? Your accident was months ago and you're still wheeling round in that thing? The Nathan Scott I knew would have beat the crap out of himself if he could see you now. For god's sake Nathan your son is living at other people's houses instead of spending time with his father, Haley's scared to talk to you and I need you so that I can be selfish and rant about your dumbass brother!"

"Woah ok Peyton calm down!" Peyton sat down and clutched Nathan's knees;

"Can you feel this Nate? Can you feel my hands?" He stared at her incredulously, her switch in tactics had caught him off guard and her green eyes filled as she said softly, "Nathan, I just spent the morning playing with your beautiful four year old son, I spent yesterday with your wife, neither of them are complete without you. Do you remember when we talked by the lake before I left for LA? We were so happy- you were so complete because you had everything you needed right then. You still have everything you need. Why can't you be happy again?"

"Peyton, you don't get it. I was happy because I had so much going for me, I was happy because I was gonna **be** somebody, now i'm nothing. Now I sit here day after day and I can't do _anything_!"

"No, Nate, _you_ don't get it. You have a beautiful son, an amazing wife and you could have a _great _life, but you can't let go of a bad hand life dealt you nearly four months ago."

"Pot kettle black Sawyer. _You_ haven't let go of something that happened to you nearly TWO years ago. Yeah, Haley talks to me just as much as she talks to you." Peyton jerked back as though Nathan had slapped her.

"Drop dead Nathan, you have no idea what happened back then and you have no idea what's happening now."

"Wow some of your old spunk back. I hear it's been a while since you had some fire in your eyes. I tell you what I do know, you are better than this! Lucas was an ass, Lucas IS an ass, we know this, we've always known this-"

"Seems being an ass runs in the family."

"You can kick and scream all you want Sawyer but you know Lucas has always been completely unable to deal with his feelings, any feelings, he's crap with anything that doesn't involve brooding basically. We all know he's never gonna love anyone but you, he messed up but it's not like people don't make mistakes Peyton, he's not god- you put him on a pedestal so what do you expect?"

"Expect? Nathan I expect some goddamn respect!" She stood up suddenly and then felt foolish and sat back down and took a breath, "this isn't about me Nathan, this is about you, quit being an ass and telling me what my problems are and face your own demons."

"I can't do this now Peyton, it's complicated."

"Well let me uncomplicate it for you Nathan Scott- YOU are not a quitter. In the 12 years I have known you- you have never quit anything. You could do this so easily Nathan, you could get up now and walk over to sit next to me now- _this_ is a problem that can be fixed!"

"Riight, and yours is one that can't be right? There's no way you could forgive Lucas and end up happily ever after right?"

"Shut up Scott." But suddenly the tension was broken, Nathan grabbed his friends hands, "it's good to see you Sawyer- i've missed you."

"When you're not busy brooding you mean?"

"Haha. So what's my wife been so afraid to talk to me about?"

"Oh Nate, she's not afraid to talk to you- she just misses who you used to be."

"Don't we all?"

"Nathan," she raised an eyebrow, "we're still young, our lives aren't over, we're not eighty." She stretched back on the sofa, "look, i'll make you a deal. I'll start moving on with my life without Lucas and you, sir, have to start trying to walk, get your life back on track. You owe it to your family." He looked at her apprehensively for a moment and then leant forward;

"Sounds like a plan Peyton, but let me ask you something- moving on with your life without Lucas- are you serious? You're both liars."

"Both?"

Nathan snorted, "yeah you talk to me, Lucas has tried talking to me, it's like i'm the reluctant yoda."

It was Peyton's turn to laugh, she picked her bag up and ruffled the older Scott's hair, "well yoda, I wish I could stay but I have to go get a job like an honest person and earn my rent."

"Ah and what do you plan on doing?"

"I dunno," Peyton stood up and paused, "i might see if Max needs anyone at the store right now."

"Or you could do your own thing Peyton. You're more than capable."

"My own thing? What do you mean?"

" mean have your own record store or even produce! Haley's always messing about on the piano-"

"Ahh so you do know she still exists." Nathan raised his eyebrows and she stuck her tongue out, "i couldn't resist."

"You've made it clear you're mad at my behaviour Sawyer- try and be on my side for a bit."

"I am Nathan, I promise, sorry."

"Look, you had all that experience in L.A why don't you use it? Start a record label for yourself- find music that inspires you and give it to the world. Hell Haley could be your first musical find- I mean you were her first supporter."

"Maybe." Peyton thought for a second and then said, "you think she'd go for it?"

"I don't know- ask her."

"_You_ should ask her Nate- show her you're still there for her." She smiled her famous Sawyer side smile and headed out the door, both of their hearts were lighter as they carried on about their days.

* * *

Lucas' heart however was not light or happy as he lay on the sofa barely moving. He had been there since last night when he had arrived back from Brooke and Peyton's and thrown himself down on it. Lindsey had tried to talk to him but he had childishly thrown a cushion over his face so he couldn't hear her talking. Eventually she had given up and he'd heard the door slam at about midnight- she hadn't come back. And now he lay staring at the ceiling listening to the Matthew Ryan song that meant so much to him.

_I have been the worst of kinds_

_a sorrowed heart, a cluttered mind, _

_and i'm thinking that I could change this,_

_that I could change this,_

He suddenly sat up. He needed to talk to Peyton right now. He couldn't wait for her to come back to him. He jumped up and threw off the tee shirt he'd been in all night and switched to a light blue one and quickly ran a comb through his hair. He jumped down the steps from his bedroom door before jogging out onto the street, he didn't give the road a glance as he made his way across it, he was jerked from his triumphant striding when a car screeched to a halt to his right. He swung round and his eyes met a pair of beautiful green ones staring back at him in a mingled display of amazement, affection and horror. She jumped out of the car and without saying anything marched towards him and began hitting him on the shoulders and chest.

"What the hell Luke!?"

"Peyt-" He blocked her fists easily and tried to catch her wrists.

"No! Get off me! Why do you keep showing up when I least expect it!? I have had a really good morning- without you! And now here you are- being you all golden and shiny and perfect- goddammit can't you just stay in the house or something?!"

"Peyton," he said softly, "I love you." She stopped trying to hit him and her arms dropped like stones, he pushed his hair back and then fixed her with his intense gaze, "I've wanted to tell you for so long. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, but-"

"Shut up Lucas. Just don't say any more! God you think you can just say these amazing things and i'll forgive you and say I love you too and we'll be all happy ever after? Well forget it. This is broken beyond repair. No-one ever lives happily after, it's just crap. Just- leave it please."

"Peyton, i'm not done fighting for this."

"Whatever Luke- i'm done fighting with you." She turned to get in the car but he caught her arm,

"Peyton wait-" he pulled her back towards him, cupped her face and kissed her. He swept his arms around her back and pulled her close. It was like nothing had changed in four years, and for a second Peyton closed her eyes and melted into his arms. Then suddenly she realised who she was kissing, what he had done and how much he had hurt her and she pulled away. She opened her eyes and slapped his face.

"Oww jesus Peyt-"

"You think kissing me will make this better? What would Lindsey think of this?! You can't stop can you? Just, let me go Luke, I have to go," her voice dropped and she turned and got back in the car, "i _hate_ that I still love you Scott, why can't you do this right?" She hadn't meant for Lucas to hear her last comment but he did anyway. As she drove away she couldn't help but look back in her mirror to see the beautiful boy standing in the road holding his cheek and staring in wonder at her disappearing car.

He turned and slowly walked back to the house, had he only leapt down those steps 5 minutes ago? She was still so fragile, he had to do this carefully. God he had been stupid kissing her, but she'd just looked so wonderful, all passion and fire. He hadn't seen such fire since she had left him the last time- he'd just missed her so much, he had wanted to hold her just for a second... He switched his music back on and collapsed back on the sofa. He had to fix what he had done, he needed his Peyton back.

_But I can't change this,_

_I can't return to you,_

_You must return to me,_

_That's the deal,_

_I'm sorry,_

_Did I say i'm sorry..._

**So let me know what you think- the Max mention was for JJ, lol how cool would that be, Peyton and Max working side by side... Hope you guys all liked the UD!**


	6. Truth First, Consequences Later

**A/N: Chapter 6 is up! Thanks for all the reviews guys, especially jj, alex and patto85, everyone is so passionate, I love it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own jack. Or anything actually... but if I did I would so make Peyton say no to Lucas at the start of season 6, have her start dating Chris Keller and then make Lucas fight for her-that would be awesome. Much love and please review!**

Peyton pulled up outside Brooke's store and stormed inside slamming the door back. Brooke and Jamie both looked up in surprise, Peyton had the decency to look slightly sheepish and Brooke raised her eyebrows, she put down her roller and squeezed Jamie's shoulder;

"Here buddy, you finish this wall and P. Sawyer and I will be right over." Her heels clacked over the floorboards and as she came towards her best friend she noticed that Peyton was flushed with red marks all up and down her arms, her half apprehensive, half amused face switched to concerned.

"Peyton honey what's happened- are you ok?" She reached out to hug her friend but Peyton held her back;

"Don't Brooke, i'll just start crying again," Brooke looked at her horrified, "no, no it's nothing like that, I.. I just had a run in with Lucas."

"Ooh Sawyer/Scott drama... never good when there's no chaperone."

"God Brooke, i'm so stupid, and now... now I can't breathe," she clutched her head and dropped to floor. Brooke was thrown by Peyton's dramatic reaction, normally Peyton was so strong and refused to show how much Lucas got to her, now however she looked like she was having a nervous breakdown.

"Well this has been a while coming," she said softly.

"What?"

"You finally talking to me about what is honestly going on in your head about that boy."

"The creep Brooke- his name is the creep!"

"Peyton stop it!"

"Lucas kissed me-"

"What!?" Brooke's mouth dropped open, "Annd?"

"and I didn't stop him, but then.. god then I realised how ridiculous it was, I mean, he's with Lindsey, i'm with Jake, oh god I completely forgot about Jake- and urgh i'm a slut all over again except this time I should know better!"

"No honey, I mean yes I know all that, you're both very bad people" she made air quotes as she said so- showing she didn't believe a word she was saying, "but _I_ meant annd was it good?"

"Brooke!"

"Oh I know Peyton I know, you want me to say you're satan's whore and you deserve to go to hell but sweetie," she crouched down opposite her friend and took her hands, "I have watched you love and then hate and then love and all along miss this boy for years- _years_ Peyton and you can't compare your behaviour to anyone else's including your own past high school shit- this is totally different. And if _I_ can say that- that's something. Lindsey and Lucas aren't even a real relationship- when they came by yesterday she looked like a desperate moron trying to cling on to something she knew she'd already lost. She is no match for you- besides I am totally team Peyton and you _know_ Lucas is-" she ignored her friend rolling her eyes, "so you had a moment of weakness, but i'm your best friend, i'm not gonna yell at you or judge you for that, I just want you to be happy."

Peyton wiped her eyes unconsciously, she hadn't realised she'd started crying. Jamie- who had kept very quiet painting in the corner came over suddenly and put his tiny arms around Peyton's neck.

"Peyton and Lucas true love always" he said beaming. Peyton pulled away from him looking shocked and Brooke laughed aloud,

"Where did you here that little man?"

"Uncle Lucas and Mamma were talking once and she was cross about something he had done and when he said that, she was even more cross and told him forever doesn't mean cheat but I didn't get it cos Uncle Lucas never cheats when we play HORSE only Uncle Skillz does."

Both the girls stared at him incredulously and then Peyton laughed, suddenly she felt better... Lucas had missed her too... she caught Jamie up in another hug before getting to her feet,

"Come on J man, let's do some damage with this last wall -you want me to lift you up and put your hands high on the wall so everyone can see them?"

* * *

Haley let herself into the house and as always dropped her keys in the key bowl and her bag on the sofa. "Nathan?"

"Yeah Haley in here."

"Hey Nathan, I just spoke to Brooke she said I can pick Jamie-" she stopped walking and talking mid sentence, "what are you doing?"

Nathan was standing up, albeit leaning on the piano, but he was standing. Haley started forward-

"Nathan-"

"I 'm sorry Hales." She moved towards him but he held up a hand, "let me get through this standing. I haven't been a good husband to you recently. I haven't been a good father. Or a good friend. I know all this now and i'm sorry it took me so long to realise that and even to say this to you but you deserve to hear it. I don't deserve you Haley James Scott but I promise you, from this day forward I am determined to try and make myself worthy- make myself the man you saw in me once. I want to be a good husband and a good father again, I-" But before he could get any further Haley had half run towards him and kissed him. He caught her up in one arm and then struggled to stay standing and they both collapsed on the piano stool, she giggled for what felt like the first time in months;

"I love you Nathan Scott."

Nathan smiled and pushed her hair out of face, "I love you too Haley, I promise, I will always love you." Haley smiled up at him and kissed him again.

"Always and forever." For a minute they said nothing, just looking into each others eyes. For both of them it felt like a massive cloud had been lifted and for Haley, although she had always deep down known Nathan loved her- hearing it said aloud was a relief but his eyes meeting hers was the biggest joy of all.

"Nathan," she said, clutching his hands suddenly, "there's something I need to tell you."

Nathan's face fell, "what?"

"No no, it's ok, i'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you- it's just that while you were, erm, brooding, I sorta heard some really big news."

"Ok- well shoot, you got me on the edge of my seat so to speak," he said grinning and adjusting on the piano stool, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm pregnant..with twins..." She chewed on her lip looking at him, for the first time in the conversation she was afraid, afraid his new lease of life might slither away and vanish at this new surprise, there was only so much one man could take right?

"Haley, oh my god, that's amazing!" Nathan's deep blue eyes lit up and he broke into the biggest of smiles, "if I could lift you up- I so would!"

"Ohh I don't think that's necessary baby- I am nearly five months pregnant- I think i'm breaking a new record on the whole pregnancy weight scale."

"I can't believe I never noticed before," he smiled and touched her stomach-"you thought of names?"

"Aha I think it's a little early.."

"You are such a liar Haley James, come on- what names are have you got planned?"

Haley smiled at him, she had never felt so relieved in her life, suddenly she glanced at the clock, "oh shoot Nathan I have to go get Jamie- he's at the store with Brooke and Peyton."

"Yeah actually, can I come with you? I kind of owe Peyton a big thank you."

"Of course you can- Jamie would love that. And why do you owe Peyton such a big thank you?"

Nathan grinned, "she sorta shook some sense into me earlier. Oh that reminds me, Hales, I was thinking," Haley got up and let Nathan manoeuvre himself back into his chair so they could head for the car, "what do you think about recording some new music?" Haley had been pushing his chair and suddenly she slowed down and let him wheel for himself as she grabbed her keys and tried to gather her thoughts.

"Are you serious? I mean Jamie's not at school yet and you're only just recovering, I don't think i've got time."

"You can make time Hales," he swung round in his chair and gave her a look, "besides we can hire a nanny..."

* * *

Peyton, Brooke and Jamie had stopped painting and were devouring pizza when Jake opened the door to the store and whistled, "wow Brooke, this place looks great!"

Peyton had been laughing at a dance Jamie had been doing and her face visibly fell as Jake came towards them. "Hi Jake... What are you doing here?"

He smiled, oblivious to Peyton's awkwardness and waved a mass of fabric around. "Brooke sent me on an errand to buy all the pink fabric in the whole of Tree Hill, I mean velvet, silk, satin... anything so long as it's pink!" He smiled and bent to kiss Peyton who fought the urge to duck and kissed him back. Brooke, watching amused from behind her coke can decided Peyton needed some serious acting lessons before seeing Jake again.

"So what have you guys been up to today?" Jake sat down and made himself comfy on one of Brooke's brilliant bright pink sofas with guazy purple material wrapped around the backs.

"We've been painting Brooke's walls pink," Jamie announced, "those are my hands up there!"

Peyton smiled affectionately at Jamie and then suddenly realised that at any moment Jamie could actually tell Jake a great deal of things about the day that he did not need to find out from a four year old.

"Hey Jake, Brooke and I had some boxes out back do you think you could help me bring them in? I could use those manly muscles," she said teasingly swinging on his arm and trying desperately to motion to Brooke her concerns behind Jake's back.

* * *

Across town Lucas felt seriously agitated. He was pacing and re-pacing the sitting room. A knock at the door brought him to his senses and he strode over to open it half hoping to see Peyton-

"Lindsey!"

"Hi Lucas. Can I come in?"

"Yeah of course, Lindsey.. you live here, why are you asking and why aren't you using your key?"

She didn't answer straight away, he noticed she was holding a large sports bag and was messing with the zip.

"Lindsey-" he said softly.

"I saw you, Lucas, I saw you today. I was at my _only_ friend in Tree Hill's home, trying to work out what to do with this broken life that is ours, with Kevin in my ear saying, 'end it end it, he's not good for you' and me trying to defend you, and I get up to look out of the window in the middle of my 'he's so noble' speech and I watch my boyfriend repeat history, except that ironically- it's not with me, it's with her. Peyton Sawyer. And-"

Lucas tried to interrupt, "Linds-"

"You don't need to explain Lucas, I think if i'm honest I was just waiting for her to come home and make you come to your senses. I was just afraid to end it myself. We don't belong together. I'm not your other half- you aren't mine. You don't love me and, I thought I loved you Luke, I really thought I did, but," she sighed, "I think I was in love with the idea of you, Peyton loves the real you. So i'm gonna move out. I think i'm gonna stick around Tree Hill for a bit- stay with Kevin for a while if that's ok with you? But, you and me," she dropped her voice and said softly, "we're not epic, we're over. I'm just sorry it took us so long."

It felt strangely familiar, this break up, Lucas unable to say anything in his own defence and the girl in front of him suddenly pouring her heart out. But this time, he didn't want to say anything. He didn't want to fight for Lindsey, he knew for the first time, saying nothing was the right thing to do. He watched as Lindsey packed her up her surprisingly few belongings and terribly bad clothes and stood still as she closed the door behind her, glancing back only to nod and smile. He couldn't speak, he just stood, watching the door close like he had so many times before. But this time it was different. Suddenly, for the first time in his life Lucas knew exactly where he needed to be and snatching up a hoodie he headed for the door himself.

It had taken him less than 3 minutes to cross town and discover Peyton wasn't home and another 4 minutes to race back the way he had come to where Brooke's store was. Thank god he'd taken the car this time. He smiled affectionately at his mother's sign next door- her café was long since closed as it was gone 7pm and it was Thursday- he knew his mom had a date with Andy. He opened the door to Brooke's and beamed at Jamie who ran towards him, overjoyed at the surprise of both of his parents and his Uncle Lucas showing up at the same time- Jamie felt like it was Christmas.

"Hey little man What are you doing up so late?"

"Mamma let me stay up as a special treat! Guess what Uncle Lucas?"

"What buddy?"

"I'm gonna have some more brothers and sisters!"

"What!?" Lucas looked across at Haley and Nathan who were sitting holding hands on the sofa beaming at him.

"Yep," Nathan grinned proudly, "i'm gonna be a dad again. The Scott gene is pretty damn impressive as we're having twins!"

"Twins!? Oh my god Hales! Nathan congratulations!" Lucas felt like his day couldn't get any better.

Haley smiled and got up to hug her best friend, today she couldn't be mad. Even Brooke nodded and smiled at Lucas- she wanted to give him the biggest hug but knew that would seem odd and Peyton would shoot her if she came out of the store room and saw her hugging "the creep."

"I think a little celebratory champagne is needed- except for you Hales- you're the designated driver!" She twinkled in her friend's direction and Haley stuck her tongue out and then smiled at her.

"Hey," Lucas said trying to sound casual, "so where's Peyton- is she I mean err does she know about the twins?"

"Errrm," Brooke tried to look busy unscrewing her emergency stash of champagne and Nathan and Haley suddenly busied themselves helping Jamie pack away the paints.

"Guys come on," he said laughing, "what am I missing here?"

Peyton had run out of small talk for her and Jake to cover the gaping silence that had fallen between them. They were unpacking satin hangers from the boxes and loading them all into one massive crate and hadn't spoken in about eight minutes. She knew she was counting the seconds but she hoped Jake wasn't.

"Hey you know, as we're here, alone for once, maybe I could finally kiss you," obviously he wasn't. Jake leant forward and Peyton knew she had to lean in too- but annoyingly she suddenly felt loyalty to Lucas. She knew what he had said earlier was true, she just kept running from it. He was stupid, an idiot but-

"Jake-" he pulled back like he'd been burned.

"I knew it, I knew as soon as I got here something was different. Peyton, I gotta ask this- are you, god, are you sleeping with someone else?"

"What?! Are you crazy? Jake I would never- when would I have had the time?! And what?! Why would you think that!?"

"Oh I don't know Peyton, maybe because since I got here you've been avoiding me, avoiding kissing me, lying to me about where you've been and what you're doing- I won't even go into the wierdness that was this evening with you all puffy eyed and broken hearted looking with Brooke looking like a deer caught in headlights earlier. Have. Some. Damn. Respect. For. My. Intelligence. You're not the same person you were back in Savannah."

"Jake- let me explain-" For the first time since Peyton had known Jake he looked genuinely angry, violent even. He stormed away from her;

"You can't even lie to my face properly- Peyton, I love you- I always have- why can't you let me and why the hell can't you ever let yourself be happy and love me back!?" He stood still suddenly, as though something had clicked in his mind, "it's Lucas isn't it?"

"Wh-what?"

"You can't let him go can you? Man is it him you're sleeping with? No, no scratch that I don't wanna know. I- I gotta get out of here Peyt, I need some air- look i'll see you at home."

"Jake wait!" Peyton followed Jake through to the front of the store and froze horrified to see all of her friends and worst of all Lucas, standing holding champagne glasses and all turning to look at the arguing couple, smiles dying on their faces. Jake stood silently, frozen to the spot for a second, and then all of a sudden moved forward and to stand directly in front of Lucas. He didn't say anything, he just looked him in the eye, then shook his head and walked out of the door.

"Ahh shit," muttered Lucas and then dived out of the door after him. "Hey Jake, hey wait-"

Jake turned round and in one swift movement smacked Lucas clean across the face. "Son of a bitch Lucas. I had your back for all those years and then you go and screw up my life by somehow getting Peyton to fall in love with you!" Lucas tried to straighten up but Jake punched him again, for a particularly non violent man Jake sure knew how to make it count, "she trusted you" he yelled, then went again to punch him but this time Lucas blocked his fist and socked him back. Jake staggered for a second while Lucas spat out, "I love her Jake" but before he could get any further Jake tackled him around the waist. Together they fell on the floor and Jake had the upper hand for a few seconds, pounding Lucas' face but then Lucas managed to shove him off and push him down- he raised his fist and then brought it down on Jake's face. There were grunts and the occasional swear word and before Peyton could get down the steps to yell at them there was a serious amount of bruising going on.

"Stop it! Stop it now!" She was shrieking but she felt like she was frozen to the spot. Nathan watched helplessly as Brooke ran past him and down the steps pushing Peyton forward and then began pulling at Lucas' arms.

"Hey!" She yelled, her raspy voice desperate, "Peyton help me!" She wasn't strong enough to pull Lucas away- even with Peyton's help.

"Lucas, Lucas, quit it!" The two boys ignored both the girls pleas and rolled towards the road.

"Jake please!"

"Lucas!"

"Jake!"

"What is wrong with you guys!?"

"Ouch, son of- Lucas you're killing him!"

"Uncle Lucas, Uncle Lucas!" Jamie had run out of the store, his mother unable to hold him back- he tugged on Lucas' arm, "stop it! Stop it!"

Caught up in the tangle of arms and legs Jamie lost his balance and fell with a thud into the road.

"JAMIE!" Haley's shriek cut through everyone else's shouting and anger and all of them broke apart and dived into the road after Jamie, Haley began running down the steps abandoning her carefulness for her position and leaving Nathan trying desperately to get down the steps. A car horn beeped in the near distance and six pairs of eyes looked on horrified as a pair of arms pushed Jamie to safety before the car screeched, stopping too late to prevent a hit and an unconscious body hit the floor in a sickening silence...

**Arghh know, cliffhanger! But good excuse to get you guys to review, haha they have become the thing I check for my emails for! Let me know who you think it should be- it could actually be ANYONE of the gang... I hope you guys all liked the naley scene- I hope it was right for them and also hope you loved everything else! x**


	7. Can't See Through The Smoke

**A/N: Sooo I think I changed my mind about jeyton- not that anyone was reading it for jeyton anyway except jo maybe (ha!) but! Thanks for all the reviews guys, they make my day. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or Mat Kearney- which is such a shame cos he is AMAZING.**

_Blinking through diamond spider webs of cracked glass,_

_I'm trying to remember all the words you said in the past,_

_Through the ash, sirens screams and red beams,_

_I hear you sing softly to me._

3 seconds previously..."JAMIE!" Haley's shriek cut through everyone else's shouting and anger and all of them broke apart and dived into the road after Jamie, Haley began running down the steps abandoning her carefulness for her position and leaving Nathan trying desperately to get down the steps. A car horn beeped in the near distance and six pairs of eyes looked on horrified as a pair of arms pushed Jamie to safety before the car screeched, stopping too late to prevent a hit and an unconscious body hit the floor in a sickening silence...

The car didn't stop at the impact, instead it continued swerving until finally clipping the kerb and flying straight into the window of a shop opposite. The driver's head was resting on the horn which rang out one long note. There was immediately pandemonium on the road as people in the restaurant next door came running out shouting, one man began climbing through the window, waving away smoke with his jacket and trying to pull the driver out, shouting "get some help quickly!" People were climbing out of the broken window screaming- bleeding from their foreheads, arms and legs, it seemed the car had hit a late opened superstore. Someone was screaming uncontrollably and someone else was shrieking "oh my god oh my god!"

Nathan felt like he'd been in a trance since the car's headlights had appeared and now as the horn sounded out he had been woken up. "Call 911!" Nathan shouted to the nearest guy before trying to push past people without losing his balance. "Haley!? Jamie!" There was smoke billowing from the bonnet of the car and Nathan could hardly see, finally he managed to get to the road where he stared down horrified at his friend on the floor, he was so frustrated he couldn't bend down. The screaming hadn't stopped and he turned to try and help when suddenly he saw Jamie sitting crying on the side walk. He made to move to where Jamie was when his legs attempted to give way on him, "shit come on!" he yelled at himself angrily.

"Jamie!" He pushed past a woman with a first aid kit and lost his balance, as he fell backwards he yelled out, "dammit!" A pair of hands caught him and he twisted to see Jake looking at him grimly. His face looked swollen and a split in his cheek was bleeding profusely, the smoke had added a grimy layer of dirt to his skin and he looked completely shell shocked. He didn't stop to talk instead he continued on past heading back towards the road, Nathan tried to mutter a thank you but found he couldn't speak for a second, the smoke was acrid and burnt the inside of his throat. He spat out and then looked up again for his son, relieved for the first time in what felt like forever he saw that Jamie was still sitting on the side walk crying.

"Jamie!"

"Daddy!" Jamie looked up and ran at his father, the first face he knew in a line of strangers pushing him out of the way, as he started running the car engine suddenly gave in to the flames and the petrol ignited which led to an explosion and people let out cries of shock. Nathan found himself on the floor and felt his back twinge in agony- for a second he couldn't breathe. Then he saw Jamie running towards him, a cut across his forehead and a gash down his arm, "Jamie!"

"Daddy!" Jamie threw himself into his father's arms and Nathan fell backwards with the weight of his son, stroking his hair and felt tears of relief, "Jamie, thank god you're ok!" Nathan heard a voice shout his name and he tried to sit up, keeping Jamie close to him at the same time.

* * *

Jake had found himself on the wrong side of the road as the car had come careering into his life and changing everything for everyone. Somehow he had tripped over a pair of legs and gone flying right before the car had hit, he had dizzily turned round in time to see Jamie being pushed to safety. The car had then swerved dangerously close to where he had been lying and he had had to roll over, covering his head and shouting god knows what in fear. The car had made a horrible crunching sound as it had hit the glass- sending shards everywhere and then the horn had broken him out of whatever stupor he had been in seconds before and he had leapt up to help. He could see the smoke billowing out of the bonnet and he knew that spelt trouble. He limped across the road to where Brooke was screaming. She had fallen to the floor during the fight and there was blood trickling down her leg.

"Brooke, you're ok! Thank god, listen, Brooke, is there a fire extinguisher in your store?"

"Jake! Jake! I don't know, oh my god, I don't know, where- what, oh my god!" She clutched at his arms, he caught her face and made her look him in the eyes;

"Brooke look at me! Listen- everything is gonna be fine, everyone is gonna be fine, I promise, but I need you to be strong right now, i'll, i'll look at your leg in a minute I just need to put that fire out-"

"Jake, I don't, I don't know," she looked around wide eyed and then began coughing as the smoke filled her lungs. He glanced back to where the pole next to the broken window was slowly snapping in half and emitting sparks and decided the extinguisher was a priority. He gently eased Brooke's hands off his and led her over to the steps, "stay here," he ordered. Brooke glanced back at the road;

"But-"

"No Brooke, it's safer here away from the road and you can't help right now."

"Jake-"

"I'll come right back, I promise."

"I saw it," she said hoarsely, "I saw it all, the car-"

"Brooke, don't think about it right now, sit here, i'm gonna be right back ok?"

He ran through the open door of the store and glanced around- relieved he spotted the extinguisher almost immediately and snatched it up before heading back out. As he was pushing through the crowds he saw Nathan desperately shouting "Jamie!" then falling over backwards as a woman made her way quickly past, not realising Nathan's situation, Jake leapt forward and put two hands on Nathan's back, his eyes met Nathan's- he knew Nathan's fear and horror was reflected in his own eyes. He headed back across the road when suddenly the explosion caught him by surprise and he was sent flying.

* * *

Brooke sat on the steps of her store where Jake had left her, shell shocked, staring at the people swarming round the road. In the distance she could hear sirens wailing and the smoke kept making her eyes blur. She wanted to get up and go over to help but she couldn't feel her legs. She glanced down at them and saw blood, almost to her surprise- she hadn't noticed she was bleeding. Everything had happened so fast. One minute she had been pulling on Lucas' arms and yelling at him to stop pounding Jake and the next she was tripping over the fool's legs, losing her balance and falling on her hands, looking up just in time to see the car's headlights come towards her. Horrified she had twisted to see where Jamie was as Haley started shrieking, she had watched as her friend's poured out over to the road, watched as Jake had tripped and fallen backwards. She had closed her eyes briefly and then opened them just in time to see the car impact. There had been a moment of silence as the car almost lifted itself up from the hit and then had swerved and crashed. There was chaos suddenly as a screaming started close by, people poured out onto the street shouting and she had felt a pair of arms lift her away from the road. She felt like she was being dragged backwards, she tried to break away, looking backwards, she knew she was shrieking,

"oh my god oh my god! No- let me go! Get off me, hey I have to help!"

"You can't do anything right now Brooke, you're bleeding, I have to go help, stay here."

She was left standing alone leaning against her store steps railing, trying to build up the strength to go back towards the road. Suddenly Jake was running towards her, he looked terrible, blood was streaked across his face and the smoke was making his eyes water. She grabbed at his arms, she couldn't hear him over the screaming but she knew he was saying something about a fire extinguisher. His hands had been rough on her face as he tried to get her to make sense. She knew his eyes weren't lying to her as he said everything would be ok- it had to be and she knew he needed an answer but she couldn't think straight. He pulled her over to the steps as she tried to go back towards the road, his voice had been harsh, filled with concern and desperation but it had brought her back to reality, suddenly the full force of what had happened hit her. She tried to talk, tried to tell him what she had seen, she felt like a child, she needed looking after. But Jake had cut her off, he had promised he would be right back. She tried to wipe away some of the blood- tearing off the bottom of her dress and rubbing desperately. A woman came over and snapped open her first aid kit.

"What's your name?" She shouted above the screaming. Brooke stared at her like she didn't understand the question.

"Honey I need you to tell me what hurts."

"I-" she looked over to where Nathan was shouting for Jamie. Oh god was Jamie ok? The last time she could remember seeing him he had been in the road, shit, she tried to stand, panicking suddenly for Jamie but her legs gave out underneath her and the woman caught her arms.

"Easy darlin', come on now, sit down."

"I have to-" she tried to fight the woman but suddenly an explosion sent her heart into her mouth and she felt faint. The woman gently eased her down onto the steps,

"Honey I gotta go check on the people over there now, try and stay here and apply pressure on your leg."

* * *

Haley felt seriously light headed. She tried to clutch her head but a voice shouted, "please lie still ma'am. You're pregnant and so I wanna keep you as still as possible."

"What? Don't be ridiculous," she said trying to get up, the man prevented her form doing so, "hey! I have a son and a husband to find. Get off me!" She shook her arm free and tried to sit up. Somehow as Haley had run towards Jamie Brooke had been falling and smacked her in the face with her elbow. She couldn't see Jamie but her maternal instinct kicked in and she had reached down to where Brooke was lying and tried to pull her away from the road. She could hear screaming and Brooke had tried to fight her but she had been stern, ordered Brooke to stay away from the road and headed back towards the scene. The screaming hadn't stopped and Haley knew she had to find Jamie and then get back to the noise. She saw Jake rushing through the crowd and tried to move towards him but stumbled over and a sharp pain in her abdomen had made her lie still for a minute. She shook off the man trying to hold her down and got up, determined to find Nathan and Jamie.

"Nathan!? Jamie!?" She pushed round people she knew were trying to help but were getting in her way, "please," she caught a woman's arm, "have you seen a little boy, blonde hair, he's only this tall." She gestured to her knees. The woman shook her head and looked past her. Haley wondered if everyone knew she had been part of the accident or whether she just looked like she was some strange woman running round looking for her son. "Please! My son- he was in the road when the car hit- hit" she choked up, behind her there was suddenly an explosion and she ducked instinctively. As she came back up peering through the smoke she could have sworn she heard Nathan's voice. "Nathan?!" She moved quickly down the street and felt her heart rise as she finally saw her husband and her son on the floor.

"Jamie!!" She began running as quickly as she could and as she shouted Jamie turned and spotted her.

"Mamma!" He cried out and ran to her.

"Oh my baby" Haley was crying as she dropped to her knees and pulled him close to her, "oh thank god you're alright."

"Haley!" Nathan began moving over but Haley moved faster and threw her arms round her husband.

"Thank god you're ok," he said softly stroking her hair, "is everyone else?-"

"Oh Nathan I don't know, there was blood, so much blood and I couldn't see and Brooke is a mess, I haven't seen Jake since the explosion-"

"Hales, you need to go and find out what's going on, please, god if only I could help, damn my back.. i'll stay here with Jamie," he looked desperate, "you know i'd go if I could."

"Oh Nathan I know, I know, look I love you, I love you guys so much."

"I love you too Hales, please be careful." Haley started back towards the crowd, she was terrified of what she was going to find, what she had seen...

The screaming hadn't stopped. God why was it so loud? Where was it coming from? There was so much smoke. It was lung choking. Where had the smoke come from? The car. There had been a car. This was agony. The stupid, irrelevant things that had been said before faded into insignificance. There was screaming. It was loud, god why was it so loud? And where was it coming from? The smoke was blinding-

"Peyton!" Haley grabbed her friend up in a massive hug- "Peyton, you're alive!" Peyton looked like she was bleeding from her chest. Her hands were covered in blood and her face had scratches across it. She was screaming but her voice was getting hoarser. Paramedics had been trying to reach her but she kept pushing them away and trying to get back to where the accident had taken place. Her chest hurt. She couldn't breathe properly but she couldn't stop screaming.

"Peyton! Peyton look at me!" Peyton's eyes were widened in shock, she looked like death and she stared at Haley like she didn't know who she was.

"Peyton?"

"H-haley?"

"Honey- where are you hurt?" Haley tried to check Peyton's clothing, "is this your blood Peyton?"

"N-no... maybe.. is Jamie.. is Jamie ok?"

"He's fine Peyton."

"I tried, I tried to reach him, tried to stop Lucas and Jake. Tried to stop-"

"Peyton don't think about it- look come here to this ambulance and sit down." Haley shouted for the nearest paramedic, "hey! Can you help me?" She let go of Peyton for a second and as she did so Peyton seemed to collapse behind her.

"Oh my god Peyton." She felt panic streak through her, "what's wrong with her?" She turned blindly to the paramedic who had jumped into action and was dropping down to where Peyton was lying.

Peyton tried to sit up, "L-lucas... is Lucas alright?" Her eyelids were fluttering and Haley was confused for a second.

"Peyton- Peyton, were you hit too?"

"No.. Lucas... Lucas pushed me out of..the way.. I tried to get to Jamie.. I think, I think I- my head... Haley, is Lucas ok?" Haley couldn't meet her eye. She stroked Peyton's hair as the paramedic checked the cut across her chest.

"It looks pretty deep- she's gonna need stitches, we can take her in the van."

"No- I need to see- I need to see Lucas!" She was trying to stand up again and starting shrieking uncontrollably, "get off me, oh god, Lucas!"

Haley tried to calm her down. She could hardly think straight. She had seen her best friend get hit by a car as he tried to save his god son and the love of his life from being hit...

Peyton had instinctively moved to help Jamie as soon as he had fallen on to the road but as she had begun crossing Lucas had been swinging round from a particularly sharp jab and had seen Peyton and Jamie in the road. His entire body had frozen, terrified as the car horn had beeped. He had leapt into action and at the last second pushed Peyton away onto the other side of the road and then felt the car jam slam into his legs. He had felt the air knocked out of his body and excruciating pain shoot down his legs, he had shot 10 feet and almost skidded along the road, his arms and back being scratched as he did so. He had hit his head somewhere along the way and he could taste blood. He lay back now, his eyes closed...he could smell smoke...he fell in and out of consciousness..he could hear Peyton's screams, he knew it was her instinctively, something deep down twinged and he tried to get up, to go to her, comfort her. He wondered if Jamie was ok and if everyone else was safe. People were swarming round him, each of them talking to him, someone took his pulse, someone else tried to make him say his name but when he tried to speak he found he had no voice. He tried to focus but the smoke, the smoke was blurring his eyes. He felt his mouth fill with blood and he tried to spit, something was wrong... There was a bang in the distance and people screamed loudly. It hurt his ears. He tried to stand again and found he couldn't feel his legs. Someone warned him not to move. He could hear Haley shouting for Jamie and the screaming going on and on until it became dimmer...

Suddenly he felt a hand in his, a smaller hand, but it fit perfectly. She was here, his other half.

"Luke! Oh my god Lucas!" He knew that voice. He knew it was her without having to open his eyes. He tried to smile, to speak. "Luke, please, please be ok-"

"Peyton come back! Peyton! Oh god Lucas, Luke are you ok?" It was Haley, running after her friend who had managed to twist away from her and stagger towards Lucas and the crowd of paramedics... There was a ringing in his ears and he could hear Haley trying to pull Peyton away but she must have broken free because the hand found his again and he heard her half shout-

"Lucas!" She lowered her voice, "you can't die Lucas! YOU CAN'T! Please, please, we've been through worse, I love you Luke please, i'm sorry, so sorry, I love you... I love you Luke..." He tried to smile, it was what he wanted to hear, all these years, she was pushing his hair back, stroking his face, he could feel himself being lifted, being carried somewhere, but the hand never left his... Was he still alive? Maybe this was heaven, a heaven where Peyton said she loved him, thank god she was ok...

_This is my broken heart,_

_This is my bleeding start,_

_This is the way i've come to know you,_

_This is my winding road,_

_This is my way back home,_

_This is the narrow door you know that I will walk through._

**Sorry, sorta cliffhanger, I know I know another one! a craazy chapter but I hope it was good. I tried to make it really panicky, like true to life emergency stuff. Anyway, let me know what you guys thought! (i.e please review!)**


	8. Till I Find You

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or anything by Anna Nalick.**

_There's a light at each end of this tunnel,_

_You shout cos you're just as far in as you'll ever be out,_

_And these mistakes you've made, you'll just make them again,_

_If you only try turning around._

Peyton sat on a hospital bed and let the doctors work around her. She couldn't feel anything. Her hands were numb and felt empty not holding Lucas' any more.

"How are you feeling Sawyer?" Nathan wheeled in with Jamie on his knee. Haley had assigned him 'Peyton watch' whilst she waited for news on Lucas outside the OR.

"Nathan?" She looked up at him, her eyes heavy, "any news?"

"He's hanging in there, last time I checked in with Hales they were sorting out all the internal stuff first." Peyton's eyes widened and then filled with tears.

"Internal stuff? Oh god, Nate," she clutched the pillow next to her and Nathan wheeled over to grab her hands.

"Peyton, you gotta stay calm."

"He didn't ever know how I really felt Nate." Her eyes met his and he couldn't hold her gaze- she looked so desolate. The doctor finished stitching and smiled.

"We're done here Miss Sawyer, everything looks ok, we've cleaned the wound, it's quite deep, but we've stitched you up, you'll need to come back in 7 days to have your stitches removed-"

The doctor seemed to realise his audience wasn't listening and floundered for a second, "err, Miss Sawyer-"

"Why don't you tell me?" Nathan offered, "she's had a really bad shock today, I might take in your information a little better right now." The doctor smiled gratefully and started talking. Peyton switched off completely and began thinking about Lucas, thinking about what she hadn't said, what she needed to say before she ran out of chances, if she had another chance that was...oh god.

"Peyton?" She turned and looked at Nathan, "Peyt, do you want me to take you home?"

"No, I wanna stay. Is there, is there somewhere we can sit?" Jamie came and slipped his hand into Peyton's as she stood up slightly woozily, "hey buddy, how you doin?"

"I'm ok, but I gotta wear a sling on my arm for a bit."

"Yeah? You got a cast?"

"Yeah look! Will you draw on it for me like you did with mamma's? She showed me it once and she had a guitar on it! Can I have a guitar on mine too?"

"Yeah sure J man, maybe later though? I'm a little bit sore at the moment." Peyton found she had to stop and lean on the wall every few steps, Nathan watched her concerned. Jamie lead the way to where Haley was sitting and clambered onto his mother's knee.

"Any news?" Peyton asked as she sat down heavily next to Haley.

"As far as I know he's still stable- don't you wanna go home and get some sleep girly?" Haley looked at her friend, she had a big bruise on her face, purple shadows under her eyes and the stitches on her chest stuck out starkly against her pale skin- she looked terrible.

"No, I couldn't sleep now Hales, I need to know he's ok," she leant her head back and closed her eyes briefly, then sat up suddenly, "oh my god, Brooke? I haven't seen Brooke since we got here, she was in the ambulance then" her eyes widened even more and her mind raced as she remembered something else,-"oh my god Jake, is Jake ok?"

"Jake's staying in over night, he's having a little bit of trouble breathing, when he fell earlier he lay on the road for quite a while breathing in the smoke before someone came and helped him out," Peyton's face looked horrified, Haley quickly retracted, "but he's ok, just having a rest where they can keep an eye on him tonight and Brooke's fine. She's got a bad cut on her leg and they were cleaning it up before- she went out to make some calls."

Peyton snorted, "she never stops working, the Brooke machine, I swear, an avalanche couldn't stop that girl doing what she loves."

"Well you know when the news of the accident gets out her whole company will be down on her like a ton of bricks so she's gotta let them know she's ok. Besides speak for yourself girly girl, avalanches? You must have been put down by about three paramedics back there- they had to try so hard to stop you getting in that ambulance with Luke!"

"Oh I know, I was just worried," her face fell and said softly, "did someone call Lindsey?"

"Yeah I tried a couple of times but I don't know where she is, Luke came to the store alone and she's not answering their home phone."

"That's weird," Peyton frowned, "it's like 4 in the morning, isn't she wondering where he is? God that girl is so selfish, what is wrong with her?!"

"Peyton, you don't know what's been going on with them here- she might have just assumed he was staying at Skillz's place or something- they were doing that a lot."

"Really?"

"Try and not sound so pleased Sawyer!" Nathan grinned and winked at Peyton. She smiled for what felt like the first time all day.

"Sorry."

"You are so not."

"Am too! Honestly. Really. I'll behave like a saint from now on." A doctor came out of the OR and looked around- Peyton's face dropped and her heart started racing as he came over.

"Mr and Mrs Scott, you've been waiting for news on Lucas Scott?"

"Yes," Haley stood up, "this is a friend Peyton Sawyer- she was in the accident as well."

"Oh i'm sorry," he glanced at Peyton and smiled briefly, "so Mr Scott's injuries were pretty extensive, he's broken several ribs, he had a bash on the head but his CT is clear, he was lucky in that his spleen did not rupture- it was just badly bashed about. Everything else interior seems clear, we'll be keeping a close eye on him over the next few days and his leg was fractured in two places so that's in a cast now, but for now, Mr Scott seem to be doing very well."

Peyton caught Haley's hand, "oh thank god, so he's gonna be ok?"

"We're very hopeful that Mr Scott should make a full recovery."

"Can I- can we see him?"

"He's not awake yet, so i'd suggest that you go home and you can come back tomorrow."

Peyton felt frustrated, "can't I sit with him until he wakes up?"

"Look-" the doctor looked uncomfortable.

"It's ok," Haley touched Peyton's arm, "Peyton you can come home with us and i'll bring you back first thing in the morning- I want to get a check up after everything that happened tonight."

"Well, ok. If you're sure he's not gonna wake up alone?" She looked at the doctor- trying to stare him down- make sure he wasn't lying to her. He adjusted his collar nervously, this girl could stare.

"Of course, Mr Scott is definitely out for the night."

"Fine- but i'll be back." The doctor prayed he wasn't on duty by the time this scary chick came back.

Brooke hung up the phone to her assistant having assured her for the thousandth time that she wouldn't be collapsing with a concussion or worse later on that night. She reached for her crutches and made her way back into the hospital just as the Scott family and Peyton were heading out. Peyton almost ran to her friend and wrapped her arms around her.

"You're alright, thank god, oh B. Davis!"

"P. Sawyer, i'm so glad you're ok too- you had me worried for a minute." She stroked Peyton's hair and turned to Haley, "you guys all ok? What's the latest on Lucas?"

"He's gonna be ok"

"Oh good, how's your chest honey?"

"Starting to hurt a little, I think all the painkillers are wearing off- what's the deal with your leg?" Peyton slid an arm under her friends armpit to help her to the waiting taxi.

"It hurts! Ooow, gosh," she was trying to climb in very ungracefully, "so did you speak to Jake?"

"No," Peyton felt breathless and had to stop bending down to help and stood up straight, "ahhh, but Haley said he's ok. I'll stop by to see him tomorrow when I come back to- to go with Haley to her check up."

"Whatever P Sawyer! Are we staying at Haley's tonight?" Peyton pulled Jamie onto her knee while Haley helped Nathan into the front seat and then came round and climbed in next to her.

"Yeah I thought it might be better if we all stayed together tonight- just in case any of us freak out or anything." She smiled and stroked Jamie's face, he was drooping, resting his head on Peyton's shoulder.

When they got in to the house Jamie went straight to bed, his mother going up to tuck him in while Nathan went to properly wash his face and hands. The smoke had given his face a layer of dirt and he needed to get rid of it, get rid of the days memories. He was so frustrated with himself for being unable to help more at the scene. Tomorrow he needed to start walking, the day after he needed to be able to walk further. Tomorrow, everything was gonna change.

Peyton and Brooke curled up in the big spare bed together. Neither of them felt like sleeping alone.

"Are you awake Brooke?" Peyton whispered as she shifted trying to get comfortable.

"Yeah P Sawyer what's up?

"I can't sleep, it keeps playing over and over." Brooke's hand found Peyton's under the cover.

"Oh Peyton don't think about it, please honey. It's over. Every one's ok. _Everything's_ gonna be ok, I promise." She squeezed her friend's hand and they lay in silence for a few minutes. Then Peyton spoke again.

"I'm sorry, Brooke." Brooke twisted to look at her, Peyton's face was wet with tears.

"Why Peyton? You didn't do anything."

"It's all my fault. If it wasn't for me and my stupid choices no-one would have been fighting."

"Oh no, Peyton honey listen to me. This is _not_ your fault. This was a horrible accident. You couldn't have stopped Lucas and Jake fighting even if you hadn't been there- that's been building up for ages. They were always gonna brawl over you at some point."

"Brooke!" But Peyton was smiling.

"You know, some girls would kill to have two seriously hot brooding males fight over their skinny asses!"

"Oh so you know these shallow girls?"

"Oh honey I _am _one of those girls."

"Ha I knew it!" The two girls giggled and then fell into a much more comfortable silence. Once Brooke was asleep Peyton rolled onto her side and looked at the pictures on the table by the window. There was one taken about four years ago of herself and Lucas sitting on the river court. They were on one of the picnic tables, she with her legs swung over his and his arm was wrapped protectively around her. They were both laughing, looking into each others eyes- Peyton knew about three seconds after Haley had taken the shot Lucas would lean in to kiss her and she would nearly fall off the bench leaning backwards. They had laughed so much that day, she smiled and looked at the next one, it was of her, Brooke and Haley on Haley and Nathan's second wedding day, god, she had been so happy for Haley and Nate and so broken hearted all at the same time that day. She was so glad she had Brooke back in her life, while she had been in LA she had missed her so much- she didn't know what she'd do without her. There were several of Jamie smiling cheekily up at the camera and one of Nathan and Haley at the championship beaming with pride. But there were none of all of them recently. Peyton decided when they were all better they needed a new picture of them all as they were now. Healing after some broken years, but together again. Happy.

She went and lay back down on the bed but she was restless, she knew she couldn't sleep now. Brooke's breathing was even and slow- she was out for the night. Slowly Peyton got up and after scribbling a brief note to Brooke, she grabbed her cell and a jacket and slipped out the door. She crept down the stairs and across the living room, she had just reached the door when-

"What the hell are you doin' Sawyer?" Peyton froze mid tip toe and turned in surprise to see Nathan sitting on the sofa, watching some basketball video on mute.

"Jesus Nate, I think I had my second heart attack of the night there. What, huh, why are you up?"

"I wanted to be awake and alert in case anyone needed to go back tonight- you know, just in case."

Peyton smiled at him proudly, "you are being such a good dad, a good man in general you know."

"Yeah yeah, quit trying to butter me up" he smiled however, "what do you want?"

"I wanna go to the hospital Nate," she said quietly, his face fell, "Peyton-"

"I need to be there Nathan, I don't want Lucas to wake up alone and confused, and well-" she faltered, "I want to make sure that he does wake up you know?"

"Ok, but Peyton half of me is supportive of this but half of me wants to argue that you need to sleep and that you are in no state to drive, plus it's like five thirty in the morning- no-one in the hospital is gonna let you in."

She kinked her eyebrow, "you forget that I can be quite charming when I want to be."

"Peyton- you have serious stitches, you've been awake nearly twenty four hours- and had a massively traumatic evening, look, i'll drive you there first thing."

"No Nate, thank you for trying, I love you for being concerned but I have to do this." She grabbed the keys to Nathan's car, "I know you haven't used this in a while but does it still work and stuff?"

Nathan shot her a warning look, "Haley uses it occasionally, but thanks for the reminder about being legless."

"I'm just making sure! And you are not legless Nathan Scott, just shorty!"

"Look Peyton, please be careful, how many fingers am I holding up?"

"Nathan stop it! I'm fine, and four by the way. I had the sedatives hours ago, I feel fine, i'm going, i'll call when i'm there."

"The minute you arrive!"

Peyton parked near the entrance and almost ran to the front desk. A tired looking security guard stood up, "can I help you little lady?"

"Yes please, I was in the big accident down the road tonight and I need to see someone else that was involved- he's still in here. His name is Lucas Scott" The guard eyed Peyton's stitches and the purple bruises developing on her arms and face, "are you a relative ma'am?"

Peyton thought for a split second, she could see he was bending in her favour- maybe if she just told a little white lie- "I'm his fiancée," she said firmly.

"Well alright, but don't tell anyone up there I let you through- tell them I was busy checking the car park or summat like that!"

"Oh thank you!" She almost kissed him but that would take up more time, instead she ran across the foyer and up the stairs. She arrived at the empty nurses desk upstairs and sighed frustratedly. She tapped her foot for a minute and then decided that she'd already bent enough rules, one more wouldn't hurt. Leaning delicately over the desk she reached for the chart with a list of patients names and their room numbers on- she scanned it quickly- Scott, Lucas, Room 409. She dropped the chart and began to race down the corridor, then realised that running would draw more attention to herself and slowed to a walk. She shrugged off her jacket and tugged at her top, attempting to pull out some of the creases. She reached the door for 409 and felt suddenly nervous. All the way to the hospital she had been thinking about how to get there, now she was here and she had to think about what she would say. Or what she wouldn't ever be able to say. Oh god, she couldn't go in. She crouched down, leaning her head against the door. Just breathe... Breathe. Suddenly down the hall she heard the wheels of a trolley and two nurses talking, she turned and saw they hadn't spotted her but were heading her way- the only way she could hide from them was to dive in the door and close it behind her gently. She held her breath and listened as they passed by. She exhaled slowly and then looked over to the bed Lucas was lying on. She straightened up and went over, he had a visible cut on his head that had been cleaned but still looked painful, his leg was above the covers with a dressing on, she swallowed hard, he looked terrible. But he looked alive. His skin was warm as she touched his forehead and his breath was steady. She found his hand and squeezed it, a deja vu feeling flashed through her and she sat on the chair nearest the bed.

"Hey" she said softly, "here we are again." She felt her eyes fill with tears and she wiped them away with her other hand. She thought of all the things she wanted to say, then changed her mind, she wanted him to _hear _those things. "Everyone's ok, they're worried about you, but they're ok. And I, I just wanted to be here with you Luke... For when you wake up... So, i'm gonna be here, all night. And if you can hear me, maybe try and squeeze my hand- for old times sake," she said smiling slightly, "but it's ok if you can't right now. Just please be ok Luke, I need you to be ok. I've been without you for too long and i'm sorry I made you wait so long, i'm so sorry I pushed you away. Just please wake up, I... I love you..." She watched his face for any flicker of movement but he lay still . She sighed, and moved over to the window, the sun warmed her face, she watched silently as it rose, turning every few minutes to check on her sleeping beauty.

There was pain, a dull ache of pain in his leg and his head felt like someone had stamped on it... He tried to open his eyes but they screamed at him, he needed a few more minutes to prepare for that. He couldn't remember where he was. He thought hard, there had been screaming- Jamie! God Jamie had been in the road, Jake had been punching him...Peyton, Peyton had been shouting and then nothing. There had been a sharp pain and then nothing.. then noise... Peyton's hand in his, he could have sworn he could still feel it now... He scrunched his eyes together and then twitched his hand.

"Luke?" He felt a jolt of electricity though his body and realised she was here. She really was holding his hand, here, she was here. He smiled a smile of pure joy and the winced as pain shot through his lip.

"Lucas? Luke can you hear me? Squeeze my hand if you can hear me." Her voice was so soft and gentle but he could hear something else, panic? Slowly, gingerly he squeezed his fingers and wrapped them round hers. Then ever so slowly he opened his eyes.

"Oh my god Luke," she was crying, he couldn't believe it was her, "Lucas thank god you're awake. I was so scared, so scared. Oh god."

"Hey you," he croaked, "you look beautiful." She snorted, and cupped his face, "you've been hit by a car, had major surgery, got a broken leg and you still manage to be a Scott charmer."

"It's in the genes," he said softly, "Peyt, are you ok?"

"I'm fine, fine, just a bit banged up, you saved me. You-" she stopped, "do you want some water?"

He nodded weakly, but didn't let go of her hand so she twisted in her chair, ignoring the pain in her chest and grabbed the jug and a cup with one hand, balancing them on her knee she poured half a cup and then reached it up to his lips. He took a sip and then said worriedly, "is everyone else...ok?"

"Everyone's fine. Brooke's on crutches so no doubt she's got some plans for a crutches line by the end of the week, and Jamie's fine, Nate, Jake, and Haley and the twins are fine but she's coming back today to get checked out just in case."

He smiled softly and closed his eyes, everyone was ok. Thank god. He knew he was in a lot of pain but right now, in this hospital room, he hadn't ever felt happier. She was here, it was just the best thing that she was here, holding his hand and stroking his hair.

Peyton felt herself breathe easily for the first time all night, for the first time in a lot longer than that really. He was ok, looking at her with his beautiful blue eyes, making silly comments about her looking beautiful when she knew her face looked like an elephant had walked all over it. She felt somehow complete all of a sudden. All she had to do now was somehow convince him she still loved him, and that he should be with her and not Lindsey, and that they could live happily ever after. But for now she savoured the moment, this was enough.

_Here in town you can tell he's been down for a while,_

_But, my God, it's so beautiful when the boy smiles,_

_Wanna hold him. Maybe i'll just sing about it._


	9. What I Need To Tell You

**A/N: So thank you for the reviews guys, I was a bit worried I would lose momentum for this once I got the original anger out, but lol after some happy fluff I think I have some more drama up my sleeve. Enjoy, and of course please review- it's nice to know what everyone thinks of the writing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or anything affiliated with it. **

Haley snapped her book shut and blew her hair out of her face, Lucas was still asleep and she wanted to take him home before Nathan went to physical therapy. It had been a week since the accident, her babies had been checked and were fine thank god, Nathan had done good on his promise and begun trying extremely hard to walk properly once more and Peyton and Brooke were still living at the Scott residence. Not that she was complaining, both girls were happy to have Jamie whenever Haley needed to go into Tree Hill High to prepare for September. Brooke would take Jamie to the store and Peyton took Jamie every where else. They were very attached and Jamie would follow Peyton around the house whenever she was in. Haley could have felt jealous but instead she felt pleased and relieved. She loved that her friends were so great with Jamie. Peyton had brought Jamie to the hospital as well- she had hardly left Lucas' side for two days but Haley had noticed Peyton was notably more absent the more lucid and well Lucas became, she had also noted Lindsey's absence. She hadn't asked Luke in case it upset him but still.. she wondered what had gone on. Lucas shifted now and opened his eyes.

"Hey" he said softly."

"Hi there cripple."

"Harsh Hales," he glanced to the chair nearest the bed, the one Peyton usually occupied and his face fell when he saw it was empty. Haley sighed, those two were gonna drive her crazy with their long pining looks and broken hearted behaviour, when were they gonna get it together already?!

"Alright mister, i'm gonna go check with one of the nurses that we're good to go and then I will be back to help you into that oh so familiar looking chair."

"Urgh Hales I don't need a wheelchair."

"Luke it's hospital policy, besides you can hold all your stuff on your knee while I push- that way you don't make a pregnant lady go up three flights of stairs twice!"

He glowered at her for a moment and then smiled, "fine, I can't believe you used the pregnant card- that's like twice today, once for MY last cookie and then now, you don't play fair Haley James Scott."

"Ha, i'm allowed to, i'm pregnant!" Lucas laughed and watched his friend dart out the door. He turned to his bedside table where his pile of things were stacked neatly- Haley style. He reached for the book Peyton had brought him at the start of the week, he smiled again at the cover, 'The Great Gatsby,' he turned to the front page which she had written on in her long swirly handwriting.

_To help inspire for your next book- if a near death experience doesn't do it for you!_

_Remember that the passion you have inside of you is so special Luke, don't ever let your fire go out._

_Peyton._

He traced the words with his finger and then looked up in surprise to see the real version of his muse standing in the doorway.

"Hi," she smiled awkwardly, "you're awake."

"Yeah," he shoved the book under covers, feeling embarrassed and angry with himself, she had made it clear with her absence over the last few days that any worry she had had for him originally had been as a friend. He knew she had been visiting Jake too and he assumed she had chosen- if that was the word- Jake over him. He cursed the universe, fate had such a twisted sense of humour. Instead of letting him finally have Peyton all to himself, he still had to share her, even in a damn hospital.

"You're coming home today?" She came over to stand by the table, opening the canvas bag by the bed and putting the books in it to give her something to do with her hands.

"Yep, doctor says i'm ready to go- wait home?"

She grinned sheepishly, "yeah, Brooke and I have sort of raided Hales and Nathan's house- and Haley said you were coming home too.." she faded and looked awkward again. She could have kicked herself, she had assumed Lucas would be as happy about moving in as she was, but she had forgotten about Lindsey. Would she be mad Lucas was being stolen away by all his friends?

Lucas was thrown by her reaction, she had almost seemed happy when she had announced she was at Haley's too but then her face had fallen and now she was standing looking confused.

"Peyton, are you ok?"

"Yeah, Luke, I have to ask, is Lindsey gonna mind you living with us for a bit?"

"Peyton-"

"Ok Luke so, oh Peyton hey." Haley felt like she'd walked in on a very awkward moment, she stopped walking and for a second stood with papers in her hands not knowing where to go exactly, "I urr, I forgot to sign something, umm, Peyton can you help Luke get in that chair there please? I'll be right back."

As Haley left the room Peyton and Lucas looked at one another and then Peyton cleared her throat, "errrr, so i'll just wait outside while you change- give me a shout when you're err dressed."

"Yeah, er sure." Lucas swung one leg over the bed and then pulled his cast leg over as well. Peyton tried not to look back through the glass as Lucas threw his hospital gown on the chair and reached for his tee shirt. A minute later Lucas shouted and she came back in the room.

"Right ok, let me help you there," she came over and let him lean on her as they moved over to the wheel chair. She was aware of his eyes never leaving her face, he let her guide him over, never once looking where he was going. As she helped lower him into the chair her eyes met his. For a full 3 seconds they stared at one another, he was about to lean in and kiss her when she straightened up, he immediately looked away. Shit. What was he thinking trying to kiss her? She obviously wasn't where he was.

Peyton felt so frustrated, she knew Lucas seemed interested but she couldn't tell. Maybe he was just missing Lindsey. A darker thought crossed her mind, maybe he had no problem cheating again. Maybe he hadn't changed at all.

Lucas watched as she pushed her golden hair back off her face and glanced around the room. The sun gave her a halo and she looked so beautiful. He knew that what she had written in his book meant something, he just wished he knew what.

"Alright guys, you ready to roll?" Haley came back in and smiled at her golden couple, they were so cute and awkward. Nathan had told her off this morning when she'd told him that Lucas was moving in saying, 'stop meddling, you know they'll get there in the end! Leave them be!' but Haley had argued back, 'they both need a push- I can create that!' 'Hales!' 'Hey no I can't hear you! I love you lalala i'm going lalala!' She smiled, it was so good to have a fun relationship back with Nathan. She had missed him.

"I'll push," offered Peyton, "you stay away from the heavy lifting pregnant lady!"

"Heavy?! Are you calling me heavy Blondie?!"

"Extremely!"

"Tsch, just cos you're skinny doesn't mean you can pick on everybody else!"

"Hey I am not that skinny, shut up Scott, I have all the power here."

As they entered the lift they were both giggling and Haley smirked to herself, she had been so right. She watched as Lucas reached up and touched Peyton's hand for a second, Peyton caught his fingers and squeezed them. For a second they held their hands still and then Peyton suddenly let go like she'd been burnt and Haley frowned. What? The doors opened and they headed to the car. Haley switched the radio on to break the silence, she was seriously confused, Konstantine by Something Corporate burst on:

_this is to a girl who got into my head,_

_with all the pretty things she did,_

_hey ya know, you keep me up in bed,_

_this is to a girl who got into my head,_

_with all these fcked up things I did,_

_hey, maybe, baby you could keep me up in bed._

How appropriate thought Lucas, he stared out of the window trying not to look at Peyton. He was so aware of her and he could tell she was feeling uncomfortable. She was probably worried about Jake. He sighed, he had thought today would be better. When he'd been in the hospital he had felt sure she cared, now she looked like she wanted to jump out of the car instead of talk to him. Haley pulled up outside Lucas' house and both passengers looked at her confused.

"Haley?"

"You're gonna need changes of clothes and maybe your laptop Luke."

"My laptop?"

"You are trying to write a second book right?"

"Oooh what is it with you two being way harsh today- i'm the invalid, I got hit by a car!"

Both Haley and Peyton grinned, and Haley reached back and squeezed his knee,

"Sorry buddy."

"Me too- hey Hales, do you want me to go in and grab some stuff? You stay where you are."

Lucas was horrified, she couldn't go through his stuff- she'd see god knows what.

"Peyton it's ok, i'll go, my rooms a whole lotta mess."

"What, Luke are you mad? You're on crutches, you'll take forever, and me and Jamie got a play date!"

"Fine," he leant back in his seat and groaned as she jumped from the car. Peyton went up the steps and opened the door, she felt her heart lurch, it looked the same, smelt the same, it was like coming home. She grabbed the sports bag on the floor by the door and headed for the drawers. She opened the top one and felt her heart almost stop. There were a pile of photographs resting on top of his socks. The top one was of her. She looked about 17, she still had short hair on it but she was smiling broadly at the camera. The one underneath was of her and Lucas, taken shortly before their break up. She put it down quickly, she didn't want to look at how happy she had been. She snatched up some pairs of socks, a few tee shirts and from the bottom drawer a pair of jeans. She wondered through the house to the sitting room, enjoying looking at all the familiar paintings, she allowed herself to flip through the recently used cds- approving of Matthew Ryan and the latest Umbrellas album. She saw his laptop, it was on sleep, resisting the urge to switch it on and guess at his password she snapped it shut and pushed it into the bag, what else?

"So Luke, how are you feeling?" Haley twisted and scrutinised her best friend, he had lots of bruises but his eyes were sparkling for the first time in a long time.

"I'm ok Hales, thanks, thanks for this, i'm glad i'm allowed to stay."

"Oh I bet you are," she kinked her eyebrow and grinned at him.

"Oh shut up Hales!" But he didn't deny it. Haley was suddenly afraid for Peyton, he had broken her heart once, she didn't want it to happen again. As far as Haley knew it was clear they both had feelings for each other but Lucas was still involved with someone else.

"Luke, look, I know it's none of my business but does Lindsey even know you've been in hospital? I mean, I haven't seen her once since you got hit." Lucas looked at her confused.

"Why would she come and visit?"

"She's your girlfriend?"

"What?! Hales, me and Lindsey broke up- the night everything happened at the store- I came to see Peyton to tell her- wait, if you didn't know, does Peyton know?"

"No Luke. God none of us knew. I can't believe this. What happened?"

"Ahh Hales, it was a long time coming- you know it was. Neither of us were serious about it really, I guess I just got worse when Peyton came home and Lindsey sorta just saw the light for me. Besides it wouldn't have been fair to Peyton for me to stay with Lindsey and make the moves on her anyway would it? She'd be unhappy about the repeat in history I suspect" He grinned impishly, Haley rolled her eyes.

"So you are still interested in winning our girl back?"

"Honestly? I was never interested in anything else Hales. She just kept pushing me away and I let her I guess, now, I guess i'm not gonna let her any more."

Haley beamed, "finally! well ok, but you gotta know Luke, we all love Peyton, we all know what you did- you're gonna have a big fight ahead, you're gonna have to prove yourself." He caught her hand,

"Hales I promise, but, am I gonna have your support just a little bit too?"

"Of course Luke, I love you too, you're my best friend, I just, want you to be careful."

For a second they were silent and then Lucas said suddenly, "hey wait, did you say she was fighting with Jake?" Before Haley could answer Peyton opened the door of the car,

"Ok, we're all set- Luke I got you some socks, jeans, oh my favourite shirt-" she said gesturing to a pale blue checked one, she blushed realising what she'd said, "I mean your favourite, I mean a nice shirt," she finished lamely. Haley tried not to burst into laughter and started the car sniggering under her breath. Lucas tried to respond but could only smile, he didn't want to ruin the moment, she might take it back.

When they arrived home Jamie came running out of the house to greet them. "Momma momma! Uncle Lucas! Peyton Peyton! He dived at Peyton's leg and then hugged his mother and Lucas.

"Hey little man, how's your arm feeling?"

"It's ok but look I got this really cool drawing of me and a basketball on it that Peyton did!"

"Hey that's awesome buddy."

"Yeah, maybe Peyton can do one for your leg too Uncle Lucas!"

Lucas laughed and looked at Peyton, "oh I dunno what do you think Peyt, do I get a cool drawing?"

"Only if you're really good!" She said smiling back, then Jamie started tugging on her hand.

"C'mon Peyton, I wanna show you my fort!"

"Ok dude, let's go play!"

Brooke came out on her crutches and winked at Peyton as she passed her, she came over to Lucas.

"Hey cripple number two! You had to go and steal my thunder didn't ya?"

"Ha, yeah, I just couldn't let it all be about you and the store so I threw myself in front of a car." He raised an eyebrow, "I totally did it to spite you Brooke." She beamed at him.

"I'm really glad you're ok Luke. You did a really brave thing."

"Ah I know- i'm such a hero, technically you should shower me with praise!" This teasing banter was easy, fun, it was normal with him and Brooke again. He knew that pushing Jamie and Peyton out of the way of that car had done one thing- as far as Brooke was concerned he was almost totally forgiven. They both headed back inside and watched Peyton and Jamie running round by the pool with feathers in their hair and waving paint brushes around as faux swords. Brooke watched her friend and then turned and looked at Lucas, he had the goofiest smile on his face. She rolled her eyes.

"Could you look any more in love with my best friend?"

"Wh-hat?" He tore himself away from the window and looked at her incredulously, "I am not looking at her in any way! I mean, well, she's great with Jamie..."

"Sure," Brooke raised her eyebrow, "you were watching Jamie."

"Shutup Davis! Besides, I don't think I fancy another beating from Jagielski anytime soon."

"Jake went back to Savannah like three days ago Luke," her raspy voice was soft, "I thought you knew."

Lucas stared at her, why hadn't Peyton mentioned it? Was she upset by it? Was she going back as well? He swallowed his pride, he needed to know.

"Is she going back too?"

"To Savannah? No! Why would she?"

"Well you know, to be with Jake."

"Oh honey you are far behind the times, she and Jake sort of ended what was going on between them and he decided to call his trip off. They were never really that serious."

"Is she... is she ok about it?"

"Yeah, she's fine, _she_ ended it Luke. Jake came here to try and convince her they could work but they were treading water for a while."

"Yeah but Peyton and Jake, they've been on and off since high school."

"Oh yeah, they've always been the Rachel and Ross of our generation." She raised her eyebrows, "come on Luke, you know there's never been anyone else for her really."

He opened his mouth to reply but the slide door opened and Peyton appeared breathless.

"My chest still can't take a lot of running." She collapsed on the sofa and then looked up at the two of them, "what?"

"What? Huh oh nothing nothing." Brooke's face had guilty written all over it.

"You guys are looking at me funny! What?" She touched her face, "have I got something on my face, did Jamie leave something in my hair?" Lucas swallowed, she looked perfect, she was flushed and there was life in her eyes, she was sparkling all over.

"No, we're not, i'm err, gonna go unpack."

He reached for his crutches and headed for the spare room past the kitchen. Haley gave him a look as he passed and he punched her playfully on the arm.

"Shut up," he muttered.

"Dinner's in ten and did I say a word?"

Brooke smiled and turned to her friend on the sofa, "so P Sawyer, the creep was asking about you and Jagielski." She hopped over and dropped onto the sofa next to Peyton.

"Ah no Brooke! He's just being friendly, besides me and Jake didn't break up because of Lucas."

"Jake and I," said Haley coming through from the kitchen and collapsing next to Brooke, "and for the record girly, you should know, Lucas was completely clueless about you and Jake breaking up. Why didn't you tell him?"

"I don't know," Peyton said softly, "I guess i'm scared that me being alone and him being with Lindsey makes me look like a loser you know?"

"Peyton-"

"Momma!" Jamie came running in with Nathan walking slowly behind.

"Hey baby! You have fun playing?" Haley lead Jamie into the kitchen, kissing Nathan on the way and began putting dishes on the table. It was so nice to have everyone here for dinner. Now all she needed was to lock Lucas and Peyton in a closet or something and leave them there for an hour. She gave Jamie salad to put on the table while he recanted a list of things he'd done in the garden. Lucas came into the kitchen and leaned on the counter.

"Stop it!" She said warningly.

"What?! I'm not doing anything!"

"You're waiting for me to give you Peyton news and I have nothing."

"Liar! But i'll let you stay silent, you want these dishes on the table?"

"You cannot possibly carry all those plates one handed so thank you but go and sit down and stay there- and stay out of trouble!"

Somehow due to careful manoeuvring on Haley's part Peyton ended up opposite Lucas with Jamie next to her and Brooke on the other side. Haley sat at one end of the table opposite her husband and spent the meal pulling faces at him, Nathan, smiling at the top of the table felt happier than he had in a long time.

"Ok, I have to ask, can we please take a picture?" Peyton asked jumping up and grabbing Haley's camera, "I was looking at our photographs up in your spare room last night guys and we all look super young. We need a fresh one!"

"Oh I don't know Peyton, I haven't washed my hair in like five days."

"Brooke! No-one here cares, this is just for us- please?"

"Fine fine, set the timer thingy and come over here."

Peyton grinned triumphantly, set the timer and raced over to her seat, "here Jamie buddy sit on my knee so you're in the picture." Haley had moved to stand behind Nathan's chair, her hands resting on his shoulders, Lucas shifted up and at the last second grabbed Peyton's hand across the table. He felt her jump but she didn't let go, she smiled widely, he could feel her warm hand squeeze his gently. As the flash went off the doorbell went. Haley strode across saying, "we should take another one just in case any of us have our eyes closed in that one!" As she opened the door Peyton turned to look at Lucas, he moved, almost like he might lean over and kiss her right there and then when Haley came back into the dining room, a figure following her.

"Luke I think this is for you." He looked up in surprise and his face dropped when he saw her. He felt Peyton's hand snatch away from his and he stood up in surprise, he lost his balance and caught his chair.

"Lindsey, what are you doing here?"

_This is because I can spell confusion with a 'K',_

_And I can like it,_

_It's to dying in another's arms,_

_And why I had to try it,_

_It's to Jimmy Eat World,_

_And those nights in my car,_

_When the first star you see,_

_May not be a star,_

_I'm not your star,_

_Isn't that what you said?_

**Sooo, there was aaaallmost progress for Luke and Peyt but I kind of need to have them clear the air a bit more before they have all the forgiving love. They need to fight before they love in my opinion. Let me know what you guys think!**


	10. Make A Move Forward

**A/N: Yay thanks for the reviews guys, they make me smile all the way to work lol, I know i'm sad. I know I was cruel with Lindsey but she is necessary. Anyway, enjoy! And of course please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or anything by Alexi Murdoch or Alicia Keys.**

The whole table stared at Lindsey for a second and then Peyton leapt up, almost pulling the tablecloth with her, knocking over a bottle of red wine and stormed off up the stairs. She hadn't meant it to look like a storm, it had just sort of happened that way. She had been caught off guard, Lucas had been so attentive since they had been back at the Scott residence and all of a sudden Lindsey had appeared and burst her bubble. Curse her. Curse her and her stupid long hair and perfect figure. She threw herself on the bed and felt pain shoot through her chest, dammit, she couldn't even sulk properly. She grabbed her i-pod from the side table and let the angry sounds of Rage fill her ears and block out whatever conversation would be going on below. She had been so stupid to think Lucas would ever change his mind. She was better off alone, that way she could focus on other things... but what? She rolled over and buried her face in her pillow and groaned loudly. Damn you Scott.

Downstairs Brooke cleared her throat awkwardly and then leapt up and started clattering plates,

"Jamie honey, why don't you help me carry these into the kitchen?" Jamie had been staring at Lindsey suspiciously. All he knew was that one minute his Peyton had been happy and smiley and she and Uncle Lucas had looked like they were a couple and the next this strange lady was ruining everything including their dinner.

"Jamie!" Brooke nudged her godson, "come on buddy, can you carry these cups with one hand?"

"Err let me help you with those,"Nathan got up and started piling up the side plates. Haley glanced at Lucas who appeared rooted to the spot. He hadn't moved since Lindsey had followed her through the door and now he was standing awkwardly looking at a spot just above Lindsey's head. She rolled her eyes, he was useless, he needed to be sending Lindsey away and going upstairs to where she suspected Peyton was brooding listening to something dark and scary.

"Ok, Luke, i'm gonna be in the kitchen washing up- i'll let you two.. talk! You're on a time limit though- you know what the doctor said about rest." She gave her friend a stern look and then nodded and tried to smile at Lindsey, "see you Lindsey."

"Bye Haley, it was um nice to see you again." Haley raised her eyebrows as she walked away, sure, this reunion had been fabulous. They'd had about 3 hours where everyone had been happy and now this new catastrophe had hit her family. Dammit she was so tempted to kick Lindsey's ass when suddenly she stopped halfway to the kitchen, "ooooh!" She clutched her stomach, Nathan came limping through hurriedly from the kitchen,

"Haley? Oh my god Haley what is it?"

"No, no i'm fine, I just, I felt them kick!"

"Oh my god Haley!" Nathan came over and put his hands on her stomach, "oh wow, Hales!"

While the Scott parents stood beaming at each other in the corridor Lucas and Lindsey stood almost glaring at each other in the dining room.

"You didn't think to call me when you got hit by a car Luke?" Lindsey raised her eyebrows and put her bag on the table. Lucas glowered at her, the famous Scott eyes hostile, she rolled her own, "Luke, i'm still your editor, I need to know when things like this happen so my people in New York don't have heart attacks over one of their most unique writers having near death experiences!"

"Lindsey, we're not together any more, you weren't exactly on my top list of calls to make, I spoke to Jack in NY like three days ago. That's not why you're here. Why exactly are you here?"

Lindsey backtracked on the angry channel and tried again, "i'm sorry Luke, I was just worried about you."

"For the first time in two years you were worried about me?"

"Lucas, that's not fair, there were two of us in that neglectful piece of crap we called our relationship." Gone was the calm and composed figure who had broken up with him so unemotionally last week, he sighed, was he never gonna catch a break? He took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, how are you?"

"I'm fine Luke, don't worry i'm not here to tell you i'm pregnant or I want you back or some other dramatic declaration that will ruin your progress with Peyton." He looked at her quickly but she was smiling slightly.

"I wouldn't say her name Lindsey," he warned, "you're sort of on sacred ground here- you're breaking about a thousand ex rules even coming over tonight."

"Luke I had to talk to you and you weren't at home or answering your cell."

"Look Lindsey, I have a million things I have to do and fighting with you definitely isn't on there, what do you want?"

"I need a favour Luke." He scoffed and stared at her incredulously.

"Don't look at me like that Lucas- besides you kind of owe me after the way you treated me for the last few weeks we were together. When I moved in to yours last year I sold my place, I guess I figured doing that might make us a bit more real, but now, well you know the score now. I know this is a lot to ask but I was wondering if I could crash at your place for a few days? I wouldn't ask but i'm kinda desperate."

He scratched the back of his head. This was a serious predicament. "Wait- what happened with Kevin?"

"He was only really interested in one thing and I had no idea..." she trailed off. Lucas stared at her and felt guilty, he hadn't given Lindsey a second thought until the moment she'd walked in the door just and now here she was telling him her only friend in a town that wasn't her own had hit on her- not offered her the support he'd had from all his friends. He sighed.

"How long do you need Linds?"

"Just a couple of days- I mean you won't even know i'm there- I have loads to do and then i'm flying to New York on Wednesday and then i'll be gone, out of Tree Hill... forever." She looked at him and angrily dashed away tears. Lucas sighed, he was totally gonna get suckered into this. Peyton was gonna kill him- if she hadn't already concocted some sort of plan and was just waiting for the right moment to sniper him now.

He reached for his crutches and crossed the hall to where his keys were, he took his car key off the ring and passed her the rest.

"Till Wednesday Linds- then, we gotta go our separate ways- i'm already trying to work myself out of one hole I created with you- I don't need another." She nodded, to her credit she didn't argue, like she could have, that Lucas had been happy enough to make the mess in the first place. But then she supposed he could argue he had never really been happy. She felt close to tears again, this was such a crap ending to her chapter in Lucas' new book, if she even got one.

"Thanks Luke," she whispered.

"Don't mention it. And I think I kind of mean that literally- I don't think this will get me any brownie points with anyone."

"Do you have to remind me every time we speak that all your friends hate me?"

He smiled, "sometimes they hate me too- and they don't hate you Lindsey, they just hate what you and I represented- they sort of love Peyton you know?"

"Yeah," she said softly, "I really do know," she headed for the door, "i' m glad you're ok Luke."

"Ha only cause if I wasn't you'd be homeless and jobless." She smiled and nodded.

"Maybe- but thank you anyway."

Lucas sat back down on the dining room chair and stared at the table cloth where the red wine had stained it. He was mentally preparing himself for the next conversation he had to have. He listened to Haley and Nathan murmuring happily in the hall together and Brooke and Jamie clattering plates in the kitchen, he hoped the next waves of fury didn't infiltrate down the stairs and ruin every one's evening. He heaved himself up now and leant heavily on the bannister as he climbed the stairs. He stood outside the spare room taking deep breaths and then opened the door. Peyton was lying on the bed, her eyes closed, Alexi Murdoch filled the room,

_In your love, my salvation lies,_

_In your love, my salvation lies,_

_In your love, in your love, in your love._

He closed his eyes and listened for a second, just being here with her soothed him-something narrowly missed his face and hit the door frame and broke his peace. His eyes snapped open and he looked over to where a seriously angry Peyton was reaching for another pillow from the bed.

"Peyt-"

"No, shut up Luke! I don't wanna hear it- this is my space!" She threw the second pillow but he knocked it away easily wincing as it hit a bruise he didn't know he had on his elbow.

"Peyton the reason Lindsey was here-"

"You don't have to explain it to me, I am not your girlfriend, she is- she has every right to see you."

"Then why are you throwing pillows at me?! Wait, my girlfriend?"

"Yeah you know Lindsey right? The girl you broke my heart with and who now keeps turning up whenever I least expect her just to rub it in my face that you're with her not me any more?! The one you've obviously been forgetting about when you've been telling me you love me- which by the way is the stupidest thing i've ever heard next to Brooke telling me she thought she looked fat today!" She was ranting, somehow, even though she was mad, he loved her even more when she was angry, she was so passionate, so clearly emotional, plus she looked so damn hot. He realised she was still muttering about his list of crimes and tried to focus,"I mean kissing me when you have a girlfriend- how did you think I would react to that?! You don't think you've done the whole kissing another girl when you have a girlfriend thing enough already!? So come on Luke, let's talk about Lindsey- your stupid perfect girlfriend- **what **about her?! Cause please, please creep boy, enlighten me about what I don't already know about your damn girlfriend!" She threw another pillow and he caught it and held it in front of him.

Downstairs Brooke and Jamie sat on the sofa staring at the ceiling. "Should I go and see if Peyton is ok?" Jamie asked looking up at Brooke with his eyes wide, "oh no honey they just need to clear the air so that they can go back to being nice to each other." She stroked Jamie's hair and he leant against her chest, "but I don't want them to be cross now!" Brooke smiled, out of the mouth of babes she thought amused, "I know Jamie baby but you just gotta have a little patience here sweetie- have you got a video we can watch together?" Upstairs she heard Lucas almost laugh at the creep boy slip Peyton had made- this was so a time to be serious Lucas Scott!

"Creep boy?! What?!" He dropped the pillow to his side and said softly, "first of all Peyton- Lindsey and I broke up last week," her face fell and she looked confused, "and second of all I didn't plan on kissing you that day- I just did ok? You looked beautiful, I had been missing you and you were there and yelling and I didn't know how to stop you being mad- I mean that used to work," he grinned wryly, "so I thought i'd try it, I didn't want to hurt or confuse you, but I wanted to show you I still loved you."

"Loved me?! Lucas, you are incapable of showing your love to the person you're meant to! You had me once, you loved me then and I loved you and you wrecked it!"

"Stop it Peyton! Stop using that as an excuse not to be with me- not to give me a chance!" He strode over to where she was kneeling on the bed, ignoring the shooting pains in his leg and caught her shoulders. "Dammit how many years are you gonna hold it against me for? Because I think i've sort of proved to you that there has never been a day since when I didn't completely regret my actions n that damn book store, but you had just said no to me and dammit I was 19 I didn't know what the hell else to do- I was pissed off!"

"You were pissed off?! Pissed off Lucas?! For the last time I DIDN'T SAY NO! And as for proving it to me- well screwing your rebound and keeping her aroundin my home town just so she can appear and smile and patronise me?! YEAHH i'm really feeling the remorse! And for god sake get over that damn proposal, you call me out about not letting go well why the hell haven't you?! How dare you try and act like all this is my fault!" She slapped his face.

"Dammit will you stop smacking me Peyt!? I'm gonna have a permanent hand mark and label it Peyton's place soon and people will think you beat me!"

"This isn't a joke to me Lucas. You can use the 'I was 19' excuse all you want but hello? I was 19 too! You scared me, I was scared by the intensity of everything, the intensity I loved you, the rest of my life was crap I didn't want to use you as a way to make everything better- I didn't want you to be my band aid- I wanted you to wait so that when we finally got married it would be for us. But you didn't listen and you're not listening now!" She stood up, her face suddenly close to his, he resisted the urge to kiss her again, he had learned better. "I needed to be my own person and you needed me to be something I wasn't, i'm still not now, dammit Luke why are you smiling!?"

"I'm sorry Peyt- I know it's not funny. Here can I please start over?" He gently pushed her shoulders down so she was sitting on the bed. He stood in front of her bending awkwardly but was determined to outlast the pain. For a second she was silent, out of breath and she clutched her chest and tried not to look up, his face was inches from hers and it was so difficult not to throw everything to hell and kiss him until she couldn't breathe again.

"You have one minute Luke. Then we're done. We have to stop repeating this argument, going over and over this, I hate arguing with you, I-"

"Peyton, shush," he put a finger to her lips and she fell silent, he held his finger there for a second and she couldn't move- paralysed by his touch- he dropped his finger after a second and then reached for a chair-

"I kind of need this," he made a second surprise move and caught her hands in his, "Peyton, i'm sorry." She raised her eyes from staring at his hands and met his ice blue eyes- warm with love right now, he continued, "i'm sorry for what happened back then. I'm sorry for how i've behaved since. I can't change what I did, no excuses, i'm just sorry. All I can do is try and prove to you now how much I am sorry. I'm so sorry I haven't been a good person to you recently, sorry I put you in that terrible position last week. But you should know that I have been trying to tell you that I love you since the moment you came out of that store room with Jake last week- from the moment you came back here really." He took a breath, "I love you Peyton, I always have, from the moment I set eyes on you with your crazy beautiful hair and those chickeny legs, to the moment you sat in that hotel room and broke my heart, to this moment right here- with you trying to kill me with pillows and yelling at me with a hell of a lot of rage." She tried to speak but found she couldn't even think straight, he stroked her hand with his thumb now, "I never stopped loving you Peyton and I will wait, forever," he said firmly, "if I have to. I know I haven't looked like i've been waiting but I have, and I will still be here when you're ready."

She sat silently for a second staring into his eyes and then suddenly leant forward and kissed him- her hands cupped his face and he was taken aback for a second and then became seriously involved in the kiss, pulling her closer to him so that she was leaning off the bed and almost all her weight was on the chair. Her arms wrapped around his neck and he leant backwards, pushing her hair off her face and pulled her onto his knee, suddenly the chair seemed unable to take all the weight and the two back legs shot forward sending them both backwards over the back of the chair. The crash echoed through the house and Haley snapped her head back away from Nathan's downstairs and began racing up the stairs, "oh my god Peyton, Lucas! Are you guys-" she burst in the door and looked at the tangled mass of her friends bodies on the floor. They both looked up at her sheepishly and she leant back against the door and clutched her thudding heart, she'd half pictured Peyton beating Lucas onto the floor with her guest pillows. She shouted down the stairs to Brooke and Nathan who were trying to make their way up but were slowed down by crutches and spinal pain,

"they're ok, they're ok- they were- breaking my chairs!" She grinned and rolled her eyes, "could you two have been any louder?"

"Sorry sorry," Lucas grinned and Peyton smiled bashfully rearranging her hair and pulling her top straight before helping Lucas to his feet. Haley beamed at her friends. Finally. She felt like she might do a dance right there and then. Nathan made it to the door, took one look at the pair of blondes and threw his head back and laughed.

"What?! What's so funny?" Brooke cried as she came to the door, "wha- ohhh, you guys!Seriously?!"

Peyton cleared her throat, "ahh umm well...Can you guys give us a minute please?"

"Peyton Peyton!" Jamie came running through the door before Haley could close it and came and stood in front of Lucas and Peyton, "are you ok? I heard shouting and a crash!"

"Oh we're fine J-man" Peyton bent down and hugged him, "Uncle Lucas and I were just err-"

"Making friends again?" Offered Brooke.

"Sure," said Lucas grinning.

"Alright mister," Haley said coming in the room and ruffling her son's hair, "bed time for you!"

Lucas watched everyone file out of the room, Nathan winked at him and said sternly, "don't forget you've both got some serious stitches!" Brooke elbowed him and then said herself, "seriously guys- I have to sleep in that bed in like an hour so please- nothing major!"

"Brooke!" Peyton protested.

"Yeah Brooke, Jamie is right outside!" Haley said crossly but she turned and said to her friends, "i'm glad you guys are sorting things out but Lucas I meant what I said about you having an early night! Surgery and all!" Lucas rolled his eyes and draped an arm around Peyton as Haley closed the door behind her.

"Where did we leave things?" He said smiling and turning to her. But Peyton had frozen up.

"Luke-"

"Peyton." He said warningly.

"Lucas, I think we need to just, take a step back here." Lucas pushed back two years of frustration and swallowed, trying to be patient.

"What are you afraid of?"

"Lucas-"

"I know my name Peyton, stop saying it like that!"

"Please don't get mad Luke, I just, I shouldn't have kissed you there.

"You should have and i'm glad you did, it was one hell of a kiss," he smiled and raised an eyebrow at her, she smirked, it really had been, then she shook herself and then looked away, she needed to be serious here.

"Look Luke, I want to be ok with you and I want to be comfortable and I want desperately to trust you- i'm just.. afraid," her voice was small.

"Hey," he caught her face, "Peyton I get that, me too. I mean, i'm afraid you'll decide i'm not good enough or something or that i'll wake up tomorrow and this will all be a dream."

"Luke," she caught his hands, "this isn't a dream, and i'm glad you're finally being honest with me about stuff." He felt hot suddenly and cleared his throat not meeting her gaze. Shit. Now really wasn't the time to tell her about his ex girlfriend living in his house.

"How about, we start slow?" He said swinging her hands from side to side.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you maybe wanna go out with me tomorrow night Peyton?" He smiled, teasing her with his eyes. She smiled back reluctantly.

"Well... where would we go?"

"Oooh I don't know, maybe somewhere fancy, you where a nice dress, look all sexy, I buy dinner, perfect gentleman..." She smiled, this was better, slow and flirty was much easier to handle right now.

"Ok, that doesn't sound too bad. I have to look for a job tomorrow so I might need cheering up."

"Oh so you're saying you might be cheery?"

"Ha don't get your hopes up!" He headed for the door letting go of her hand at the last possible second.

"I'll see you in the morning gorgeous, sweet dreams."

"You too," she said softly. She watched him as he closed the door slowly and then collapsed on he bed. What a difference a day makes.. an hour even. Lucas had been in here, saying he loved her, that he was sorry, that he wanted to be with her, she felt elated, joyful. But at the same time hearing Lucas actually say these things made it all so real- until now it had been a fantasy- you couldn't get hurt in a fantasy. Now it was real. Shit. Was she really gonna do this to herself again? She had to let herself trust him or there would be endless arguments, Lucas would get frustrated, she'd push him away- could they really get past everything. God why was everything so difficult. She touched her lips where Lucas had been kissing her only minutes earlier- they were tingling. She smiled to herself, maybe... Maybe. She had to try. She wanted to fix this so much. He was her happily ever after...

_Yes I was burned but I call it a lesson learned,_

_Mistakes overturned so I called it a lesson learned,_

_My soul has returned so I call it a lesson learned,_

_Another lesson learned._


	11. Second First Date With You

**A/N: Soooo happy Leyton! Let's see how long that lasts... ha i'm so ominous, truly, I think leyton deserve some happiness though so enjoy and pretty please review! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill, if I did Season 6 would have lots of leyton looooove.**

Peyton rolled over and stretched across the bed, she felt more rested than she had been in months. She rolled over and noticed a pile of notes on the pillow next to her and grabbed the top one curiously. It was written in Nathan's scrawly, impatient hand; _Sawyer, your friend Max rang, said call him back asap so get your butt up soon! _She grinned and read the one underneath, her heart fluttered as she saw Lucas' spindly, almost gothic handwriting, it was so graceful... she shook her head and tried to concentrate; _Hey beautiful, I didn't wanna wake you up, you look so cute when you sleep, I have to go and get my cast reset so I won't be around this morning but I really hope we're still on for tonight, I got something special planned so dress up pretty! I think Brooke said she was using your brilliant creativity skills and roping you into helping her in the shop so have fun, see you at 7! (Did I mention that I love you?) I love you. _Peyton felt herself blushing and got up and went over to her bag- she kept her favourite cd in one of the pockets- she slipped the note into the cover sleeve. She padded back to the bed and collapsed onto it reaching for the last message, Brooke had left seriously early today, she was hardly using her crutches now and was going into the store earlier and earlier. Brooke's beautiful loopy writing was on a crumpled piece of pink paper she had retrieved from under the bed before Peyton had woken up; _Peyton honey, hope you slept well, glad to see you and Luke are happy- when you've finished being happy and smiley, how about you drop by the store and help me put the finishing the touches to everything... pleeease! Lots of love B. x x x x _Peyton rolled her eyes, her day had so already been planned for her.

"Peyton, Peyton!" Jamie came running up to Peyton as she made her way downstairs.

"Hey little dude," she caught him up in her arms, "oooh wow you're getting big man!"

"Peyton," Nathan came in to the kitchen as she sat Jamie on one of the stools and ruffled his hair, "did you call that guy back?"

"Oh, no, i'll do that now, thanks Nate, did he leave a number?"

"No! I assumed you'd have that man- this is a new century don't you have a cell?"

"Yes!" She threw some cheerios at him, "I don't keep four year old numbers on them though!"

"Fine, fine, he should be the last number that rang." She stuck her tongue out at him and went over to the phone.

"Thank you magic phone man." She dialled numbers and then waited, listening to the ringing, "Jamie put that knife down! Oh hello?"

"_Yeah this is Max who's calling please?"_

"Max hi! It's Peyton."

"_Peyton, hey! I know we're already meeting today but I have to get somewhere later and I wanted to find out if you could meet me a little earlier than planned?"_

"Yeah sure, how's like in an hour? I gotta get dressed etcetera..."

"_That'd be great, i'll be at the store, i'll see you then."_

"Ok cool, see you then." She put down the phone and felt the bubble of happiness expand, her day was going so well. She grabbed her bowl off the table, "be good today J man, what are you up to today?"

"Me and daddy are going to swim and then i'm building a fort later!"

"Awesome- gimme five!" Jamie reached his hand up to hers and beamed.

* * *

Peyton pulled on to the kerb an hour later, grabbed her bag and swung out of the car. She stopped running suddenly and stared up at the store. She felt her bag drop to the floor, "oh my god."

Max saw her through the glass and came out of the door, his hands dug deep in his pockets, "I didn't wanna tell you over the phone."

"You're closing?! For 6 months?!"

"Peyton-"

"I go out of town for a tenny tiny few years and you decide to close?!"

"I wanna ask you something, can you come in though? Not yell at me in the street?! Jeez- untapped rage coming out no?!"

Peyton looked apologetic, "sorry and no!" She hit him with her bag and followed him into the store.

"So, why are you closing Max?"

"A friend of mine is recording his album in New York, wants me to go and keep him on track, make sure he chooses the right songs and shit."

"Right. That sounds cool," Peyton felt her heart sink, she really needed a job, especially now with the hospital bills, "I guess that sorta answers my question about the job though.."

"Actually I was thinking, as i'm going out of town and you're back in town- you need a job- how do you feel about running this place for me for a bit?"

"What?!"

"Yeah you know, opening the door, closing the door, there's really not that much else to it."

"Max i've got no experience in running a store!"

"Doesn't matter Peyton, the kids that come in here don't come for an efficiently run superstore, they come for the music, the magic, for direction- you can point them the way they need to go- no-one knows better than you how much music can save a life and I really think you are the best person to keep my baby going while i'm not here."

"Woah easy on the inspiring speeches- you have so been watching way too much Greys since I last saw you!" Peyton looked at him doubtfully, this was something she hadn't even dreamed of, she knew that technically she had too much experience for this job but it was something she knew she could rock. Being the music genie of Tree Hill might be pretty damn awesome.. "Ok! I'd love to do it, thank you for asking me."

"You're welcome, was it the bit about music saving a life? I thought that bit was pretty good."

"Ha no! It was the 50 discount I know i'll get!"

* * *

A very cheerful Peyton came sailing into the brand new Clothes Over Bros store several hours later and for the second time in one day stopped in her tracks. She stared around the half empty room with boxes everywhere and empty railings not yet assembled properly. Brooke was sitting in one corner, looking extremely panicky, holding a paintbrush with no paint on.

"P. Sawyer!" She looked up and waved the paintbrush, "welcome to my complete failure of a store!"

"Oh Brooke, this is not a failure," Peyton came over and helped pull her friend up, "we can finish this in no time."

"Peyton I have to open in two days! Two days! I haven't even got my clothes out."

"Oh my god, are the clothes in those boxes?!" Peyton looked horrified at the dusty boxes.

"Nooo, please give me some credit, I had them delivered on the hangers, they're out back."

"Well see- that's a start, you're not a complete failure, your clothes will be crease free!" She put her arm around her friend's shoulder, "why don't we put down this," she gently removed the paintbrush from Brooke's clenched fist, "and start by deciding where you want these rails to go."

"Oh I don't know, I need to know what clothes go on each rail first, then we can colour co-ordinate."

"Ok then, let's go get the clothes out."

"No, no first I need to rearrange the tables and the sofas..."

Peyton sighed and rolled her eyes, this was going to be a supremely long afternoon, Brooke was a perfectionist to a tee. They began shifting the glass tables this way and that until Brooke was satisfied that they in no way blocked the clothes from being seen. How, Peyton wondered, this could ever be possible considering the tables stood at knee height, she didn't know, but she did know better than to point this out. The girls struggled with the sofa for a good twenty minutes before deciding that it was perfect where it was and Peyton dragged Brooke over to where there were several rails that needed fixing.

"Who on earth put these together in the first place?!" She groaned as she abandoned yet another screw that didn't fit right.

"Hey give me a break, that was the night you and Jake decided to do awkward brooding in my back room and I was a little distracted!"

Peyton grinned sheepishly, "sorry about that, but look i'm helping now!"

"Yes you are and i'm sorry, that was mean, it wasn't really a fair excuse. In fact," Brooke got up off the sofa and dusted her hands, "I have a little something for you to say thank you."

"What? Brooke you didn't need to get me anything! If we're doing gifts I should totally have got something for you just for being my best friend through all my craziness."

"Or just for being your best friend," Brooke said smiling and coming back out from the back room. She was carrying what looked like a sheet of plastic.

"Wow, did you kill someone and then chop them up for me?" Peyton eyed the bag warily.

"No, silly. Here," and holding onto a hanger at the top, she dropped the plastic, revealing a gorgeous deep green silk dress with tiny pale green stars all round the bottom. Peyton stood up open mouthed.

"Brooke," she whispered, "it's amazing."

"Uh huh I know!" She beamed, "it's from my new collection, the only one i've had made up so far, it's named after you and it is _for_ you P. Sawyer."

"Oh my god Brooke, I don't know what to say. It's the most beautiful dress I have ever seen. I love it!"

"I though you could wear it tonight, blow Lucas' mind and give me some brilliant advertising all at the same time!"

"Thank you," Peyton said softly, "you are my very best friend B. Davis, I shall try my very best to do you proud!" She felt tears welling up, today had been such a perfect day, "ok I have to go before I start crying on you and then I look all blotchy for tonight."

"Oh honey, come here." Brooke pulled her best friend into a hug and Peyton wrapped her arms around her. "I love you sweetie." Her raspy voice was quiet and she stroked Peyton's hair and then pulled back, "can I just ask you something?"

"Sure," Peyton looked at her puzzled, "what's wrong?"

"I am so glad that you and Luke are finally happening again, I just wanna check that you are deeply sure that you are ok and ready for this."

Peyton smiled, "I am sure Brooke, and even if I wasn't, I need to take a chance, it's Lucas Brooke, he's the one, i'm sure."

"Alright, ohh" she squealed, "I am so happy and excited right now, if I could jump, I would! Also," her face went serious, "you should know that in the event that he hurts you I have the shovel and Nathan has a shotgun- we have a plan- it is deadly." Peyton laughed, and squeezed Brooke's arms;

"Thank you, but I really hope it doesn't come to that, I don't think Hales would be happy if Nathan went to jail for life."

Brooke twinkled at her, "i'm sure she would think it was for a good cause."

* * *

Peyton raced back to the Scott residence to change. She knew she and Brooke would eventually have to move back into their brand new, hardly used house, but Haley and Nathan's felt like home right now. She loved sharing a house with a family and of course the possibility of running into Lucas in the middle of the night, possibly topless or at least in a wife beater was always there...

"Hi Hales, Jamie, hey dude! Where's Nate?" Haley and Jamie were baking in the kitchen, Peyton helped herself to icing and kissed the top of Jamie's head. Haley dusted out some sugar.

"He's out in the pool, hey, hands off! It'll be ready later- but you won't be here, so i'll save you some."

"Ohh you're a goddess," she headed up the stairs, "you are a goddess Haley J S!"

"Did someone take those words out of my mouth?" Nathan was coming in through the sliding doors and rubbing his hair with a towel. Haley smiled at her husband as he came over and kissed her and reached over to pick at the icing.

"Hey! That is not ready yet!" She tapped his hand playfully.

"Ow!" He threw his towel at her and she laughed. Peyton smiled listening to them as she ran along the landing to the bathroom.

"Sawyer it sounds like there's an elephant up there!" Nathan pulled Jamie across the table to hug him and drew his wife close as well as they listened to Peyton, "shut up Scott!" She stamped her feet harder while she leant over the sink to apply eye liner. She ran back to the bed room in a towel and began searching through the closet for a pair of shoes to match her beautiful dress.

"What on earth are you doing?" Haley had come up the stairs, icing sugar on her forehead and was watching her friend from the door, amused.

"Shoes!" Peyton cried exasperatedly, "I don't have any of my shoes here!"

"Relax you can borrow some of mine or if not, i'm sure Brooke has her whole collection stored in her or even my spare closet!"

Thirty minutes later Peyton was dressed and ready to go and was messing with her hair in the hall mirror.

"Sawyer would you please leave your hair alone! You look great, you did the last thousand times you checked in the mirror and you know what- nothing has changed in the last 3 seconds." He smirked and patted her shoulder and she punched him on the arm.

"I'm nervous, would you just let me be nervous?!"

"No! Besides you and Luke have dated before."

"This is different, this feels like a new start, I wanna get this right." He held both her shoulders tightly and looked her in the eye.

"You will, but rest assured, he's no longer a Scott if he messes up one more time."

"Pressure's on then," she said grinning.

* * *

Lucas climbed out of the taxi and leant back in to ask the driver to wait five minutes. He hated being reliant on taxis and other people to drive him around, his leg was driving him crazy. But Lucas Scott was the last person in the world to want to complain today. Today had been a good day. Everything was perfect. For the first time in years he felt like everything had finally fallen into place. All he had to do was get Lindsey out of his house before Peyton or anyone else found out she was there and killed him stone dead on the spot. He adjusted his tie, his hands were slightly shaky, god he was so nervous. He was so excited at the same time, this was gonna be an amazing night. He couldn't believe he had managed to convince Peyton to give him another chance, he was determined not to screw this up. He knocked on the door, which was almost immediately opened by Nathan.

"Nate! Hey!" His face fell when he saw how stern his brother looked. Nathan crossed his arms.

"So, Scott junior, here we are. May I ask if your intentions towards Peyton are right and honourable this time?"

"Nathan," he started to laugh, "what are you- shit oh are you serious?" Nathan raised his eyebrows;

"Do I look like i'm kidding Luke? I'm waiting."

"Ok, so, umm, well, you know Peyton and I..you know, life is, well love, love is, ahem I didn't plan, when I, man i'm a writer this should come easily, i'm rambling, well, I" Lucas paused, Nathan was still standing on the door step, not letting him past. "Look," he looked down for a second and then up into his brother's eyes, "I love her man, simple as, I know I screwed up but I mean this now, I wanna be with her, I want to be deserved of her."

Nathan stared him down for a few seconds and Luke tried to hold his gaze, finally Nathan smiled and extended his hand, "sounds alright- but i'll be watching Luke-"

"Nathan leave the poor guy alone!" Haley came out onto the step and smiled at Lucas, "you ready?"

"Yeah I guess," he coughed, "i'm a little nervous and err you guys are staring at me."

"You're damn straight we are," Nathan said warningly, "i'm gonna call the lady of the hour, Sawyer! Sawyer get yourself down here, the scrawny Scott is waiting for you!"

"Nathan!" Peyton admonished from the landing and leant over the bannister to peer down. She caught Luke's eye and blushed, he smiled up at her and all three of the Scotts watched her come down the stairs. She looked beautiful, her dress was amazing, it was strapless with a corset to the waist, the skirt was full and skimmed her knees, he noticed the tiny stars round the bottom and smiled, her hair just about covered the red scars her stitches had left and Peyton was conscious of them but Lucas felt like they were another part of their history and he liked that he could see them.

"Hey you," he said as she came to the door and he came and kissed her cheek.

"Hi" she said shyly.

"Alright you two- there is a curfew and Scott don't you try anything out of order or you know Brooke and I got a plan-"

"Nathan!" Peyton hissed and pulled on Luke's arm, his crutches got in the way slightly but she couldn't help but notice how hot he looked in her favourite blue shirt and a suave looking jacket and trousers. As they headed down the steps Peyton sipped her arm under Luke's and helped him down, he smiled down at her, she fitted perfectly underneath.

"I know where you live Lucas!" Nathan was sounding like a scary father but he was laughing as Haley dragged him back in the door shushing him.

"So," Peyton said trying to ignore her nerves, "where are we headed?"

"It's a surprise, you have to wait till we get there." He winked at her, "be patient." She smiled at him, she couldn't stop smiling even if she tried.

Finally the taxi pulled to a stop and she realised she hadn't even been watching where they were going. She jumped out and turned to help Lucas out, "you know this should be the other way round- I should be being all gentlemanly here," he paid the fare and took her arm.

"Oh but we were never that conventional," she smiled up at him and he bent down and kissed her softly. She returned the kiss and then turned to look around. "Luke," she breathed out, barely whispering, "oh my god."

She hadn't even realised where they were until she had taken it all in properly. They were standing by the river court. It was softly lit with candles all round the edge, one of the picnic tables was laid out with a white tablecloth and more candles with a vase of roses in the middle.

"Surprise," he whispered.

"This is amazing." She turned and caught his face and kissed him again, "Luke I can't believe you did all this, this is beautiful."

"I did it for you Peyt, you know how I like to be romantic."

"Hmm," she laughed, "I know you like to be cheesy."

"Same thing!"

"You're such a pessimist," he teased, he squeezed her hand, "come on, check it out." She walked at his slow pace, taking it all in. They stopped at the graffiti on the floor of the court and looked up at each other, "here we are still" she said softly. They made their way to the table and sat down. Both their heart were beating at a thousand beats a minute, Peyton felt like she couldn't breathe she was so excited. Luke pulled the food out of the picnic basket and poured coke with one hand, his other finding Peyton's under the table. She looked down at his hand, then up into his eyes.

"I'm glad we're here," she said squeezing his hand,

"Me too," he said kissing her hand, " really really glad." She beamed and then turned to the food.

"Oh goody Haley totally made this didn't she!?"

**Ok, so I know the date was short in this chapter, but it will continue, I just wanted everybody to have a say about the date too lol. Anyway, I hope you guys liked it, if you did please review, lol and even if you didn't maybe review anyway- ha i'm such a review addict.**


	12. Kisses Till The Rain Comes

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any thing by Umbrellas- it's my secret dream though...**

_Just like ships, we float through each others lives,_

_Through the waters of beauty and grace,_

_We will one day dock at the same port,_

_And give rest to our weary legs,_

_There is a light placed up in the sky,_

_Like the stained glass, time slows down._

"Purple."

"What?! Purple?!"

"What's wrong with purple?"

"It is _not_ a real colour."

"It's in the official rainbow, it is so a colour. Besides you picked black- who picks black, people who work on wall street?!"

"I'm just saying,it's like a merge of colours not a real colour! And do you mean like violet or indigo or- ahh hey!" Peyton had begun punching Lucas on the arm and he rolled sidewards laughing.

"Ow come on, you can't use two hands just cos one is ineffectual ahh leg pain!"

"You can't use that against me you swine!"

"Aha you're so cute when you're mad," he said smiling and catching her fists.

"Shut up!"

"Ok, ok, favourite television show ever?"

"Ever or on now?"

"Both."

"Ok, for ever, obviously, Friends."

"A classic choice."

"Exactly and for now, Grey's Anatomy."

"The one with the doctors?"

"Yes! Aw you are kind of in the twenty first century then," she smirked at him, "the writing's great, if you don't count the Gizzie stuff,"

"The what?!"

"George and Izzie- you know, when you put two- ahh never mind. And Christina is amazing, she's so strong and scary oh and I love Justin Chambers, he's so hot," Lucas raised his eyebrows, "not compared to you sweetie obviously. Plus Meredith and Derek are so fun to watch, will they won't they?"

"Sounds familiar."

Peyton turned and stuck her tongue out, "not all my fault."

"That's true but-"

"But how about let's not do all that tonight Luke." He found her hand and kissed it.

"I'm ok with that."

"Luke?"

"Mmmm?" He was kissing her collarbone.

"You think we're gonna be ok this time?" He pulled back, his blue eyes met her green ones and he smiled;

"I think we're gonna be more than ok Peyton, I think we're gonna be perfect."

"No more skeezy creep moments in bookstores?"

"Ouch! You said you didn't want to go there." She sighed and looked down;

"I know, i'm sorry, I just, I need to know that we're not going to break all over again cos one of gets stupid or gets our pride hurt and then we just bail on each other, I want this to be something we fight for."

"Of course it is," he spoke softly, but with a serious tone, "Peyton I need you to listen to me," he cupped her face, "I love you, there is nothing I wouldn't do for you, I would walk through fire for you, gladly, even if it was just because you had a craving for ice cream." She smiled, her trademark half smile;

"Well that's good to know, my favourite's mint choc chip, just in case you ever need to know." He grinned at her and relaxed.

They were lying on the tablecloth laid out on the grass by the river and staring up at the stars. They had been playing a hundred questions, taking it in turns to ask each other the tiny trivial things no-one ever dared to ask on a normal first date. It had started with Lucas asking Peyton what her favourite song was, he suspected it might have changed in two years, that discussion had lasted a whole ten minutes and then moved on to albums and finally the little questions like favourite colours and dream cars. Now they both collapsed back onto the cloth and Peyton rested her head on Lucas' chest, he put his arm round her shoulders and ran his hand through her hair. He resumed the questioning;

"Favourite movie?"

"Ohh easy one, Sleeping Beauty."

"Ooh I can see why, handsome Prince Charming, beautiful girl with long blonde hair and an incredible singing voice...Now you've definitely got two out of the three."

"Haaa no, there are really awesome fairies, the coolest villain ever, aannd the princess gets to sleep while all the shit happens and only wakes up when it's all over and fixed."

He smiled at her, "pretty smart of her."

"I always thought so."

"So am I your Prince Charming then?" He grinned at her, stroking her arm.

"Mmmm, maybe, or you might just be the frog before the Prince.. I haven't quite decided!" He threw some grass at her and she giggled, she threw some back at him and for a minute they threw tufts of grass back and forth until Lucas held up his hands.

"You win."

"That's just cos you know I can run faster than you should it come to that, my dear."

"Not cool Sawyer." He picked up a piece of Haley's cake and she raised a finger wagging it warningly;

"A step too far Scott. Ha Sawyer?! You sound like Nathan, except maybe a little less gruff and manly."

"Hey! I'm older than him, really mean tonight blondie."

"I know- i'm sorry," she leaned over and kissed him.

"Mmm you better be!" He deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms around her. They leant back onto the cloth, Peyton forgot all about the grass war and concentrated on kissing Lucas. It felt like something had finally clicked, kissing Jake had never been like this, kissing anybody but Lucas wasn't the same. Peyton felt herself smiling, she couldn't help it. Annoyingly her cell began ringing.

"Grrr," he sighed and rolled onto his back and reached for her bag and passed her the cell. She kissed his shoulder to placate him;

"I'm sorry, hold that thought for one minute- oh it's Nathan."

"He's probably checking i'm still being gentlemanly and polite." She snorted and flipped the phone open, saying;

"Don't worry, i'll reassure him there's no reason to bring the shotgun down here."

"Nathan?"

"_Peyton, thank god I reached you, we're heading for the hospital."_

Peyton felt her racing heart stop freeze, "what?! Nathan what's going on?" Lucas looked up from packing away the picnic and saw terror in Peyton's eyes. He reached over the table and caught her hand.

"_It's Haley," _Nathan sounded desperate, _"some thing's wrong, some thing's really wrong." _Peyton could hear Jamie crying in the background and Brooke trying to soothe him whilst Haley was quietly moaning in pain.

"Oh my god, is she- we'll be right there, we'll be there as soon as possible."

"_Hurry Peyton, we need you here."_

Peyton hung up the phone just as it started to rain_. _She felt the water soak right through the dress to her skin. She was really frightened now, this was her family. She needed to be there.

"What did Nathan say?" Lucas' eyes were full of concern.

"He said something feels wrong for Haley, he said it's bad. Oh god Luke we have to get to the hospital. What if she loses the twins? What if Haley?" Lucas pulled her into a hug.

"Shh Peyton, you can't think like that, you have to think positive, we need to call a cab now."

Her hands were shaking as she tried to dial and Lucas took the cell off her gently. Peyton started packing up what Lucas had left on the table, trying not to think- whilst Lucas made arrangements.

"They'll be here in two minutes."

"Ok good good- you know maybe I could walk, you know, you wait for the cab and I can walk it'll only take a few minutes right?" She looked at him wide eyed and he shook his head;

"Peyton calm down, it would take you more than fifteen minutes to walk there and you have heels on, look, every thing's gonna be fine- look at me Peyt, Hales is going to be fine."

"You don't know that Lucas." She pulled away from him, "oh god I should be there, all the times she's been there for me and now, now i'm here and I was finally having a god time, thinking everything was ok-" she stopped and stared up at the rain. Lucas offered her his jacket and stroked her hair.

"It's ok Peyton, this is in no way your fault, Hales was happy you were happy and she will be happy again just as soon as this is sorted out-" the cab lights lit up the court, "here we go, come on babe get in the car" he reached for his crutches and followed her across to the cab.

"H-hospital please," he felt his voice shake. His best friend was immortal to him, she needed to be immortal, she needed to be ok. Peyton's hand found his as they silently watched the rain out of the window. He reached for his wallet and swore under his breath. His wallet was missing. He knew where it was- it was sitting on his desk at home. He'd stopped at home to change into his nice suit for their date and had taken his wallet out of his jeans... and left it on the desk...

"Hey, can we stop some where first?" Peyton looked at him confused, "I need to stop at home," he whispered, "I have no money."

"Can't we pay with something else?" She looked desperate.

"I have nothing on me Peyt- we can't bother Nate, I didn't think we'd need money tonight, look, it'll take two minutes- we stop, run in, I get some cash, we're good to go."

"Luke, how are you supposed to just run in? I'll go." Peyton opened the door of the cab as they pulled up outside the house, Lucas' mind was swirling;

"Sure, sure, ok."

As Peyton headed up to the house she thought it strange that there were lights on, it was odd, Luke was more environmentally conscious than Haley was, and that was saying something. In the cab Lucas suddenly realised something.

"Shit!" He started to undo his seatbelt, "Peyton!" He reached for the door but she had just unlocked the front door to go inside. "Ohhh shit!" He threw himself back into the cab and hit himself over and over on the head, it was only Monday. He was a liar, again, and it was all coming back to bite him in the ass.

_I saw the whole town burn down,_

_I'm walking away,_

_Nothing stays, these feelings have wings,_

_Our arms outstretched, we are soaring._


	13. Hospital Food Isn't What I Need

**A/N: **

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of it's affiliates or anything by Satchel.**

_Why do I suffer so?_

_Why do I want to go?_

_And don't show me better skies,_

_Until you learn the meaning of trust,_

_Until you learn to live of day and night,_

_You are never gonna be alright,_

_So come on and take a stand,_

_Kick him till you think he understands._

Peyton rushed through the hospital entrance feeling like she had lived a lifetime in barely a week. Had it only been last sunday that she had been running through these same corridors feeling terrified that she might lose Lucas forever? And now... now she didn't give a crap if she never saw him again. Now she had bigger things to worry about- like Haley. She reached the nurses desk on the second floor and banged on glass. No-one was around, god were there never any staff in this damn place?!

"Hello?! HEY! Hello?! Oi! What if I was sick?!"

Nathan heard hysterical shouting from down the corridor and left his wife's side for a minute and leaned out the door-

"Peyton?"

"Nathan! Oh thank god!" She ran to him and threw herself into his arms, she breathed in his familiar scent, maybe it would be ok, she was with her family now. "How's Haley?"

Nathan pulled back from hugging her and looked down, "I don't know, she hasn't woken up since we got here, one of the doctors said he'd be back in two minutes but that was half an hour ago, they said she was stable, but that's all they would tell me." Peyton found his hand as they walked back to Haley's room.

"Nathan i'm so sorry. Oh god... I really wish I could do something."

"You're here aren't you?" He tried to smile but fell short and opened the door instead. He strode back over to resume his vigil by Haley's bedside. Peyton took the chair on the other side of the bed and found Haley's hand- it was warm thank god.

"Where's Jamie?" She found she was whispering.

"Brooke took him to the café-"

"Mr Scott?" A kind looking doctor had just come into the room holding a chart, she looked up and smiled, Nathan managed a brief smile and stood up;

"My wife- is she ok?"

"Haley is suffering from Preeclampsia-"

"Oh god," Peyton stood up. The doctor looked at her confused;

"Uh this is a friend Peyton Sawyer." Peyton shook the doctors hand.

"Is it a serious case? I know it can get pretty bad, my boy- err a close friend of ours suffered from it four years ago, she went into a coma and everything."

"Luckily for us we've caught Haley's condition early, it's not uncommon for women carrying more than one baby to suffer from Preeclampsia and although it is untreatable we can keep her on bed rest, monitor her and hopefully she should be safe."

"And the twins?"

"We are very hopeful that the twins should be absolutely fine, Ideally I would like them to remain in the womb for as long as possible, but this could worsen Haley's condition and we may have to perform a C-section."

Nathan's face turned ashen, "worsen? What do you mean worsen?"

"The Preeclampsia has not taken a serious hold of Haley right now and we're looking to keep it that way, however, sometimes things do go down hill and Haley could suffer from loss of consciousness, headaches, in that case we would deliver the twins before their due date. Mr Scott there is no need to panic, everything should be absolutely fine. Haley should wake up soon, the sedative we gave her was only mild enough to get her through our tests calmly. She needs to stay in the hospital for monitoring and I would prefer she didn't move around too much for the next few days. If you have any other questions i'm in every morning this week." She smiled again and placed a reassuring hand on Nathan's arm, "please try and remember that you got Haley to the hospital in time, with no new problems occurring of course, she should stay well."

"Thank you," Nathan rubbed his eyes, "thank you so much." Peyton came over and put her arm round Nathan's waist as the doctor left.

"You hear that Nate? Every thing's going to be fine." He didn't look entirely certain but he smiled tightly, nodded and rubbed her arm. He looked at her suddenly;

"Where's Lucas? She pulled away from him quickly and moved to the window.

"I don't wanna talk about him, he's making his own way here." Nathan's face darkened.

"What did he do Peyton? Tell me now."

"It's nothing I-"

"N-nathan?" Both Peyton and Nathan turned suddenly to the bed, Haley was slowly opening her eyes.

"Haley? Oh baby you're awake!" Nathan rushed over to the bed and caught her hands, he kissed her and then pulled away, "how are you feeling?"

"A little sore and tired- where's Jamie?"

"He's ok, he went with Brooke to find chicken nuggets!" Haley smiled faintly, Peyton moved forward, she had let Nathan have a moment, now she clasped her friend's hand.

"Hey there girlie, you kinda gave us all a scare back there."

"I know I know, I just, I really needed some hospital food!" Nathan laughed and kissed her Peyton free hand.

"You know baby, next time you get a craving like that tell me and i'll get it imported for you, just don't ever scare me like that again- once was bad enough!" Haley reached up and stroked his hair.

"I know, i'm sorry, god I love you so much! What did the doctor say about our babies?"

"Everything should be fine Hales" said Peyton soothingly, "i'm gonna give you two some time, i'll go find Brooke and Jamie."

"Thanks Peyton- hey before you go," Haley glanced at Nathan and he smiled and nodded, "there's something we wanted to ask you."

"Umm ok, but if it's about your shoes Hales- i'm really sorry they kind of got muddy so I can't return them just yet."

"No Peyton," Haley smiled, "don't worry about them, Nathan and I were actually wondering if you would like to be god mother to the twins..." Peyton broke into the biggest smile, she moved back into the room and hugged Nathan and reached for Haley's hand again;

"Oh my god are you kidding?! I'd love to, I mean i'd be honoured! But are you sure i'd be best for the job, i'm not exactly a shining example to follow!" Haley squeezed her hand;

"You're a beautiful work in progress Peyton Sawyer and I can't think of anyone better for the job- you've been there for us and you're brilliant with James, and Nathan come to think of it!" Peyton blushed.

"That's a whole lotta compliments there Haley James Scott."

"I mean them," Haley said simply, Nathan looked down and smiled proudly at his two girls.

"Thank you guys," Peyton smiled, "that has truly made my day, my year even!"

"You're welcome, and thank you sweetie, you're the one saying yes after all."

"You are kind of guaranteeing to give our kids spiritual guidance here," Nathan said teasingly.

"Shut up!" She punched him on the arm, "ok i'm gonna go find Brooke and the J man, i'll let you guys canoodle!"

"What?!" Haley laughed, "hey wait a minute, weren't you and Luke on your date tonight?"

"I'm leaving right now, I love you both, see you later!" Peyton waved her hand as she headed out the door.

"Peyton! Hey Peyton!" Haley tried to stop her friend but when she didn't come back she laid back against the pillow, "what's up with the love birds?"

"I don't know," Nathan started smoothing Haley's pillow, "but don't you worry now, you rest baby, Brooke and I have our foolproof plan if Lucas hurt our Sawyer in anyway possible."

Peyton leant against the wall near the elevators on the second floor. Worrying about Haley had taken up all her emotions and now that was relieved, for at least a while, her other feelings came flooding back. Lucas. Lindsey. Lindsey in Lucas' house. In her underwear...

* * *

Peyton had gone in through the front door and straight through to Lucas' room not thinking anything more about the lights. She could switch them all off as she moved back through- Lucas must have been distracted earlier, she smiled briefly, he must have been thinking about their date. She clambered over a big open suitcase hardly paying attention to the clothes in it and opened the door to Lucas' room. She was surprised by the amount of tee shirts and jeans lying around- Luke was normally a seriously tidy person but she supposed he must have been really rushing earlier, plus being one legged must have made putting clothes away difficult. She started searching the desk, jesus there were a lot of papers, pink post its lay about everywhere and that totally wasn't Lucas' handwriting, she picked one up, curiosity getting the best of her... _No comma in line seventeen between closed and before... _what?! Suddenly there was a crash and she span round just as a the door swung open to reveal Lindsey brandishing a baseball bat in just a vest and a tiny pair of shorts.

"Holy shit!"

"Oh my god!

"What the hell?!" Peyton clutched her chest, dropping all the papers onto the floor, Lindsey lowered the bat and snatched a shirt from the chair by the door and pulled it on.

"Jesus Peyton, you scared the hell out of me."

"I did? Oh i'm sorry, it must be because i'm in the wrong house," she glanced exaggeratedly around, "NOPE. I'm pretty sure i'm in the right place, but _you_ on the other hand, what the hell are you doing here skeez?!"

"What did you just call me?"

"You heard me!" Peyton took a step towards her, although she moved back a step Lindsey actually looked like she was pleased with herself.

"I'm not the blonde in the dark here sweetheart."

"No, you're just the fake blonde who deserved a punch way back and now is totally deserved of a complete ass kicking."

Lindsey raised an eyebrow, "oh please, like your hair isn't straight out of the bottle and I could take you any day of the week Peyton."

"Bring it on then! Drag your fat ass over here!"

"Don't talk to me like that Peyton!"

"Why are _you_ yelling at **me** Lindsey? As far as i'm aware, you were the bitch that broke up a relationship, the bitch who alienated all my friends when you moved here and as far as i'm concerned the bitch that left Tree Hill and wasn't welcome back! But nooo," she waved her hands around, "you're like a freaking STD! Once you've arrived you never really can get rid of it!" Lindsey's face dropped, and Peyton suddenly felt liberated, "and while we're here, you should know, I really really don't like you OR what you did with Luke's first book- SHIT editing I must say." She knew it was immature and ridiculous but she had needed to say it. Lindsey initially looked shocked but she smirked now.

"You know, I really didn't have a problem with you coming back to Tree Hill and taking Lucas back," Peyton snorted and glared at her;

"Pot kettle black slut."

Lindsey ignored her, "to start with of course, I was willing to let him go to you, but well, now you haven't exactly been graceful about running into me in my own house sooo, i'm not gonna be nice anymore."

"Excuse me? _You're_ not going to be nice. _Your_ house?!"

"Yes, I have every right to demand a little respect in my own home."

"Lindsey-" Peyton slowed her voice down- you. don't. live. here. any. more. crazy. lady."

"I do! And you can stop with the patronising, you're sleeping with my boyfriend!" Peyton felt her heart stop. She was lying, she had to be lying. As she stared open mouthed at Lindsey the door opened and Lucas stood in the door frame holding his crutches;

"Peyton I can explain-"

"Fuck you Lucas. Fuck you and fuck this. I am **done**. I'm going to the hospital, you can follow later or you can stay here and die, frankly I don't care, but i'll keep this twenty," she said reaching for his wallet which had ended up on the floor, "cos I don't want to sleep with the cab driver to pay my fare- i'm not either of you." She moved towards the other door- thank christ Lucas had two doors- she couldn't handle walking past him, touching him, even looking at him. She opened the door,

"Peyton-"

"Shut up Luke, I don't even want to look at you right now, besides, your other girlfriend needs some attention, she informed me that you're apparently very good at working two chicks in one night- I don't know why i'm surprised- it's not like you don't know how to do that!" Lucas looked confused;

"What?" But Peyton had slammed the door firmly behind her, rattling the glass, leaving Lucas and Lindsey staring at each other.

She stormed towards the cab and tripped on something in the dark. "Shit shit shit!" She ripped off Haley's shoes, they were filthy. She realised as she clambered into the cab she was crying, and she couldn't stop.

Lucas had turned grimly to Lindsey, his face like stone and said through gritted teeth, "what the hell did you say to her?"

Lindsey looked defiant, "only the truth Luke, I just told her that she had no right to be rude to me in my own home and that if she was sleeping with my boyfriend she ought to show me some damn respect." Casting his crutches aside he grabbed her shoulders;

"You said what!? Lindsey that's a lie! They were both lies. Why!? You were so good, so elegant when we broke up and now- man this is fucked up. What the hell is the matter with you?!"

"I just, I don't know Luke, being back here made me realise how much I missed you," she ignored his angry face and ran her hands up his chest, "maybe we were too hasty..." Lucas pushed her away, hard.

"I'm gonna say all this once Lindsey, and then, you and I are never going to speak again. Ever. You and me? A bad mistake. A fling that went on too long. I love Peyton. I want to be with Peyton- not you. I can't believe you made that shit up. You have to leave now. I can't believe I ever tried to be the nice guy and let you stay in my house- how could you do this?!"

"Me Luke? What about you? You obviously lied to Peyton about me being here- what do you think that tells you?"

"It tells me that I didn't want to hurt her anymore. But because karma's a bitch, you did it for me anyway. So, congrats Lindsey, you get to leave Tree Hill with nothing but a hell of a lot of bad memories."

* * *

Peyton found herself in the elevator. She couldn't remember walking in but somehow, here she was. She noticed she wasn't alone. A tall, seriously attractive guy was leaning casually against the back wall. Peyton knew that her gorgeous man alert should be going off but she didn't think she could even meet his eye. She must look like death warmed up in her grass stained dress, muddy shoes and tear stained face. Besides, tonight had changed everything, she was never, ever trusting a guy again, ever. She would become a nun, maybe go to med school, something no-one would ever think she-

"That's a really great dress." She turned in surprise and looked at the guy, he had engaging dark eyes and a crooked, but beautiful smile. Where Lucas was light and heavenly, this guy was dark and devilish.

"Thanks- my best friend made it for me. It's called 'Sawyer' and it's by Clothes Over Bros."

"It's awesome- I like the stars."

"Yeah- it's one of a kind," she smiled, she still had her Brooke. The guy spoke again.

"Hey, that wouldn't be the Clothes Over Bros opening Wednesday up by Karen's Café would it?"

"Err yeah!" She laughed, "how do you know Karen's?"

He grinned, "long story- I work for her partner's business, you know Tric?"

"Yeah- I used to work there myself!"

"No kidding!" He reached out a hand, "i'm Owen by the way." She took it, he had a firm grasp and he met her eyes and twinkled at her as she shook his hand.

"I'm Peyton- Peyton Sawyer."

**Hehe, I know, I had to have the Owen in there somewhere- but never fear, Peyton and he aren't going to become Peywen HA!- I don't think. But that is such a cool pairing maybe just for kicks..LOL. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed, please don't forget to review!**


	14. Lies, Lies and Hot Guys

**Disclaimer: As ever, I own nothing!**

Brooke sat at the cafeteria table picking at Jamie's leftover fries and watched the rain fall in sheets against the window. Lightning suddenly broke her thoughts and Jamie jumped. He clambered over the table and sat on Brooke's knee.

"Is Momma ok Brooke?" He was whispering and staring at the lightning in fear. Brooke stroked his hair;

"Yeah sweetie, she's gonna be fine." Brooke was worried, she hadn't ever seen Haley look so scared and she was normally the rock. It was so unfair of karma to mess up Naley right when they were happy she thought crossly.

"Can I get a soda please Brooke?" Brooke glanced over at the till, the girls looked like they were closing up.

"Go quickly buddy- here, here's five dollars, go on now." Jamie ran over to the girls and selected a soda- he climbed up on his tiptoes to put it on the counter. Brooke watched as they awwed at him and smiled proudly as he carried the change and the soda carefully back to the table. He climbed back on to her knee happily and she watched the storm outside stroking his hair. She thought back to when she and Peyton had first moved back to Tree Hill, Haley had been so nervous about the twins and then so excited, it seemed so unfair. The elevator across the cafeteria pinged and she looked away from the rain and towards the doors with anxiety rising in her throat. The doors opened revealing a smiling Peyton and Lu- no wait, that so wasn't Lucas. A seriously hot, smouldering guy was leaning against the side of the elevator and they were laughing with each other. Brooke stood up, lifting Jamie as she did and putting him gently back on the chair.

"Peyton-"

"She's ok," Peyton momentarily forgot about the dark, handsome stranger and rushed forward to hug her friend, "she's fine Brooke."

"Thank god," Brooke's raspy voice broke and for a second she felt overwhelmed by tears of relief. She clung to her friend and breathed out a long sigh.

"Oh," Peyton pulled backwards, leaving one arm around Brooke's shoulders and turned to the guy, "Brooke, this is Owen, he works at Tric! Owen, this is my best friend and amazing designer, Brooke Davis." Owen smiled, he had a wide smile and Brooke felt flustered- something she hardly felt, as well as butterflies going crazy in her stomach.

"H-hi!" She reached out her hand and he took it, his eyes were warm and full of humour.

"It's good to meet you Brooke Davis." Peyton elbowed her friend subtly in the ribs and they turned to head back to where Brooke had left Jamie.

"Who's the little guy?" Owen nodded over to where Jamie was colouring.

"This," said Peyton running over and ruffling Jamie's hair, "this little man is Jamie, he's my friend's son." Jamie looked up at Owen and beamed.

"Hi, i'm James Lucas Scott, aged four!"

"Almost a grown up then? Nice, this yours?" Owen sat down next to Jamie to admire his colouring and left the two girls to talk for a minute.

"So?" Brooke said squeezing her friend's waist, "how'd it go with Luke? What did the doctor say about Haley? And most importantly," she dropped her voice to a whisper, "when and where did you meet mister fine and sexy over there?!" Peyton's face fell as Luke's name came up and then grinned when Brooke finished speaking.

"Hales is ok for the moment, the doctor said she had what Karen had." Brooke's face clouded with worry.

"What?!"

"No, no it's ok, she said we caught it in time and that they just have to keep her on bed rest."

"Oh thank god."

"Also, they asked me to be godmother.." Peyton had been a little bit hesitant to tell Brooke, she didn't want her to get upset or anything, but Brooke broke into a big smile and started squealing.

"Oh my god! How exciting! You're joining the awesome godmother's club, ooh yay!" They started jumping up and down for a second laughing and squealing and then realised Owen and Jamie were both staring at them open mouthed.

"Sorry," Peyton said sheepishly, "I was kinda hoping not to spoil the 'i'm so cool' vibe for at least twenty four hours." Owen laughed and Brooke looked at Peyton in surprise, flirting?!

"No worries," he stood up now, "truthfully I wasn't expecting it to last an hour." Peyton smirked at him and he grinned, "anyway I better take off," he turned back to Jamie, "gimme some knuckles little man-"

"You're going?" Jamie looked annoyed, "we haven't finished my colouring!"

"Some other time, I promise!" He looked at both the girls, "I gotta head home, I gotta get up so early to stock up some stuff at the bar, and my friend's totally fine," Brooke looked puzzled, "he tripped down some stairs," Owen explained, "it was really funny but he broke his wrist at the same time."

"Oh, well I'm glad he's ok." Brooke smiled at him and he met her eyes, she felt a tingling down her spine.

"Yeah, i'm glad you're friend's gonna be ok too, it was good to meet you both. If you girls are gonna be around Tree Hill for a while, I might see you around-" he gave them a side smile, "Brooke, Peyton, Peyton Sawyer." He nodded and shrugged his hands into his pockets and headed towards the elevator. Brooke turned to her friend.

"Can I ask now? Where is Lucas and what was all that flirting?!" Peyton stopped smiling.

"That so wasn't flirting, I was being friendly!"

"Whatever, now stop avoiding the question. Lucas?"

"He's with Lindsey." Peyton said quietly.

"What!?" Brooke had to sit down heavily, Peyton followed her to the table and slipped her arms around Jamie, who was almost asleep on his colouring. He leant his head back against her chest- red felt tip pen all over his forehead, Peyton smiled softly and reached for a napkin to rub it off, concentrating on anything other than Brooke's incredulous face.

"Please explain honey, i'm a little confused..." Brooke waited, watching her friend messing with Jamie's felt tips, she grabbed her hands suddenly, "Peyton! Talk to me." Peyton sighed and stared at her hands intertwined with Brooke's.

"He was on a date with me, but," she sighed, "obviously I wasn't enough and when I went in to get money tonight she was there."

"Where Peyton?" Her friend was silent, then she looked up, tears were streaming down her face.

"She was staying at Lucas'" she whispered, Brooke squeezed her hands hard.

"Oh god Peyton, i'm so sorry. Are you sure it wasn't just, you know..." Brooke floundered for a word, "business?"

"No- she said they were still together."

"Peyton, honey, you know that's crap!" Brooke was suddenly indignant, "she's deluded and obviously insane! That's it, that's all there is to it."

"I don't think so Brooke, he came in and he had this big guilty look all over his face and, god he didn't even tell me. He lied to me Brooke! I finally let myself trust him, trust in us again and he let me down, again!" Peyton felt the anger and humiliation overcome her again and she covered her face with her hands.

"Oh Peyton," Brooke moved round the table and wrapped her friend into a hug, Jamie stuck in between but happy enough to in the comfort of his favourite aunts. They stayed there a long time, Peyton crying and Brooke stroking her hair and making soothing noises. She didn't know what else to say. Eventually, she smiled and said;

"Do you want to go back to calling him the creep?" Peyton, her head buried in her friend's shoulder burst into laughter. She suddenly felt hysterical, so she could still laugh, that was a relief. The elevator doors pinged suddenly and opened on a completely dishevelled looking Lucas. Peyton jerked up from her seat and then promptly sat down again, glowering at him. Brooke stood up slowly, she glanced at Jamie to check he was still sleeping and then walked slowly towards Luke. He was making his way towards them on his crutches.

"Brooke-" She held up her hand;

"Leave Lucas. You can't be here, you've checked on Haley yeah?"

"Yeah Brooke-"

"No. You don't get to come here and try and talk to us. You blew this Luke, you are the _worst_ of the worst."

"Brooke- can't I just explain?" Her hand came across his face as she slapped him and he was caught off guard, he hadn't expected it from Brooke, this raw anger.

"You can't explain anything Luke, you had a chance to and you didn't! We gave you a second chance, everyone did! And this is how you do it again?!"

"It's not what you think!"

"It doesn't matter how it is Luke, it's how you dealt with it." His eyes dropped to the floor and across the room Peyton could feel the hurt coming off him in waves.

"She was only-"

"I don't wanna hear it Lucas." He sighed, he felt helpless, he glanced over at where Peyton was and she immediately looked away.

"I'm sorry," he said softly.

"Just go away Lucas." Peyton couldn't look at him, she needed him to stop looking at her with those sad, beautiful puppy dog eyes and leave her alone, forever. He looked at her sorrowfully, if only he could explain that Lindsey meant nothing to him and Peyton, Peyton meant everything. He sighed and said quietly to Brooke;

"Can you please just try and talk to her? Lindsey was just staying with me."

"Lucas please! Peyton is my best friend, if she never wants me to say your name again, I never will. Now go. away." But inside Brooke felt a tiny glimmer of hope for her friend, he wasn't sleeping with Lindsey- but was he lying? Her heart ached for her friend as she watched Lucas limp away. She had been so happy only twenty four hours ago. Lucas reached the elevator and leant against the back wall, he looked up and Peyton met his eyes, they burned a hole into her soul and she looked away quickly, he looked down at his feet sadly. Peyton felt like her heart was breaking, she looked at Brooke helplessly.

"What can I do P. Sawyer? How can I help?"

"Ohh Brooke, can we just go home?"

"Of course sweetie, I told Nate we'd take Jamie home so we won't disturb him now, he'll call home in the morning." Brooke went over and picked Jamie up and then headed towards the elevator, Peyton got up slowly, she felt like she was a hundred years old. She and Brooke headed towards the cab queue and climbed into the first one heavily.

They pulled into the drive and headed towards the door, Peyton rubbed her hair tiredly and stopped suddenly, sitting on the steps, leaning against the railing, was Lucas. Brooke was behind her, carrying Jamie and was talking;

"Can you take Jamie to the store tomorrow because I- ooh." She stopped behind Peyton and glared angrily at Lucas.

"Peyton?"

"It's ok Brooke, i'll follow you inside in a minute if that's ok?"

"That's fine," Brooke reached out awkwardly and squeezed her Peyton's arm, "you have five minutes Luke, then i'm seriously thinking about calling the cops." She sounded like she meant it, she headed up the steps and slammed the door as loudly as she could without waking Jamie. Peyton looked over at Lucas, he looked like hell, she raised an eyebrow to hide any hurt feelings and said crossly;

"Don't you have a home to go to?" He flinched at the harshness of her voice.

"I was living here too Peyton."

"Really? Because i'm convinced you just pretended to live here and climbed out the window every night to go back to your skeez at your place. I mean- do you actually have a broken leg or did you just pay the doctor to lie for you too?"

Lucas stood up very quickly, his face angry, "you think i'd lie to you about that Peyton?! I jumped in front of a fucking car- for you no less!"

"I didn't ask you too!"

"No, you just do crazy things that end up making me have to save your life!"

"What?! How can you use that against me?!"

"I'm not!" He dropped his voice, "i'm not, you just, you actually think I faked the car thing?"

"You lied about everything else," she said stubbornly.

"I did not! Peyton this is the stupidest argument we've ever had."

"Fine. We don't have to argue. We don't even have to talk Luke. You can go in the house and you can sleep in your room and I will sleep at mine and Brooke's tonight."

"Stop it Peyt. We need to sort this now. I mean yes, I lied and i'm sorry, so sorry, but how do you think it would have sounded, 'hey Peyton I hope you don't mind but Lindsey's living at my house while she waits for a flight to New York cos the guy she was staying with turned out to be a jerk."

"Oh well, it seems Lindsey and I do have something in common." He ignored her sarcasm and carried on.

"Yes, I lied, but it's not like you didn't lie either Peyton."

"What?! When have I ever lied to you Lucas? I told you how I felt back then, I asked you to wait for me, I tried with you and you, you stopped trying, and then after everything you put me through I was honest with you again and-"

"No you weren't Peyton, you're lying to me again! You listened to me say I love you, you let me proclaim it, you let me fight, but you never said it back, never fought for me, you wouldn't trust me- tonight is just proof of that- the minute you saw Lindsey you didn't even stay to listen to me, you believed her crap over me- it was like you were waiting for me to screw up! How was I supposed to tell you anything when you're treating me like that?!"

"Oh like i'm not supposed to be cautious with you? I was scared Lucas. I wanted to try with you again but you blew it the first time we took a chance, what does that tell me about you?"

"It shouldn't tell you anything but what I told you just then, I am telling you now, Lindsey was not there because I asked her to be or because I wanted her to be- I figured that because I was staying here with you it wouldn't matter because there was no chance you'd ever have to run into her- I felt sorry for her Peyton, she has no-one here, and that's partly my fault, so not only have I fucked up her life, i've done it to yours and to mine too, because Peyton, you are my life, I can't.. function without you properly, so yes, I lied, but I love you and that should be all that matters." He took a breath and looked down the steps to where she was standing, waiting for her reaction. She felt overwhelmed, she couldn't handle this on hardly any sleep and a half broken heart.

"Luke-" His face, full of hope, fell.

"Forget it Peyton, forget I said anything."

"Will you shut up and stop with the damn pride thing! Why do you always let that come in between us! Dammit Lucas of course I love you too, I never said it out loud because I was scared if I said it then you would know and then you would feel like you had finally won or something and then you wouldn't want me any more." He watched her face, she had so much self doubt, and he knew it was all because of him and his stupid actions. "So I hate you Luke, I hate what you did, I really really hate Lindsey and I hate that when you look at me you know exactly what i'm thinking and feeling, I hate this, I hate that you get under my skin and that when I go to bed all i'll do is go over and over this conversation and how hot you look all dishevelled like that-"

"Peyton-" he moved to take a step down towards her but she held up her hands.

"No Lucas, don't touch me." They stared at one another for a second and then he sighed.

"I'll stay at my place tonight."

"No, don't. You can stay here, Haley would be mad if I made you walk home on crutches." She gave a half smile, he grinned back, and then realised it was a step too far and tried to rearrange his face.

"Thank you, I do mean it when I say I love you Peyton." She stared hard at the floor;

"I love you too Luke...dammit," she muttered crossly to herself.

"I- Peyt-"

"Just leave it for tonight Lucas, I need some time, you need some time, we can't be this angry around each other and break out yelling all the time, it's not healthy." He nodded;

"Ok. Do we get to date? Make out? Hold hands?" His eyes were sparkling for the first time since they'd left the river court.

"Shut up Luke, right now, we get to go to bed," his eyes lit up, "alone!"

"Fine." He pouted, she rolled her eyes, she wasn't ready to give any more, not even a joke, she needed to think, to sleep.

"I'll stay here a while I think." She nodded, and climbed the steps past him.

"Ok, good night then."

"Good night Peyton," he said softly. As she closed the door he span round and punched the air, maybe this could be ok.

She walked inside and closed the door, leaning against it briefly closing her eyes, she couldn't believe he'd lied to her again, she'd let him get around her doubts and then he'd bloody gone and given her more... She thought about Haley and Nathan as she pottered around, tidying the kitchen and clearing up Jamie's toys, Nathan had lied, Haley had left him, Nathan had lied again, but somehow through all the pain and torturous moments, they had made it through, they loved each other, they loved each others quirks and flaws, maybe she and Luke could as well... She didn't know if it was too late... She just had to work out how to get over the Lindsey thing and let Lucas in... Why was it so hard to fix?

**So.. hope you guys liked the fighting and the sorta happiness, I couldn't decide if I liked this chapter or not.. ha author's neurotic thoughts so let me know- that means review please lol.**


	15. Bagels and Black Roses

**A/N: Yay, next chapter! I was on a roll lol. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or anything else.**

The next day Peyton sat staring at the mountain of Lifehouse albums she was supposed to be pricing, so far she had put two on the priced pile and was looking at about 38 more to go. Jamie was sitting by the counter trying to copy an illustration from the inside of The Used's seconds album, it was a strange thing to be copying but Peyton figured so long as he was happy, it didn't matter what he was doing, so long as it didn't include listening to anything by NSync. Now why didn't that work for adults? She sighed aloud and Jamie looked up.

"Are you ok Peyton?"

"Yeah J man, i'm ok, i'm kinda hungry though you wanna go get a late breakfast from Grandma's?"

"Yeah!" Jamie jumped down from his stool, "can I get a brownie?"

"Only if you promise to have an apple too and maybe don't tell your mom!" She grabbed the keys from the desk and twisted to pick up her bag, as she did so the door pinged, she straightened up and almost dropped her bag in surprise;

"Owen! Hi!"

"Hey Peyton, yo little man, how's it goin?" He looked down at Jamie and ruffled his hair.

"Me and Peyton were going to my grandma's for a late breakfast," Jamie explained, collecting together his colouring.

"You were? Where's your grandma's?"

"It's called Karen's café."

"No way!" He looked up at Peyton in surprise, "Karen is a grandmother?!"

"Yeah," she laughed, "where have you been?"

"Give me a break, i've only been working here a few months!" He grinned at her over Jamie's head.

"You're right, i'm sorry, i'm just closing up here so you wanna cd browse later and come with us over to Karen's?"

"Sure, that sounds great, are you sure though? I don't wanna interrupt Jamie Peyton bonding."

"Ha, thank you but Jamie and I are pretty bonded right now aren't we dude?"

"Uhuh." Jamie reached for her hand as they headed out the door and then reached for Owen's too, "swing me!" He demanded.

"Ohh I don't know Jamie, you're getting kind of heavy! Wooah!" They swung Jamie high in the air, across the street, coming out of the twenty four hour pharmacy with a surly looking Nathan, Lucas had a new prescription and a new Peyton sighting. She looked beautiful, her hair in curly clouds and she was wearing a black dress with twisted shoulder straps and a faded vintage photograph of Led Zepplin on the front, he hadn't seen it before and he swallowed hard, it suited her. His eyes were drawn suddenly to the person on the other side of Jamie helping to swing him and his jaw clenched.

"Who is that?" Nathan glared at his brother and then glanced over to where Peyton and his son were walking with the tall guy.

"I don't know but he looks tidy and respectful, he's not limping and he doesn't look like he sleeps with hoes so I like him more than you." Lucas scowled at him;

"Do you have to be so mean?"

"Yup. The only reason I even drove you down here was so that I could pick up my meds at the same time."

"Wow, you're just full of compassion," Lucas said darkly. Nathan turned to him suddenly in the street, his face angry.

"You know what Luke, yeah I am, and you know what- you are not, you lack any damn compassion. I was there with her Luke, I was there when she was broken down and hurt and all fucked up because of what _you_ did Lucas. I watched her all happy and fixed when she went out that night and then hardly three hours later, when I was scared out of my mind about my wife I called her and she came, out of the goodness of her heart, even though you had just broken it again, and I saw she was broken Luke. So no, you don't get to make sarcastic comments about me or anyone else any more Lucas. Get off your high horse and stay in the gutter where you belong. And find your own way home," he stalked off angrily, leaving Lucas standing open mouthed watching half his family all walking away from him.

* * *

"Hi grandma!" Jamie ran round the counter and jumped into his grandmother's arms.

"Woah, hello my best boy, how are you today?" Karen was beaming and pulled Jamie close, looking over his head she saw Peyton and Owen;

"Hi Peyton, how are you sweetie? It's been a long time!"

"Yeah it has," Peyton moved round to hug Karen, "when did you and Andy get back?"

"About three hours ago," Karen said amused, "but I feel so jet lagged it feels like it's tomorrow morning, or it could be last night, I don't know!" She laughs and her kind eyes meet Peyton's, she looks closely at the girl she has watched grow up, "how have you been Peyton?"

"Oh, you know," Peyton pulled a face, "good days and bad days." Karen nodded and touched her face briefly, thinking sadly that her son was the cause of the shadows behind the lovely hazel eyes then she turned and inspected Owen.

"I see you've grown at least another foot since I last saw you Owen."

"Hi Miss Roe," Owen reached out to shake her hand, "how was Oz?"

"Fabulous thank you, but a week long trip isn't nearly enough to take in everything! Have you been keeping Tric alive and well?"

"Yes ma'am, turnover was up by-" Peyton zoned out as Owen and Karen talked business for a few minutes. She helped Jamie spread cream cheese on bagels and play fought with him with some spoons for a little while before she realised both Owen and Karen were watching her amused.

"Sorry," she said embarrassedly, she didn't know why those dark eyes made her so flustered all the time.

"Alright buddy, let's eat," Karen, looking amused put plates down on the counter top and they all sat down.

"How's Brooke?" Karen had already spoken to Haley on the phone and she knew pretty much everything that had happened in Tree Hill since the girls had moved back, but she didn't know how her extended family was really doing, what was really going on.

Peyton slurped out her milkshake, "mmm, she's ok, panicking about the opening tonight, ooh are you coming?"

"I guess I could close up early, head next door and see what beautiful work has been created."

"What's opening tonight?" Owen asked, his mouth full of bagel. Peyton raised her eyebrow at him in fake admonishment, he swallowed, and looked sheepish, "sorry." Karen looked at the two of them surprised, how did they actually know one another?

"It's Brooke- you know my best friend you met last night? She's opening her first store out here tonight- hey you know what? If you have time you should come check it out!"

"What, you mean like clothes and stuff?" He grinned, "that's not really my scene babe."

"Oh come on, it'll be fun and I won't know a lot of people either, they're all New York hot shots, so you could come and mock them with me, pleeease!" She pouted at him and pulled her best puppy dog eyes.

"Oooh, go on then, I can give you till eleven! Then I have to go check none of my minions have burnt down Tric."

"Oh well thank you, you're very kind!"

The door behind them pinged as Owen reached over and rubbed cream cheese across Peyton's forehead, "heyy" she said laughing.

"Hey mom! You're ba-" Lucas' happy face fell as he surveyed the laughing Peyton and Owen fighting with bagels and cheese and a beaming Jamie stirring smoothie mix with Karen. They all turned to him and Peyton reached up slowly to wipe the cheese off her forehead and then looked at Lucas, with an almost ashamed look on her face. That made him feel bad, terrible even, he hadn't expected to feel worse than he did about the Lindsey thing, but now he was making her feel bad about being happy? And who the hell was this guy?!

"Lucas!" Karen moved forward, however angry she was at her son for his behaviour over the last two years, she was still always happy to see him, it felt like it had been a long time since she'd seen her boy. But he stood frozen in the door way, glaring at Owen, his blue eyes icy.

"Lucas?" She came over to him now and reached to hug him, his arms folded round her like cardboard, he wasn't feeling the reunion, he had to leave now, before his jealousy exploded and he made a fool of himself in front of his nephew, this new loser and of course Peyton.

"Hi ma, look I just remembered, I gotta go pick something up, i'll come back later."

The door swung shut behind him leaving the four in the café silent. Peyton sat, staring at the space Lucas had just vacated feeling stupid and cross, she was allowed to be happy, why did he make her feel bad, dammit why wasn't he the one making her happy? And why hadn't he demanded Owen leave her alone or anything?! Had she pushed him away too many times? Owen broke her thoughts;

"So where do I pick you up tonight to begin the mocking?" He was pulling on his jacket, she tried not to laugh as she noticed bagel crumbs in his hair, she reached up and picked them out and then lowered herself to his eye height, he was looking at her so intently, she felt hot again.

"Umm, you know the big houses out by the beach? We're number 12."

"Ahh nice, I love those houses, they've got amazing views."

"And you know how?" They were back to their teasing, she felt much more comfortable this way.

"My dad's rich," he grinned, "nah, the friend I was telling you about, you know with the steps? Well he fell down his own steps on the way to the beach," he was chuckling at the memory.

"I'm sure he doesn't appreciate you bursting into laughter every time you recount that story."

"Maybe not," he flashed her a wicked grin, "but I just can't help it. So seven?"

"Yeah, that's perfect."

"Alright, Jamie i'll catch you later, you and me still got colouring to finish, Karen," he reached across to shake her hand, "it's great your back, Deb's missed you, she sulks around Tric complaining about the lack of hot ladies to go dancing with."

"Well i'm sure I can oblige her later, I must go and say hello soon, Owen, good to see you," she was giving him an appraising look- Owen knew what that look meant, she was wondering what he was doing with Peyton. Owen knew somehow this Tree Hill lot was gonna get him in over his head with drama, he'd seen a lot in his twenty six years, but this lot, they were all crazy.

* * *

Peyton waited for Owen to leave then kissed Jamie and Karen quickly and set off. She strode down the street looking for the stupid cripple that was doing this to her and saw him heading away from town, towards the river court.

"Hey!" She yelled out angrily, he turned, his face seemed set, he was ready for this.

"What the hell was that Luke?"

"I was just caught off guard that's all, but my bad, I guess your feelings for me couldn't have been that deep or hey you might have at least oh I don't know, waited a day."

"You have no right to say that to me Luke."

"Why not? You said you **loved **me Peyton, last night, I heard you say it- what the hell are you doing with some loser now?!"

"We're just hanging out Luke, and what does it matter if I did? You said you love me and then went and lied to my face, cheated on me, lied to me some more and you think you have the right to get angry at _me_?!"

"I cannot keep arguing with you about those lies Peyton, you have to stop using them against me. I said i'm sorry, I wish I hadn't done it, what else can I do?"

"You can at least try to look sorry Luke, but no, you have to go all high school moody about me eating with someone else?!"

"He's not good enough for you Peyton!"

"What?!"

"He's just some bar guy, he works for Deb, i've seen him with hundreds of girls!"

"I don't care! Lucas, don't you get it? I don't care what you think."

"But you do- dammit Peyton, everything I do, everything you do, it matters. Of course you care what I think or you wouldn't be yelling at me now- why do you think you're out here defending yourself?"

"What so now you know me again Luke?"

"Of course I know you Peyton, I love you." She span round on the spot and to his surprise threw the rest of her bagel on the floor.

"Dammit Lucas stop saying that like it means something!"

"It does!"

"No! It doesn't. You know what, if you had given me three seconds to explain, you'd have known that me and Owen are just friends but noo you had to go all over the top and sulk about it."

"Oh so you can do that about me and Lindsey but I can't do that about you," he grabbed her shoulders, "what do you want from me Peyton? I can't be perfect for you, i'm human, i'm not superman," he shook her for a second, "you can't ask the world and then not give me the chance to give it you- and dammit," he dropped his hands, "I thought last night we'd gotten somewhere, I know what I did was wrong but can't you just, let it go?"

"Go to hell Lucas, you have no idea what I went through when I left you in that book store, how long it took me to piece myself back together, and then I gave you a second chance- I was ready to try again, and you couldn't even give me the respect of telling me about your ex skeez? I wanted to try again, I tired Lucas but you can't even let me have a male friend without getting angry- what the hell was that?! I've had it with your mood swings so guess what? I'm going to Brooke's with him tonight and i'm moving on, you can do whatever the hell you want." With that she turned and stalked off, Lucas watched her go, the anger seeping away and the frustration back again. Why couldn't she let him in? He was gonna stop this Owen guy making the moves on his girl- if he had to break both his arms and his other leg doing it. With that decided he headed back into town to speak to his mom.

Peyton opened the door to Brooke's store, anger still running through her and gasped, "oh my god Brooke this looks amazing."

Brooke came running out from behind the counter, "oh no no no! This is all supposed to be a surprise for later- you're not supposed to see!"

"Brooke! I was here all yesterday, and the day before and the day before helping you create all this, I know what it looks like!"

"I know, I know, but I just wanted the finished product to be a surprise," she pouted, and then her excitement came flooding back, "oh well, what do you think?"

Peyton spun round taking in the whole room and then looked back at her friend, "it's awesome Brooke."

"Really?"

"Really. I feel like a proud momma right now, my girl's done so good!" Peyton grabbed her friend and pulled her into a hug.

"Oh yay, i'm so glad you like it! How was your morning with Jamie?"

"Pretty good, I left him with his grandmother to catch up and go see Lily, we stacked, priced, had some bagels," Peyton looked studiously at the floor, "with Owen... and Lucas kinda interrupted...and then I yelled at him and then I told him I was coming to yours tonight with Owen..."

"What?! Ohh good serves him right, and ooh I am so jealous! That boy is fine aaand he is so obviously into you."

"Are you crazy? He's just being nice B. Davis."

"Whatever P. Sawyer." Brooke rolled her eyes, her friend was so clueless, "now what time are you coming back?"

"I gotta head back to the store and then home and change, what are you eating tonight?"

"What?" Brooke seemed indignant, "i'm not eating on the night my store opens, I need to fit into my dress!"

"Brooke! You'd fit into your dress even if you ate a whole wedding cake by yourself! You designed it, it's perfect, i'll bring pizza's by before I got home tonight ok?"

"Fine! But if I look fat then i'm blaming you, and you aren't to stand too close to me tonight P. Sawyer because you are looking mighty thin- maybe you need Owen to take you out on some hot dinner dates," she twinkled.

"Shut up!"

"Peyton," Brooke's face went serious, "are you sure Owen is a good idea?" Peyton looked at her sadly.

"I have to try Brooke, I can't spend my life waiting for Lucas to decide he's ready to grow up." Brooke nodded.

"I know honey, I just, I know you and Lucas and well, Owen- he isn't Lucas."

"That's the point I guess," Peyton looked so sad Brooke felt her heart ache for a friend, she was gonna have words with that boy, she changed her tone, "ok here's what you're gonna do, you are going to go home and get all dolled up pretty for nice boy Owen, who by the way is extremely sexy, you're gonna have a fabulous night here and then we can go home and celebrate by drinking lots of champagne, forgetting your troubles and tomorrow, we shall deal with Lucas, ok?"

"Ok.." Peyton smiled at her friend, "see you later little miss splendid designer!"

* * *

Several hours later Peyton was dressed in a borrowed dress from Brooke- a gorgeous, dangerously low cut deep purple chiffon number and was nervously peeping out of the window every three seconds to check for Owen. She wished Brooke or Haley were here to steady her nerves. She had dropped in the hospital this afternoon where a frustrated Haley was trying to convince the nurse that she could handle 'a little store opening' but the nurse had very nicely but firmly said no way and smoothed Haley's pillows as though that was that. Peyton had watched the whole argument in amusement, she suspected that deep down Haley quite liked being mothered. Her friend had first been happy as Peyton recounted the date, then confused before finally outraged and furious at her best friend's behaviour. She had only heard a jumbled recount from her husband this morning as he had kissed her quickly before diving out the door muttering about 'accidental death by bear trap' and 'trips over balcony onto road...' Haley had decided to wait and hear Peyton's sane account, but now that she had, she wished she was still completely in the dark.

And now Peyton was nervous. She needed Hales to hold her hand and tell her stop wining and be excited. She saw the car lights pull up outside and watched as Owen jumped over the door and headed up the steps. Damn he cleaned up nicely. He was carrying what looked like a bin bag and she realised suddenly he could probably see her and she moved away from the window quickly. Owen grinned as he saw the curtains twitch, she was so damn cute.

"Peyton," he knocked on the door, "if you want you can wait 5 seconds to pretend you weren't just watching me walk up the steps looking all fine." She opened the door, red faced.

"Jerk," she muttered. She looked amazing, he felt proud just to be arriving with this girl on his arm.

"You look good," he nodded, "another fine ass dress, here" he produced the bin bag and Peyton realised that it wasn't a bin bag, but several black roses.

"Wow, thanks, no-one's ever brought me death flowers before."

"They're not death flowers stupid, they represent darkness so the beholder sees light when they hold them."

"That's beaut- wait a second, did you just make that up?"

"Yup," he shrugged, "sounds good though."

She punched his arm, "come on you better come in while I put these in water."

Owen followed her inside, the house was amazing. Very Peyton, but he could see touches of what looked like a very stylish lady as well- Brooke's hand he assumed. The living room was creams and golds with tiffany vases and frames filled with pictures of the girls laughing, some with another girl and sometimes a dark haired guy smiling happily, there were a lot of Jamie with the girls, they were all recent he could tell, he could faintly see Peyton's scar and there was one, in the corner of the room that was older. It was much older. It was of Peyton and the blonde guy he'd seen this afternoon. She was looking at the camera smiling, one hand intertwined with his, the other touching his face to let him know she was still thinking of him, even whilst posing for the camera, he was looking right at her, leaning in to kiss her face but smiling at the same time. They looked happy. Owen reckoned Peyton looked like she was in high school. Not that long ago he thought sadly, he wondered what had driven them apart. She was so sad now, so tragic, he wanted to help fix her.

"Ok," Peyton came through from the kitchen, "I am ready to roll and you better be too mister cos if we're late Brooke will actually kill us dead."

"Peyton wait," Owen crossed the room, "there's something I have to do before we go."

"Owen-"

"Quiet Sawyer," he twinkled at her and bent towards her, she stood still, did she really want this? This perfect, sexy, funny guy that was all ready to help make her feel better, she tipped her face upwards to look at him, she thought about Lucas, and then about Owen, shit was she gonna do this? She knew she had to try and move on, but could she?

**I know, I know, Peywen, but i promise this is not the way i'm headed forever- it's a leyton story, I promise!**


	16. Bro Over Bro?

**A/N: Has anyone heard about hilarie's new plans to be on american little britain? Very excited! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: yeah, in my spare time I raised a million dollars and bought one tree hill and james lafferty... oh no wait, no I didn't... just a dream I had... Lol. I own nothing.**

The first kiss was brief, but it sent sparks down her spine, she broke away and smiled, her eyes still shut, "my toes are tingling!" Owen laughed;

"In a good way I hope."

"Mmm" she leant forward and kissed him again, "definitely."

He caught her face briefly and then pulled back, "come on gorgeous lady, if we're late Brooke will kill you."

"Oh right, and you'll just stand back and let her?"

"Well, yeah! I'm far too fine for her to want to go ahead and waste by killing me!"

"Cheek!" She punched his chest and he caught her hand and kissed it, this was ok, this was easy she thought, she could handle this lightness. They headed out the door and Owen opened the car door for her.

"Why thank you!"

"You're very welcome," he grinned, "any requests?"

"Definitely nothing with too much drum and bass in."

Owen raised an eyebrow at her, "and you think I would have that in my car why?"

"Hmm something about you just oozes drum an bass man." He revved the engine and glared at her, she stuck her tongue out at him teasingly and they pulled out of the drive smiling.

"Karen! Oh my god hiiii!" Brooke came running over from talking to a very pretty young lady with dark hair and stylish glasses and threw her arms around the woman she felt closer to than her own mother.

"Brooke hi! This is wonderful, just wonderful, I love it. I'm so proud of you," she smiled and put her hand on Brooke's shoulder, "you should be proud of yourself young lady."

"I'm glad you like it. Oh i'm so glad you're here! And where is that fine young eye candy of yours."

"Oh he's Lily sitting tonight- clothes aren't really his strong point, so I hope you don't mind but I sort of brought somebody else as my date-" she gestured to outside where Lucas was standing looking incredibly nervous, Brooke couldn't help but feel a fleeting hope for her friends and then a slight despair- Peyton had no idea how serious Lucas was about her and Lucas was going to see her with.. oh crap Owen.. Brooke realised Karen was looking at her expectantly.

"Oh that's fine, he looks like he could do with the social company."

"Well if you're sure Brooke, I don't want anything to spoil your evening." Karen gave Brooke a meaningful look and Brooke shook her head.

"So long as everyone is on their best behaviour tonight and they love me so they should be, everything should work out just perfectly. Now honey you take your time looking round- champagne is being passed round by some delectable waiters, I have to go be pleasant to all my shareholders!"

"Thanks sweetie," Karen watched Brooke as she shimmied across the floor in a fabulous hot pink dress and stilettos so high Karen felt dizzy looking at them. She felt so proud of Brooke, she had come a long way in the years she had known the lovely brunette. Now she turned and looked down the steps at her son who was standing awkwardly and glowering at something- she peered round the other side of the glass and noticed the source of his discomfort, a very smiley Peyton and Owen were walking up the steps holding hands and both had ignored Lucas, she couldn't help but notice Peyton cast a discreet glance over her shoulder and meet her son's eyes, she saw the look, knew the signs, there was no way these two were over. She sighed and rolled her eyes, sometimes her boy could be such a fool.

"Brooke!" Peyton came running over to her friend, "this all looks amazing!" The room was decorated with pink and purple fairy lights, soft glowing candles and the dressing rooms had fabulous floor length mirrors with light bulbs all around the edges. The clothes, lots of hot pink dresses, dark blues and greens, little black dresses and chiffon tops, hung on the rails Brooke and Peyton had so painstakingly prepared and the sofas so beautifully designed with Clothes Over Bros stitched in, were filled by some very well dressed ladies and gentlemen.

"Oh my god Peyton i'm so glad you're here," Brooke's hand found her friend's for a second and she whispered quickly, "i'm so nervous I can't breathe!"

Peyton whispered back, "you're doing brilliantly B, everything is going perfectly. Just maybe don't have any more champagne." Brooke discreetly stuck her tongue out and squeezed Peyton's hand in thanks, then lead her over to a clothes rail in the pretence of showing her a dress Peyton already owned/had borrowed, "Lucas is here."

"I know," Peyton whispered back, "we walked past him outside, Owen was holding my hand, he looked really mad at me, why why is he mad?!"

"Why do you think dumbass?"

"Shut up!" Their whispering got louder and Owen came over holding two glasses of champage and passed one over Peyton's shoulder and into her hand.

"People are looking at you strange Sawyer," he muttered, she flushed red, dammit, he made her so flustered. She turned and smiled at him sweetly.

"Thank you for the warning, i'll bare it in mind if I get the urge to start doing anything stupid, like I don't know, throw a drink at you!"

"Hey! I brought you the damn drink!"

Brooke watched the two of them smiling at each other and then glancing around the room happily her eyes fell on Lucas. Leaning against one of the pillars he was staring at the cute new couple and scowling deeply. He couldn't have looked more obvious if he'd had a big sign saying 'get your hands off my woman moron.' She rolled her eyes, action time.

"Excuse me guys, i'll let you two kiss and make up."

"Works for me," Owen said smiling, Peyton beamed up at him and obliged.

Brooke scuttled across to Lucas and elbowed him, "how you doing broody?"

Lucas turned to her and smiled, "you haven't called me that for a while Brooke, must mean you're feeling sorry for me."

"I am not! Get yourself out of your wallowing hole Luke and go and say hi, Owen is a nice guy."

"Brooke," he hissed, trying not to look like he was yelling at the owner of the store on her opening night, "i wouldn't care if he was Dave bloody Grohl, I don't want her with him, I don't want her with anybody but me, dammit she was two nights ago."

"Yeah well that was before you screwed up big time wasn't it?!" She hissed crossly back, "and right now she doesn't need you scowling across very nice dresses and trying to shoot her man with your eyes, right now she needs you to be happy for her, and dammit I need you to be happy too, you're scaring my customers!" She marched off in the direction of some ladies attempting to try on whilst holding champagne glasses, "ladies can I hold those for you?"

Lucas couldn't help but smile grudgingly. Across the floor Peyton watched him, he looked lonely, she wished she could go over and say something, anything, hello, a joke about him not trying anything on, I love you? Somehow none of those seemed appropriate. Owen turned back from admiring the artwork on the wall.

"These are incredible hand prints," he said grinning, "yours?"

"Oh no- mine are the ones over in the corner, those brilliant little ones are Jamie's."

"Nice!"

"Did I hear my sons name?" Peyton span round and squealed, Nathan was standing behind her looking extremely hot and very clean shaven.

"Nate!" She hugged him tightly, then pulled away, "does Haley know you're out in public looking this hot?"

"Eww Sawyer, don't hit on me man, that is so high school!"

"Ha, I seem to remember it always being the other way round Scott."

"Hmm, well I really can't argue with that," he grinned, "and yes she knows i'm out, she's having Jamie for the evening and sent me here to show support- for everyone," he added, raising his eyebrows at her. She smiled and he winked at her. "Owen, it's nice to meet you, heard a lot about you."

"Hi- you're Nathan right? Deb's son?"

"How do you know my mom?"

"Oh I work for her."

"No kidding," Nathan laughed, "small world."

"Yeah it really is," Owen's eyes met Peyton's and she smiled again.

"Hey actually, Peyton, i've been meaning to tell you, Haley's been writing some stuff and I was wondering if you'd thought any more about that idea we talked about?"

"Oh I have yeah actually, I think it would be really fun, and Hales is writing again? That's great!"

"Is your wife a writer?" Owen asked politely.

Nathan snorted, "no not exactly, she's a singer, writes her own stuff, and a couple of weeks ago I ran the idea of producing some of her stuff past Peyton, I mean she's done it before."

"You have?" Owen turned incredulously to Peyton, "that's awesome!"

Peyton shrugged, "it was a lot of fun, hard work but I did love it, I did more back then than I did in two years in LA."

"Hey- why don't you start with a night at Tric?"

"What?"

"Yeah, I remember Deb used to talk about these brilliant gigs these high school kids used to put together- man they sounded great."

"Oh my god that was us!"

"Not us Peyt," said Nathan smiling at her, "you."

"You think you could do something for Tric?" Owen looked at her earnestly, it was so hard to say no to those eyes.

"Oh ok, yeah that would be fun I guess."

"Great!" Owen bent and kissed her suddenly and Nathan felt shocked. Strangely enough he didn't feel happy about that... He realised that actually he did feel some sort of strange loyalty to his brother, this Sawyer Scott thing had been going on far too long to be thrown away over some random chick from New York. Peyton needed stern words. But right now, he didn't think it was the time. He made his exit as Peyton and Owen continued to make out and headed over to where his brother was standing looking forlorn, holding a half drunk glass of orange juice. He dropped his hand on Luke's shoulder.

"You hanging in there bro?" Lucas turned to him incredulously;

"You care now?"

"Look Luke, I know we've been arguing a lot lately, but i'm throwing you a bone here, take it man, you need these bones, i'm your way in for Sawyer."

"You wanna help me win back Peyton? I thought I was worse than the dirt on your white high tops, I thought any one on earth was better than me to date your Sawyer, I thought-"

"Yeah shut up man, what you think and what I think are two different things, now look, I know right now she's with that guy, but give her some space, she'll find her own way back."

"What are you on about Nathan?" Luke gestured over to them angrily, "she's standing there with her tongue down his throat, openly, and you're talking about space?!"

"Lucas keep your voice down," Nathan's face was suddenly full of menace, "if you make a scene for Brooke or for that matter Peyton, i'll make sure you never type another sad whiney ass word on that laptop of yours with your own fingers ever again."

Lucas dropped his hand quickly and sank the orange juice, "you're right, I shouldn't be here, I can't watch this without wanting to tear that guy to pieces."

"From the looks of him, I don't think you'd be very successful with that one," Nathan said sarcastically.

"Whatever, look tell Brooke i'm sorry but I had to go, tell Peyton... tell her I hope she's happy, and that she looks really beautiful in that La Rocca dress."

Nathan watched him go sadly and turned to survey the room. What a mess. His eyes fell on Peyton who was watching Lucas leave with a face that so blatantly said don't leave it was almost obvious to the back of Luke's head. Jesus these two could fill a book with those long sappy looks they gave each other. He seriously hoped he and Hales never looked that mopey. He strode over now and smiled at her.

"How's it going Sawyer?"

"Was Luke's leg hurting?"

"Huh?"

"Is that why he left? You know, was his leg playing up?"

"Oh no, you know he just had to get up early."

"Oh." She looked at the floor nodding and then glanced at Owen who was getting more champagne, "he's a really great guy you know Nate, he makes me laugh, he's so pretty, I just, I don't know." She stared at her hands.

"It's not Lucas and Peyton?" He asked softly.

"Yeah," she said enthusiastically, "I mean no! No, this has nothing to do with him, I was just gonna say I don't know what to wear on our next date."

Nathan stared at her, he knew if he stared long enough she'd give in. For a few seconds she stared back stubbornly, her eyes narrowing.

"Ok fine. It has every thing to do with Lucas."

"That's all i'm saying," he said holding up his hands, he saw Owen making his way back through the crowd, "look, you should just know he said to tell you that you looked beautiful in that La Rocca dress."

Peyton's head jerked up, "he said what?!"

"He said that you looked beau-"

"Yeah I heard that part, he said La Rocca?"

"Yeah he did. Yeah I know I didn't get that either but you know Peyt he's on a lot of pain killers-"

"No I know what it means fool." Her eyes lit up, "we went on this date once, we thought we'd try some where new in LA before, well before, and it was this really truly awful restaurant, bad food, bad staff, god it was terrible," she smiled, "but then this came on in the kitchens and we could hear it, and Luke... Luke said it was our song. I was wearing this dress- i'd borrowed it from Brooke- I can't believe he remembers."

Nathan stared at her for a moment, waiting for the moment to click, she looked up at him suddenly, "there it is," he said quietly.

"What?" She looked confused.

"Hey there beautiful, they're out of champagne, so do you wanna head out to Tric- I got a JD and coke with your name on it."

"Oh yeah- that sounds great," Peyton was distracted and as they headed out she turned to look at Nathan desperately, "what?" she mouthed, he grinned and shrugged and waved.

"Nice meeting you Owen."

"You too Nate," Owen swung a hand behind him.

Peyton broke away from Owen's other arm, "I just have to say bye to Brooke, i'll be right back." She raced across the floor and grabbed Brooke, spinning her right round;

"Woah there P Sawyer, I am way too high on excitement and champagne for you to do that too much!"

"Brooke he called this dress the La Rocca dress!" Peyton hissed urgently. Brooke's smiley face turned shocked.

"Oh my god! You brought back the faith?!"

"I know I know. That's gotta mean something right?"

"Peyton honey, it always meant something with you and Luke, when are you gonna admit that."

"Brooke! You can't lecture me right now. What am I gonna do about Owen?!" Peyton whispered desperately, inside she was pleased though, Brooke knew how important it was to her that Lucas had felt something of significance on those dates too. They had really meant something. It was so easy sometimes to just assume he hadn't given a crap. Now she knew. He remembered.

"Oh Peyton I don't know" Brooke leaned around her to peak at him, "oooh i'll take him home!"

"Brooke!"

"I'm just kidding, look Peyton," she squeezed her friend's shoulders, "you just have to be honest with him."

"Do I have to?" Peyton whined childishly.

"Yes!" Brooke gave her friend a gentle shove, "see you at home P Sayer!" She shouted cheerily.

Peyton took Owen's proffered hand and followed him outside to the car.

"Ok, wow, it was so pink in there I swear everything looks rosey tinted now." He smiled and then turned to her, "or I guess it could just be being with you."

"Oh so corny," she said teasingly.

"Yeah, but you're a romantic at heart."

"That I am!"

They smiled at one another and Owen bent down to kiss her. Peyton held her breath, she couldn't hurt him just yet. She braced herself.

Owen looked down at Peyton, her eyes squeezed tightly shut and her face screwed up in preparation, this so wasn't right. Instead of kissing her, his first urge had passed, he kissed her forehead briefly and she opened her eyes in surprise.

"Come on," he said softly, "i'll drive you home."

"Owen," she began.

"It's ok Peyton- hell i'd have had to have been a blind guy to have not noticed you staring across longingly at the skinny sulking blonde in the corner." Peyton smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry Owen."

"Hey- it's ok Peyton, you win some, you lose some you know? We're cool- in fact when you're done at the store tomorrow, you gotta come and start the gig preparations, I am psyched about that." He smiled and kissed her hand, "we're fine."

"Thank you," she looked so grateful he knew he'd done the right thing. Now that brooding kid Scott had to do the right thing and win what he had lost. Owen opened the car door and felt slightly grim, if Lucas didn't fix this girl, he swore to god...

**Yay, so good end for Peywen? Or should they have lasted longer? I was so torn, I love Leyton in this so they're my true ship in this, but I did like Peywen... do they need a reunion?!**


	17. Spontaeneous Coffee Trips Lead To

**A/N: Yay, thanks for the reviews guys, ha I love the peywen versus leyton.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or anything else.**

"Ok," Brooke came tapping across the kitchen and put fruit salads in front of Peyton and on her own place mat, "so I ring with an emergency at eleven so that you only have to spend an awkward hour with the lovely but rejected Owen?"

Peyton looked up shamefacedly, "maybe... please pretty please Brookie."

"Ugh, only if you promise never to call me Brookie ever again."

It was a week after Brooke's opening and Owen and Peyton's first and last date. She had managed to cancel on him about arranging the gig twice since but he had started to sound like he was losing his patience on the last message he'd left and so Peyton had grudgingly called back and arranged a meeting. Now she was dreading it and trying desperately to find a get out clause.

"Cross my heart. But please! I know it's bad of me but I just don't want him to feel like he has to be nice."

"Sweetie, I really don't think he'd feel like he had to behave any way other than how he wanted to. Trust me, he doesn't seem the type to fake it." She kinked her eyebrow.

"It is far too early to be making dirty comments like that."

"Oh honey it's never too early," Brooke said teasingly, Peyton rolled her eyes.

"Dirt. Dirt!"

"Ha shut up, you appreciate me."

"I know I know, I love you, you're my emergency person remember?!"

"I still don't think you'll need a call, but of course. So long as you promise to hint to Owen that I am fine and free as a bird."

"Subtle my friend."

"Maybe not," Brooke grinned and said through a mouthful of apple, "but I am very attractive and appealing." Peyton eyed her and then burst into laughter;

"Oh yeah, you're sexy as hell with your mouthful of fruit mush."

"Shurrup!"

"Fine, I promise to talk you up," Peyton bent to kiss her best friend's cheek, "mwah! I will see you later darling best friend."

"Remember!" She shouted over her shoulder, "emergency at eleven!"

"You are a cruel woman!" Brooke shouted back laughing.

Ten minutes later Peyton dragged her feet up the stairs to Tric and gingerly opened the door, "hello?"

"Peyton hey! Over here. You think you can give me a hand with these boxes?"

"Uh, sure." Peyton headed towards the bar where Owen was shifting crates and tried to lift one, "oh wuhh," the crate was heavy and it crashed to the floor, "ooooh shit i'm sorry!"

"Hey no it's fine," Owen came over and picked the crate up, "relax, they're really heavy. Peyton?" Peyton was standing, her head bent, clutching her hands, over the bar counter, "what's wrong?"

"Oh," she rubbed her eyes, "nothing nothing... I think I just got a splinter."

"Let me have a look." He came over and she rubbed her face quickly and then held her hand out.

"Hmm, yep I think you'll live," he let go of her hand lightly, "are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah, god i'm sorry, i've made such a mess," she looked him in the eye for the first time, "of everything."

"Oh Peyton listen to me, I make my own choices, i'm not a victim here. I had a good time with you, you're a good person, and I think we'll be great friends but I think you are way too in love with someone else for us to ever be more, so relax, please, we're ok."

"God you're so grown up! How did you get so grown up and leave the rest of us behind?"

He laughed, "I drink a lot of coffee. And I guess I did a lot of growing up quickly when I was eighteen so, I dunno, I guess this is little fish drama for me," he grinned at her and she smiled.

"Well I guess I need some coffee then."

"You know that I can do, I know a great place."

"What's wrong with here?"

"Hey I said I was grown up I didn't say I made good coffee."

"Ok fine, but are we gonna talk music? And I know a beautiful little lady very interested in talking to you in general."

"We can talk both," he said smiling softly.

They headed down the side walk and Owen swung an arm easily over Peyton's shoulders.

"So you know any good bands we can call on?"

"Hmm maybe, hey and you know what I was thinking, could we maybe give any profits to this pre-eclampsia charity I was reading about?"

"That sounds like a great idea." They crossed the road and headed into Karen's Café.

Sitting on the other side of the road, watching this easy intimate conversation Lucas and Jamie were on a bench wrapped up warmly in a hundred scarves and mismatched gloves. When they had left the house this morning Lucas hadn't been able to find Jamie's proper gloves, so he'd improvised. He hadn't wanted Jamie to be cold and tell Haley or Nathan, and then they might be cross and Nathan might take away his support for the Lucas winning Peyton back plan.

Jamie watched Peyton and Owen go into his grandmother's café and then turned back to his uncle.

"Are you sad Uncle Lucas?"

"What buddy?"

"You always look sad when you see Peyton."

"Aw no little man, i'm not sad," he looked down into his nephews eyes and then sighed, "ok I am a little sad but I promise it is nothing to do with being here with you."

"I know that Uncle Luke! Durr! Is it about you and Peyton?"

"Ok ok smart guy, look, it's like this, err... sometimes... sometimes grown ups are complicated and when they love each other well, sometimes, we- I mean I... i've made some mistakes."

"But you love her?"

"Yeah I do buddy."

"And she loves you?"

"I don't really know little man, I hope so, I think so, but at the moment i'm not sure."

"Grown ups are crazy!" Jamie said crossly, "I think she loves you."

"You do?" Lucas looked at him quizzically, "what makes you think that buddy?"

"One time she came into Brooke's shop and she was crying and Brooke was saying that she knew Peyton loved you really but then hated you but then loved you and then I got confused, Brooke talks really fast! But she said she was team Peyton! And then I said Lucas and Peyton true love always."

Lucas laughed, "you said what?!"

"Well you said it first, I heard you and Mamma shouting once and she was cross at you for saying it, but it sounded nice."

"It is nice. But what did Peyton do then?"

Jamie scrunched his face up, "I think she laughed and then hugged me. She smelt nice."

Lucas stared up at the cafe thoughtfully, "yeah she always does. She laughed? She didn't say no that's not true or anything?"

"No, I don't think so."

"That's good. That's really good. Hey Jamie, are you hungry?" He got up quickly and grabbed his crutches.

"When do you get your cast off buddy?"

"In two weeks."

"Me too. You wanna go together?"

"Yeah! I wanna keep mine though- look what Peyton did for me." Jamie lifted his arm for Lucas to admire the cast, the sketch was of Jamie in between his parents holding a basketball above his head and grinning cheekily. Lucas smiled, it caught everyone's characteristics perfectly, she should start drawing properly for a strip or something like she did before, he might suggest it... if they ever spoke again that was. They stood outside Karen's, Lucas was suddenly hesitant, he didn't wanna see Peyton making out with barboy.

"Come on Uncle Lucas." Jamie was standing by the door, Lucas took a breath and then followed him inside.

Peyton and Owen were sitting at one of the tables making some sort of notes.

"Hi ma-" Lucas tried to avoid looking at them.

"Hi honey, hey Jamie darlin' you here for a late breakfast or an early lunch?"

"Can I get a muffin please grandma?"

"Sure hun, blueberry or chocolate?"

"Chocolate!" Jamie took the muffin with a thank you and went over to say hello to Peyton and Owen. Lucas twisted to watch him go and then looked quickly away as Jamie pointed towards him saying, 'I came with Uncle Lucas.'

"You did?" Peyton glanced over and saw Lucas look over his shoulder and as he caught her eye he looked quickly away. Karen and Owen exchanged a glance and smiled together. These two needed locking in a closet.

"Lucas hi," Owen gave him an opening, "you wanna come sit with us?"

"Err, yeah sure thanks. Jamie and I were actually just passing through," he sat down and tried to avoid looking at Peyton, "we're off to the river court for a few games right dude?"

"Yeah!"

"What you got there?" Lucas directed his question to the table and Peyton answered staring at the same spot;

"We're putting together a benefit gig for Pre-eclampsia and we were just going through some band ideas."

"Wow that sounds great," he looked up suddenly and she met his eyes, she flushed, she looked suddenly proud of herself.

"Thanks. We're working on it. I wanted to do something good for Hales." He made to reach for her hand to say he understood and then noticed that Owen had reached for her hand first and was squeezing it now. He looked away, missing Peyton gently pulling her hand away and sitting on them both.

He made an effort to keep the talking going, he didn't want to leave her alone with Owen any more than he had to. "Who have you thought of so far?"

"I have a couple of ideas, Hales has been writing some stuff so i'm hoping she'll be up for it, i'm gonna make some calls to a few people back in LA, maybe go up there even."

"You might go to LA?" His face dropped, "for how long?"

"Oh not for that long, maybe a week?"

"Oh well ok..." He tried to rearrange his face, "cool."

Owen coughed loudly the guy was so obvious. Peyton however seemed oblivious to it.

"Yeah I thought I could go, pick up some really cool toys for the J man, does that sound cool Jamie?"

"Can you bring me back a Lakers vest?"

"Oh maybe, if you give me a hug now." Jamie obliged and then settled on Peyton's knee, concentrating on his picture.

"The little guy's always colouring," Owen said amused, "you've rubbed off on him."

"Well then he's a lucky guy," she retorted. Owen grinned and held up his hands.

"That's what I meant of course." She smirked and Lucas scowled at the two of them, Peyton's cell started ringing.

"Oh it's Brooke," she leapt up, "hey sweetie."

Lucas and Owen sat looking at each other awkwardly. Owen's face was a mixture of amusement and annoyance, Lucas felt tongue- tied, what was he supposed to say to the guy he was insanely jealous of?

"So, Owen, how's bar tending treating you?"

Owen raised his eyebrows, "not so good at the small talk are you Scott?"

"No, sorry, not really," he leant forward, "look, I know you don't like me very much." Owen shook his head and sat back, holding up his hands;

"I don't have a problem with you man, I just gotta problem with what you did to Sawyer. But that's in the past right? You people in Tree Hill, you cling to the drama till it's so old you don't even remember what it was." He was silent for a second then said, "I gotta go, you and Peyton have some stuff to talk about, tell her i'll call her ok?" He grabbed his jacket, and ruffled Jamie's hair. He didn't think he was ready to watch Lucas and Peyton get re-involved and judging by the glances and the conversation, it seemed to be heading that way. He stepped out into the cold air and wished sometimes AA allowed a hard drink for medicinal purposes.

Peyton came back through to the tables, "right so- where did Owen go?" Her face was confused, Lucas felt his heart wrench, he couldn't do this with her now. Not while she and Owen were still together.

"He said he'd call you," he muttered, then said with cheery effort, "so me and Jamie gotta head out now but Peyton," his eyes found hers and held her gaze, "let me know when you're going to LA- are you going alone?"

"No Brooke said she wanted to see where I used to work, check out some designers and what have you so I think she's gonna come too."

"Oh," he nodded, "that's cool." Man could he not think of any better words today? He sounded like some freaking cool aid advert. He felt relieved she hadn't said Owen was going with her, but he wished he had the courage to offer to go himself, keep her company, help her do this for Haley. He sighed, Peyton looked up sharply and watched as he and Jamie headed out. Jamie waved to her through the window and she grinned and waved back. She felt frustrated, she had hoped he would offer to go himself, Brooke was yet to hear of the LA idea and if she was busy Peyton would be a loner. And Luke still thought she was with Owen, she had to do something about that. Maybe LA would be a good idea for a road trip for the two of them... She leapt up from her seat now and followed Jamie and Lucas out.

"Lucas! Hey," he turned round and smiled at her, "so.. I was thinking, you know if you're not busy- would you maybe wannacomewithme?" She rushed the words out and then immediately felt stupid. Shit maybe it was a bad idea...

He smiled broadly, then faltered, "but what about Brooke? Owen even?"

"Brooke? Oh she urrr she said she might be busy and Owen... can't leave the bar." She didn't know why she couldn't just tell him she wasn't with Owen, some how the words wouldn't come out, instead she stood staring at her shoes waiting for him to reject her.

"Uh yeah, yeah i'd love to go to LA with you, I mean, ahem, that'd be cool." Dammit again?!

"Really?" she smiled, "that's great!" She didn't know what had come over her, she was still kinda mad at him, afraid of her feelings for him, but part of her didn't care, she knew that was the Brooke, daring half of her, but she wanted to be away from all the drama and just be with Lucas alone, together.

Jamie stood holding his Uncle's hand, swinging it slightly, watching the two blondes smiling shyly at each other. He thought they were really silly these two, they looked at each other a lot, why didn't they just talk to each other about what they talked to his mom about? He told his mom and dad he loved them every day, he just didn't get these two.

**Yay or nay to a trip to LA folks? Review please! I love reading them, ha junkie that I am.**


	18. Plane Trips!

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely zilch.**

Peyton sat playing with the corner of Haley's duvet while Brooke repacked her friend's suitcase for the third time.

"Ok sweetie, you have everything you are gonna need for a sexy week away with Mr Scott. Silks, gorgeous dresses, the works," she winked at her friend, dimples on full display.

"Brooke!" Haley admonished, "my son is going on this trip, there is going to be strictly no sexy anything!"

"My sentiments exactly," said Peyton sticking her tongue out, "besides Lucas and I are just friends."

"Yeaaah in make believe world," Brooke came over to the bed and made air quotes with her fingers, "where I am the next Vivienne Westwood and married to Christian Bale- oh yeahh. I can see it now, you and Lucas standing next to each other in the aisle nodding to each other, 'that was such a lovely wedding wasn't it Lucas?' 'oh yes friend and by the way did I mention that i'm insanely in love with you and you look damn fine in that bridesmaid dress and I wish I could have you right here right now!"

"Brooke! Wouldn't we be in a church?!"

"When has that ever stopped true love?!"

Peyton opened her mouth to retaliate when Haley interrupted, "girlies! No fighting! This is meant to be a zone of calmness!"

"Sorry Hales," they both said meekly, Brooke came over and sat on the bed next to Peyton and put her arm round her friend and both she and Haley fixed their gaze on the blonde.

"You ready for this P Sawyer?"

"For what?"

"For LA trip with the Scott you love."

"You mean Jamie? Yeah you know I am looking forward to it so much," she said innocently, "I love spending time with Jamie and Nathan and Haley get some quality time for lurrrve in the hospital!"

"Ok stop!" Haley held up her hands, "Peyton, if you don't want us to talk about Luke we won't."

"We will" Brooke said crossly.

"Shut up Davis!"

"You shut up Sawyer!"

"Children! My five year old is more sensible than you two! Jamie has had the best behaviour talk now Peyton I must warn you, my momma speech is coming on." Peyton found Haley's hand;

"Hales, it's ok, he's gonna be fine!"

"Besides even if anything goes wrong we know Lucas is pretty nifty in dangerous situations, you know he's almost as good as Keanu Reeves at the diving thing!" Peyton and Haley both glared at Brooke, "i'm kidding! But seriously... Maybe try not to let him go near any traffic- Luke only has one good leg right now."

"Brooke!"

"Look, all jokes aside, I know Jamie is in good hands, I trust you, and I know Nathan definitely needs a few days break- I know coming to the hospital every day is tiring him out and Jamie as well-"

"Hales, you know he wouldn't have it any other way."

"I know, i'm so lucky," she quickly rubbed her eyes, "but I don't want Nathan to tire himself out, he's doing so well!"

"I know honey," Brooke rubbed her friends leg, "I think it's really great you're letting Jamie go, especially with all the sexual tension between our two friends over there."

"Brooke! Ew! I'm taking Jamie, there will be no sex and there is no sexual tension!"

"You know it's true Peyt."

Peyton stared at the duvet, "you know, I am nervous guys. What if something goes wrong?"

"It's Lucas Peyton, what more can you guys get wrong?"

Peyton shoved her friend lightly, "not kind! Besides I meant with Jamie! What if I lose him?!"

"Then you find him again! And that works for Lucas too you know," Haley smiled softly, "Peyton I trust you, try trusting yourself too, go have fun and please be careful!"

Through the window they suddenly heard a car horn beep. Both Brooke and Peyton rushed to the window, "oh my god it's him!" Brooke shouted excitedly.

"Why is he beeping, we are at a hospital!" Peyton said crossly, Brooke shushed her;

"He's excited and besides that was the cab! Leave him alone!"

Peyton stuck her tongue out and then hugged her friend and picked the bag up off the chair, "ok," she took a breath, "i'm off!" She came over to the bed and clutched Haley's hands, "are you sure you're ok with this?"

"I'm fine with it! Send Jamie up with Nathan to say good bye, i'll see you soon, call me! We all love you."

"Yeah yeah! You two are both evil and I love you too." Peyton headed down the stairs, she couldn't help smiling as she went, she felt the excitement trying to burst through, she tried to push it down. Oh sod it. She soared out of the hospital doors and swung Jamie up in a hug as he came running up to her, "hey little man! Are you excited?!"

"Yeeahh!"

"Alright Sawyer, you're all set?" Nathan came over and hugged his friend and whispered in her ear, "i'm like a phone call away, you need anything Jamie or otherwise related," he glanced over at Lucas in the cab "and I can fly right over, you remember what I told you about my shot gun?"

"Nathan shut up! You're son is in good hands."

"And you?"

"I'll be fine!" He gave her an appraising look and then nodded and smiled and then wandered inside shouting back;

"By the way, I gave him a little talk in the car about behaviour in front of Jamie!"

"Nathan!"

Lucas sat in the cab and watched the girl of his dreams standing on the side walk talking to his brother, twisting her bag nervously. He couldn't believe this was really happening. Two weeks ago when Peyton had asked him to come with her to LA he hadn't really believed it would happen. But then suddenly she was arranging flights and calling him to ask if he had a preference about hotels and then Nathan was asking if he minded taking Jamie with them, Lucas hadn't minded a bit. He had spent the last few days in a haze of happiness. Sure he hadn't seen Peyton all week, she had somehow managed to avoid seeing him but he hadn't minded- they were going to LA, together, and Jamie coming made it even more special. It felt like Nathan and Hales were finally trusting him again. She came over to the cab now, swinging her bag and squinting shyly.

"Hi." He tried to jump out of the car but his leg was still a little tender, his cast had only come off yesterday, he and Jamie had gone together as promised. She smiled, she couldn't speak, she half expected to open her mouth and watch the butterflies come out. Instead she nodded and then went round to put her bag in the trunk. They stood together in what he hoped was a comfortable silence and waited for Jamie. The little blonde came running out with his father close behind. With a final hug Jamie was ready to go and Nathan watched as they clambered in the cab and drove off. As he waved them good bye he felt a twinge, he was gonna miss his son so much, plus he was going away with the two crazy blondes who were secretly in love, he worried for his sons sanity, even at five Jamie was much more aware of it than they were.

"Oh god." It was twenty minutes before the flight was ready to board and Peyton was nervous, she hated flying. Jamie sat beside her colouring happily and Lucas looked at her worriedly.

"You ok Peyt?"

"Yeah i'm fine, I just-"

"Hate flying?" He finished for her, she smiled faintly and nodded. He stroked her back;

"Every thing's gonna be fine Peyt. Look, you want a drink?"

"Can I get a JD and coke?" She looked up hopefully.

"No!" He grinned at her, "but you can have a soda!"

"You are mean."

"You have Jamie to watch and I need you sober." I need you he added silently and headed to the bar. Peyton dropped to the floor and began colouring with Jamie and Lucas watched happily, he couldn't think of any where he'd rather be. He ordered the drinks and then headed back to his girlfr- shit no, Peyton his friend, he had to remember that... and sat down with Jamie and began helping colour. The flight was eventually announced and Peyton busied herself with Jamie's rucksack.

"Ok, you got every thing J man?"

"Yep, can we go now?" Jamie was so excited he was bouncing up and down and ran ahead to the queue. The hostess smiled down at him;

"Where are your parents honey?"

"They're at the hospital," he said gravely.

"What?!" She was startled, "well, should we call-"

"It's ok!" Peyton came running up the queue, "i'm sorry, he ran ahead, Jamie!" She admonished, "don't do that again sweetie please! Here are our tickets."

The hostess looked at her slightly suspiciously, "ok, but you're not his parents?"

"Excuse me?" Peyton looked at her incredulously, "i've been granted parental permission to look after him if that's what you need, although I don't have a note and just because he ran off like 3 metres ahead of me-" Lucas raced up the queue and pulled Peyton away from the hostess who was looking at her shocked.

"It's alright, she's not a good flier, i'm his godfather, this is a crazy lady," Peyton nudged him, "I mean she's with me, can we just go through please?"

The hostess looked doubtful but checked their tickets and waved them through. Peyton span round as they walked down the plane;

"I can't believe you said that!"

"I was joking, she knew that." She punched him on the arm and then sat down next to Jamie and stroked his hair, he was looking joyfully out of the window. Lucas grinned and put their bags up in the overhead bin and then sat down. As the plane began moving Peyton sat back and closed her eyes. Oh god oh god

"Oh god." Jamie turned from the window;

"What's wrong Peyton?"

"Oh sweetie i'm ok, you watch the take off from the window, i'm just gonna close my eyes for a minute." Lucas turned and looked at Peyton, her eyes were scrunched tightly shut, she was biting her lip and her hands were shaking, instinctively he reached for one and took it in his own. The plane took off and he felt her hand grasp his tightly, he felt his circulation being cut off and winced but he didn't let go. Finally the plane seemed to settle and her hand loosened but she didn't let go. He looked down at their hands with pride, his bluish coloured one and her tiny fair one, this was what he wanted forever, not just for a bumpy plane ride.

One of the hostesses was carrying round coffee before the lights on the plane went out and bent down to ask the blondes in seats 3A and B and then realised they were asleep. She decided not to disturb, they looked extremely cute together, her head was resting on his shoulder and his head was leaning on top of hers, one of his hands was entwined in hers, and the tiny blonde next to them had clambered onto her knee and was asleep with his head on her chest. The hostess adjusted the seatbelt so that the little one was protected and switched the light above them off smiling.

**A/N: So short I know but I hope sweet. I hope it was better than a "filler" chapter but I want leyton progress before they reach LA... kinda! Anyway, hope you enjoyed!**


	19. Love in LA?

**Disclaimer: Still I do not own One Tree Hill- no one will sell it dammit! Ha seriously, I own nothing.**

Peyton was jerked awake as the plane landed and for a second she had completely forgotten where she was. She checked Jamie was asleep beside her- the hostess had reluctantly woken the pair before landing to explain they needed to sit properly- and then realised that she had no idea how she looked. Hurriedly before Lucas woke up she ran her fingers through her hair and then rubbed them under her eyes. She ran her tongue across her teeth and searched her pockets for some gum. Lucas stirred as the lights came on and reluctantly for the first time all flight she let go of his hand.

"Hey," he said smiling sleepily, "you made it!"

"Yeah," she looked sheepish, "I know I freaked out- sorry."

"No it's fine, my hand is a little broken up though," he flexed his fingers and she was mortified to see bruises.

"Oh my gosh, Luke! I'm so sorry!"

"No don't worry about it," he looked at her and said quietly, "I wouldn't have had that flight any other way." She stared at him silently and then smiled;

"Me neither."

Jamie interrupted the moment by pulling slowly on Peyton's sleeve, "are we there yet?"

Peyton looked at Lucas and laughed, "yeah sweetie, we just arrived." Peyton stood and picked him up gently, "can you get the bags Luke?" He looked at her being so careful with Jamie and smiled up at her, she looked like a natural.

"Er, yeah of course." He moved out of the way for her to go past and out into the aisle, then reached up for the bags. He felt like he could start singing in the aisle. But he didn't. Instead he followed some passengers off the plane and out into the cool airport. Their bags came through promptly and they were finally able to step out into the warm LA air.

"Cool!" Jamie said happily, he was wide awake now and clambered out of Peyton's arms and grabbed his Uncle's hand, "come on I wanna see the hotel!"

"Alright, buddy slow down! We'll get a cab, come on slow poke!" Luke shouted back to Peyton, she smiled and nodded, it felt weird being back here. She didn't have a lot of good memories of this place. It made her feel like she needed a strong drink. She had been so caught up in Jamie's excitement and being with him and Lucas she had completely forgotten where she was actually headed. Back to failure land. She sighed and switched on her cell, she was waiting on some calls and a message came through from one of the girls she had worked with:

**Callie: All good babe, 10am 2moro? They're interested! Be fab to see u. X**

Peyton beamed at her cell, hurray. She headed over to her boys.

"Sorry," she beamed down at the two blondes looking at her expectantly, "got distracted."

"That's ok- we decided we want breakfast!"

"Sounds good to me," she beamed, "Luke- one of my old colleagues says she can help and that we have one potential already." His face lit up;

"Oh my god Peyton that's so great!" He tried to hug her but Jamie got squashed in between and they all laughed and he squeezed her shoulder instead. The hotel was only a short ride away and Jamie spent the time pointing everything out from the different coloured bins to the palm trees- he made such fascinating travel company, Peyton found herself excited, maybe she could change her memories of LA.

They grabbed breakfast in a tiny deli suggested by the hotel concierge- because they were on such an early flight their rooms were no way near ready. They ordered and then Lucas pulled out a guide book.

"Luke you are such a geek! Why do you have a guide book?!"

"What? What's wrong with having this? I wanna go all the right places!"

"I can show you guys round easily! Jamie what do you wanna do today?" Jamie looked at the book and then grinned, there was a big tiger on the front.

"Can we go to the zoo please?"

"Of course! So I don't really know where that is..."

"See!" Lucas looked triumphant and waved the guidebook in front of Peyton, "look what's gonna come in handy after all!" She batted the book away and stuck her tongue out.

"Shush now! Oooh goody food! Pancakes save your life Lucas Scott."

"Ohh yeah cos you were so gonna kick my butt."

"You know I was." She waved her fork at him, "but out of respect to Jamie, I won't hurt his Uncle."

"Hmm," he grinned, "that's why."

* * *

Later in the day they wandered round the zoo happily, Jamie with his face painted as an orangutan and Lucas with his face as a gecko leopard. Peyton had killed herself laughing when she'd come back from the bathroom to see Lucas had been persuaded into having his face painted by Jamie and he had spent the entire afternoon trying to ignore her laughter.

"Ok guys, why don't you stand by the tigers and smile big for me," she said gesturing to the tiger perimeter.

"No way Peyt. I am not having my picture taken with this face."

"Oh Luke come on! Please I need proof!"

"No!"

"Come on Uncle Lucas!"

"You are an evil person" he shouted over his shoulder as Jamie dragged him towards the fence, she smirked at him, a lady approached her suddenly;

"Would you like to be in the picture with your family too?" Peyton looked at her surprised.

"What?!"

Lucas looked up suddenly, "what?" They both looked at each other and then at the lady and Peyton spluttered something incomprehensible. The lady smiled politely waiting;

"Oh umm thank you!" She went and stood next to Lucas who pulled her close and at the last second he rubbed his face next to hers so that half the paint was across her own face- the first picture was of her looking horrified and pulling away with Lucas laughing and the second was of Peyton touching her face and looking embarrassed and punching Lucas and the last was of them all beaming happily. Afterwards they all walked round with different amounts of paint across their faces, Jamie bought a balloon and a massive soft alligator but by five he was drooping and Lucas picked him up.

"I think we're ready to go home Peyt." She nodded and ruffled Jamie's hair.

"Ok, let's go buddy."

They settled with room service so that they could all eat together- Jamie was too tired to go out and afterwards they all settled on the bed to watch Finding Nemo. Jamie fell asleep lying in between Luke and Peyton. They exchanged a glance and both looked at the little guy and Peyton smiled and kissed the top of his head.

"I better go," she said reluctantly, "I got an early start tomorrow."

"Oh," he sounded disappointed, "if you're sure?"

"Yeah, i'm sorry, i'm just so tired, you know- long day. But fun," she added.

"Yeah," he laughed, "actually, you still got a little bit of paint here-" he rubbed at her jaw line and then stopped, he was still holding her face, Peyton couldn't breathe, she looked up at him, his blue eyes were so intense.

"Peyton-"

"Luke-" He was inches away from her face when the phone rang.

"Oh for the love of-" Luke pulled away and picked up the phone, "hello?" He said in a cross whisper, Peyton stood feeling a mix of happiness and confusion. She had wanted Lucas to kiss her so badly, but she was still afraid of what he could do to her, how much he could hurt her, she still wasn't sure if she could trust him. She could hear him talking on the phone, laughing,

"It's Haley" he mouthed, she nodded briefly and then smiled quickly and grabbed her bag.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she whispered.

"Peyton- Hales, could you hold on a second please?" He jumped off the bed and caught up with her by the door, "Peyton, can we talk?"

"Luke, I came here for a reason, I wanna do this for Haley, for the charity, I- I have to focus on that, can we please deal with this later? I have too much to do this week- I can't handle having my heart being played with right now."

"Peyton- i'm sorry, I just think, if not now then when?"

"Luke- just let me go- i'll see you tomorrow night, you and Jamie have a good day, call me if you need anything." She opened the door and at the last second reached up and kissed his cheek and then closed the door quietly behind her. He sighed and leant back against the wall, touching his cheek where she had kissed it, well, it was better than a slap he supposed. But she was driving him crazy avoiding this so much, how many times did he need to apologise?

"_Hello?"_ Lucas suddenly realised Haley was shouting down the phone and strode back across and picked it up to talk to his best friend.

"Hi Hales, sorry about that."

"_What's going on, is everything ok? How's my baby?"_

"Every thing's fine, he's great, right now he's asleep," Lucas smiled looking down at his godson, "it's been a great day Hales, we went to the zoo and Jamie got his face painted- how are you?"

"_Oh i'm ok, missing my boy. He's asleep? It's only after seven with you guys- I wanted to call before I fell asleep here!"_

"I know, but you know with the time difference and everything- he was just really tired."

"Ohhh my baby! How are you and Peyton getting along?"

"Great!" He paused, "well, it's a kind of a mess Hales. It seemed like everything was going great and I just freaked her out trying to kiss her."

"Luke!" That's sort of great."

"Sort of?" He asked rubbing his forehead, why couldn't women just say what they meant?!

"_Well, let me break it down for you, Peyton loves you, she always has Luke, but you hurt her, you hurt her really badly and then when she let that go, you did it again- ok it wasn't the same but you still lied, and the lying was almost worse because she thought you guys had got past all that, you're not nineteen any more!"_

"Neither is Peyton," he said frustratedly, "she's using this as a reason to not be with me and i'm sick of it- I can't apologise forever."

"_No, you can't. But you can be patient Luke. You're never going to love anyone else like you love Peyton so try and give her some time, let her know that you're really, truly not going any where."_

Lucas sighed, this was harder than he'd imagined, he'd thought that somehow he'd convince Peyton she was safe with him, and that he loved her more than anyone- but it was proving difficult.

"Hi Brooke, you at home?"

"_Hi sweetie, no i'm still at the store, how are you?"_

"I'm ok, had a fabulous day with Jamie, nearly kissed Lucas, then left him bewildered in a hotel room, you know, the usual. How are you?"

"_Oh my gosh Peyton that's great!"_ Brooke was much more enthusiastic, _"what happened? Wait nearly? You left him? Why honey?"_

"I got scared Brooke. I'm a complete wimp. It's like de ja vu here- I can't give Lucas what he wants."

"_You know it's not like that Peyton, you are giving him what he wants- a chance- just being there with him. If you're not ready that's fine, but if you think you can trust him again then you owe it to yourself to try."_

"I know I know, I love him Brooke, I really do, I just, don't know..." She trailed off, she needed her friend to tell her what to do.

"_That's ok Peyton, you don't have to know what to do now, just, enjoy you're week, spend some time with the lovely Scott boys and then come home to me and tell me all about it, I miss you P Sawyer."_

"I miss you too B Davis. I'll call you tomorrow." They hung up and Peyton lay back on the bed, even with the Scott Sawyer drama she was still a little bit happy she had come... She was here, with her boys- minus Nathan, he'd be mad if she missed him out and Lucas had somehow managed to look hot, even with his face painted like a leopard...

* * *

The next day Peyton sailed into the restaurant she had agreed to meet Callie in five minutes late.

"Sorry sorry! I got lost- I swear I can't believe I lived here for three and a half years!" She threw her bag down and sat down heavily. Callie, several years older than Peyton but very beautiful, extremely sophisticated with seriously plucked eyebrows and a never ending tan. She was a successful music PR and although she and Peyton had never worked together officially- she had always made time to talk to the young hopeful when she'd first to come to LA. She saw a lot of herself in Peyton and her love of music. When she had rung two weeks ago Callie had been happy to help- her genuine personality made her very popular in the music industry and she had plenty of bands she could call on for a favour.

"That's fine gorgeous, sit down and eat before you get so thin I can't see you sideways."

"Please, I swear since i've been home i've put on about a stone."

"Whatever! You look fabulous and even if you put like three stone on you'd still look radiant- is there something I should know?"

"What?!"

"You know- a lovely glooww?" She raised her eyebrows and glanced subtly at Peyton's stomach.

"No! You just said I was looking thin-! You are insane. God you are the least obvious person ever you know that?"

"Honey, in this business it is dangerous to be anything but."

"Thank you yoda. Now what's good here?" They fell into talking, Peyton had always felt comfortable with Callie and nothing had changed in the time she'd been away.

"So how was it moving back home?"

Peyton smiled softly, "it was great. Exactly what I wanted. I'm living with my best friend, seeing my family-"

"Seeing anybody else? Anyone special?"

Peyton blushed, "well..."

"Still that cute blonde that came to visit a few years back?"

"What?! I- well- no, you know, umm," she spluttered and Callie raised her eyebrows, "oh hell, ok, yeah it's still him. We're not together right now but i'm working on it- working on me." She looked at her hands for a second and Callie silently reached over and patted her hand.

"Love will come through hon, it always does."

Peyton nodded, "ok so before I get weepy before eleven- can we do music now?"

"Sure," Callie leant forward over her bagel, "who do you want to hear about first?"

"You have more than one option for me?" Peyton was surprised.

"Oh honey I have about thirty. Everyone loves being connected to charitable stuff."

"Oh and there I was thinking it was a compassion thing."

"Shut up- that too babe. So?"

"Oh gosh yay," Peyton clapped her hands, "who do I have to chose from?!"

* * *

That night Peyton flew into room 428 and threw her shopping bags on the bed. She checked for messages on the hotel room and smiled, there was one from Luke and Jamie in chorus telling her to meet them in the hotel restaurant for dinner. She was late, _again_. She checked her hair in the mirror, slicked on some eye liner and then shook her new clothes out of one of the bags.

Lucas casually checked his watch for the fifth time and then smiled at Jamie.

"I know you're hungry buddy, but I promise we can eat soon."

"Why is Peyton always late Uncle Lucas?" Luke chuckled;

"Something I have wondered my entire adult life little man."

"Someone should buy her a watch!"

"I'll keep it in mind when christmas-" he trailed off as he looked up and saw Peyton coming towards them. She looked beautiful in a dark blue satin cocktail dress he'd never seen before. She had hardly any make up on- but she'd never needed any, and her hair was curling softly round her face. Her face lit up when she saw them, she couldn't avoid feeling happy when she saw him.

"Hi guys, hey little man," she kissed the top of Jamie's head.

"You're late Peyton!" Jamie said teasingly.

"I know, i'm sorry, I got caught up... working."

Lucas raised an eyebrow, "working?"

"Ok fine, I got held up shopping, are you happy?"

"I am now," he said softly and passed her the menu, she smiled at him and then blushed as she looked down at the menu. He watched the emotions play across her face, she looked so cute when she got flustered.

Two hours later dinner was finished and they went for a walk along the beach. Jamie ran ahead chasing seagulls and jumping down tiny sand dunes. Lucas and Peyton walked slowly, they both felt like they had all the time in the world. Luke bent down now and picked up a pearly pink shell, he passed it to Peyton.

"Wow Luke, this is so pretty, well spotted!"

"I have good eyes," he said twinkling at her.

"I agree," she replied simply and then looked up at him, her face open and honest. He felt nervous and shoved his hands in his pockets, he watched as her eyes followed Jamie up the beach.

"Not too far Jamie," she shouted out.

"You're really great with him you know."

"Oh I don't know, sometimes I worry I don't have that maternal bone, you know like Haley does? Or your mom. They're just so natural at it. I always feel so awkward with babies, but with Jamie, it feels great, he's such a good kid, I really love him."

"I mean it Peyt, you're great with him, I think you'll make a great mom." He didn't add 'to our children' he figured it might freak her out a little bit. But she met his eyes and nodded, he thought maybe she knew what he was thinking.

"Thanks Luke."

He took a breath, "look Peyton-" she held up her hands;

"No Luke it's ok, I think I should talk this time," she rubbed her arms and he looked at her, holding his breath, "for a long time I was heartbroken about what happened with" she struggled with the words, "you know, her and you and then again when we were home and I didn't think i'd ever get over it, I mean you **broke** my heart." He looked at her, his eyes full of regret, she wiped her eyes quickly, "but i've been thinking a lot recently and I feel so much better, so much more free and happy, I think part of it is being home and being with Brooke and the rest of my crazy family, but the other part-" she took a breath, "I know that comes from being with you, and I know that's cheesy and I know it's stupid because someone else can't complete you, you're supposed to be whole all by yourself but I always feel like a piece of me is missing when i'm not with you and I want to be ok with you and with us, and I want to be able to trust you and to not double question everything you say to me, and I know this trip is helping but-"

Lucas cut her off suddenly by kissing her- it was another one of his famous unplanned completely spontaneous kisses. He wrapped his arms around her and spun her round slowly, Peyton was kissing him back with a great deal of enthusiasm and for a minute she closed her eyes and sank into the moment. Finally Lucas was doing the right thing. They both knew that for a moment this was right. She broke away eventually, very reluctantly, he was still leaning in and opened his eyes confused.

"You ok?" He said concerned. She nodded and then slowly wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a hug.

"I love you," she whispered softly, he pulled back slightly to look into her eyes.

"Then what?"

"I'm just-" she took his face, "give me some time Luke, I want this, I just, need some time ok?"

"Ok," he said reluctantly, "so long as you don't plan on dating any dark and handsome barboys any time soon."

She smiled, "oh so you thought Owen was handsome too?"

"Shut up," he laughed and watched her happily as she headed to where Jamie was building a sandcastle that looked more like a pile of sand.

"Hey Peyton," he ran to catch up to her, she turned smiling, her hair blowing round her face, for the second time he caught her up in a massive hug, swinging her round, "I love you too," he whispered.

**So yay, Leyton progress, but of course we know it can't all be happy- no drama no fun! But yay for now! Let me know if you guys liked it- I mean, was there too much happiness?! X **


	20. Please Don't Be Mad Baby

**Disclaimer: One Tree Hill and me have accepted I will never own them... I own nothing.**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guys! Yay 100+ lol so thank you!**

Peyton left the bar she'd been drinking with Callie in and tripped on the kerb. She was in no state to be travelling any where alone. She squinted at her cell and scrolled down for Luke's number.

"Hello?" His voice was muffled.

"L-luke? Is that Lucas Scott?" she hiccuped, "are you awake?"

"Peyton? It's like one in the morning where are you?"

"Um- I am outside a- a thing- a bar a bar!"

"Peyton," his voice became clearer as he sat up and rubbed his eyes, "weren't you with Callie?"

"She's with, someone else, i'm byyy myself." Her voice went quiet and his must save Peyton gene leapt into action.

"Where are you?"

"L.A silly! You were.. here too. But you're not now." He sighed and sat up- glancing at Jamie in the dark- the little man was thankfully still asleep, he could hear Peyton clattering around, she sounded like she couldn't stand still.

"Stay where you are Peyton, lean against the wall or something for balancing purposes- are you leaning?" He heard her heels slipping backwards and then an oof.

"O-ok."

"Now what's the name of the bar?"

"Luke's?"

"No Peyton that's my name, the bar- what is the bars name?"

"Ohhhhh," he heard her shuffling about, "S.. Space... Space Out." He reached for his guidebook and switched on the bedside light, it was about ten minutes away, he breathed a sigh of relief- she wouldn't be alone and drunk long.

"I will be there in ten minutes Peyton, stay exactly where you are."

"Ok," she hiccuped again and then hung up the phone. He pulled his jeans on and a sweater over his tee shirt and then reached for the phone again, he dialled reception.

"Hi i'm Lucas Scott in room 426, I have a little emergency and I was wondering if you could send up a babysitter or someone to watch my godson?"

"Sure Mr Scott- will you be needing anything else?"

"No, just someone here asap please."

He waited, drumming his fingers on the table, checking Jamie was ok every two seconds and then pacing the room. He couldn't stand to think of her vulnerable and alone, what if some creep approached her before he got there- he closed his eyes briefly, for a start Nathan would kill him dead. Then Brooke would go to work on him. He knew he should have gone with her tonight but he had promised Jamie they could watch Aladdin. Damn Arabian nights and all that! Where was this damn babysitter? Finally a smiley Australian girl arrived, far too cheerful for 1am and he quickly ran down a list of things she needed to know about Jamie and finished saying he wasn't sure how long he'd be, she reassured him, said he had until 8am and then ushered him out the door, explaining there were re-runs of Golden Girls on channel 5 and she was happy to sit and watch them quietly. He ran all the way down four flights of stairs and out into the night air.

* * *

The last two days hadn't been anywhere like this dramatic. On the Wednesday he, Jamie and Peyton had been to every art gallery they could reach on foot and Peyton had schooled the boys in the difference between Pollack and Hopper. Lucas and Peyton had spent the entire day spiralling between feeling extremely shy with one another and then flirting outrageously. Jamie had been oblivious thankfully but he'd been fascinated by the paintings. Peyton could tell he'd caught the art bug and she was extremely proud.

"Hmm," Lucas dropped an arm round Peyton's shoulder as they strolled down one of the many aisles, "you've got a little prodigy in the making here." Jamie beamed up at them.

"What's a prodigy?"

"Someone who's following in a very wise or brilliant person's footsteps, right Lucas?"

"Errr, sure, except in your case little man, you might need to find someone else like that in later life- Peyton will do for now though." He smirked at Peyton who pushed him away.

"Rude! Fine then, i'll go and amuse myself looking at some O'Keefe and you guys wonder round aimlessly without me!" She attempted to storm off but Jamie grabbed her leg and clung on.

"That's right my boy stop her," said Lucas laughing and wrapping his arms round her waist.

"Guys!" Peyton staggered and fell against the wall, she tried not to laugh, "come on we're in a gallery! Stop it! Come ooo-" she dropped to the floor and they both came with her, laughing the whole time.

"Excuse me?" A woman carrying a pile of papers was standing above them looking unimpressed, "this is an art gallery- there's no rolling on the floors here- find a play ground." Peyton twisted to look at her apologetically;

"Oh gosh i'm so sorry, I don't know these guys!" Lucas laughed and poked her in the ribs.

"She so knows us- and we were just leaving." He stood up and swung Jamie up onto his shoulders,

"come on _baby _we got a play date." Peyton got up glaring at him as he smirked at her. They walked towards the exit and Peyton elbowed him;

"I can't believe you got me thrown out of a gallery Lucas and you called me baby!"

"Oh come on Peyt it was fun and you know it _baby_." She crossed her arms and tried not to smile.

"Maybe." She looked at him and he smiled, she tried not to smile back and failed, he caught her hand and for a few minutes, she didn't let go. That night they'd taken Jamie to the Rainforest café where he'd watched the animated gorillas happily and they paid insane amounts of money for a few fries. However Lucas was in his element ranting on about consumerism and escalating prices and Peyton had watched him torn between amusement and admiration that he knew about all that stuff.

Thursday had been souvenir day and Jamie had chosen carefully for Haley and Nathan, finally settling on a frame with an assortment of animals round the side. He then asked Peyton if they could put the picture of the three of them at the zoo in, she'd thought it was such a sweet gesture she'd welled up there and then and had pulled him into a hug,

"You are such a good boy James Lucas Scott."

"I know," he said smiling up at her. They'd gone to the beach that afternoon and Peyton had pretended not to be watching Lucas every time he threw Jamie up in the air to land with a big splash in the sea and when they were sunbathing Lucas had tried not to check Peyton out every ten seconds, and failed. It had been a good day though, a peaceful, no arguments, all happiness kind of day, Peyton felt elated that she had some new memories to cover the old and that she had several photographs of the day with the boys smiling at her waving from the sea- and Lucas all toned and topless.

* * *

Much later Peyton had a call from Callie inviting her to a bar to meet some people Callie insisted 'she just _had_ to meet'. She left the boys watching cartoons with the promise of a trip to Disneyland the next day, "we'll go really early and come back really late" Peyton promised. Jamie had been mollified about Peyton going out without him- Lucas had taken a bit more convincing.

"Lots of hot barguys," he'd said trying to be cool about it, leaning against the bathroom door. Peyton turned from looking in the mirror as she was doing her lipstick and briefly squeezed his arm;

"Not why i'm going." She padded through to the main part of the room and reached for her shoes from under the bed- she'd basically been living in the boys room. Lucas followed her through-

"Lots of hot guys in bars."

"So?"

"You know- they're hot, you're hot, I mean, you do look kinda hot." He looked at the floor sheepishly. She turned and smiled at him;

"I do?"

"You know you do," he said determinedly not looking at her, kicking at the duvet on the floor, "and you know- they'll be lots of hot guys-"

"Oh lord Scott, do you want to come with me? Cos it kinda sounds like you do."

"What? No, why would I?!"

"Hmm I don't know- the hot guys?" She kinked her eyebrow and Lucas frowned at her.

"That wasn't what I meant."

"I know I know!" She held up her hands and then patted his chest, "but i'm going for the gig- hell i'm missing working at the store earning valuable dollars to be here- i'm not interested in hooking up with any guys!"

"Aw gee thanks." She grinned at him.

"Don't let that upset your ego- I meant random guys. You're not just any guy. There, is that comfort enough?"

He pouted at her, "no."

She rolled her eyes and reached for one of Jamie's felt tips, "here," she scrawled L.E.S on her hand and put a big heart around it- "better?" He looked down at it and smiled.

"Perfect." And she had reached up, kissed his cheek then kissed Jamie and been out the door before he could get mushy about it. She hadn't really wanted to go out, she'd wanted to stay in and spend as much time as she could in the tiny hotel room on a bed not really big enough for two and watch Disney films with the boys- but she knew Callie had contacts and she wanted to have as many big names as she could playing this gig for Haley and for Karen and for every other woman on the planet suffering from Pre-eclampsia...

* * *

Lucas jumped out the cab and waved some money at the guy, shouting that he'd be right back and for him to please, please wait.

"Peyton!" He raced over to where she was talking to some guys he vaguely recognised, "hey Peyton, you ok?" He reached out and slipped an arm around her waist and breathed a sigh of relief- it was all up better from here on out... he hoped.

"Luuuke!" She smiled up at him, "these are, are some of my friends!" He looked over at the three guys and realised he recognised them-

"Hey aren't you-"

"Luke can we gooo?" She tripped as she caught his hand and he looked down and felt a wave of irritation; someone had written over the L.E.S with their own name and number. He sighed, nodded at the guys who all smiled slowly and then proceeded to stroll down the street and Lucas attempted to half carry half push Peyton back to the cab.

"You look so cute Luke," she said, slurring her words, "all tussled."

"It's tousled Peyt," he said trying not to laugh, half of him wanted to cry, who the hell was the guy who'd written on her arm? Had she told him to? In the cab she was quiet, drifting in and out of sleep on his shoulder, once back at the hotel he carried her up to her room and dropped her on the bed.

"Ouch, Luke!" She reprimanded, "that hurt."

"Sorry," he said shortly.

"Whas, whas your problem?" She said crossly, trying to stand. He headed for the door ignoring her,

"Lucas!"

He turned sharply and headed back towards her, "my problem Peyton? How about you left me and Jamie to go and get absolutely pissed tonight- I thought you were actually doing something worthwhile but noo, and then when you did call me it was for help, not because oh I don't know maybe you actually wanted me with you and then of all the scenarios i'd been imagining for you in that cab on the way to pick you up- the one I get is of you and three other guys, I was scared out of my mind Peyton."

"It's not like I haven't been drunk before Lucas! I'm fine see!" She waved her arms and lost her balance, falling back on the bed, she started giggling and then realised he wasn't laughing, he went and stood in front of her.

"You're fine because of me Peyton- you know L.E.S? Sort of like T.L.A? But it seems like you've moved quite quickly past that seeing as now," he lifted up her arm and waved it in her face, "you can't even see it!" He dropped her hand and started for the door again, she followed him angrily.

"I had a few drinks Lucas, so what? I wanted to have some fun."

"So me and Jamie, we're what? Charity work?"

"That isn't fair and you know it," she tugged at her shoes and threw them at the wall and then marched towards her bag, "here," she pulled out a cd and threw it at him, "this is a cd I made once of all the songs that are important to you and me- it LIVES in my bag Lucas- the only time I ever take it out is to listen to it or to put other things in it like- the note you wrote me before our date on the river court. You know you and Jamie and everyone back home mean the world to me. I can't believe you would have the-" she hiccuped and waved it crossly away, "the nerve to imply otherwise- you absolute bastard. I can't believe you would imply that i'm out acting like, like a whore, just get out, go!"

"Peyton," the cd had opened and passport photographs of him and Peyton, letters and song lyrics had burst out all over him, he brushed them away now, getting her to listen to him was more important right now than looking at them in amazement- some of them were over four years old, "why do you keep pushing me away like this?!"

"Why do you keep acting like my boyfriend?!" She said angrily, if she had been more sober she might have rethought that last sentence, but right now she didn't care, she stormed right up to him and held her arm out, "this is the number of the lead singer of Lifehouse, he's interested in the gig, the whole band is interested in the gig." She dropped to the floor and in true Rachel and Ross style, proved just how much she cared, "this is the lyrics to a song we heard on the radio once when we were sitting together at some crap shack restaurant, and I wrote them down and kept them, this is a photograph Brooke or Haley must have taken of us after that party when we stopped being at high school and I was asleep and you were smiling oh so cutely and I could never stop carrying it around just cos I loved the look on your face- like you were so in love with me! SO if you think i'm a whore fine-there," she threw an armful of papers at him, "there's your big whore moment." She dropped her hands, "dammit Lucas, I didn't have any paper- I was drinking, i'm sorry but I don't need to go round advertising that I love you just because you need some security, get over it!" She started pushing him towards the door, she couldn't stand looking at his apologetic face.

"Peyton- Peyton wait, this is totally out of proportion, I was scared, Peyton I love-" but she slammed the door in his face... She sank to the floor and leant her head back against the wardrobe- the door of which was open so that she tumbled backwards into all her shoes. She sighed and looked down at her arm- she hadn't even realised he'd be so upset- it was Lifehouse dammit. She waited for her feelings to subside, for her anger towards him to stay- but it disappeared and all that she felt was the urge to suddenly shout out 'wait!'- she pulled herself up- feeling something rip and fell forward against the door before swinging it open;

"Lucas wait!" She looked down the corridor and with a sinking heart, saw that he wasn't standing by his own door. She turned back and her heart jumped- he was leaning against the door opposite looking at her, a mixture of amusement at the fact she hadn't seen him, joy that she still wanted him, and definitely with desire matching hers, she stood for a second looking at him, for a moment they both stood in silence and then he strode across the corridor, picking her up and kissing her passionately, pushing her back inside the room and letting the door swing shut behind them.

* * *

Back in Tree Hill Brooke was rearranging some bags on a shelf when several lost their balance and hit her on the head as they crashed down to the floor.

"Owww!" She scowled and bent to pick them up.

"Here," a voice she recognised sent tingles down her spine and as she straightened taking the last bag from him she looked straight into Owen's eyes.

"Thanks handsome, very much appreciated," she flicked her eyes up and down- he looked good in a black sweater and jeans.

"You're very welcome," his eyes sparkled at her.

"So you here to buy something special for yourself or just browsing?" She said teasingly.

"Actually I was wondering if you wanted to grab coffee- I have some friends who really want to meet you- they're just passing through Tree Hill and I mentioned I knew some very pretty ladies- they've been on been on two very different kind of tours and I think they're a little bit tired of the male company."

Brooke kinked her eyebrow- "isn't a tour exactly what you need to get the ladies?"

"You know I always found that," he grinned at her, "but they're a little bit less successful with the ladies with me," Brooke snorted and he shrugged, "you up for it?"

"Why not? I'll just get Millicent to cover me-" she turned suddenly, "do I need to change- I mean are they as hot as you or does this cover it?" She gestured to her black linen shorts and white chiffon sleeveless top, Owen looked her up and down and smiled appreciatively;

"I think you'd look amazing in a bin liner Miss Davis."

"Why thank you! So good enough," she said happily, "i'll get my purse." Owen watched as she headed round the counter, she was so cheery, so bubbly, the opposite to Peyton, he wondered how they were friends.

"You and Peyton-"

"What about us?" She said as they headed down the steps.

"You been friends a long time?"

"Since like kindergarten," she smiled, "no-one gets me like Peyton, and vice versa. She's my sister. My family and all that."

"Yeah? It's good you have that." She looked at him in surprise- normally guys were very abrupt when she got deep and meaningful, she liked that he didn't get awkward. They headed towards Karen's and she shot a sideways glance at him- he was so hot, she smiled to herself, this was gonna be fun. Owen turned and looked at Brooke, she was so beautiful, it was scary how beautiful she was, and not only that, she had a brain, it was a powerful combination- he had to admit, he was intrigued, where Peyton was dark and twisty, Brooke was light and endlessly optimistic, she sparkled. He was glad he had an excuse to hang out with her for a while- he could find out more about her. He opened the door for her;

"After you-" he twinkled at her.

"Why thank you, so when are your friends getting- Chase!!" Brooke stopped dead incredulously, "what are you doing here?!" Chase began to stand, ready to explain;

"Brooke-"

"Well well well, look what we have here." Brooke felt like her head was going to explode and span round to see Chris Keller leaning on the counter and smirking at her.


	21. Living The Dream

**A/N: Sorry this took a while guys, i've been on holiday- thanks for all the encouragement everyone- if it hadn't been for everyone saying such nice things this might have only been about 4 chapters long! Anyway, enjoy, and please review! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill.**

Peyton's cell began buzzing on the bed side table urgently and she fumbled across the pillow searching for it. She opened one eye slowly and then made a grab for it;

"M-ello?"

"_Peyton!"_ It was Brooke, her voice sounded urgent.

"Brooke?"

"_Of course it's me idiot who else would call you at 5am?!"_

"Mmm Haley?"

"_That's beside the point, I need to talk to you!"_

"Brooke, why are you whispering?" Peyton sat up and then realised with a jolt that there was an arm across her stomach, she froze where she was.

"_I'm whispering because i'm not alone!"_

"Same here," Peyton dropped her voice to a whisper and cupped the phone close to her mouth, "Brooke hold on one second," slowly she eased herself from underneath the arm and pulled the sheet with her, she recognised the arm- oh god, last night was coming back to her. Pain streaked across her forehead- oooh hangover. She opened the door to the balcony and then put the phone back to her ear.

"Ok, go B. Davis."

"_Ok so I was at the store yesterday and fine barboy Owen drops by being all smooth and gorgeous and casually asks if i'm up for meeting some of his friends who've just got back from tours or something- wait, Peyton, you're not alone?! Oh my god please tell me you didn't sleep with the busboy or anything?"_

"No Brooke," she said exasperated, "give me some credit, there was only one person it was going to ever be and that's Lucas."

"_Lucas?! Oh my god!" _Brooke was squealing and then suddenly her voice dropped again, _"shit he just moved- anyway, please tell me everything."_

"You want details over the phone?! While he's in the room?!"

"_Ok fine, just answer yes or no. Are you ok?"_

"Yes."

"_Was it good?"_

"Brooke!"

"_Fine! Were you drunk?"_

"Yes."

"_Oh."_

"No no, why oh?"

"_Well, does it still count as something meaningful for you guys if you were drunk?"_

"Yes!"

"_Oh goody does that mean it is something big and me and Hales can be openly excited about you two again?"_

"Brooke!"

"_Oh Peyton shush, you're allowed to be happy, are you happy?"_ There was a silence, Brooke nervously prodded a foot and then quickly pulled away, Peyton was shyly peeking round the balcony door to look at the sleeping Lucas.

"Yes," she whispered.

"_Oh goody!"_ Brooke jumped up and down, knocking the phone holder onto the floor with a clatter- she looked over to the bed horrified as the sheets started moving-she dropped to her knees on the floor and then peeked over the mattress;

"Brooke?"

"_Yeah honey i'm still here,"_ her voice was barely audible, _"but i'm gonna have to call you back-"_

"Brooke!"

"_I'm glad you and Luke are finally together- I knew you loved him really- bye sweetie." _

"No Brooke wait who are you-" the phone cut off and Peyton sighed and rolled her eyes smiling, it was so nice to talk to her best friend, even if it was in yes and no answers. She turned and slipped back into the room, Lucas was still asleep and she silently switched on the tv and put the news on- she would never sleep now. She glanced over at him again, breathing calmly, he looked so heavenly all wrapped in the sheets, one arm flung across his face. She wanted to wake him up and talk- just in case last night hadn't been the same for him, she was so happy- she didn't want to be imagining he felt the same if he didn't. Testing him now she turned the tv up slightly- he didn't move. She sighed and looked around the room- there was a half drunk bottle of coke on the table- she picked it up now and then dropped it on the floor, there was a thud and a lot of fizzing- Lucas grunted and rolled over, but didn't wake. She swore under her breath, now she had to clean up crap and she still hadn't woken Lucas. Ignoring the coke she resorted to desperate measures, she grinned as she climbed up onto the bed and stood next to the lump- then she started jumping. In a few seconds he was rolling about and his eyes snapped open;

"Whas- huh? Where?" As soon as he started to sit up she dropped back down to the bed and slipped under the duvet, squeezing her eyes shut.

"Peyton?" He moved across to look at her, resting on his elbows, "Peyt," he said again, his voice croaky, "were you just jumping on the bed?!" She tried not to smile, he watched her face, she was so obviously awake- he loved her being so free of inhibitions, so childish like this, it was nice seeing her having fun like this- relaxed with him.

"Peyt-" he nudged her.

"Wha-?" Her eyes fluttered open, "oh Luke hi," she smirked at him, "why are you awake? Was there an earthquake or something?" He prodded her ribs;

"You know exactly why i'm awake Sawyer." She giggled and he prodded her ribs again;

"No no I don't! Please don't tickle me Luke aaahhhh ok ok it was me!" He didn't stop tickling her and she rolled away from him laughing but he caught her up and pulled her back to him. For a second they looked at each other;

"Hi," he said softly, "you ok?"

"Mhmm," she nodded, looking down to where his fingers intertwined with hers, "Luke-"

"I know that Luke voice," he said, his eyes full of concern.

"No no, it's ok this time I promise," she kissed his hand, "I just wanted to check you were."

"What?!" He laughed and looked at her incredulously, "Peyton i've spent the last three years missing you, the last month and a half trying to get you to even look at me, there have been quite a few times when i've considered hiring out a billboard to write I love you across it," she laughed and he looked at her- his eyes intense, "seriously this moment right here is a dream come true," he kissed her, "I promise."

"Ok," she said smiling, she leant forward and kissed him again- he was just closing his eyes when he noticed the clock;

"Shit!" He jumped up and began pulling on his clothes, "it's like 6:30- I told the babysitter i'd be an hour."

"Oh god," she started pulling on her own tee shirt, "what time did she say she'd stay till?"

"I can't remember," he dived back onto the bed and kissed her, "don't move, Jamie and me will be back very shortly." She pulled him back for a second longer and then reluctantly let him leave.

"It's Jamie and I" she shouted as the door closed, he twisted in the corridor and glanced back through the door;

"You use the word skeeze- you can't correct my grammar babe," he grinned and winked at her and then flew across the corridor. She sank back on the bed smiling to herself, today was a good day.

* * *

An hour later Jamie burst through into Peyton's room using the spare key card and began jumping on her bed;

"Come on Peyton! Disneyland! Disneyland!" She was shaken awake- she hadn't realised she'd been asleep.

"Hey little man," she reached up and he dropped down to hug her, she closed her eyes, "we'll go in five minutes, get you're Uncle Lucas to get ready first sweetie."

"Excuse me but i've been ready for twenty minutes lazy bones," her eyes snapped open as Lucas appeared round the corner, she felt butterflies, he was smiling just as widely as her.

"Well then, give me ten minutes and i'll meet you in the lobby."

"There is no way we are leaving you in bed," he said sternly, "you'll go right back to sleep."

"We need to go now!" Jamie wailed looking at her with puppy dog eyes, "pleeeeease Peyton! Get up pleeeease!"

"Ok ok!" She sighed and pushed back the covers, she was wearing her Foo Fighters 2006 tour tee shirt and not much else, Lucas swallowed-

"Jamie, why don't you see what cartoons are on?" He followed Peyton through to the bathroom while Jamie happily switched on the tv.

"Do you have to look so darn hot all the time?" He murmured, bending to kiss her collarbone, "it's extremely distracting!" She smiled at him in the mirror and swatted him away gently;

"I can't help it, some of us are blessed with natural hotness and others," she raised her eyebrows at him "just have to keep trying to get there."

"Ouch!"

"Come on," she wrapped her arms round his waist, "you know you're hot Scott, why else would I be with you?" Underneath her teasing tone he couldn't help but hear the seriousness of the jest.

"So you're going to be with me now? Officially?"

"If you'll still have me," she said softly.

"As if i'd ever say no to you Peyton Sawyer," he kissed her and she slid her arms up to around his neck and then pulled away jokingly;

"No, maybe the odd oh though."

"Very much a mistake trust me," he bent to kiss her again but she held up a hand to his face.

"I have beautifying to do mister and Jamie is right in there- now go sit with him instead of scarring him on a trip to the bathroom and seeing an X rated movie occurring on the floor."

"Oh so you did have the same thing in mind then?" He twinkled at her and she stuck her tongue out.

"Go!"

* * *

Brooke clacked her heels impatiently in the elevator on the way up to Haley's room. She had no idea what to tell her friend. Plus her hair, she noticed as she examined herself in the mirror, was in desperate need of some frizz ease. Crossly she pulled a comb out of her bag and began raking her perfectly smooth chocolate hair- she was having one of those days. She headed down the corridor and swung into Haley's room.

"Thank god," Nathan looked up relieved.

"What?" Brooke felt terrified, "what's happened?"

"Nathan's being dramatic is all," said Haley from the bed rolling her eyes, Brooke looked over breathing a sigh of relief.

"I am not Hales."

"You are."

"I want you to be ok."

"I'm fine Nathan, there is no possible way I could be more fine wrapped in a hospital bed surrounded by people who want only for me to be fine!"

"But-"

"Nathan!"

"Baby I know you don't want me to worry but I am."

"You shouldn't be worrying- you'll start looking old."

"Haley this is serious."

"Nathan you're such a drama queen!"

"Scotts!" Brooke waved her hands between them, "enough with the lovey dovey naley arguing. Hales, you look gorgeous you've gotta tell me what's in the water here." She bent and hugged her friend and then straightened and looked at Nathan, "and why do you look like you need a shower and an iron Nate?"

He sighed, "I got a call last night from my old agent, he wants me to go for some talks with him and some other guys about a possible easing me back in thing, it's a bit complicated but it won't be the same and I don't even know why i'm considering-"

"Basically," Haley took her husband's hand to silence him gently, "Nathan's agent wants to talk but he's in Virginia- one shot, one meeting, Nathan _has_ to go." Her voice was firm.

"But I don't want to leave you Hales."

"You'll be back on Monday Nathan, 3 days!"

"Fine," he scowled, "careful Brooke she might try and send you to New York or something, it's like she's trying to get rid of us!"

"You know I can hear you right?"

"I can pretend you're not there," he said teasingly, "you're shorter than ever down there in that bed."

Brooke smiled at the teasing argument, she wanted that so much, unfortunately last night hadn't so much as ruined any chance of that with anyone in the near future it had also meant she had to hide out here for a while...

* * *

Several hours later and the Sawyer Scott Disneyland trip was almost over. The flight was at eleven so they had plenty of time to kill and Peyton was wandering round the gift store with a basket full of things Jamie wanted. Lucas came over now;

"Found anything you like?" He asked innocently.

"No," she sighed, "I was hoping they had something but it's just sold out."

He reached into a carrier bag and pulled out a box- "you mean this?" She opened the box and squealed.

"Oh my god Luke! Yay!" It was a miniature figurine of the last dance in Sleeping Beauty- the dress could be pink or blue and Luke had picked the blue one, "it's so beautiful."

"Yeah I know- thought it would go nicely on my night stand you know?" He spoke casually, taking the figure now and tossing it between his hands.

"Oh." She looked at the floor, he snorted.

"I can't believe you feel for that, how about it goes on your side of the bed?"

"What are you talking about my side?" She said looking at him puzzled, he stared at the bag feeling shy.

"Well I was thinking, maybe if you wanted, you know, you don't have to but I just thought maybe- we could move in together?" She dropped the basket in shock and stared at him.

"For real?"

"No like in a play house of course for real you dope!"

"Oh my god," she beamed at him, "yes! Of course yes. I'd love to live with you!"

"Really?!" He laughed and caught her up in a massive hug right there in the middle of the Bambi soft toys and then slowly put her down.

"So for real? You wanna look for a place when we get home?"

"You don't wanna stay where you are?"

"Well I was thinking now my ma's at home permanently with Andy and with Lily and you never know- she's not that old yet. I figured maybe it was time I got a place of my own and it seemed kind of perfect. If Brooke doesn't mind."

"I'm sure she won't if it's for love." She said teasingly and he took her hand happily as they walked through the store to where Jamie was playing with Buzz Lightyear toys.

**So this chapter wasn't planned lol, it came as I was writing it just- I was supposed to get them home but I thought the impromptu invitation to move in was better than a plane ride for this chapter! Any way next one up verrrry soon cos i'm sorry this one took so long aaand I need to write what I planned for this chapter! Lol. Hope you guys enjoyed! X**


	22. Home Sweet Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or anything affiliated with it.**

Peyton sat on the plane staring excitedly out of the window, she couldn't wait to get home. Her week had been amazing, she'd loved spending time with Jamie, seeing Callie and she had soo much for the gig now and the reunion with Lucas had been better than she could have ever dreamed. Now though she was ready to go home, she missed Tree Hill and her family. Jamie was asleep next to her and Lucas on the other side was dozing over the crossword. She nudged him now;

"Luke- hey Luke."

"Mmm?" He didn't open his eyes.

"How do you feel about joining the mile high club?" His eyes snapped open and he looked at her, she kinked her eyebrow suggestively.

"Is Jamie asleep?" He whispered.

"Since we took off," she raised her eyebrows, "so?"

"Do you even need to ask?" He said grinning at her and jumping up from his seat, he nearly knocked a flight attendant over, "oops sorry, nature calls!" He announced cheerfully. Peyton rolled her eyes, he was so not subtle. Casually she twisted to check the hostess had gone down the aisle and then she slipped out of the seat and followed Lucas into the bathroom. Shirts and tee shirts were flying off as they fought for breath and for space, it wasn't exactly a comfortable experience thought Peyton crossly as she caught her elbow on the hand drier. It was less than two minutes later when someone was banging on the door.

"Miss? Sir? Excuse me but there is a limit to only one person in the bathroom at a time."

"Damn I was just getting comfortable," said Lucas sarcastically as he lost his balance and fell into Peyton, knocking her against the sink. She stuffed her hand into her mouth trying not to laugh, as Lucas twisting round and pulling his tee shirt back on said through the door;

"Errr, you know it's just me."

"I'm sorry sir but the pilot has just put on the seat belt sign."

"Oh," he turned to Peyton whose eyes widened- he had totally given them away, "oh ok."

"Sir, i'm going to have to ask you to vacate the bathroom."

"Sure," Peyton leant against his shoulder laughing silently, "you know, let me just finish brushing me teeth ok? I'll be out in one minute. Hey you don't happen to know when we land do you?"

"Fifteen to twenty minutes, _sir._" She clattered away and Peyton began chuckling.

"That was your fault," he said crossly, "you gave us away."

"Me?! You announced to the whole plane you were going to the bathroom!" He tried to mute his laughter as he opened the door and they both fell out- completely obvious to the entire flight deck. Several pairs of eyes watched them as they shuffled back to their chairs, at one point Lucas tried to pull down Peyton's shirt as it was twisted at the back and accidently pulled on her bra strap making her jump and curse- not making their return any easier. Finally, dishevelled but full of humour they arrived back in Tree Hill. Peyton was carrying Jamie but she put him down when he saw his father waiting for him at the arrivals gate and he ran at Nathan at full speed.

"Daaad!"

"Woah, hey little man. I missed you," Nathan picked his son up, "you have a good time with Uncle Lucas and Peyton?"

"Uh huh, it was awesome Dad, I wish you and Momma could have come too though."

"Yeah i'm sorry buddy, we'll go on a proper holiday really soon. You need breakfast?"

"But it's lunch time!"

"Fine how about a late breakfast at Grandma's smarty! Peyton hi!" The two adults had given father and son a moment to say hello and now Peyton was desperate to say hello to her old friend, to tell him everything was ok. Nathan reached over and hugged her and then looked over head to where Lucas was standing slightly awkwardly;

"Little brother- how you doin' man?" He reached out and shook his brother's hand, Lucas took it surprised.

"Nathan, have you gone nice?" Peyton asked teasingly.

"What, no! Are you crazy?! No i'm just glad you got my son and Sawyer back in one piece is all," he said gruffly and then nodded at Lucas, "glad you're all back though, something's up with Brooke, she's acting seriously weird and Haley's going crazy missing you all." He shifted Jamie onto his back, "breakfast's on me guys and then Daddy has to fly to Virginia for a few days buddy, but i'll be back really soon ok?"

"So Sawyer, tell me everything." Nathan was keeping one eye on his son who was drawing with Karen's newest waitress and the other looking intently at his friend. Lucas had gone to say hello to his mother and Nathan wanted a straight story from his girl before he heard Lucas' version.

"Everything?" She said coyly.

"Eugh no, maybe not. Leave that for the girls. But you and my doofus brother- you're ok?"

"We are more than ok, thanks Nate," she covered his hand with hers briefly, "couldn't have got there without your help though."

"Mine?" He said laughing, "how?"

"You yelling at me last month, really gave me a kick up the butt, I needed that."

"Oh," he grinned, "well you're welcome, but I think maybe my yelling was better off aimed at Lucas, I didn't enjoy shouting at you whereas him! That was kinda fun."

"Nathan!"

"You know what I mean- you weren't doing anything bad- just moving really slowly, he was just being an-"

"I know Nate it's all ok," she squeezed his hand.

"Hey hey, cheating on me with my brother and we've only been back ten minutes?!" Lucas sat down beside Peyton and swung an arm around her shoulder, "i'm so telling Hales on you."

They laughed and Peyton slipped her other hand into his; "I love you both so no feeling jealous, i'm gonna go play with Jamie."

"I'll be right there," Nathan said watching her go, "I have like an hour till my flight- I was so glad you guys were on time man," he turned to Lucas his face stern, "so."

"I know I know Nate," Lucas raised his hands, "if I ruin this there will be no place on earth I could hide from you and your beloved shot gun but i'm not going to ruin this, I swear, I mean this is the best thing that's happened to me since I left LA the first time and I love her Nathan."

"Actually," Nathan said grinning, "I was going to say do I owe you anything for Jamie's share of the trip?"

"Oh," Lucas felt caught off guard, "sorry, I had that whole speech prepared and everything."

"You know what Luke, I think I know it by heart and I believe you this time so relax, enjoy your life now you've got it together."

"Thanks Nate, and no, you don't owe me anything, it wasn't particularly expensive plus we had a blast, he's such a great kid."

"Yeah, he is," they both turned and watched silently, smiling to themselves as Peyton and Jamie ran round the play area throwing balls from the ball pit at one another and shouting with laughter.

The door pinged open and Nathan looked up and his mouth dropped open.

"What?" Lucas asked, "you look like you just saw a ghost man." He twisted in his chair and his own face turned ashen, "or a few."

"Well well, the Scott brothers," Chris Keller was striding towards them beaming and Chase and Owen were coming over, slightly more awkwardly. Chris shook both their hands;

"Long time since Honey Grove boys, how's the wife Nate? Still pining after me? Lucas, nice to see you again." Lucas snorted and nodded and dropped his hand quickly.

"Chris."

"Hey guys, long time," Chase smiled and received a much warmer handshake from Lucas.

"Luke-" Peyton had just come over and stopped dead when she saw all three guys standing by the counter.

"Hi Peyton," Owen said smiling, she managed a faint smile.

"Hiii-"

"Barbie! How's things been since I last saw you? Still upset over this loser breaking up with you?" Chris nudged Lucas and then sat down on the nearest table- ignoring the chair. Chase shoved his hands in his pockets and said quietly;

"How was LA? Chase said you were up there doing some gig stuff." Peyton nodded, she could hardly speak.

"Peyt, are you ok?" Lucas was looking at her concerned.

"Oh she's fine," Chris said grinning, "she's just a little surprised to see me is all. I mean she hasn't seen me in two years, long time you know Luke."

"Two years?" Lucas span round to look at Chris confused, "what are you talking about?"

"Lucas, can we talk?" Peyton said suddenly, her voice urgent.

"Yeah, me and blondie ran into each other at a nice watering hole LA way, she couldn't resist Chris Keller's charms."

"What?!" Both Lucas and Nathan spoke simultaneously.

"Yep, me and Sawyer, which means Chris Keller only has one of the Charlie's Angels left to conquer- no offence Nate, but you know it's gonna happen," he patted Nathan on the back, Lucas stared at him thunderously and then turned to Peyton, she looked at the floor.

"What's he talking about Peyton? Tell me he doesn't mean what I think he does."

"Luke-"

"You and Chris Keller?"

"Oh dear," Chris scratched his head, "I fear i've said too much."

"Keller, too much would have been at well well for you," said Nathan rolling his eyes, "i've got a plane to catch, Peyton i'll call you later."

Peyton nodded mutely.

"I'm coming with you Nate," Lucas said grimly.

"Luke wait a second," Peyton tried to catch his arm but he pulled away.

"I don't wanna talk right now Peyton." He flung open the door and stormed away across the road.

"Luke!" Peyton ran after him leaving Nathan with the newcomers, he rolled his eyes and patted Chris on the back.

"Took you all of twenty seconds to do some damage Keller, your fastest time yet I think."

"Well I gotta say, he's being a bit of a drama queen, it was years ago."

"Won't mean anything to Lucas," Nathan said grimly, heading over to pick his son up,

"Well that's true," Chris grinned, "he is a Scott after all, neurotic, slightly girly and into brooding about the chick he likes."

"No Chris, he just doesn't like you," Chris faked looking heartbroken and Nathan rolled his eyes, "I gotta take Jamie to the hospital before I head to the airport- Chase, Owen, good seeing you again, you here long?"

"Yeah," Chase grinned, "taking a break from touring."

"You're a musician now too?" Nathan asked curiously as he opened the door- he could hear the shouting from here.

"Na," Chase laughed, "skateboarding."

"See you Nathan, Jamie we'll catch up soon ok?" Owen winked at Jamie and ruffled his hair before picking up his coffee and sitting down wondering how all his friends knew the crazy Scott clan and if he really wanted to know.

"Lucas! Please stop!" Peyton could hardly keep up after her very angry Scott.

"Why?!"

"So we can talk?"

"You really think I wanna talk about you and Keller sleeping together?!"

"No! I just thought maybe if you knew that it meant nothing then you wouldn't be mad!"

"It's Chris Keller Peyton," he span round and faced her, "Chris Keller!"

"Luke-"

"Fine, you want me to ask you what i'm thinking about right now, did you really hate me that much?"

No, Luke-"

"Why? When? Where? Does everyone else know? And the biggest thing, why?" He raised his hands, "why?! You know how I feel about him."

"I didn't plan it Lucas. And in case you'd forgotten, we were broken up and you were back in Tree Hill shacked up with the skeeze! I was drunk, alone and extremely heartbroken, I did something stupid, you're the king of doing stupid things so surely you could give me a break about this!"

"You never told me- you've had 2 years to tell me."

"Why? You've never told me about how many times you've slept with Lindsey in the last two years- why would I want to know?! Would you want to know the details?!"

"No, god no, please don't talk about it any more- I don't want to talk about this _ever-_ you can go and talk to Chris about it, you know, reminisce? Maybe relive old times? Maybe Owen can stay and chat too. And Nathan- they can all compare notes." She stared at him for a second incredulously and he thought about what he'd just said in his head, that probably wasn't wise.

"So you just basically called me a whore."

"No Peyton I didn't mean that-"

"That's basically what you just said."

"Peyton-" She held up her hands and backed away;

"You know what Luke, I didn't tell you about Chris because we weren't together and you didn't need to know- I wasn't with you, you were with someone else, I didn't owe you an explanation- so," her phone started ringing and she began fumbling for it, "I guess now I know how you feel about me and that's that, hello?"

"Peyton-"

"_Peyton?"_

"Brooke?"

"_We need you at the hospital right now! Please come!"_

"What Brooke, wait-"

"_Just get here please, Haley's having the babies now!"_

"Ok ok i'm coming, tell her to wait!"

**A/N: I know I know, but this IS a leyton story so don't be too mad! Lol my friend is not happy- she just proof read it, hope you guys enjoyed anyway! Review!**


	23. New Additions To The World

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill- more's the pity.**

Peyton burst into Haley's room after 10 minutes of awkward running in her high heeled boots across town completely out of breath.

"Ok-," she panted, "i'm.. h-here, phewww," she struggled to stand up right and clutched the door frame, "ohhhh seeing spots."

"Peyton? Why are you out of breath?!" Haley was trying to breathe deeply and was staring at her friend incredulously, "have you been running?!"

"Of course!" Peyton could see stars, "I ran here because Brooke said you were in labour!"

"I am!"

"Where's Nathan?" Peyton glanced around, "Brooke?!" Her friend was standing in the corner dressed completely in black, wearing massive sunglasses and hyperventilating, "what's the matter with you? And why the hell do you look like you just came from a funeral?!"

"I'm in hiding!" Brooke hissed, "but that's really not the point here- Haley is giving birth and I can't get through to Nathan, he left like 25 minutes ago and his flight was like now and any time soon babies are gonna start shooting out and you are much better at being calm than I am!"

"Brooke!" Haley rolled her eyes, "I'm fine Peyton, Brooke is being as dramatic as my husband, the doctor has been in everything looks-" she paused to take a breath, "everything looks ok- it'll be some time yet, ooooh." Peyton came over to the bed and stroked her friends hair.

"Do you need anything?"

"Yeah Jamie's with one of the nurses right now but I think she'll get busy soon- can you call Lucas and ask him to come pick him up please?"

Peyton stared at the bed, smoothing Haley's duvet, "I don't think I can right now."

"What?!" Haley struggled to sit up properly and looked at her friend, "why not?" Brooke came over from the corner and stared across the bed worriedly.

"Peyton?"

"He's kind of mad at me."

"Lucas? Mad at you? But you're like his Rachel! He's as likely to be mad at you as I am to wear rhinestones," Brooke pulled a face, "which is never by the way."

"Riight," Peyton raised her eyebrows, "thanks for clearing that up- otherwise I would have assumed what you really meant was that you did wear rhinestones."

"Oh shut up!"

"Girls! Peyton, you wanna tell us-"

A doctor interrupted coming in and smiling, "alright Mrs Scott, how are you feeling?"

"I'm ok- feeling a little uncomfortable right now." She smiled shakily and Brooke pushed her friends hair back looking concerned.

"What happens now doctor?"

Peyton snorted, "look at you trying to sound intelligent."

"Shut up girl who thought she could run miles in her Prada boots and not feel it!"

"What- it's hardly miles besides they're hard wearing."

"Whatever- they don't say 'made for hiking!'"

"Whatev-" the doctor cleared his throat and Haley glared at both girls warningly.

"You were saying doctor?"

"Well Mrs Scott-"

"Haley please," Haley interrupted him, "I think first hand names are acceptable here!"

"Alright, Haley, things are looking good, there aren't any foreseeable complications with the Pre-eclampsia and we're hoping it will stay that way, right now we're moving along nicely."

"Ok-" Haley was panting, "does someone have my son?"

"He's sitting outside with one of our nurses but i'm not sure how long she can stay with him."

"Oooooow!" Haley grabbed for Peyton's hand suddenly;

"It's ok Hales just breathe just breathe! Owww oh my god ok let go of my hand let go let go!" Peyton wrenched her hand away from Haley's for a second and shook it around, "jeeeeeesus."

"I'm sorry!" Haley looked over as she breathed in and out, "are you... are you ok?"

"Yeahh, i'll be ok...Maybe get an x-ray for a broken hand later-" she glanced over at her best friend, "Brooke what are you doing?!"

"We need to call Lucas, Jamie can't be alone and i'm not sure it's right for him to see his mother writhing around like this."

"No!" Peyton suddenly snatched the phone off her, everyone around the bed turned and looked at Peyton and she looked sheepish, "sorry. Luke cannot come to the hospital right now, i'll call Owen."

"No!" It was Brooke's turn to shout and she tried to snatch the phone back.

"Hey... give me that!"

"Hey!" For a moment the girls fought across the bed and Haley narrowly avoided being hit in the face by a flailing arm.

"HEY!" They both stopped and looked at her, "what the hell is going on?!" she demanded crossly, "why are you two both behaving like morons when i'm trying to give birth?! This should be a calm and... and tranquil experience not something out of a horror movie! I am pushing PEOPLE out of me right now and you two are not being good supportive birthing partners, now pull it together!"

Both girls looked apologetic and said together meekly, "sorry Hales."

"Why are you being a moron Brooke?"

"Why are you being a moron Peyton?"

"You first!"

"No you!"

"Urgh fine I slept with Chris Keller." Peyton covered her face with her hands briefly.

"What?!" Haley stared at her friend, "you did WHAT?!"

"It was a long time ago!"

"Wait a second, he never mentioned that!" Brooke suddenly realised what she'd said, "wait-"

"What do you mean he never mentioned that?! When did you speak to him?"

"He- well... the other night... I... Ok fine I slept with Keller too."

"You two are gross!" Haley collapsed back on the bed, "Peyton- when did you sleep with Chris and Brooke why didn't you tell me?"

"Wait?" Peyton grinned, "is that why you've been hiding out here dressed like a vampire?"

"Of course!"

"Why? He's not that bad to look at, I mean he's lecherous and I wish I hadn't gone there-"

"When did you go there?!" Asked Haley again, "you can't keep us in suspense!"

"I don't want Owen to know," Brooke rolled her eyes, "I was drunk-"

"Me too," Peyton sighed.

"You know the Keller looks kind of attractive after a dozen shots, besides he and Chase had just ambushed me by being Owen's friends-"

"Yeah and I was wondering the LA streets getting slowly drunk, I ran into him, it was a one time thing!"

"But Luke knows?"

"Keller just announced it- does Owen know?"

"You two are ignoring me!" They both stopped talking and looked at Haley, "go and sit by the window and I will question you ONE at a time! But before that can someone please.. owwww... please call someone!"

"You call," Peyton said crossly.

"No you-"

"SOMEONE CALL NOW!"

"Fine," Brooke said sulkily, "call Owen, but if he is weird with me then I blame you Peyton."

"Me?!"

"Yeah you brought Owen and his hotness into our lives and then he went and brought Keller back."

"You have a point," Peyton grabbed her phone, "Hales, i'll be right back, keep breathing!"

* * *

She and Jamie headed outside to wait for Owen and Jamie squeezed her hand;

"Will Momma be ok?"

"Yeah honey, you know at the end of this you're gonna have two little brothers or sisters!"

"But what if Momma and Daddy love them more than me?"

"Not possible little man, your parents have enough love for all of you guys, besides, me and Brooke love you too, everyone does!"

"Will you still love me the most?" He whispered looking up at her worried, she crouched down next to him.

"You are my favourite five year old in the whole world James Lucas Scott, and that will never ever change!"

Jamie put his arms around Peyton's neck, "I love you Peyton Elizabeth."

"Oooh I love you too Jamie baby,

"Do you love me more than Uncle Lucas?" He said cheekily.

"Ohh you know I love you guys in different ways, but I could never stop loving either of you ok?"

"Ok."

"And I wish I could stay with you but you're mom kind of needs all the help she can get and I kinda wanna be with her so you ok with hanging out with Owen for a bit?"

"Yeah, it's gonna be cool, we're going to the river court."

* * *

Twenty minutes later Peyton was back upstairs after having had a very surreal conversation with Owen. He had asked how Brooke was after at least five minutes of strange round about hints, eventually he just had to ask and mentioned that after she had met his friends the other night she'd seemed a bit weird. Peyton had tried to reassure him but Owen was certain he had done something to offend the brunette. Peyton had a feeling that Owen felt exactly the same way about Brooke as Brooke did about him. She didn't mention Chris, she had no idea if Owen knew or not.

"What did he say?" Brooke demanded as soon as she came back in the room.

"Oh he said he's moving to Kansas with Skillz cos he's broken hearted about you and Keller," she said smirking and taking Haley's hands.

"Shut up Sawyer, your boy isn't talking to you either."

"Excuse me ladies but I think we'd all appreciate it if the drama was left outside the room so that Haley could push right now," the doctor was gently reprimanding them and they both looked at him apologetically.

"She needs to push? Now? Oh my god oh my god ok Hales stay calm, just keep doing well, you're ok"

"Brooke! Breathe!" Peyton grabbed her friend's hand so that they were all holding hands and looked at Haley, "you're doing great Hales."

"Ooooow thanks."

"Alright Haley are you ready?"

"Ready-" Haley leant forward, "this is so not the fun part."

"Are you kidding? Peyton pulled her phone out, "this is the good part Hales."

"Get that thing out of my face Peyton! Owwwwww."

"I can see the head and shoulders Haley, just keep pushing."

"Oh I can't- I need a minute."

"You need to push Haley," the doctor looked concerned, "you have to keep trying."

"Come on Hales, you can do this," Peyton rubbed her friend's shoulder, "you're doing great."

Haley continued pushing and Brooke looked incredulous, "I can't believe you're doing this Hales, how are you doing this?!"

"You are sooo not helping Brooke!"

"We're there with the first twin Haley, it's a girl."

"It is?" Haley beamed, "I have a girl?"

"Oh my god Hales congratulations, she's beautiful." Peyton felt tears well up, "we're aunts to a girl!"

"Oh Hales, you're a tutormom to a little angel," Brooke said smiling.

"Where is she going?" Haley looked up worried as they carried her baby away.

"We're just checking her out Haley, they are a little premature, we want to keep a close eye on them."

"Ok- how long does she need to stay over there?"

"She'll be back soon, you need to prepare yourself for the next twin now."

"Oh nooo i'm not ready."

"Come on Hales, we're half way there!"

"Ohh ok," Haley leant forward.

"Wait a second," the doctor's voice was urgent suddenly, "Haley your blood pressure is a little high I need to check something-" he was looking concerned.

"What?" Peyton's head snapped to look at the doctor, "is this the Pre- eclampsia?"

"I was hoping it wouldn't be an issue as we've been so careful." The doctor was looking at some test papers and talking very fast to a nurse.

"Stay with us Haley ok promise?" Peyton squeezed her hand, "you're not going any where ok?"

"I'm not planning on it," she said breathing hard.

"Ok Haley, the safest way forward for this baby is to deliver as soon as possible so we're going to help induce-" the doctor started setting up an injection.

"You know," Brooke flinched, "I am really not good with needles."

The doctor flicked the needle and Brooke's eyes fluttered and she collapsed on the floor.

"Brooke!" Peyton dived round the bed, "hello Brooke?" She pulled her friend up and saw a gash on her forehead, "you idiot," she muttered, "Haley gives birth and you cut your head!"

"Shut uuuup," Brooke said groggily.

"Are you ok?" Haley said huffing from the bed.

"Mmm," Brooke sat forward, "keep going Hales."

"The head is coming through Haley," the doctor, surrounded by the craziness of the three Tree Hill girls, was amazed his head hadn't exploded.

Peyton and Brooke stood up, Peyton supporting Brooke by the elbows, just in time to see the second twin being lifted up.

"Oh my god it's another girl Hales!"

"Awwwww!" Both girls started clapping and squealing as the doctor carried the other twin to check her over.

"Are they ok?" Haley struggled to sit up.

"Everything looks ok so far," the doctor said smiling. Brooke and Peyton hugged and then threw themselves on Haley.

"You were so good sweetie."

"And I got it all on camera," Peyton said teasingly waving her phone around.

"Burn that Peyton!" Haley said warningly jabbing her ribs.

"Would you like to hold your daughters Haley?" The doctor approached them suddenly and all three girls fell silent, watching the tiny pink bundles being handed to Haley.

"Oh my goooshh," Brooke got her own phone out to take pictures, "Haley they're gorgeous."

"Hi girlies," Haley said softly, "welcome to the crazy beautiful world, these are my other girlies- you wanna say hello?" She offered the twins up to the girls.

"Are you sure?" Peyton stared at her, "I might break them!" Haley handed one of the bundles over.

"Be careful with the head, don't squish her Brooke!"

"Oh my god they're so tiny!"

"Hiiiii beautiful!"

"Hellooo, in the words of Live, don't need no-one to tell me about heaven!" Peyton said smiling and stroking the downy hair, "she has green eyes Hales, ohh my god, she has green eyes!" She stared excitedly down at the tiny baby, "you are so perfect, i'm gonna do my very best not to mess you up as your godmother!"

"This one has brown eyes, she looks just like you Hales." Brooke smiled ather friend, "I can't believe you have twin girls- it's perfect."

For a long time all three girls stared at the twins, passing them around silently, occasionally laughing softly, talking about the beautiful new additions to Tree Hill.

* * *

At the river court Lucas was busy aiming, and missing shots angrily, when Owen and Jamie came walking up towards him.

"Hey buddy," he bent down to hug his godson, "hi Owen- what are you guys doing here?"

"Peyton called me to the hospital to pick Jamie up so we thought we'd come hang out here didn't we little man?"

"Wait-" Lucas stood up concerned, "the hospital? Peyton- is Peyton ok?" All his anger dissipated and was replaced by fear.

"Peyton's fine man," Owen looked at him strangely, "weren't you with her like two hours ago?"

Lucas stared at the floor, "yeah, we had a fight, nothing new with us." Owen shook his head.

"I don't understand you Scott, so she slept with Keller like two years ago- it's not like you weren't busy with someone else too. Plus she's crazy about you, seems like she always has been. You know when I went to her house there was a photo of you guys from like four years ago- she hasn't ever let you go and here you are not even giving her an inch when she's given you miles and miles. She loves you, Chris is an idiot, you know both these things, just, grow up Scott." He shook his head and walked over to the benches as Jamie reached up and took his Uncle's arm;

"Peyton said I was going to have brothers and sisters soon."

"Yeah that's right, but you don't need to be jealous little man, they will love you too- you're the big brother now."

"I know that Uncle Lucas, i'm not stupid! Besides, Peyton said she could never stop loving me- or you."

"She said what?" Lucas bent down, "really?"

"Yeah, but Momma needed her."

"Oh crap, I mean Jamie you didn't hear that-" he straightened up, "I gotta go, hey Owen- good talking to you! Watch my godson carefully, he's gonna be the next president!" And with that he began running towards the hospital.

**A/N: Yay babies! **


	24. Back Where I Was

**A/N: Flashback time :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, I do love Augustana but I don't own them...**

_December, 2 years ago:_

_Peyton shoved her hands deep into her pockets and sighed as the rain fell down her neck. It was supposed to be sunny in LA. Curses to California. Curses to working late. Curses to Christmas. It was Christmas Eve and she had no-where to be. She had no-one to be with. Brooke was away on business, her dad had decided working Christmas was unfortunate but needed to be done and she couldn't face going back home to Tree Hill. She had spoken to Nathan briefly, he had sounded so excited about all the basketball and Jamie and the family Christmas that she'd been sorely tempted to hang up. She hadn't wanted to speak to Haley in case her friend had tried to make her come home and she could NEVER ever face going home whilst Lucas was with that skeez. She sighed again and glanced at her phone, half eleven, man would work ever let her get home before midnight? She passed work's local bar and checked her phone again- she hardly ever wore a watch. Hell she had time for a drink, she was alone and being drunk might help._

"_Peyton! Hi." Meg, the girl in charge of the cloakroom took her coat and smiled at her- Peyton had been a very frequent visitor over the last year._

"_Hey Meg, how you doin?"_

"_Great babe, be done in half an hour if you're still around."_

"_Yeah i'll probably still be here," Peyton met her eyes amused, "the loser with no friends." She headed through and found a stool at the bar. She glanced around, the bar was packed with couples, lots and lots of happy people that loved Christmas. Stupid people. She nodded at the bar guy, Jayden, he was cute but totally camp, he would cheer her up later with lots of fabulous stories when everyone else had gone home. He put a double vodka in front of her and winked at her;_

"_Alright gorgeous broody child?"_

"_Surviving! Too many cheerful people here for my liking."_

"_It's Christmas spoilsport." He winked again and then disappeared to serve someone else. She lost herself in the music;_

_hey, well I know, California might be warm this time of year,_

_I should go turn the engine and the radio..._

_it's cold, always cold, this hotel won't let me sleep,_

_time, it's alright, I guess i'll just stay up all night._

_She totally understood where he was coming from. Lonely in LA- ha she was a sorry case. Here she was in an amazing city, doing an amazing thing, and she was busy feeling sorry for herself. Still, they were pretty annoying, these very happy people, she wondered if they were all pretending to be happy just to drive her crazy. make her feel like- Jayden banged another double in front of her;_

"_Christmas present from the guy down the other end of the bar- you must look particularly lovely tonight- I hadn't noticed," he said teasingly. She stuck two fingers up at him and then glanced down the bar to thank the guy-_

"_Jay, where did you say he was sitting again?" But Jay hadn't heard her and she looked around confused, what the hell?_

"_Well well well, what do we have here? Little red riding hood lost in the big bad city?" She froze- glass to lips before turning whilst downing the shot._

"_Chris Keller?" _

"_The one and only."_

_She stared at him, "I thought you got lost in Texas... Why didn't you stay there?"_

"_Oh barbie you're so harsh- especially to the person who just bought you a drink." He smiled widely at her and then sat down next to her._

"_I didn't invite you to sit down there."  
_

"_You know- you're lucky I sat here, anyone else would have died of frostbite." He took a sip of his own drink, "so what are you doing here barbie?"_

"_You think i'll answer to barbie doofus?"_

"_How about something more relevant for 1974 when the phrase 'doofus' was last used?"_

"_Bye Chris."_

"_Oh come on Peyton, sit with me- i'm all alone, it's Christmas, plus, you're alone too!"_

"_I'm happily alone."_

"_Yeah right- I could see the black cloud above your head the minute you walked in the door."_

"_You were watching me?"_

"_Of course," he smirked, "you know you're fine Sawyer, very much worth watching. I hope your boyfriend appreciates just how fine." Ouch. Sore point. She looked at the floor and then up at the bar and nodded to Jay, he began pouring another shot and then put it in front of her. Chris watched her, for the first time concern on his face._

"_Scott the older no longer a part of the Sawyer life?"_

"_You can't ever ask a normally phrased question can you?" She said crossly._

"_No," he grinned, "it makes me charming baby." She looked at him, her eyes full of disbelief._

"_You're charming?"_

"_You've just caught me on some bad days."_

"_I've seen you on lots of bad days then."_

"_Maybe," he smirked, "but I think i've seen your fair share of crap behaviour too so I guess we're even. So come on, share with me Sawyer, you're the first person i've ever met out here from Tree Hill, I deserve that." She paused, stared at her new shot and then swallowed it._

"_Lucas and I broke up."_

"_For real? You and golden boy?"_

"_Yup," she nodded at Jay again who rolled his eyes and started pouring her another. _

"_Why?" She looked at him startled._

"_That was very abrupt."_

"_Well why not? I've never been subtle Sawyer," he shrugged and took another shot from Jay, "so you were gonna tell me why the fairytale ended."_

"_I was not."_

"_You were, you had a look in your eye that said I want to share. Come on Sawyer, tell me, was it that Prince Charming was bad in bed? Or did he have bad breath? Or was it that you were still pining over me?"_

"_Shut up. Prince Charming and my sex life is nothing to do with you and it was nothing to do with the break up."  
_

"_So he was good in bed?"_

"_What? Why are you asking?"_

"_Just curious."_

"_Why? Do you wanna sleep with him?"_

"_Oh, you're quick tonight Peyton- so quit avoiding telling me." She rolled her eyes._

"_Fine. He cheated on me- do you want details?" She downed another shot, and he let out a slow whistle._

"_I had no idea." She tried to nod, smile, anything, the pain seemed to over take her for a second, she shook herself._

"_Well why would you? You've been in Texas playing for 6 people in motel bars." He laughed loudly._

"_Defence mechanism much? I'm sorry, he's an idiot." He nodded at Jay, "you wanna join us Jay man?" The bar was slowly emptying and Jay was wiping down the counter top, he grinned and poured them all another shot, Peyton looked confused._

"_How do you know each other?"_

_Jay grinned, "we go way back, he's good friends with the guy I used to work nights with here."_

"_Yep, Chris Keller knows every bar man in every town."_

"_Chris Keller is a loser who stays at bars too long," Peyton said smiling, relieved the subject was no longer her and Lucas._

"_Whatever Sawyer, you're the loser drinking alone."_

"_Right back at you Keller." _

"_Hey I can drink alone baby but you're bound to get hit on by someone less attractive than me within ten minutes."_

"_That was nice of you, unusually nice- what's wrong with you?" Her face felt hot, she noticed that Keller had beautiful blue eyes, very different to a pair she had loved so much, but they were gone, they would never smile at her again like these ones were, Lucas was back in Tree Hill without her, she shook herself, Keller actually looked embarrassed._

"_Nothing," he scratched his neck, feeling warm, "i'm just saying, you're hot, you know that."_

"_Well clearly you know that," she smirked at him._

"_Hey Chris Keller only ever talks to hot people- it's only natural seeing as i'm hot too."_

"_Tell me Keller, how do you walk through doors?"_

"_Doors?"_

"_Yeah you know with a head that big?"_

"_Ooooh you're so witty, does the alcohol bring that on?"_

"_Why? Are you trying to get me drunk?" Peyton found it easy flirting with Keller, the bar was spinning slightly and he seemed extremely attractive right now. She picked up the bottle off the bar and took a swig, Jay rolled his eyes watching the pair of them, he leant forward._

"_Peyton you should know that if you go home with the drunk loser then you'll be like the fifth girl this week."_

"_I'm not going home with him Jay sweetie, wait a second," she swung round to look at Chris who was laughing at her, "you actually get people to go home with you Keller?"_

"_I told you barbie, i'm very charming."_

"_I told you not to call me barbie." He leant forward smiling at her;_

"_What are you gonna do about it?"_

"_Hmmm," she took another swig, then leant closer, "what do you think I should do?"_

_He slipped an arm around her waist, "definitely leave with me." He bent closer, they were so close she could feel his breath, she twisted and looked at Jay for a second who shrugged and mouthed 'be safe' she stuck her tongue out at him and then turned back to Chris._

"_You know I still don't like you very much."_

_He grinned and shrugged, "I can live with that, makes better sex trust me."_

"_I don't," she said smiling and slipping her arms around his neck, "but i'm drunk and lonely so I guess you'll do."_

"_Works for me." Finally he bent forward and kissed her. It was a good kiss, she had to give him that, even through the haze of alcohol she could tell he was a good kisser. But it wasn't a Lucas kiss, it wasn't a long term answer. Right now however, she didn't care. She followed him up the stairs out of the bar waving to Jay and caught up with him on the street with her coat having slurred a good bye to a very tired Meg._

"_So where now?" She pushed her hair out of her face, stumbling on the street and clutching at his scarf. He laughed at her and caught her face;_

"_You are so drunk Sawyerrr," he slurred._

"_I think maybe you are too Keller."_

"_Well then neither of us can be blamed for our actions!"_

"_Hmmm," she began pulling him down the street, "I think I live this way."_

"_You think?!" He followed her laughing, kissing her neck, ignoring the people they bashed into as they stumbled along._

_The door of Peyton's apartment bounced back against the wall as they both crashed through pulling off jackets and scarves. Peyton threw her arms up in the air and Chris caught her up and carried her towards the living room;_

"_Where's your bedroom?"_

"_Mmm- that way-" she gestured wildly._

"_Which way?" He said laughing and tripping over her rug._

"_Ooops," they fell to the floor and she started giggling, "are you ok?"_

"_Urgh," he groaned, "I think I broke my leg." _

"_Aww, you'll live."_

_They began kissing again just as the phone was ringing, she broke away and reached for it._

"_Leave it," he murmured kissing her neck._

"_Ohh ok, you convinced me," she said collapsing back onto the floor with him._

_A voice broke them apart suddenly and she felt like her heart stopped._

"_Peyton? Peyton it's me," Lucas' voice was quiet, gentle, unsure, she sat upright, Chris leaning up with her._

"_I just wanted to call because... look I know you hate me, I know you're mad... I just," there was a long silence, "I just wanted to wish you a happy Christmas... to hear your voice I guess, see if you're ok...so if you're really not there... I guess i'll go... I miss you." There was a long pause and then finally he hung up, she could almost feel the reluctance._

_She rolled off Chris and leant against the sofa;_

"_Shit."_

_Chris reached for his jacket and pulled out a packet of marlboros and a tiny bottle of Jack Daniels. He lit up and then offered her one- she took it wordlessly and took a drag._

"_Does he do that often?"_

"_Do what?" She exhaled and took the bottle off him._

"_Does he call you with his voice all full of regret and sorrow sounding like he's still completely in love with you?" She hit her head against the sofa and took another drag._

"_Occasionally... I guess when he's feeling particularly sentimental or he just wants to fuck with my head."_

"_He sounds screwed up Peyton, and madly in love with you, what's he doing there and you still doing here?"_

"_He's with someone else, I already told you that."_

"_He's insane. Even I could see he loved you back in Texas and he sounds like he still does."_

"_Doesn't matter," she said crossly taking another swig, "he's not interested, he just wants to know I still am."_

"_Well then he's crazy Peyton," Chris leant forward, "you are beautiful and smart and annoyingly sarcastic and challenging and I can't help but be fascinated by you-" she stopped him talking by kissing him again._

"_So you still want me even after Prince Charming has called?" She nodded and he slipped his hand up her waist. _

"_You're a good remedy," she muttered, "very different to the ex Prince Charming." _

"_Kind of like the devil for your angel?" He chuckled._

"_Fallen angel." She pulled his tee shirt off, "but no talking now Keller, concentrate."_

"_Don't tell me what to do woman," he said warningly and they both started giggling as they climbed onto the sofa. She let his body cover hers, filling her own with a warmth she hadn't felt for a long time. It was so nice, so comforting to feel wanted. She had felt empty for so long, she knew Chris would never complete her the way Lucas did but for now he was happy to help._

_And Chris was happy. He had always thought Peyton was hot and he wasn't a complicated guy- if she was heartbroken about that Scott kid he couldn't stop that, but if she was interested tonight he wasn't gonna stop that either. He was drunk enough to know he wouldn't remember much in the morning either way..._

_As the very early morning light hit Peyton's eyes she flinched and twisted away, there was not enough room however, for her to shift too far and she promptly fell off the sofa._

"_Oof," she clutched her head and then opened one eye and looked upwards, she could see an arm and a leg but it was slightly blurry._

"_Youok?" Chris' muffled voice came from the sofa._

"_Mhmm," she pulled her dress over her and shifted backwards towards the bathroom, "i'm just err, gonna get dressed," she staggered backwards and into the door frame._

"_Freeze barbie" he sat up, leaning on a cushion, "what are you doing?"_

"_I'm gonna get changed- it's Christmas remember? Don't you have someone to be with?"_

"_Nah my family went skiing- not really into that so i'm free as a bird today," he rolled off the sofa and pulled on his tee shirt, "bit i'll go if you want."_

_Guilt swept over her, either that or loneliness and hangover hell, she clutched her head, "no Chris wait- stay, if you want to, stay today."_

_They spent the day eating everything in Peyton's cupboards, ordering take out and talking old rock and roll and old school music. Peyton's favourites The Cure, The Ramones and The Clash were rated by Chris but not in the top five, his were much more solo centric, Bob Dylan, Bob Segar, Elvis, Bruce Springsteen- the greats. It was, as far as Peyton was concerned, the best way she could have spent what would have been the loneliest day of her life. No Lucas, no Brooke, no family- it could have been horrible but Chris had made it ok. He was easy to be with, he didn't make a big deal about the night before- he had known at the time it was about easing pain, not starting something new. Any feelings he might have had for Peyton were easily removed from the romantic category to the friend category and they found that once all the old resentment about Haley and the tour and Brooke was put aside, they really got on. When Chris left that night Peyton hugged him harder than she'd ever hugged anybody._

"_Thank you Keller."  
_

"_Aww Sawyer," he drew back and smiled at her, touching her face lightly, "you getting soft on me?"_

" _No," she blushed, "i'm just really glad I ran into you last night."_

"_Me too, and don't worry about the Scott thing- he'll be back."_

"_I'm not betting on it," she said smiling sadly._

"_I would, i'm no gambler but I gotta say, I would bet a whole house on that boy still being in love with you in a hundred years, maybe you just gotta sleep for a while." He winked at her._

"_Thanks Chris, call me if you're ever Tree Hill way."_

"_Oh I will." He smirked and swung his jacket over his shoulder, "see you Sawyer."_

_Peyton smiled and leant against the door as she closed it. It had been a surreal day, a good day but surreal. She felt like a tiny part of her heart was healed. It wasn't a Chris thing- that had been physical and the company had been nice, it was more a her thing. She could feel again. Maybe Chris was right, maybe Lucas did still love her, but right now she had to focus on her. She reached over to the phone, ignoring the flashing message and dialled a number._

"_Brooke? Hey it's Peyton, I know it's been a while but I missed you. How have you been?"_

**A/N: I know it wasn't LP but I thought the flashback might make things make more sense, the hospital was pretty crazy plus I just kinda like chreyton, healing Peyton, some banter, fun!**


	25. Be Honest Now

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews guys- i'm so glad the story is still being liked!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or anything by Ingrid Michaelson- more's the pity because she is AMAZING.**

_What if our baby comes home after nine?_

_What if your eyes close before mine?_

_What if you lose yourself sometimes? Then i'll be the one to find you._

_Safe in my heart._

Lucas had taken a lot longer than he'd expected to get across to the hospital, his legs were breaking, he was completely out of breath and he thought he was going to have a heart attack. He collapsed into Haley's room and looked around.

"Wow de ja vu" came a soft voice from the bed.

"Hales," he flew over to the bed, "how are you?"

"I'm ok, i've been sleeping, where have you been?"

"I'm sorry, I was at the river court- how are the babies?"

"They're ok, Peyton and Brooke are watching them downstairs."

"Oh Hales, i'm so happy for you. Nathan?"

"Brooke got through to him, I told her to tell him to do the meeting and get his butt back here," she smiled sadly, "I can't believe he missed it Luke."

"I know Hales and i'm so sorry I wasn't here either."

"That's ok- you didn't know, besides it was good bonding for me and the girlies." Luke snorted and took her hands.

"Ahh Hales, ever the optimist."

"Damn right," she said smiling, he bent his head and touched their foreheads briefly.

"What have you got then?"

"Two girls, beautiful little girls Luke and Peyton's gonna be godmother."

"You thought of any names?"

"Yeah but I want everyone here first," she said teasingly.

"Oh come one! I'm your best friend, i'm their Uncle! It's only fair your tell me first."

"Ok, fine! But if Brooke gets mad i'm blaming you as the bad influence."

"Deal."

"Well, the older twin is gonna be Eva- Rose Elizabeth after her very beautiful godmother and the younger is gonna be Virginia Hazel."

"They're great names Hales- very sophisticated- like their mother."

"Oh why thank you, I wanted something a bit different."

"And they are, good choices, how much did Nathan have a say in those discussions?"

"Hmm, I know he liked them, definitely wanted the Elizabeth, but I think he agreed as I was the one giving birth," she raised her eyebrows, "kinda my choice you know?" He chuckled and laced his hands with hers and stared at the duvet for a while, Haley watched him thoughtfully, "so Luke-"

"Haley?"

"You gonna talk to Peyton?"

"Does everyone in Tree Hill know we had a fight and want to help fix us or something?!"

"Lucas, don't be an idiot, are you gonna swallow your pride? I know it's Chris and I know your history with him, but Peyton was in a very dark place back then- you know that." He stared at the duvet, she thought he might set it on fire with the intensity of his gaze.

"How could she sleep with _Chris Keller_ Haley?"

"Hey- you cheated on her Lucas, she had every right to do what she wanted."

"But, I regretted it, every day I regretted it and I tried to tell her, all the time how sorry I was."

"I know Lucas, but words aren't enough sometimes, your actions since she came back have been speaking volumes- good volumes, you just gotta think before you speak sometimes- she didn't plan it to hurt you."

"Why didn't she tell me though?"

"I don't know Luke- maybe a thousand different reasons, the first being she knew exactly how you'd react?"

"I dunno Hales, I want to fix this, but I don't know how many times I can hurt her before she snaps and stops loving me."

"Luke, Nathan drives me mad sometimes, he says the wrong thing, leaves his shoes around the house, he can't drive well at **all** and for months he was a stranger to me, but I didn't stop loving him, I couldn't ever do that, and I think Peyton is the same." She squeezed his hands, "you never stopped loving her right?"

"Right," he met her eyes, "never" he said firmly, "but-"

"Hey newmomma," Brooke leant round the door, "we were just gonna go get changed- " her eyes fell on an emotional looking Lucas, "Luke, hii," she straightened up, "how was LA?"

"Oh, amazing thanks," he stood up and tried to smile at her, "you leaving?"

"Yeah we've been watching the twins learn how to flutter their eyelashes which is so amazing but I don't think Peyton's had a shower for about 24 hours so we're gonna go home for a bit," she came over to hug Haley, "but we'll be back as soon as possible ok sweetie?"

"Brooke don't worry, I could kind of do with a few minutes peace, besides they'll be bringing the girls up soon."

"Ok momma Scott, i'll see you later, Luke."

"Hey Brooke, can I walk down with you?"

"Sure," Brooke turned and winked at Haley and then followed Lucas out the door. 10 seconds later Peyton peeked round into Haley's room;

"Hey there Mrs Scott, how you doin?"

"Hey, you just missed Lucas." Peyton came and sat down on the bed and sighed.

"Yeah I know, I was waiting for him to go."

"What?! You are a wimp! I just gave birth you should be able to say hello to the guy you're half with slash half mad at."

"I know I know, i'm a bad example to my godchildren!"

"No you're not, you're just, in love and scared, what happened, really?"

"Everything was great in LA, wonderful even, and when we were coming home he asked me to move in with him and I said yes-"

"Peyton that's great! But-?"

"Well you know we ran into Chris and everything changed," she sighed and rested her head on Haley's legs, "it feels like he's pushing me away Hales."

"He's not Peyton, he loves you, he's just a bit tender where Keller's concerned."

"I know," she wiped her eyes quickly, "so can I tell you about the gig?"

"Yes please!" Haley touched her friend's cheek quickly to let her know she was there for her and then shifted to sit up, "I am so excited by it, when is it gonna be and who is gonna star?"

"Well actually, there is something I wanted to ask you, I noticed you've been writing again- and I was wondering how you'd feel about maybe performing?"

"Oh my god are you kidding? I'd be honoured! How long do I have to prepare, please remember that I have a five year old and newly born girlies to look after in between writing here."

"Owen has a date in mind actually, the week before Christmas, how's the 18th December? That's three weeks from now... Enough time?"

"Hell yes!"

* * *

Peyton decided to stop off at Tric before heading home and walked across the floorboards feeling seventeen again. She felt like she was finally becoming the Peyton she had missed for almost four years. She was so proud of what was going to happen here, she was calling some sponsors tomorrow and every one of her performers had confirmed yes. She smiled, staring out of the window and up at the stars, it had been an amazing day. The fairy lights around Tric looked so pretty, she loved it here in the dark, no-one but her- there was a crash suddenly behind her and she span round terrified, Lucas stood sheepishly by the bar.

"Hi. Sorry."

"What are you doing here?"

"I went home with Brooke and waited for you there, and when you didn't show I guessed here or the river court- and I- I checked there. You always used to come here to think, I remember." He pushed the box he'd knocked over away with his foot- hiding the evidence from Owen who would undoubtedly find it later and be mad.

"That's how you got here not why you _are_ here," she said stubbornly.

"I wanted to talk to you ok?" She stared at the floor and he glanced down at her poster for the gig- one she'd drawn up earlier and left on the counter to copy later.

"This looks great Peyton, you got all the acts sorted?"

"Yeah I called in a few favours," she said stalking towards her bag and picking it up, "slept with a few band members, screwed a few managers- just to secure them coming you know?" She marched towards the exist and he kicked the box across the floor;

"Dammit Peyton stop!" She turned, shocked at the outburst and clutched her bag.

"Don't shout at me Lucas," she said through gritted teeth, trying to keep her voice steady. She didn't want to cry in front of him.

"I'm sorry," he took a step forward, "i'm sorry about what I said it's just that, it was Chris Keller Peyt. I reacted badly, I know that. I mean when it happened with Brooke I was so broken up and now," he looked at her, "I love you more than anything and I just hate that the thing I love most- you know-" he struggled for the words, "I felt like the whole time I was with Lindsey it was ok because, because I knew it wasn't real, but you being with someone else- that feels like it was real."

"It was real Luke- we were broken up, what was I supposed to do- sit around and wait for you to have an epiphany that you were an ass and didn't deserve to be with anyone? You know the night Chris and I slept together? I got a phone call, a whiny ass sad sounding phone call from you- completely unable to let me move on and yet you were allowed to- how is that fair Luke?"

"It wasn't, it isn't, i'm sorry. But you hurt me too Peyton- you said you didn't want to marry me, you broke my heart too Peyton and god I could say i'm sorry a THOUSAND times, but I don't think it would ever be good enough, would it?" She couldn't look at him, he strode over to her and shook her suddenly, "would it?" He dropped his arms, "I wasn't good enough for you back then and i'm still not right?"

"Yep," she threw her arms in the air, "that's exactly it Luke, i'm so full of myself that you being an amazing, inspiring writer, a great godfather, brother, brother in law, all that mixed in with the smartest, most dignified kind of hot guy- that's just not good enough for me."

"You can make all the sarcastic comments in the world Peyton but you still said no to me."

"I didn't say no Lucas, you were just way too obsessed with this idea that you were losing me and you ended up pushing me away- I mean what was I supposed to say to you? I was nineteen and I wasn't ready to be someone's wife! Hell my own family isn't a conventional one why would you expect me to want a conventional life?"

"But it was with me! Didn't you want to be together?"

"Yes but-"

"So you didn't want me?"

"God Lucas of course! Why don't you ever listen to me?! I said I love you, I said someday, I didn't say go off and make out with the next tramp you see!" She threw her bag on the floor, "and you wanna know something else? I thought moving in together was a step forward, but you completely freaked out on me and used a two year old one night stand against me!"

"I did not!" Suddenly, her saying she did love him, she did want him, it kind of lightened his mood.

"You did too!"

"Peyton I didn't."

"You did!"

"Why are you being so stubborn?"

"I am not being stubborn, you're the one who called me a whore!"

"Fine fine we're both stubborn, i'm the whore, i'm the idiot, are you happy?"

"Maybe... I mean no! I hate this!" She faltered, "and I hate you." He tried not to laugh, she could NOT lie.

"No you don't, you love me."

"Shut up!"

"Make me."

"What?! What the hell are you smiling for?"

"I'm not smiling."

"You are too! This is serious Luke."

"No I know," he put a serious voice on, "this is all very serious."

"Lucas!" She tried not to laugh.

"So serious, maybe we should discuss the seriousness of this situation."

"You're an idiot."

"Ahh," he moved towards her, "but i'm kind of your idiot right?"

"Hmmm," she let him slide his arms round her waist, "I don't know, do I get a minute to think it over? You know it's kind of a serious matter."

"Hmmm," he smiled at her, his blue eyes twinkling at her, "I think we've done enough thinking for three lifetimes Peyton Elizabeth."

"You might be right." She said smiling back at him.

"Might?"

"Ooook, this time!" She pulled away for a second, "hey can we do something?"

"We can do anything you want," he said smiling at her mischievously.

"I didn't mean like that you dirt child!"

"Hehe, ok, sorry, was too good to resist, what's up?"

"Can we promise that if in like 5 days or 5 months or 5 years one of us gets mad, we won't use any of this old crap against each other. Like today is the last day I mention the skeeze and today is the last day you ever talk about me sleeping with Chris Keller- cos honestly, I don't even remember that much-"

"I really don't need you to remember, trust me."

"Exactly, so can we pinkie swear? No more rehashing the past- it's gone, just you, me and the future?"

"Uh huh sounds good to me," he said softly before bending and kissing her at last. Finally, they had got rid of the old ghosts and were starting afresh. She threw her arms around his neck and they leant back against the bar counter.

"Hey," he pulled away gently, "I have an idea-"

_There's a corner of your heart just for me,_

_There's a corner of your heart just for me,_

_I will pack my bags just to stay in the corner of your heart,_

_Just to stay in the corner of your heart._


	26. Too Many Words

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill... yet... aha i'm kidding if I had the money I would so buy the rights to Gilmore Girls and make them have an eight season! But yeah, no to owning One Tree Hill.**

**A/N: So this is a bit of a Brooke chapter as well, hope you guys enjoy!**

Brooke opened the door to the house after a sleepless night at the hospital and dropped her bag to the floor with a thud. She had gone straight back to the hospital after showering last night and stayed on one of those crappy hospital beds. Skillz had picked Jamie up from the river court and Jamie had been very excited at the prospect of having a sleep over at Skillz's. Nathan had arrived at 6am with lots of kisses for everyone and had sent Brooke home to get some sleep. Now she clacked through to the kitchen clicking on the messages. The first message almost gave her a heart attack,

"Hi...ahem... this is Owen...for Brooke... I just wanted to let you know I think I may have something that belongs to you here and if you want to come pick it up, the boys are surfing, or at least Chase is and Chris is trying to, so no scary friends- I know you've been avoiding them. So drop by" She smiled and clapped her hands together and then swore, what did he have of hers? And what the hell did he know?! Did he know anything? Why did he call his friends scary!?

"Ooh goooood," she headed towards Peyton's bedroom, she had to tell her friend, she needed help dissecting the 30 second phone call. She burst through the door and then stopped in amazement. Both Peyton and Lucas were stretched out on the bed together- Lucas had one arm draped across Peyton's back and she was leaning into his chest, they looked extremely cute.

"Ok, so i'm gonna pretend I don't see the broody Scott because I have to tell you something P Sawyer and this new" she waved her arms over the pair of them, "piece of information might just make my head explode."

Peyton rolled over and rubbed her face, "Brooooke, it's early!"

"I know sweetie but still." She collapsed on the bed beside Peyton, Lucas shifted and buried his head in Peyton's back wrapping his arm round her waist as she sat up, but didn't open his eyes.

"M-hello Brooke."

"Hi gorgeous, so anyway, I just got home and I turned the machine on- hey wait a second," she snatched Peyton's wrist, "what is this?"

"Oh," Peyton twisted her arm to show her properly, it's a promise thing."

"It's a tattoo thing!" They both looked down at it for a second, it was a tiny cluster of stars on the inside of her elbow with her initials intertwined with Lucas'. It was seriously pretty and for a second Brooke was speechless.

"I never picked you for a tattoo thing Peyton Elizabeth."

"I know, we just, decided to do something together last night- it was Luke's idea look-" she pulled Lucas' arm round- he had a bigger star in the same place with the initials in a different font, it was seriously fine.

"I love it, but you know tattoos are kind of high school though," she teased.

"Mmmm too mean," Peyton said collapsing back against the pillows and adjusting Lucas' head so she didn't crush him and he smiled in his half sleep and linked one of his hands with hers, Brooke watched them, they were annoyingly cute, Peyton caught her friend rolling her eyes and smiled, "so you were about to tell me a story best friend."

"That's right, but you totally stole my thunder!"

"No come on! It's no biggie, just something for us- you were saying?"

"Owen called me."

"Oh my god! Yay! I mean that's yay right?"

"Kind of," her friend messed with the tattoo, "hey shouldn't this have bandages on?"

"I took it off- it itched... Stop changing the subject!"

"I know, it's just- he doesn't know about," she dropped her voice, "Chris, except that I think he might- it's like he's trying to smoke me out- dangle hints in front of me."

"Brooke! He's not a CIA agent!"

"We don't know that!"

"Fine but he might be," she jumped up off the bed and opened the curtains, "so don't blame me if I get arrested later or something!"

"Oooooww," Lucas covered his face, "I won't care if you get arrested for destroying my sight!"

"Aw poor baby," Peyton leant back and covered his hands with hers and then bent and kissed him.

"Ok gross," Brooke stood over them crossly, "at least let me finish my problem story before you two start making more Scotts."

Peyton pushed her hair back from her face and pulled her friend back onto the bed, "ok i'm sorry- go."

"What if he does know and all he wants is to give me back whatever i've left there, which I really really hope isn't my underwear, or what if he doesn't know and I accidentally tell him and then I never get to see him topless?"

"Brooke! What if he just doesn't know period?"

"That is unlikely as the gods hate me- karma hates me."

"Urrr Brooke!" Lucas rolled over and pulled a pillow over his head, "maybe he just wanted an excuse to see you- why don't you go over there to find out and we'll all be happy?"

"Ok mister- what is up with you?" She threw a pillow at him and he let out a muffled noise.

"Ohh we had a late night," Peyton explained, "we'll go outside ok crosspatch?"

"Mmmm," he leant up and kissed her, before collapsing back onto the bed, "love you- love you both."

"Hmm cupboard love!" She said laughing before dragging Brooke up and out of the room.

"You two seem happy- it's kind of nauseating."

"You're evil, I hope Owen knows aaand I hope he's mad about it."

"So not funny!" Brooke pouted, "come on help me out here- you've been with many broody men, do you think he knows?"

"Ok retract the many!" Peyton held up a hand, "I think you are completely over-reacting and the only way he would know is if Keller had told him- how drunk were you and Keller the other night, do you think he remembers?"

"Hey! I am memorable!"

"I wasn't insinuating you weren't!"

"You kind of were."

"No I wasn't!"

"Girls!" Lucas' voice came through from the bedroom crossly, "I can still hear you!" They stuck their tongues out at the half closed door, "I saw that!" He muttered before rolling out of bed and shutting the door.

"Anyway," Peyton said smiling, "you never told me the full Keller part 2 story, how?"

"Oh you know," Brooke poured them both juice and they sat down on the sofa, "when he and Chase materialised behind me I completely freaked- you know Chase and I haven't spoken since- you know-" Peyton squeezed her friend's arm softly, "and you know my history with Chris. So I freaked out a bit, sort of half ran half tripped home and then proceeded to drink everything in our liquor cabinet- Chris came round, said he got out address from Owen and you know- he's charming! I was confused!"

"You were confused so you slept with him?! Problem solved."

"Shut up! I was drinking, he said some nice things-" Peyton rolled her eyes;

"Keller always says nice things."

"Yeah well my ex boyfriend, ex lover and new love interest were all in the same room- I had to do something!"

"Hmmm doing Keller to fix a problem," Peyton pulled a face, "has a nice ring to it."

"You're insanely evil and I am so not your best friend right now."

"Oh come on i'm kidding- so Owen doesn't know you slept with Chris either time- he doesn't ever need to know does he?"

"No. But why is Keller here?"

"I think he's staying with Owen."

"No I just mean Chandler style why. Whhhhhy?!" Peyton laughed;

"Come on i'm sure it's not that bad Brooke, look, let me sum this up, Chris and Chase scare the life out of you so because you were confused you slept with Chris but really you like Owen?"

"That is so twisted," Lucas said coming out of the bedroom, pulling on a vest and rubbing a hand over his hair, "is there coffee?" He bent and kissed Peyton before padding over to their cupboard, "girls you have like no food in here."

"I don't shop for groceries," Brooke said holding up her hands, "that's Peyton's job and _someone_ went on holiday and didn't think to shop ahead!"

"I'll go this morning," Peyton said rolling her eyes.

"Can I come?"

"Grocery shopping?"

"Yeaah, it could be fun," he smiled at her, "you, me, a shopping trolley, candy..."

"Oooh you make an offer a girl just can't refuse," she threw her arms up around his neck and he caught her laughing, Brooke looked at her friend sharply.

"Peyton-"

"Sorry sorry, we'll get a room when you go and see Owen."

"No that's not what I- oh never mind, oh my god what am I gonna wear?"

"What you have on now?" Lucas suggested.

"Silly- that won't work, this is all crumpled from sleeping on a crappy hospital bed."

"Yeah i'm so sorry you ended up doing that."

"That's ok," Brooke smiled at the pair of them, "you two were bonding."

"Daaaamn right we were," said Lucas grinning.

"So anyway," Peyton said smiling back at him, "do you need me to have your back when you go over there like call within ten minutes with an accident?"

"Thank you sweetie but I think I can handle him, trust me." She kinked her eye brow and Peyton pulled a face;

"Too much information."

"Oh so we're good to go now?" Lucas asked sliding his arms around Peyton's waist.

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh- no reason," he suddenly picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Luke!! Put me down!" She was laughing and shrieking all at the same time, "Brooke will you be ok?"

"Yeah honey, don't worry." Brooke watched them amused, "and i'll find something to wear and lie my ass off to Owen."

"Ooookk-" her friend's disappeared into Peyton's room and the door snapped shut.

* * *

An hour later Brooke was wrestling with herself over knocking on Owen's door. Owen had been watching amused for the last minute- he had spotted her when he had heard someone outside knocking over the only plant he owned and swearing profusely. He took a swig of coffee and put her out of her misery.

"Hi-" he opened the door and crossed his arms, "you lost?"

Brooke straightened up from scooping soil into a pile and dusted her hands, "I had err, a little dispute with your plant. He started it!"

"Relax Davis Chase bought it me- i'm not sure why."

"Oh," she dropped the rest of the soil, "no harm done then!" Her face brightened, "so bar boy- you gonna offer me coffee or are you just gonna stand there checking me out all morning?"

He laughed and nodded, "come on in miss clothes over bros."

She followed him inside and let out a gasp, "wow, this is amazing."

"There's no need to sound so surprised- I have a nice place, some guys happen to be clean!" He raised his eyebrows at her and then waved the coffee pot, "coffee?"

"Sure," whilst Owen was messing about with mugs she took the opportunity to check out the living room. It was a massive, white washed room with an amazing floor to ceiling window overlooking the beach- he had posters of Pulp Fiction and other various Tarantino films adorning the walls. There was a stack of cds next to a hi-fi system to put Peyton's to shame and to her surprise a piano in the corner.

"You play?"

"Oh, yeah, sometimes," he shrugged, "keeps me cultured."

"I bet," she kinked her eyebrow and he smiled at her and passed her the coffee, "why thank you."

"So, how's Haley?"

"Oh she's fine," Brooke's face lit up, "she's perfect, the twins are perfect- Virginia and Eva-Rose."

"Wow nice names," he grinned, "very lady like."

"I think that's what she was going for."

"Yeahh," he stood looking at her for a second, she felt nervous, was he trying to break her? She looked him sideways, he met her gaze and for a moment she forgot all about Chris and wondered if he was actually... maybe going to try and kiss her... and then he cleared his throat and looked away. She sighed under her breath.

"So, did you have something of mine?"

"Oh," he blinked "yeah I have, hold on." He disappeared for a second and she took a deep breath and leant against the sofa. Crap. This so wasn't going to plan. She considered doing a Rachel and throwing herself across the sofa in her underwear and then remembered the outcome of that episode- it would be just her luck that Chase and Chris would walk in.

"So,"Owen came back in holding a bright pink scarf, "I remember seeing you in this the other day and I figured it could only be yours- I just couldn't remember how it got here..." He trailed off and looked at her expectantly, she couldn't meet his eyes, "wait a second," he paused, "did you leave-"

"Ok fine it was me here the other morning! And i'm sorry I used your phone I promise i'll pay you whatever it was, just let me know when the bill comes through and you really can't judge me because it's not like I jumped into bed with a stranger, i've known him for years and it really wasn't my fault it was your fault," she began pacing the room, "it was your fault completely because you're so not supposed to be friends with my ex boyfriends I mean come on what are the chances?! And you're the hot one and the one i'm interested in but nooo, you have to introduce me to Keller and Chase and give me a heart attack and-"

"Brooke-I was gonna ask if you left it at Tric or something and I picked it up for you..." Owen was staring at her incredulously, "how do you fit that many words into one breath?!"

"I'm so sorry," she felt like her face was bright red, "i'm just gonna go." She took the scarf from him and wrapped it round her neck quickly, then got herself tangled in it and for a second wrestled with it as he stood, frozen looking at her confused. He watched as she almost ran down the steps and then sighed and threw his mug down on the table;

"Ahh shit," he dived after her, "Brooke wait a second-" she turned at the bottom of the steps and the scarf flew from around her neck and he caught it neatly, before running down to catch her up- "first off, there's something weird about the way you talk so fast, second, what the hell were you talking about back there?"

"You-you" she stammered, "you don't know?"

"Know what, that you're insane? I do now!"

"No about me and Chris! And about me and Chase, and then about me and Chris again..." She trailed off.

"I didn't know, I met Chris at a bar years ago- he used to live on the counter- we don't talk deeper than what his latest chick is called or his latest guitar- I had no idea you knew him."

"Oh," she stood in silence for a second.

"And Chase?!"

"Oh, you know- forget I mentioned that."

"Brooke- I don't care about the guys you've dated- look I know the chances of me being friends with two of your exes are slim but there they are, they're both crazy and annoying but they're my friends and- I don't care if you slept with all of Tree Hill!"

"You don't?" He took a step towards her;

"I really," he paused for dramatic effect, "really don't." He began wrapping the scarf back round her neck slowly.

"So you're interested in me?" She tried to keep the excitement out of her voice, stay cool..

"Very much Brooke Davis-" he looked at the floor shyly for a second, "so are you interested in me? Even if I have bad taste in friends and plants and i'm not an awe inspiring writer and-"

Brooke broke him off by reaching up and kissing him passionately, it shut him up nicely but it was good to know he was almost as neurotic as her.

* * *

Back at Peyton and Brooke's, Peyton was staring at the bathroom mirror cursing her roots when Lucas padded in.

"Hey you." He watched her admonishing herself, he had no idea why she had such self esteem issues she looked amazing.

"Hey yourself," she said turning and smiling at him, he looked gorgeous all sleepy and golden.

"So when do we go shopping?"

"When you get dressed maybe?"

"Hmmm, do I have to?" He stood up and glanced down at his wife beater and baggy trousers, "I thought I looked pretty darn good in this."

She glanced at him and smirked, "you do, but you can't go out in public like that, those trousers are many years old." He moved towards her, "oh no sir- you need to go get dressed." He sighed dramatically;

"Fine!" He bent and kissed her quickly and began walking back to her bedroom, "but I should be allowed to wear these out!"

"I'll think about it," she said laughing, "but move your butt mister because when Brooke comes home she is gonna be hungry and I really really feel like a cream cheese bagel!"

"But you hate cream cheese," his voice was muffled and he reappeared with a grey tee shirt on, he grinned, "I found this in your closet- it is mine right?"

"Yep," she jumped off the sink, "I kinda.. couldn't throw it away- it's from my box of Lucas and Peyton stuff."

His smile widened, "you know I have one of those too."

"You're such a girl!" She linked her arm through his and he looked down at her happily.

"I can deal with that. I am proud of my box."

"Mmmm, a good strong man box right?"

"Shut up!" As they headed out the door Peyton could have sworn she had said something weird back in the bathroom... But things were perfect right now, she didn't want to worry about anything right now.

**I know I know kind of a cliffhanger/ obvious thingy but STILL hope you guys enjoyed, review please- if you want to!**


	27. Anticipation Ain't Worth The Wait

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, not One Tree Hill, not any of the bands or lyrics or anything mentioned in the following chapter!**

Two fairly uneventful weeks later and Peyton and Haley were walking along the river wrapped up extremely warmly. Peyton hadn't let Haley leave the house without several scarves, gloves and at least one hat. It had been a week since Haley had been discharged and although they were still in the hospital the twins were doing very well. Nathan was taking pictures on his phone every hour and showing them to everyone he met around town, to which Haley would roll her eyes but smile happily. Jamie had been allowed to hold both the girls and was telling anyone who would listen (which was everyone) that he was already the best big brother in the world (no one would ever disagree.)

"So Hales how's your set looking?" Peyton watched her breath mist and then looked at her friend.

"Ohh you know, really great actually. I'm feeling so happy at the moment I think my songs are gonna make the audience puke and then leave." Peyton laughed and rubbed her friends arm.

"I don't think so Hales, you deserve to be happy and everyone in the audience that _matters_ knows that and wouldn't leave if we bribed them."

"You deserve to be happy too girly, speaking of people that matter- how goes it with you and Luke?"

"Really good-" Peyton looked down at her tattoo happily and Haley watched her thoughtfully.

"Every thing's good?"

"Yes! Hales, you don't need to worry this time, I promise."

"Alright, if you're happy, then i'm happy," she smiled and squeezed her friend's hand and then said chuckling, "but you know if things go wrong-"

"I know I know- shot gun right?" They both laughed and continued walking. They arrived at Tric five minutes later and Peyton looked around- her eyes fell on Brooke and Owen making out behind the bar.

"Ewww please- I feel blind." Haley came over to the bar and sat down on a stool, "could I get some water please? I need to throw it on you two."

"Sorry," Brooke smiled sheepishly, Owen grinned and started pouring, "so girlies, how are you feeling about friday?"

"Soooo excited," Peyton said beaming and sat down next to Haley, "I just printed a load of posters and I have Luke and Nathan putting them up all over town. Owen if you wanna be a doll you could go help if you like?"

"Aha, nice try pretty lady but I got drinks to serve-"

"It's eleven am! Besides there isn't even anyone else here!"

Owen scowled for a second, "but it's cold out- and i'm letting you have this shin dig here, isn't that enough?"

"Aww poor baby," Brooke rubbed his arm, "i'll make it up to you later," he looked down at her and grinned;

"I'll hold you to it!"

"Mmm you do that barboy."

"Hey over here people who need to get a room!" Peyton waved her arms in front of them amused, "and you aren't letting me have this 'shin dig'" said Peyton crossly rolling her eyes, "Karen is."

"Alright alright!" He held his hands up, "girls bullying me- this hasn't happened since like, third grade." They all laughed at him.

"We're sorry," Brooke wrapped her arms round his waist and twinkled up at him.

"You're forgiven," he bent and kissed her, "alright ladies, i'll let you sit in my bar without me, just don't let Brooke touch the tequila till twelve!" He pulled his jacket on and much to their amusement, a red beanie hat, then swung out the door.

Brooke watched him leave and then turned to her friends and smirked, "he's such a good boy."

"God look at us," Peyton grinned, "we're annoyingly happy."

"Hey honey I always was, it was just you being all broody and Haley isn't happy normally unless she's worrying about something-"

"Heyyy! That's not true," Haley attempted to protest but both her friends both turned to look at her and raised their eyebrows, "ok ok! I'm a mother I like to worry!"

"We know sweetie, and we love you for it." Brooke winked at her and then leaned forward, "so what's the latest on the gig P Sawyer?"

"Oh my god, I can't breathe i'm so nervous but at the time i'm so excited, I feel like we're back at high school i'm having so much fun."

"Have you thought any more about what you wanna do afterwards?"

"You mean like after party? I was thinking our place if that's ok?"

"No honey, I mean yes that's fine, but I meant with _you _after wards- career wise..."

"Oh." Peyton was silent for a second.

"I didn't mean anything by that, I was just wondering-"

"No no I know," Peyton squeezed her hand briefly to let her know she was fine, "I just haven't thought about it much, hey, maybe I could be a sales assistant at Clothes Over Bros?"

"Ok as much fun as that would be-" Brooke said looking excited for a moment, then she met Haley's eyes and sighed, "we would never get any work done and sweetie, sorting through piles of chiffon isn't exactly your thing..."

"Have you thought any more about the record label?" Haley said and Peyton turned to look at her, mouth wide open in surprise, Haley shot her a look that said, 'I know something you didn't think I knew.'

"What?!" Brooke looked at Peyton incredulously, "that sounds amazing!"

"Ok I don't have the connections or the man power or anything, and how did you know about that?!"

"Oh girly please, Nathan can't keep anything to himself."

"Hmm, i'll use his own damn shot gun on him," Peyton said with a surly look on her face.

"What is so wrong with us knowing?! We're your best friends Peyton, why didn't you tell us anyway?" Brooke looked hurt and Peyton sighed and climbed over the bar to hug her friend.

"No I just- with everything that happened I completely forgot and then I thought if I told you guys you'd all think it was a great idea and when I failed you'd all know."

"Ahhh," Brooke stroked her hair, "paranoid Peyton is still in there then."

"Shut up," Peyton muttered and for a second they stayed still and then suddenly another pair of arms wrapped round them both.

"I wanted to get in on the love," Haley explained as they both looked down at her amused, Brooke reached round and stroked her back and Peyton squeezed her arm.

"Ok enough of this," Brooke brushed her eyes quickly, "Peyton, I think yes the record label idea is a great one, but if you don't wanna think about it right now, you don't have to."

"But-" Haley went to interrupt and Brooke shot her a warning look, "fine, agreed, but missy, you are gonna have to do something to occupy your time after this amazing gig."

"I can Christmas shop for you all!"

* * *

Later that day Peyton pushed open the door to Karen's and was greeted by three very cold men huddled over coffee at the counter.

"Hello wise kings of the east," she said teasingly, Owen and Nathan glared at her.

"Hey you," Lucas smiled and came over to kiss her.

"Hey, oh wow you are cold!" She slipped her arms under his hoodie and hugged him tightly.

"That's better though," he said twinkling down at her- his blue eyes full of love, she felt like she was in a bubble with him, nothing could bring her down.

"Well well, a sickeningly happy couple to make me feel like I need bourbon in my coffee." Peyton felt Lucas tense and scowled. Stupid Chris Keller and his magic appearing act, wasn't it supposed to be a _disappearing_ act? She turned and glared at him;

"Where did you come from Keller?"

"Came to pick Owen up- he's being a girl about the cold, he doesn't wanna walk home so I drove his car over-"

"You did what?!" Owen came stalking over, "I said bring your truck!"

"But I like your car better," Chris grinned at him and raised his takeaway coffee, "it was a fun ride, she corners like she's on rails baby- hi there Scott Senior, I see you're happy to see me," Peyton watched as Luke's jaw clenched and thought quickly.

"Hey, I was gonna ask you earlier, I wanna talk to you about something, do you wanna go for a walk with me?" Lucas looked down into her beautiful green eyes- he knew she was trying to prevent a fight and smiled at her.

"Anything for you Miss Sawyer."

"Urgh, bourbon seriously," Chris looked down at his coffee and pulled a face.

Nathan stood up quickly and put a heavy arm around Chris' shoulder, "why don't you and I sit down Keller? Before Lucas throws your skinny ass through the window and Karen charges you a lot of money and you have to go gambling again- and we all know how that ends."

Lucas chuckled and felt better, he slipped his hand into Peyton's, "let's go."

"See you guys later," Peyton said twisting and mouthing a 'thank you' to Nathan and heading out the door with Luke.

"So," Lucas twirled her in the road and pulled her under his arm, "was there really something you wanted to talk to me about or could you tell I was about to kick Keller's ass?"

"Ha i'm sorry baby but i'm not sure kicking his ass is likely- you're both a little bit on the skinny girly side, there'd be a little bit on hand slapping, pinching..." She smirked and glanced up at him, he was glowering at her.

"Hey, I am manly and I totally kicked Nathan's ass way back in the day."

"I'm kidding, you are very manly," she rubbed his cheek, "I promise, and when you kicked Nathan's ass you were filled with rage and lust- potent combination."

He poked her in the ribs, "so not funny."

"I know I know, i'm sorry, anyway," she took a breath, "can I really seriously talk to you about something now?"

He looked at her, his eyes filled with concern, "sure, anything babe."

"Ok so I was talking with Brooke and Haley today and we were talking about the gig and how excited I was-"

"Yeah I know, it's great to see you so happy about something again."

"Oh that's not the only thing i'm happy about- trust me," she smiled up at him and he stopped on the side walk to kiss her. For a few minutes she allowed herself to become immersed in him, in the wonder that was Peyton and Lucas finally kissing on the side walk with no worries... She pulled away suddenly and he looked at her confused;

"What's up?"

"Nothing, nothing at all," she went up on tip toes to kiss him quickly, "I just really wanna talk to you, you're wise in many ways and I need you to hear me out."

"Ok," he smiled and found her hand again, "I like that you called me wise by the way."

"I thought you would."

* * *

Haley let herself into Skillz, Junk and Fergie's apartment and Jamie's voice erupted, "Momma!"

"Hey baby! How you doin?"

"Good! Can we go and see Virginia and Eva- Rose now please?"

"Yeah buddy I was just coming to get you, we can head straight there." Skillz jumped over the sofa;

"Hey there Haley J, how you feelin?"

"Oh i'm great Skillz thank you, how have you been? I'm sorry I haven't seen much of you this month, it's just been crazy!"

"Oh you know you get a free pass when you're having babies Ma, don't sweat it."

"Actually, I was wondering, I mean you don't have to take me up on it but if you'd like to-"

"Spit it out Miss J S."

"Would you like to be godfather for the twins?"

Skillz clutched his chest grinning, "are you playin with me?"

"No, no, it's just, you're so great with Jamie and way back when I was so scared of telling Nate and having trouble- you totally had my back and you know- I mean, you don't have to but if you want- the offer's there."

"Haley you gonna near make my heart stop- I would be honoured," he came over and hugged her and then bent down, "you hear that J Man i'm gonna be the godfather," he pretended to smoke a cigar, "the gooodfather." Jamie laughed and then looked worried;

"That's great Uncle Skillz, but you're still my uncle too right?"

"Of course boy! First, last, every time- you're my man!"

"Mmm ok-" he gave Skillz a hug and then waved to the others on the sofa, "see you guys tomorrow!"

"Bye J Man," "later buddy," "tomorrow I will totally win at HORSE!" Haley smiled, she was so pleased Jamie had such grown up social skills, she was lucky she had so many friends to be there for him as he grew up. She was dreading January when Jamie went back to Kindergarten, she felt like they hadn't had any time together over the last few months and now with the twins- she knew she was gonna have to be careful about dividing her time. But so far Jamie had adapted extremely well to the new additions to the family. She spotted Nathan watching his girls through the screen and went over and kissed him

"Hey there husband."

"Wifey, hey Jamie buddy, you wanna go in and hold your sisters?"

"Yeaahh!" Jamie ran inside to get an overall on with the nurses and Nathan turned to kiss Haley again.

"You ask Skillz?"

"Yeah, god he was so touched, I was so relieved when he said yes though- but I wish you could have done it, I was so nervous."

"Nah, you're always better at the emotional things Mrs Scott- I handle the bills and the DIY."

"Ha!" Haley snorted, "when was the last time you ever put a shelf up?!"

"Hey I hire the guy that does it!"

"Mmm yes you do, that's true. How was your day?" She slipped her arms round his waist, she felt herself relaxing as they watched Jamie standing on a stool with one of the nurses and reaching in to pick Eva- Rose up.

"My day was fine- very cold, but we made Peyton happy, put lots of posters up- you know you look seriously fine on that poster Haley James."

"Oh why thank you sir!" She lent up and kissed him again and he smiled.

"I missed you today though, there was Luke Peyton drama and I had to dive in and save the day- could have done with the full Scott back up!"

"Oh no really? Was it bad?"

"Not really, Keller and Luke had a run in and Luke looked like he wanted to throw hot coffee all over the Keller but Peyton and I diffused the situation. I wonder how long we're gonna have to put up with this."

"Oh I think for a little while yet," said Haley amused, trying not to look at him.

"Haley..."

"What?" She stared hard at the floor.

"Come on- what do you know?"

"Ohhh ok fine, but you can't tell Luke, and actually I should probably give you a heads up because this might affect you too-"

"What?" He demanded sternly.

"Peyton was wondering if i'd do a duet with Keller- you know like we used to..." She trailed off, "but if you're not comfortable with it that's totally understandable, I just sort of felt like singing with Chris might make it a bit easier on the stage- I mean it's like the first time in five years-" Nathan broke her off by kissing her briefly.

"Hales it's fine, better than that I think it's a great idea I might need to have a word with Sawyer about who she suggests my wife pairs with in the future however- i'm not sure I like the idea of you and Keller holed up in her studio for days on end."

"You would have nothing to worry about, but don't start seeing things ahead that aren't even there, I brought up the record label with Peyton today and she looked like she was considering homicide."

Nathan laughed, "you know what's she like, one step forward, two steps back."

"Yeah but she was so up for it last time we talked, what's changed?"

"She has," Nathan said proudly, "she's a stronger person now Hales and i'm sure if she wants to do it, she will just give her some time."

"You know- there's something up with that girl, I just wish she'd talk it out instead of sulk!"

"Hush now Momma Scott, this is a relaxing area!

Meanwhile across town Peyton sat in her bathroom once again staring at her roots whilst Lucas talked excitedly in the bedroom about the gig, about the twins, about their life in general. How was she going to tell him all that was about to change so dramatically when he'd only just got stable again? What was she going to do?

**A/N: So I know nothing dramatic really happened but I am leading to it! **


	28. Surprise!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing... although if I could buy any tv programme I think i'd probably buy grey's and make merder FINALLY happy forever... or of course one tree hill... Oh and I don't own any of the bands or lyrics mentioned in the following chapter...**

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews guys, they're keeping my summer happy!**

Peyton leapt out of bed at 5am on the morning of the gig benefit and drew the curtains back wide- it was still dark. She beamed as she looked out of the window- it looked like it might snow, it was really a beautiful morning and-

"Mmmmfffh" Lucas rolled over and pulled a pillow over his head, "baaaaaabe."

"Oh don't whine it's not even light out," she threw herself back onto the bed beside him and he groaned and leaned towards her, slipping his arm over her shoulders.

"You excited?"

"Oh my god I feel like it's my birthday, or Brooke's birthday."

"Brooke's?" He laughed, "why Brooke's?"

"Just cos, I knew that for the whole day we'd be doing really fun things together, i'd have the best time with my best friend," he linked his fingers with hers, watching her looking so happy.

"A good day?"

"Yeah perfect." She smiled up at him and then felt a streak of panic, now was the kind of the early morning time that couples shared- when they told each other things, she rolled over and climbed out of bed, "I have to- err, I have to eat."

"Cream cheese again?" He asked amused and she turned and looked him in horror.

"What?"

"Nothing, it just seemed a bit odd the other day I mean you don't eat it a lot."

"I uhhh- I was just thinking aloud," she edged round the door and banged her foot on the frame, "oowww oh my god uhhh, i'm just- i'll be-" she twisted and headed to the kitchen completely flustered when she saw a topless figure and let out a scream "ahhhhhhhhh!"

Owen jumped and dropped the jug he was pouring orange juice into with a crash, "jesus!"

"Oh god!" She covered her eyes.

"What?! What?!" Lucas came running in from the bedroom pulling on a vest and waving a baseball bat just as Brooke came running in from her bedroom wearing only a massive tee shirt and carrying a lamp and they almost collided.

"What?!"

"What's going on?!"

"Peyton, it's alright it's me, Owen."

"What the hell!?" Brooke lowered the lamp and Lucas froze and dropped the baseball bat.

"Peyton!" They both said simultaneously.

"I'm sorry! I wasn't expecting anyone to be up at 5am!"

"Well honey thanks to your lungs now we all are!" Brooke put the lamp on the hall table and went over to take some juice from Owen who looked apologetic and moved Brooke delicately to stand in front of him- covering him a tiny bit.

"I'm sorry Peyt, I was leaving for a run in like 10 minutes- I didn't know you were an early riser."

"I'm not!"

"Then-"

"Today is my gig day people!" She said crossly storming over to open a cupboard and pulling out mugs, "today is supposed to be a birthday day!"

"Ohhhh," Brooke nodded as she understood, "big perfect day for P Sawyer and me."

"You two are nuts," Owen said grinning and offering Luke a glass.

"Agreed- thanks man, it's all Tree Hill women- it's in the water or something."

"Shut up!" Peyton punched his chest.

"Ow," he chuckled, "hey you're the one who woke everyone up attempting to rival Kelly Clarkson."

"Besides, who the hell screams at semi naked men in their kitchens?!" Brooke said incredulously, "I sure don't!"

"No you just jump them right?" Peyton stuck her tongue out at her friend, who replied with a similar gesture.

"Ok girls, i'm gonna go- I got a lot to prepare for tonight- Peyton what time should I expect the first band to arrive?"

"I'm sorry Owen," Peyton said with a straight face, "I really can't take you seriously while you're trying to use a tiny five foot six lady to cover your six five self."

Owen rolled his eyes, "fine i'll call you later," he bent and swept Brooke into a Hollywood style kiss before nodding at Peyton and Lucas, "see you guys later, call me beautiful." Brooke bit her thumb as she watched him go and then turned smiling and saw an unimpressed very dishevelled Lucas and a beaming Peyton.

"What?!"

"No heads up about barboy staying over?" Lucas said grumpily.

"Errr I don't remember you booking yourself in before staying at Hotel Brooke and Peyton!"

"Hey, i'm just saying- it might have prevented Celine over there from waking the whole neighbourhood."

"Who knew broody was so witty in the mornings," Brooke said raising her eyebrow at her friend, Peyton smiled reluctantly;

"I am sorry about that guys, I wasn't thinking- it didn't register." She suddenly felt queasy and said hurriedly, "anyway I errr- I have to go get dressed," before shooting into the bathroom.

Brooke and Lucas watched her go puzzled, "since when does she keep her clothes in the bathroom?"

"Maybe since between you all your shoes take up approximately 90 of the wardrobe space," Lucas said sarcastically as he sat down on one of the kitchen stools.

"Ohhh Luke- dark sarcasm looks good on you," Brooke said twinkling at him.

"Yeah and relentlessly cheerful always looked good on you Miss Davis. You happy with the barboy?"

Brooke smiled and jumped up to sit on the counter, "you know I really am," she span a saucer round and round blushing slightly, Lucas watched her;

"I'm really glad Brooke, you deserve to be happy."

"Thanks Luke, you know after Chase and I split I didn't think i'd ever find anybody who was half as decent as him, but you know, I guess lightning really does strike twice."

* * *

Several hours later Peyton closed up the music store early, leaving a massive poster advertising the gig on the door and headed over to Clothes Over Bros to pick Brooke up.

"Hey Miss I'm About To Save The World," Brooke came running round from the counter.

"Hiiii! Oh I got you something."

"Me? Why?"

"Cos you're my best friend..." Brooke looked unconvinced, "ok fine it's to apologise for this morning."

"Sweetie that's nice of you but i'm not a big Dartboard Confession fan."

"It's Dashboard Confessional fool! And no it's not a cd it's a mug."

Brooke examined the box, "you bought me a mug?" She opened it, "oh my god!" She was suddenly excited, "this is amazing-" Peyton had painted a mug with a tiny picture of Brooke and Peyton laughing on one side and one of the whole Tree Hill crew on the other.

"It's to make up for the old one."

"Mmm, poor posh."

"She made a brave sacrifice." They both grinned at each other and then Brooke hugged her friend.

"Thanks P Sawyer, I love it."

"Just no throwing it at me this time!"

"I promise."

They walked hurriedly over to Tric with Brooke fussing over both their make ups and then ran up the steps. Peyton had redecorated slightly, filling the room with fairy lights, non-garish looking Christmas decorations and some tiny fake icicles hanging from the ceiling. She had been one step away from using fake snow- but Haley had taken the cannister and thrown it in the bin promptly and then told a laughing Owen to burn the bin bag. The room looked beautiful however, like a grungy version of a winter wonderland.

"Wow Peyton this all looks amazing!" She squeezed her friends hand tightly.

"Thanks Brooke, I took inspiration from this very pretty little store I know in town." They smiled at each other and then moved into the room; Brooke headed to the bar dimpling at Owen as she went and Peyton pulled out her clipboard with a list of things she needed to do, people she needed to check off as they arrived and a list of important things to mention as the evening went on.

"Peyton hey!" Haley came running in, Nathan behind her carrying a massive canvas bag the size of Jamie.

"Hiiii! Wow Nathan what do you have in there?"

"Hey Sawyer, Hales here was worried she might forget something so she has like three of everything in here."

"I'm nervous!" Nathan kissed his wife softly to reassure her;

"You don't need to be."

Peyton nodded in agreement; "You're going to be fine Haley- you're in dressing room 1- it's all yours tonight."

"Wait I don't get to share with anybody fun and famous?"

"Hey I thought you were nervous?!"

"What?! The chance to rub shoulders with some super sexy guy with eye liner and a guitar..." She trailed off grinning at her husband, he raised his eyebrow.

"Not funny."

"Not even kind of?"

"Nope. C'mon now superstar, let's go get you changed." Peyton watched them go happily and checked her friends name off her list. She noticed an entourage of people carrying guitar cases and what looked like a xylophone and ran over to them.

"Hey! Oh gosh i'm glad you guys found it ok- Ingrid hi," she reached out to shake the singer Ingrid Michaelson hand excitedly.

"Peyton hiiii," the singer's voice was soft with a definite New York accent, she nodded towards the stage, "is that where we'll be performing?"

"Yeah- is there anything you need?"

"No thanks, just somewhere we can warm up? I'm sorry we didn't get here earlier, our bus driver took a few wrong turns."

Peyton couldn't believe Ingrid Michaelson was apologising to her about being late, "no don't worry about it, thank you so much for coming!"

"You're welcome sweetie," she smiled warmly and Peyton pointed her towards the backstage area;

"You're dressing room 2- hope every thing's alright, you can warm up back there." She watched the team go smiling and then her eyes fell on a group of scruffily dressed, bearded men standing looking extremely cool.

"Oh my god oh my god oh my god," she muttered under breath getting louder.

"Peyyyyton! Baaaaabe!" Callie dived out from the middle of the guys and came running over hugging and kissing her.

"Callie- is that- is that who I think it is?"

"Who? Dave Grohl? Yeah babe, he's my nephew's godfather, owes me a couple of favours and I figured what better than this?"

"But- I had no idea!"

"Yeah I know- surprise!"

"Oh my god I **love** you!" She jumped up and down for a second screaming and then Callie guided her over, whispering;

"By the way, breathe, and be cool!" Peyton barely heard her as she came over to shake the Foo Fighters by the hand.

"Hi i'm-"

"Peyton Sawyer right?"

"Yeah how did you know?"

"Heard all about you Peyton- even in little old LA." Dave Grohl was smiling at her, Peyton felt like she couldn't breathe, she was one step away from jumping him. Just as she thought it couldn't get better, Taylor Hawkins winked at her;

"Hey, i'm Taylor."

"Yeah I know," she beamed at them all, Chris and Nate reached forward to shake her hand and then suddenly Brooke was running over.

"Ohhhhh myyyy goooood, you guys are- you guys-"

"Hey Brooke," Peyton pulled her friend away and whispered urgently, "you have to be cool, you can't be all twirly and blonde right now. I need to look cool in front of Taylor."

"Oh that's ok, you can have Taylor, I like the little sexy guitarist Chris."

"What? Noooo that's not fair I get them all!"

"Peyton you have to learn to share!"

"No! Remember Owen you're sexy topless new boyfriend?"

"Hey! Do you remember Lucas your broody old boyfriend?!"

"Girls!" Callie came tottering over in her five inch heels, "you are embarrassing me in front of the Foo Fighters, what the hell are you whispering about?!"

"Peyton won't share!" Brooke pouted and then twisted to look at the band, "and they're all so cute."

"Honey, they're **all** married, there will be NO flirting, no hitting on them, absolutely no eye contact that could be perceived in the wrong way!"

Peyton and Brooke both looked at her incredulously, "who are you and what have you done with my friend Callie?!"

"Peyton don't you have other guests to see to?"

"Fine," Peyton scowled, "i'll go and set the Foos up first," she began to walk towards them when she turned suddenly, her face aghast, "crap I don't have a room for them."

"Oh honey i'm sure Chris Keller won't mind making space for them," said Brooke rolling her eyes, "dammit I bet he'll get to see them change and everything."

"Brooke!" Peyton chided her and then continued walking, "hi i'm sorry guys, we were just... trying to work out where you guys were gonna hang before the gig- i'm assuming you wanna play rather than just watch?"

"Yeah, we'd be happy to play a five song set if that's enough I mean I know Callie here-" Dave grinned showing his perfect teeth, as he spoke, for a second Peyton was mesmerised watching him and then realised he was still talking.

"I'm sorry- I missed that-"

"I said we'd be happy to play you guys a five song set- Callie explained you've got a lot of great sets being played tonight so we thought you'd want us to keep it short- acoustic mainly?"

"That would be awesome!"

"Well alriight," he grinned at her and they began walking off- guitars over their backs. Peyton watched them feeling like she couldn't get any happier and then suddenly felt the urge to be sick, she turned and bumped into Brooke;

"I urrr I have to I errr need to pee," and with that she ran off towards the bathroom, Brooke watched her go thoughtfully. 10 minutes later Peyton emerged feeling slightly better but still very tender.

"Shit," she muttered, she so did not need to feel sick right now. She sighed, man was it hot in here?! She was just turning to find out if Keller had arrived when a pair of hands covered her eyes;

"What the-" she span round, "ohhh hiiii!" She laughed aloud and then threw her arms around her old friend.

"Hey Peyton Sawyer- been a long time."

"Pete Wentz!" She hugged him tightly, "my boys are back! My star opening act!" Lucas was just coming into the bar when he saw his girlfriend being twirled around by a pair of tattooed arms.

"Heyy hands off the girlfriend there man!" He came jogging over as the two broke apart.

"Luke hey!" She reached up and kissed him, "you're so late you have no idea how much you've missed!"

"Hey beautiful, Pete from Fall Out Boy hey!" He reached over and shook the rock stars hand, "how you doing?"

"Great man- just great, feels like just yesterday we were here last!"

"Yeah, I know," Lucas looked at Peyton softly, "gone like a flash."

"Anyway," Pete said watching them amused, "we gotta go set up, when we on Peyton?"

"Oh at eight- you have an hour to primp!"

Pete laughed and patted Patrick on the arm as they moved towards the dressing rooms. Peyton turned to Lucas excitedly.

"Oh my god Luke you have no idea-"

"Do you think he still likes you?"

Peyton stopped mid sentence looking bewildered, "what?"

"Well you know, do you think Pete's still into you?" He squinted after Pete watching him suspiciously, "he looked at you kinda longingly..." He trailed off as he met Peyton's disbelieving eyes, "you don't think so?"

"I think you're more paranoid than anyone i've ever met!"

"So you don't think so..." She shook her head and reached up to kiss him and then tapped his face;

"Pete is married remember? And i'm with you..."

"Hmmm well- i'll be watching him!"

"Yeah yeah, mr paranoid, I have to go and check my favourite rock star doesn't need- anything special," she kinked her eyebrow at him and he raised his own;

"Not funny!"

"Mmmm love yoooouuuu!" She sauntered off and he watched her chuckling.

Peyton sailed into the last dressing room and pulled out a chair to sit down next to Pete, "so- tell me everything that has happened since we last spoke!"

"Well when was that? Last year?"

"Yeah when the thing-"

"With the thing?"

"And the bird-"

"Ohhh yeaahhhh!" Pete clapped his hands together while the rest of the band looked at them like they were slightly odd.

* * *

Forty five minutes later and Peyton was adjusting her hair in the tiny mirror backstage when Lucas crept up behind her and kissed her neck, "hey you, just wanted to wish you luck, it looks packed out there!"

"Mmm I know, i'm so nervous though!"

"Peyton relax! You've got some amazing sets here, Fall Out Boy, Ingrid, Hales, Keller and hell you have the Foo Fighters!" He rubbed her arms, "you're gonna be fine."

She leant against him briefly and closed her eyes and felt his arms slip round her waist, and for a second she breathed easily then Brooke and Nathan appeared.

"Sawyer! We just wanted to say good luck. Fall Out Boy on first?"

"Yeah I have to go introduce like right now," she said pulling reluctantly out of Lucas' arms, she briefly hugged Nathan and Brooke and then took a breath and headed onto the stage.

"Hey guys!" The crowd was bigger than she expected and she caught her breath as she looked out at all the faces, wow, "wow I can't believe so many of you turned up to show your support for this great cause," there was a serious amount of cheering and she grinned, "you know three months ago one of my best friends was diagnosed with Pre- eclampsia and we were so worried, there is so much we still don't know about handling this condition. That is why hopefully more and more events like this will raise money and awareness for the Pre-eclampsia condition," there was more cheering.

"Alright so to kick start the festivities, here's a little Christmas present- Fall Out Boy!" She felt like she was going deaf as she ran off stage. Just as she was turning to watch the band she felt an arm pull her round the corner.

"What the-" Man would there be no end to the surprises?! Brooke clamped a hand over her mouth.

"How long have you been hiding this from me?!"

"What? What?" Peyton looked at her incredulously.

Pete leant into the mic, "hey what's up Tree Hill? It's great to be here again!" The screams drowned out Brooke's response backstage.

Lucas leant against the bar at the back with Nathan and Owen and grinned at them both.

"This is great man," Owen said handing them both bottles of water, "never seen the place so full."

Pete continued, "you know I used to date the Sawyer?!" Luke's face fell as his head snapped towards the stage.

"Hey," Nathan chuckled, "dude I totally forgot about that."

"Are you serious?" Owen asked laughing.

"Peyton why didn't you just tell me? I could have been there for you!"

"Brooke, I don't know what you're talking about!"

"You so do!"

"And so you know it is kinda weird saying this but I feel like I can seeing as i'm a baby daddy now too-" Pete grinned and Peyton suddenly felt like her ears were burning, "congrats go out to Peyton Sawyer and her man Luke Scott on the news that P Sawyer is preggggnaaant-" the word echoed round the room and jaws dropped as they all watched Pete grinning, "anyway, we're off to save the world!"

_I found the cure to growing older,_

_And you're the only place that feels like home,_

_Just so you know, you'll never know,_

_And some secrets weren't meant to be told,_

_But I found the cure to growing older._

**Anyhoo, I know that was soo obviously coming about the pregnancy but still! I had that idea for ages it just took a while to get to it! And also, I know it's totally unrealistic that the Foo Fighters would turn up in Tree Hill but hey it's my dream! Anyway. Hope you guys enjoyed, and please review if you do!**


	29. Music In Your World And Mine

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of the bands/lyrics mentioned in the following chapter.**

Brooke turned back from staring gobsmacked at the stage and grabbed Peyton by the shoulders.

"Oh my god Peyton! Is he telling the truth?"

"Oh my god, oh god oh shit ohhhh" Peyton muttered, she couldn't breathe, couldn't think. Brooke shook her slightly;

"Peyton? Honey are you ok?" Her raspy voice was loud over the music but Peyton could hardly hear her. Brooke gently pulled her friend away from the stage and into the nearest dressing room where Haley was warming up. She looked up confused-

"I'm not on for like half an hour right?" Brooke shushed her for a second and sat Peyton down and then she snapped the door shut and locked it and pulled Haley closer so that they were standing in a tiny circle.

"Peyton- tell me I wasn't imagining Pete Wentz up on that stage announcing that you were pregnant."

"What?! You're pregnant!?" Haley realised she was almost shouting and lowered her voice, "you're pregnant? How long have you known?"

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"You could have told us Peyton we could have been there for you-"

"We could have have done something-"

"What would she need to do Brooke?"

"Well you know-" Brooke whispered- "in case she doesn't want to keep it.."

"Why wouldn't she want to keep it?" Haley demanded.

"Honey not everybody is cut out for motherhood and her and Lucas have only been strong again for like a month-"

"Guys! I'm right here!" Peyton had been sitting silently trying to digest what had been happening, watching her friends like a tennis match and now she stood up, "you're talking about me like i'm pregnant!"

"But-"

"No, no, I told Pete I thought I might be because I was being sick and I was craving things and-"

"I knew it!" Brooke said triumphantly, both Haley and Peyton looked at her surprised, "sorry," she said meekly and then pointed at Peyton, "but I knew you weren't going to the bathroom to pee earlier! Aaaand this morning! Aaaa-"

"Ok I get it oh wise one- you caught on before anyone else congratulations!"

"Shouldn't we be saying that to you girly?" Haley asked half concerned, half excited for her friend.

Peyton pulled a face and sat down again, "I don't genuinely know if I am."

"Why didn't you tell me first?" Brooke said pouting.

"Oh don't be such a drama queen I would have told you guys first but Pete offered me a drink in the dressing room and I completely froze out and he started laughing and said when his girl was pregnant he found out cos she kept pouring her beers away and he caught her once and then I didn't laugh and he stopped laughing and then he asked and I TOLD him not to say anything but I think he just got over excited..."

"But you're not sure?"

"We should find out!"

"There's no need to sound so excited Brooke!"

"Well sweetie why not? This could be a good thing right?"

Peyton was silent for a second, she didn't know if she was ready to handle what Nathan and Haley did. She and Lucas were still running into obstacles like Chris Keller not big stuff. She didn't know how they'd manage... But it would be so lovely to have a little Scott... She shook herself.

"Hales, you have to keep warming up- I have to go find out if Lifehouse have arrived yet."

"But-"

"Why don't I run to the late store and buy a test P Sawyer? And then you'll know one way another."

"Lucas-" Haley looked worried, "does Lucas know?"

"Well Pete kind of announced it-" Brooke peeked round the door as she spoke, Fall Out Boy drifted through into the room, "here, i'll go see if I can see him from the side of the stage. She disappeared and Haley edged towards the door-

"You know maybe i'll just go- have a look too-" Peyton sighed and rolled her eyes;

"Guys! This isn't funny!" Neither reappeared and muttering under her breath about irresponsible friends and followed them over to the stage, she slipped underneath Haley and they all peeked round the side.

Lucas was still standing in amazement three songs in. Owen and Nathan were trying to talk to him but had yet to have a response. Finally Nathan snapped his fingers in front of Luke's face and he turned to look at his younger brother.

"What?"

"Dude- you heard what Pete said right?"

"I uhh yeah-"

Suddenly Owen snorted, "guys- can you see the three floating heads on the side of the stage?"

They all looked up at the stage- "Pete has a head man, so do all the others-"

"Yeah well he might not have a head soon enough," Lucas muttered.

"I totally heard that violent utterance and besides the heads I was talking about are about ten feet to the right there." Owen grinned and pointed them to where Peyton, Haley and Brooke were all leaning round the side of the stage. All three girls stared out into the darkness of the crowd and one by one they met the eyes of their individual guy and then horrified dipped back behind the side. Nathan tried not to laugh, god they were so obvious. He turned and looked at Luke who looked like a mix of excited, confused and angry.

"Why didn't she tell me?" He asked crossly, he marched towards backstage but Owen dived forward and caught his arm;

"Wait wait wait a second man- she might have a really good reason."

Peyton was cursing under her breath, "shit oh shit. Luke looks mad."

"Honey, i'll be right back ok?"

"No Brooke!"

"There's no point in not knowing Peyton! Now go find out if the lovely crooners have arrived."

Peyton pouted and her green eyes narrowed, "you are so enjoying this!"

Brooke shrugged and smirked, "I love a little Sawyer Scott drama."

"Amen!" Haley said poking her friend in the ribs, Peyton stuck her tongue out.

"Peyton Sawyer?" Peyton quickly pulled her tongue back mortified as Jason Wade in all his glory began walking towards her, "I was told you were back here," he smiled and a halo seemed to appear around his head, both Peyton and Haley sighed happily, forgetting all their troubles for a second.

"Yeah," Peyton said batting her eyelashes, Haley elbowed her and began muttering;

"Anyone know someone called Lucas? Lucas Scott? Carrying his child maybe?"

"Shut up," Peyton said crossly before darting forward, and reaching to shake Jason's hand, "glad you guys made it- you're down here."

* * *

Brooke darted out the door from back stage and spotted Lucas, Owen and Nathan moving towards her- in a split second she twisted and began running in the opposite direction.

"Brooke!" Lucas dived after her.

"No no no no no!" She covered her eyes, "I can't see you- i'm not lying if I can't see you."

Lucas skidded in front of her, "come on Brooke tell me-" his face looked so worried, "is she ok?"

"She's fine, she's fine, she's breathing, Haley's on in twenty minutes you guys should go get ready to watch!" She attempted to move around him.

"Brooke please come on!"

Brooke turned frustratedly, "Owen? Could I please get a hand here?" Owen rolled his eyes and marched past Lucas saying;

"Sorry man, gotta do what the little lady wants- she is the prettier of the two of you," as he spoke he picked Brooke up and threw her over his shoulder and carried her down the steps as Lucas watched helplessly. Downstairs Owen put Brooke down gently and she kissed him;

"Thanks gorgeous, I couldn't lie but my girl needs me to do something."

"She's ok though?" He said seriously.

"Absolutely." She twinkled at him and patted his cheek, "thank you for being a concerned boy friend though."

"Oh so i'm a boy friend?" He said grinning and raising an eyebrow, she dimpled back at him.

"You bet."

It had started snowing, he looked down at her worriedly, "babe can I just say as the newly appointed boy friend, I really don't want you out in the snow like this." She squeezed his hand softly;

"I'll be ten minutes, and if i'm not back you can send out a nice big dramatic search party for me."

He bent and kissed her again, "deal."

Meanwhile Nathan was still trying to restrain Lucas as Peyton stepped back on stage to introduce Haley.

"Hey y'all- you having a good time?" There was a mass of cheers and someone shouted out- "congratulations!"

Peyton laughed awkwardly, "umm ok," she rubbed her neck, Lucas clenched his jaw, what the hell was going on? "Alright guys so the next Christmas special is our very own Haley James Scott- please give a warm welcome to the brilliant and talented Haley James!"

_I never promised you a ray of light-_

Haley burst onto the stage swathed in pink lights and a bright red dress. Peyton watched her proudly from the side and then realised she needed to get Keller ready to come on for his duet with Hales- she span round and felt dizzy for a second. She stopped, dropping her head between her legs and trying to breathe deeply but she was panicking blindly- shit why was there no-one around when she really needed them to be?

"Peyton?" She felt a hand lifting her gently and pushing her onto a chair, she looked up faintly, Keller was a blur but she knew it was him.

"Chris? You're on in ten-" she closed her eyes and Keller tapped her face lightly.

"Hey, stay with me!" He passed her a bottle, "drink this Sawyer-" she took it from him gratefully and then nodded.

"Thanks, I feel a bit better now."

"Jesus you too hot or something?"

"I'm fine, seriously," she stood up slowly, "go on Chris you gotta be ready." He squeezed her shoulder;

"Ok- but i'm right on stage if you need anything," she chuckled and nodded. She watched him go and clutched her stomach, she knew deep down she was pregnant, she could feel the changes, as clichéd as it sounded she felt kinda like she was glowing. She looked down, hi there, she thought softly.

_And slowly grows a little faith._

Chris sauntered onto the stage when Haley had finished Come To Me and grinned waving at the crowd.

"What's up Tree Hill?"

Lucas was leaning against the bar grinding his teeth, Nathan reached over and patted his shoulder.

"Hey man, we've all been there with the Keller."

"What is she doing back there? Why the hell isn't she coming out and talking to me?"

"Maybe she's afraid that your eyes might turn her to dust?"

"This is so not funny man-" Lucas turned to him, "what if she's not? I mean what if Pete was just joking? But then why would he joke about something stupid like that? I mean if she's not-"

"What if she is?" Nathan turning the question on its head made Lucas stop ranting for a second.

Owen slid two double vodkas in front of both brothers, "drink" he ordered, "and Lucas give Nathan a chance to watch his wife- i'm sure Peyton will talk to you when she's ready."

Lucas scowled at him and then reluctantly downed the drink, it hit his throat and burned right the way down. He looked up at Haley and smiled, she was so great up there- he closed one eye so that he could pretend Keller was invisible and leant back against the bar- he didn't notice Brooke creeping past- winking at Owen as she went by.

_I believe this is heaven to no-one else but me,_

_And i'll defend it long as I can be left here to linger in silence, _

_If I chose to, would you try to understand?_

Haley's set finished and Peyton joined in with the applause, she quickly wiped her eyes and as she went onto the stage she pulled her friend into a quick hug.

"Alright, thank you to Haley James and Chris Keller. Alright guys so we're having a great time back here," Lucas made a noise in his throat and signalled to Owen for another shot. Peyton tried not to look out into the crowd in case she met anybody's eyes, "I hope you're having just as much fun! So, I got a new Christmas treat waiting just back here and i'd like you to give a really massive Tree Hill welcome to the awesome Ingrid Michaelson!" There was a great deal of cheering and waving of cups and Peyton grinned and ducked backstage.

"Good she's finished," Lucas took another shot and then turned to Owen slightly blurrily, "i'm going backstage and dude I like you but if you try and stop me I will have to hurt you." Owen snorted and moved round the bar;

"Scott-" Lucas turned to push him away and lost his balance, he felt someone catch him and looked up- Nathan rolled his eyes and then laughed;

"Dude- you are such a light weight."

"I gotta go talk to her," he twisted away from his brother and began marching backstage- Owen and Nathan behind him trying to talk him out of any drunken confrontations.

Peyton ducked off stage and was greeted by Brooke and Haley beckoning her urgently over to the tiny bathroom.

"I got a test," Brooke said breathlessly, "but it is snowing so bad out there Peyton you owe me big!"

"Thank you." Peyton ran her hands under the tap but as she went to twist it off Haley reappeared from standing guard outside the door and hissed "they're coming!" Brooke pushed Peyton into the cubicle and ordered her to pee and slammed the door just as the bathroom was filled with voices.

"Hey Peyton!" Someone was banging on the door- she knew exactly who.

"Lucas get out of here!"

_All we can do is keep breathing._

"Peyton!"

"Hey Lucas get away from the door!"

"Peyton!"

_All we can do is keep breathing._

"Luke!" She could hear a struggle between Brooke and Lucas by the door as Ingrid's moving 'Keep Breathing' soared around them.

"Lucas," Nathan's gruff voice joined the mess followed by Haley attempting to regain some control of the situation;

"Hey guys- woah Lucas put that bin down! Nathan help me here!" There was a crash and Peyton flinched as she heard Nathan attempting to stop Lucas from pulling the door off its hinges. The sink was now overflowing and pouring onto the floor and Owen had an idea.

"Nate, if you can get him near the sink-" he nodded towards the water and Nathan umphed a reply.

"Get off me man I just need to find out if she's ok-" water splashed around and Peyton finally lost her temper.

"Guys!" She shouted angrily through the door, "I am trying to pee on a stick here shut the hell up!"

_All we can do is keep breathing._

They all fell silent and Nathan slowly unwrapped his arm from around Lucas' neck who seemed slightly dazed and shook the water from his hair and then staggered towards the door, waiting with baited breath. Brooke squeezed Haley's hand tightly as they straightened up and waited next to Lucas. Owen leant against the bathroom door- preventing anyone from coming in- and felt a large bruise forming on his arm from where Lucas had bashed him into the wall. Jesus what was with this guy and the need to fight everything?!

There was a long silence and Ingrid's mellow voice drifted through-

_Have you ever thought about what protects our hearts?_

_Just a cage of rib-bones and other various parts,_

_So it's fairly simple to cut right through the mess,_

_And to stop the muscle that makes us confess,_

_Oh we are so fragile and our cracking bones make noise,_

_And we are just breakable, breakable, breakable, girls and boys..._

Slowly the door creaked open and a pool of water seeped over Peyton's boots- she hardly noticed. She was beaming at them all, her eyes filled with tears. She held up the test and said half laughing, half crying;

"It's positive." For a second there was complete silence and then suddenly the whole gang started surging forward shouting and cheering and hugging her. Lucas moved towards her slowly and their eyes met, he was smiling, Brooke had been kissing her friend's cheek but moved so that Lucas could stand in front of his girlfriend.

"Seriously?" He said smiling.

She grinned back at him, "seriously."

He didn't say anything else, instead he moved suddenly across to her, picking her up and twirling her round, laughing. Neither of them said anything for a long time, instead they stood hugging tighter than they had ever hugged before.

_December baby,_

_You are my December baby,_

_You are my December baby,_

_You are my December baby,_

_You are mine._

* * *

Finally Brooke couldn't wait any longer and started jumping up and down, "oh my god i'm so excited you guys!" She ran forward again and hugged them, leading the way for everybody else as Nathan and Haley moved forward leaving Owen grinning at them all at the back.

"Hey stay there for a second," he said before disappearing out the door.

The five old friends stood together in a huddle and Owen reappeared holding a camera.

"Ok, everybody look this way," when the flash went off they all looked so happy, the girls all looked on the verge of crying and both Scotts looked pleased and proud as punch. Brooke darted forward and grabbed his hand;

"Put it on timer and get your lovely self in the photograph," she pulled him into the group and they all stood in a puddle of water, the majority of them still looking wet, grinning at the camera balanced on the sink.

They all piled out of the bathroom two minutes later to watch the end of Ingrid's set and Keller came round the corner-

"What the hell have you all been doing in that tiny bathroom?" He took them in- soaking wet and exhilarated and shook his head, "actually I kind of don't wanna know- especially if it involves you three," he said nodding towards the girls.

"Oh shut up Keller!" Brooke elbowed him and then pulled Haley and Owen towards the stage to watch the last song, Haley twisted to blow Peyton and Lucas a kiss and Nathan caught her hand and patted Luke on the shoulder- nothing needed to be said, they knew what he was thinking, he smiled at them both and then shook his head rolling his eyes, trust Peyton to find out she was pregnant on the night of her gig.

"So," Lucas turned to look down at Peyton, he couldn't help smiling, "you think we're having a boy or a girl?"

"Ohh definitely a girl- she can be a rock star and go off and change the world of music," she said winding her arms around his neck.

"But what if she wants to be the next great American writer?"

"Hmmm, not if she writes anything like you."

"Ohhh so that's how it is?"

"Yeaaaah," she smiled and went up on her tiptoes to kiss him, "so you're ok with this?"

"I'm very ok with this- are you?"

"I am now," she said softly.

Dave Grohl walked past strumming his guitar; "hey did I hear right- somebody's pregnant?"

"Man Pete works fast" Peyton said rolling her eyes, "err yeah- I am."

"Wow, congratulations," he reached out and gave her a hug and then pointed a thumb at Luke, "is he the father or am I gonna shake the wrong man's hand?"

"No no- it's definitely him," she said chuckling, Luke's face didn't look so amused, Dave put a hand on Lucas' shoulder and shook his hand.

"She's a keeper man, nice work."

"Thanks."

"Yeah," Dave seemed oblivious to Lucas' death stare, "anyway- we on now?"

"Actually, there's another act before you. So you've got about forty minutes."

"Great," he nodded at them and then headed back down to the dressing room.

Lucas looked at Peyton, "you wanna go watch the amazing Lifehouse?"

"You bet, let's go sweetie pie." He took her hand and kissed it as they moved towards the stage.

_You calm the storms and you give me rest,_

_You hold me in your hands, you won't let me fall,_

_You steal my heart and you take my breath away,_

_Would you take me in, take me deeper now,_

_How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?_

_Would you tell me, could it be any better than this?_

Lucas wrapped his arms round Peyton as they watched and kissed her cheek and she leant back against him happily.

_You're all I need, you're everything, everything._

"You are definitely my everything Peyton Sawyer," he whispered in her ear. She turned her head to look up at him and he felt his face turn red, "ok I know that was kind of mushy," but she broke him off kissing him.

"You are kind of a mushy guy Lucas Scott, but I love you for it," she kissed him and then turned back to Lifehouse. She watched for a minute, tracing his tattoo with her finger absent mindedly, she lost herself in the music and said almost to herself, "and you're my everything too," Lucas chuckled;

"I heard that."

"Shut up!"

Nathan slinked his arm around his wife and rested his chin on her head.

"Hey Mr Scott- you enjoying the soppy music?"

"Not half as much as yours Mrs Scott."

"Oh why thank you! Can you believe it about Luke and Peyton?"

"Kind of," he said, surprising her.

"What?!"

"It's Lucas and Peyton- they were never going to do things conventionally."

"They're not like us boring traditional people then?"

"Hales- we aren't boring, we're happy."

"You're so smug!"

"You're damn right i'm smug, I got the woman I love, the dream kids, everything I want." She smiled up at him, "besides," he said softly, "I wouldn't have it any other way- would you?"

"Not a chance," he kissed her again, "I love you and I wouldn't change that ever."

"Then I don't care if we're traditional and I love you too- always and forever," he snorted, "can't believe you were jealous of the drama twins."

"Shut up I was not!"

Next to them Brooke and Owen were watching Lifehouse contentedly- happy to be with one another. It was so good, thought Brooke, that they didn't need drama, they were both passionate people but they didn't need to be angry or argue with each other to have happiness. She sighed happily, all her people were happy.

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do,_

_Nothing to lose,_

_And it's you and me and all other people,_

_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you._

Peyton felt like for the hundredth time that night she was about to cry and quickly wiped her eyes. The song drew to a close and Lucas kissed the top of her head; "go tell them they made you cry- it'll make their night."

"You're so mean!"

"What?!" He said chuckling, "I bet they hear it all the time!"

Lifehouse waved as they left the stage and Peyton beamed out into the crowd, "so this evening is totally turning out to be one of the best of my life and I really hope y'all are having an awesome time as well!" There was cheering and she laughed, watching her from the sidelines Lucas thought she looked so cute as she pushed her hair back shyly, "i'm not great at long speeches so it's a good job these guys really don't need a big introduction as everyone in the whole world should know who they are, ladies and gentlemen are final, amazing act and I might add, a surprise act- the Foo Fighters!" There was a second of stunned silence and then the whole club erupted into cheers louder than Peyton had ever heard, Dave walked past her grinning from ear to ear and winked at her as he went by.

* * *

Two minutes later and the group were crowded round the bar at the back and Owen was pouring them all celebratory drinks- "except you two," he said nodding to Haley and Peyton, "you both get juice." They all chinked glasses before turning to the stage. Haley slid to her best friend's side and reached up to his ear;

"So I just wanted to say my own congratulations- how you feeling?"

He turned and his eyes were alight, "I feel great Hales, really psyched- she can't ever be mad at me now."

"Oh and that's totally the most important thing here," she said laughing.

He shrugged, "well you know," he glanced over at Peyton who was talking excitedly with Brooke, "but seriously, I couldn't be happier."

"That's great Luke, i'm so happy for you guys." She reached for her cell, "sorry I just wanna check in with Karen- see how Jamie's doing, hey did I tell you the twins can come home for Christmas?"

"No- Hales that's amazing!"

"Yeah, we've been so lucky- hey you're all gonna come to ours for Christmas right? I want a full house."

"With brand new twins?"

"Hell yeah!"

"Well was that a formal invitation?"

"Yes it was my friend."

"Then i'm sure we'll be there." We'll be there. We. He liked the sound of that. Haley had obviously noticed it too and she squeezed his arm before heading to the steps to make the call.

_Hands on a miracle, I got my hands on a miracle._

The Foos were almost through by the time Haley was back- she looked concerned.

"Hales what's wrong, Jamie?" Nathan immediately moved forward.

"No no Jamie's fine," she rubbed his arm, "it's just, the snow is getting really thick out- I hope everyone's gonna get home ok."

"Man I hope I am half as good at the mothering thing as you are Miss Haley James," Peyton said winking at her. She was sitting on the bar with Owen and they had a calculator between them.

"What are the numbers like?"

"Awesome Hales," Peyton's eyes were shining as she looked up, "I think we raised over 3000!"

"Wow! How did we do that?"

"Well, we were lucky with the venue," she nudged Owen, "180 people- drinks-nice generous bands, there's more but I haven't added it on yet."

"Wow!"

"Yeah I know! I have to go up and announce right now," she jumped off the counter and Lucas moved to catch her- "babe i'm fine!" She shook her head and rolled her eyes, "men!" She moved through the crowd and up onto the stage just as the final chords of Everlong played out;

_And I wonder, if everything could ever feel this real forever,_

_If anything could ever be this good again,_

_The only thing i'll ever ask of you,_

_You've got to promise not to stop when I say when, she sang._

"Wow," she said breathlessly, "thanks guys," she reached up and hugged Dave and Nate as they walked past and waved to Chris and Taylor. She waited for the cheering to die down- it took a long time.

"So, for me this has definitely been an amazing evening and I wanna thank all of you for coming out here tonight in the freeezing snow to support our cause. And I wanna tell you that we have raised over 3000!" The crowd went crazy and she laughed, "I know! It's amazing and we owe it all to you guys and the brilliant bands we've been lucky enough to have us perform for us tonight, and with that said I would like to invite all the performers back on to the stage for a massive round of applause."

Everyone piled on stage, Haley was laughing and reached for her friend's hand, Chris grinned at her and Pete kissed her cheek, Ingrid was smiling shyly next to Nate from the Foo Fighters and everyone else beamed and waved at the crowd before Haley stepped forward and said laughing,"ok so because it's Christmas and we wanted to do something Christmassy, we all decided backstage we're gonna do an impromptu 12 days of Christmas for you guys! Aaaand you're all gonna join in!"

It took forever to finish, Owen took hundreds of pictures of the crowd and the performers laughing, individual shots of Peyton, Haley, together, lots of Brooke and some of Nathan and Lucas standing- pretending to sing along. The crowds filed out full of laughter, blown away by the gig and agreeing that it should totally be an annual event.

Peyton and Brooke were dancing around with brooms, sweeping up and jiving to old school Christmas hits- the bands left one by one- with lots of thank yous and come agains and both girls were momentarily silenced when Jason Wade kissed both their cheeks. There were pictures taken, things signed for behind the bar, until finally Tric was almost empty.

Nathan carried two bags full of bottles towards the steps and stopped in amazement. It was his second big shock of the night. He moved back into Tric, Haley looked up from playing snap with Owen and Chris-

"Nathan what's up?"

"Guys- the snow is like up the steps- people must have totally plowed out and it's just got deeper and deeper- we're stuck here."

**Tee hee, so I know it's kind of improbable but hey! Fun stuck in Tric- and who's in and who's out? Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed, know it was super long! Please take the time to review- it's always very much appreciated!**


	30. Trapped With Keller

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews- i'm really glad people are enjoying it still- hopefully this chapter is enjoyable, cos i built it up LOL so there was pressure, so please- review!**

Nathan moved over to the big windows and looked out, "I can't believe it."

"Yeah but doesn't the snow look beautiful?" Peyton jumped on his shoulders to get a better view and for a minute they lurched about giggling. Brooke came running over.

"But- but guys, we're stuck? I mean, how thick is thick- like knee deep cos Owen is strong and he could totally carry me." She opened the door and was almost blown backwards along with several tonnes of snow- Owen chuckled and came jogging over to help her shut the door.

"You're on your own with that gorgeous," she elbowed him and he caught her arm "oww!"

"Where's the chivalry?!"

"Chivalry's dead baby," he said grinning.

Haley stood up and dusted her hands, "I better call Karen and warn her we won't be back to pick Jamie up tonight."

"Hey wait a second, you haven't won yet!" Chris said crossly holding up his cards.

"Chris- I put my last card down like twenty seconds ago- you've just been playing yourself," she said rolling her eyes.

"Aw dang I thought I was winning as well," he threw down his last cards and began dealing again, "seems only fair we should play again as I wasn't fully paying attention."

"Ah deal with it man, you lost," Nathan said lowering Peyton and taking his wife's hand, "again."

Haley rolled her eyes, "men" she muttered before reaching Peyton's arm and squeezing it, "you ok?"

"Yeah it's not me that's afraid" Peyton said amused, they both glanced at Brooke who was muttering about search and rescue, "and I just love snow," she said happily- "hey Hales you could try the last dressing room for signal if you don't wanna face outside- wierdly it seems to work for cells."

"Thanks, be back in a mo-"

Peyton turned happily back to watch the snow falling. More than anything she felt safe, the snow was her favourite weather condition and it was a perfect end to the evening for her. Her green eyes danced as she watched the flakes cover the windows.

"But- but you know, we could still try and get home, maybe plough our way through," Brooke's raspy voice was at breaking point as she mimed using a spade and then turned and realised they were all looking at her like she was mad and she dropped her hands and stamped her foot, "what?! I hate being locked up anywhere!"

"Hmmm," Chris sauntered over to the bar and pulled a bottle of Jack Daniels out, "you know I think I could get used to it."

"You know you're gonna pay for that," Owen said pointing at the bottle.

"Yeah man, just put it on my tab," he reached for shot glasses and Owen sighed as he watched Chris muddling all his neatly stacked glasses.

"You still owe me like five hundred bucks from many a bar tab that you have never paid me back."

Lucas came wondering in from backstage carrying several empty tequila bottles, "who played completely trashed?!" He said laughing and waving the bottles in amusement. Peyton skipped over to him and his face lit up as he watched her- god she was beautiful- and she was finally all his.

"Hey you."

"Hey- you know we have bigger problems than drunken Foo Fighters or whoever- we're snowed in!" He looked at her surprised;

"And why are you so cheery about this babe?"

"Apparently barbie likes the snow," Chris said- his mouth full of crisps he had helped himself to.

"I remember," Lucas said softly, his blue eyes full of affection as he met hers.

* * *

There was suddenly a banging on the door and both Brooke and Peyton jumped together screaming. Owen stepped forward with Lucas- reaching for a broom- it seemed a bit spindly but it was something to swing with.

"Stay by the bar girls."

There was a face at the glass and it scowled and banged with a fist again "come on i'm absolutely freezing out here man," there was more banging.

"It's Chase!" Owen dived forward to open the door and Chase fell through and collapsed on the floor.

"Ohhhh, sooo cooold," he rolled around for a minute and Chris clapped his hands gleefully and jumped off the bar and began pushing him around with his foot.

"Urr Chris get off me," Chase said crossly, "Chris!"

Chris ignored him and continued nudging him, so Chase reached out a gloved hand and caught his friends leg- in a split second Chris lost his balance and collapsed next to him, "oooowwww."

They both lay still for a second before Chris reached forward and started punching Chase's arm- Chase tried to block it and started slapping him away.

"Ow get off me man," Chase pounded him back and Chris pushed his face away and laughing pulled off Chase's beanie hat. Chase began elbowing Chris away and for a minute they rolled around in the dirt. Brooke watched feeling slightly revolted that they'd both seen her naked and rolled her eyes.

"Ok break it up Joey and Chandler," she moved to stand between them, nudging them apart with her Kurt Geiger boots, there were some muffled ows and oofs and Chris pushed out a hand, "gerroff me Davis."

"Don't touch the boots with your dirty hands Adams!"

"Hey no hurting the girl Chase," Owen said coming over amused, he wrapped his arms around Brooke, "and if they're Joey and Chandler- does that make me Ross? Cos he's not exactly my style..."

"Well you know Ross gets the girl right," she said kinking her eyebrow at him and smirking.

"Well I guess that works for me then," he bent and kissed her softly.

"Ok, you two totally need to get a room," Chris pulled himself up, kicking Chase again before dusting off his trousers, "and Chandler gets the girl too so technically," he rubbed his shoulder next to Brooke, "I could still get in there right?" Brooke wrinkled her nose and stuck her hand in his face.

"Get away Keller."

"Yeah Keller, get away," said Owen smirking. He kissed Brooke again and then turned to observe Chase getting off the floor grumpily, "dude I thought you left like an hour ago."

"I did," he spluttered and rubbed his hair so that snow and dust fell out, "great gig by the way Peyton- I headed out and then realised I left my cell and wallet behind the bar and then I got stuck in the snow- I had to basically crawl here."

"Dude you're so stupid, who leaves their cell phone and wallet at a bar?" Chris flicked Chase on the head and his friend slapped him away.

"Shut up," Chase said grumpily, "I didn't do it on purpose, man it was cold out there."

"It's that bad?" Brooke looked nervous, "oh my god are we gonna be here for longer than tonight? Cos I don't think I can do that."

"Yeah," Peyton said leaning over the bar to grab some crisps off Chris, "I don't think it's fair any of us should be stuck in the same room as Keller for more than twelve hours." Lucas smirked and then noticed Peyton was sitting on the bar, he ran backstage suddenly and reappeared with the comfy chair from dressing room two.

"Oh thanks dude," Keller stepped forward but Lucas raised his eyebrows and swung the chair away.

"I don't think so, this is for the pregnant lady behind you."

"Oh Scott you are _whipped_."

"Shut up Keller, I didn't ask for it," Peyton punched him and then reached up to kiss Lucas, "thank you handsome."

"You're welcome," he sat down on the floor next to her and Haley and Nathan came out from the dressing rooms and Haley smiled tightly.

"What's up rockstar?" Peyton asked concerned.

"She's just annoyed Jamie wasn't missing her as much as she was missing him," Nathan said amused, his blue eyes dancing as he teased his wife, they sat down next to Lucas and Haley spluttered indignantly;

"That is not true! I'm pleased he's happy."

"You're a bad liar." Haley pouted at him and he grinned, "but you're beautiful too."

"Pfft cupboard love."

Brooke was trying not to hyperventilate by the door and Peyton got up and went over to her, "come on B Davis, you can handle Victoria, you can definitely handle being enclosed for one night."

"No- Peyton this is not the same- we are trapped- trapped!"

"Brooke relax! We are not trapped- we could technically leave."

"Hey I got these from the store cupboard," Owen came over and waved several blankets, "your mom is the most organised woman in the world," he said grinning at Lucas.

"Don't I know it," Lucas said chuckling.

Peyton led Brooke gently over to where they were sitting, talking her into being calm and Owen came and squeezed her hand.

"You ok princess?" She pulled a face and leant into his chest.

"Ugh, like this could get any worse," she scowled in Chris and Chase's direction and as she did so the lights over head flickered and then all at once, went out. "Great. It could." She said crossly.

"Oh crap, the snow storm must be messing with the electricity," Owen flicked his lighter and moved back over to the bar, there was some clattering and a loud crash-

"You ok back there cowboy?" Keller's voice sounded amused.

"Shut up Chris," everyone spoke unanimously and Nathan chuckled, "seriously man, you need a hand?"

A torch flashed on and Owen's face was illuminated, "nah I got it thanks man," he strode back over to the group and touched Brooke on the shoulder, "you get to be in charge of the torch ok babe? Just do me a favour and shine it on the store cupboard for a minute please- I wanna see if we've got any candles."

* * *

Peyton slipped onto the floor next to Lucas and felt for his hand in the dark.

"You ok?" He whispered, squeezing her hand tightly.

"Actually i'm fine, I just wanted to sit with you- just in case."

"In case of monsters in the dark?" He said teasingly.

"No just in case Keller finds his way over here."

"Not funny."

"I know, but seriously, I just want to know you're there." He pulled her closer and wrapped his arms round her tightly.

"I'm right here." She sat silently for a while, tracing her finger along his arm, trying to find his tattoo, listening to his breathing, it was actually the perfect kind of evening for her; all her friends were happy- apart from Brooke's panicking about enclosed spaces- and she and Lucas were together. She didn't need anything more than that to be content. She ran a hand across her still flat stomach and thought about the coming months, they'd be scary, hell she was already terrified and nothing had changed yet. But something had changed, in herself, somehow she felt more grown up- more ready for the big stuff, oh god, big stuff- big- suddenly she panicked about something;

"Luke- hey Luke," she shook his arm.

"Mmm?" His hand ran lazily across her back, it sounded like he was kind of falling asleep.

"Will you still think i'm beautiful if I get really fat?"

"What?!" He couldn't help but laugh, "are you mad?!"

"No shut up! Don't laugh at me!" He continued laughing and she shoved him backwards so that he almost lost his balance, he clutched her hand to stop from falling, still laughing, "Luke!"

"I'm sorry! It's just, Peyton," he rubbed her hands comfortingly, "and I mean this in the nicest, most loving way- you won't ever be fat."

"Luke- i'm gonna get fat, i'm pregnant!"

"Yeah so?! You'll be carrying a baby, _our _baby no less and I won't care if you put on a hundred pounds- that'll just mean our baby is healthy!"

"A one hundred pound baby? That is so not healthy! And you are missing the point I mean-"

"Peyton sweetheart, you are beautiful, you will always be beautiful to me, no matter how much you weigh, ok?"

She gave him a dubious look that he couldn't see and then smiled- he could see that- he knew she was smiling, he could feel it, "ok- you are such a smooth talker Lucas Scott."

"Oh I know," he grinned and pulled her towards him to kiss her, they fell backwards onto the floor and she started giggling in the dark.

"Ugh ok I am officially going to be sick," Chris got up from sitting beside them and moved about six feet, crushing Chase as he did so."

"Oww Chris man get off me!"

"Let's play truth or dare," Chris said ignoring Chase's protests as he made himself comfortable on his friend's legs.

"Truth or dare is so for sixteen year olds," Brooke said rolling her eyes.

Owen came back and set down some candles, "and then there was light."

"Thanks Owen," Haley pulled a blanket around her and Nathan and made sure he was warm enough before she shifted closer to the candles, "actually that could be fun- it could pass the time."

"How about I never?" Nathan said jokingingly.

"Ha!" Lucas shook his head, "I don't think so."

"You still sore from the last time we played bro?"

"No!"

"Actually," Chris leant forward grinning evily, "I'd say between them Brooke and Peyton have pretty much done every I never with every guy in this room."

"Excuse me?!" Brooke attempted to kick outwards and accidentally kicked Nathan, "oh god Nate i'm sorry- could you do me a favour and drag my foot over to Keller's face?"

"Wait a second," Owen leant forward, "you and Nathan? And Peyton and Chase? Ohh man," he got up and strode towards the bar.

"Ok yes to me and Nathan but no to Peyton and Chase as far as I know- right?" Brooke's voice got higher and higher as she was speaking and Nathan reached over and hit Keller on the back of his head.

"Idiot- now look what you've done."

"Why do you insist on stirring everything Chris?" Haley said crossly, "we could have had a nice quiet game of truth or dare-"

"Hales, i'm sorry but you really think truth or dare is nice or quiet?" Nathan rubbed his wife's back comfortingly, "sorry Hales but have you never played before or something?!"

"No come on! We're all adults here- except Chris- let's plaaay come oooon!"

"What is it with the married people picking on me man?!" Chris said childishly, Haley and Nathan smiled at each other, team work.

"Ahh what the hell, i'm up for it," Peyton said across the room.

Lucas shifted and pulled Peyton onto his legs, holding her protectively, as far away from Chris as possible- even in the dark he didn't trust the guy, "fine- i'll play." Peyton squeezed his leg happily.

"Yay! Brooke?"

"Ahhh fine!" Brooke shone the light at Owen, "what about you sulky?" He rolled his eyes and got off the bar and came and sat next to her, "hmmmm- Keller you don't get to do anything near any of my girls," he lowered his voice, "was it just once with Scott?"

"Owen! You said you didn't care about things in the past!" She whispered back, "damn Keller and his stupid loud mouth. And yes- it was when I was like sixteen and drunk!" She wrapped her arms around his neck, "he's got nothing on you gorgeous so let it go."

"Fine," he kissed her and she dropped the torch for a second as he pushed her backwards onto the floor. Haley reached for the torch.

"Guys! We were gonna play a game not watch an R rated movie!"

Brooke sat up sheepishly, "sorry." Owen was grinning, having clearly marked his turf, Lucas chuckled, he knew the feeling.

"Chase- you in?"

"Why not? I've got no secrets," he said softly, Brooke shifted uncomfortably.

"Fine, I get to ask the first question," Chris said clapping his hands together.

"How about we go with the torch?" Nathan suggested, "whoever has the torch gets to be the questioner."

"Works for me," Haley said happily waving the torch around, "ok Owen- truth or dare?"

"Truth," he said looking uncomfortable in the torchlight.

"Why Tree Hill?"

"What?"

"Why d'you move here?"

"Ok if we're gonna do this- we need alcohol," he said jumping up and grabbing several vodka bottles from the bar. He sat back down on the floor and poured everyone but Haley and Peyton shots- "sorry ladies, doctors orders and all that," he downed his own and then sighed, "ok- I was in LA- partying a lot with Chris and Chase, having fun and then they both left- they went to get on with their lives and I got stuck- I got into a bad way of things and I realised I had to move- Chase and Chris were headed here when they were done so I figured I needed to get out of LA and move somewhere quiet."

"That's it?" Haley asked incredulously.

"Well, a bit of a bad break up- my ex was a user, she got in deep- I couldn't save her," he looked uncomfortable, "so I left," Brooke rubbed his shoulders comfortingly, "ok please pass the torch- my turn."

"Chris- truth or dare?"

"Are you gonna pick on me if I say truth?"

"Yep."

"Fine- truth."

"You ever been in love?"

Chris glared at him, "once, a long time ago."

"With?"

"Shut up Owen." He snatched the torch off his friend, "Owen-"

"Hey you guys can't limit the questions to each other- get a room!" Brooke said crossly.

"Fine," Chris turned to her, "Brooke Davis truth or dare."

"Please, I could do anything you dared me in my sleep."

Chris smirked, "how about you climb up onto the roof and write PLEH in big letters in the snow."

Brooke stared at him horrified, "out there?"

"Yup."

Brooke stared at him for a second, her eyes narrowed, then she stood up, "fine."

"Wait Brooke-" Owen's dark eyes were concerned, "it's like a blizzard out there."

"Honey I can handle a little snow- besides it'll help me feel better about the stranded inside situation." She headed for the door and Owen followed her, tripping over Chase in the dark.

"OWWWW!" Chase said crossly, "for christ's sake do I need a lighthouse on my head?!"

"Brooke- you don't have to prove a point to Chris- he's satan in disguise."

"I know that gorgeous but i'm still gonna do it- can I borrow your sweater?" Owen sighed and pulled off his jumper;

"Here crazy beautiful, be careful."

Everyone jumped up to watch as Brooke winked at them and then flung back the door, "oh wait," she ran back over and felt Chase's head, she pulled off his beanie and then headed out the door- somehow looking stylish in a massive jumper and beanie and clambered up the porch and her legs disappeared over the roof. They all ran forward;

"Brooke please be careful!" Peyton bit her knuckles and caught Lucas' hand nervously.

"Hey," Brooke's head appeared, dangling over the roof, "you wanna hand me a camera please Chris darlin'?" Scowling Chris handed up his phone and ten seconds later Brooke reappeared and swung herself down from the porch gracefully, "all done with the pictures to prove it."

Owen looked at her proudly, "you really are amazing."

"Why thank you, you gonna kiss me well done?"

"Do you even have to ask?" He pulled her close and kissed her whilst Chris tried to make out the PLEH.

"This is so not a HELP sign- it's more HELL."

"Shut up Chris," Chase said hitting him, "is it my turn?" He took the torch from Haley and grinned, "Peyton- truth or dare?"

"Maybe I should go with a truth seeing as I can't go climbing roofs."

"Who's better- Lucas, Nathan or Chris?"

"What?!" She said spluttering, "you can't ask me that! Two of them will beat me up!"

"So it's not me?!" Lucas said looking hurt.

"No- no of course it's you it's just-"

"Ok this is a stupid game," Lucas said crossly and marched off towards the store cupboard.

"Luke!"

"How did you not see that back firing dumb ass?!" Brooke chided Chase and took the torch off him- "new game- who can get drunk fastest!"

"Why are you being so mean to me?!" Chase said following her back into the room.

"I'm not, i'm kind of pretending you're not here!"

"Brooke!"

Brooke stormed away shaking her head, "no Chase- you don't get to apologise or say anything- leave me alone!"

* * *

"Lucas-" Peyton followed him into the cupboard and shut the door firmly, "what the hell?"

"Nathan was better than me?"

"Luke that is not what I said! Why are you over-reacting like this?!"

"Uh it's just that- he comes in here, he does all this stupid smarmy stuff and he just," he pounded the wall for a second, "ouch ok that hurt," he began waving his hand around, "he's stupid, i'm stupid, this is stupid."

"Lucas, stop it! There is no way Nathan or Chris were ever better than you- and you know that!"

"Then why didn't you just say that?!"

"I did!"

"But- you hesitated!"

"I can't BELIEVE we are arguing about this! This is so stupid!"

"Oh so now i'm stupid?!"

"No! God aren't I supposed to be the hormonal one?!" She stopped and looked at the floor and then stepped forward and took his bruised hand, she kissed it softly and then waited for him to talk.

"It's just, I don't have a lot to offer- i'm a one minute wonder writer and not much else- making you happy is so important for me and these guys- they have everything- they're better versions of me and-"

"God you _are_ stupid!" She said incredulously.

"Is that- is that supposed to make me feel better?!"

"No- Lucas- i'm unemployed, i'm pregnant and unmarried and twenty two and poor! Not exactly the best catch- but I don't care- and I would love you if you were a bin man!"

He smiled reluctantly and then pulled her closer in the dark, "sorry- I guess I over-reacted."

"Hmmm maybe a little-" she reached up and kissed him, he kissed her back and started kissing her collarbone;

"You know while we're here-"

"Oh you read my mind!" She said giggling and with that he pulled her down onto the floor and helped her pull off her dress.

* * *

"Brooke!"

"Shut up Chase."

"Can't we talk? I mean, what happened in New York- you never want to talk about it."

"Talk about what?" Owen asked curiously following them.

"Nothing!" Brooke said crossly. She knocked over the candle as she stormed past- "oh crap, damn, I need a dustpan and brush," she stormed across the room whilst Chase and Owen both followed her.

"Brooke-"

"Brooke?"

"Ewwwww my eyes!!"


	31. What If I Say I Love You

**A/N: Hey guys, I know I have a new brucas fanfic being written but don't worry, this was my first baby and I DO love leyton, I just hope it doesn't have to be either or. Anyway, brase revelations coming up.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing owned- still.**

Brooke twisted away from the cupboard still covering her eyes and walked straight into Chase, she pushed him away quickly and ran blindly into the darkness.

"Brooke-"

"Awesome are people having sex?" Chris came bounding over just as Lucas jumped up and shut the store cupboard door quickly.

"Oh god Brooke i'm so sorry," came Peyton's voice through the door and ten seconds later she emerged with her blonde hair tousled and her dress twisted, "Brooke!"

Lucas followed, looking dishevelled but slightly pleased with himself in the torch light. Owen rolled his eyes, these Tree Hill people were so messed up. Peyton felt round in the darkness;

"Brooke! You wanna help me out and at least tell me where you're hiding out?"

"I have to keep moving because Chase won't leave me the hell alone!" She hissed from somewhere.

"Brooke please-" Chase was trying to make out Brooke's figure in the darkness, "can't we at least talk about what happened?"

"Will somebody please tell me what the hell is going on?" Nathan was standing looking around confused, "I swear all my friends are crazy!" Haley shushed him and rubbed his back- trying to watch intently.

Peyton felt a hand take hers and she recognised it instantly as Brooke's and then felt herself being yanked back towards the closet.

"Hey you know I was just in here," she said trying to make a joke but Brooke put a hand over her mouth;

"Shh! Chase is on the rampage and I need to be away from him because it is too soon for Owen to see me cry."

"What?! But- but- you and Chase broke up amicably right?" There was a silence and Peyton heard her friend snuffling she moved over and pulled her into a hug, "it wasn't?"

"No," Brooke was talking into Peyton's dress, "I just said that cos I didn't want you all to feel sorry for me. He changed his mind about staying in New York, said he wanted to go on tour and so I said he couldn't be messing me about, I needed him to either be there for me or to go and so he left. In the middle of the night Peyton. He just left me!"

"Oh Brooke why didn't you tell me? I'm so sorry. There I was bitching about Luke and all that time..." She trailed off, she felt terrible.

"No honey you shouldn't- I chose to keep it quiet- it helped me cope better- it just sucks that he's back and now he wants to make nice and I don't want to!" She sounded silly and Peyton snorted.

"You don't want to make nice?"

"Well why should I?!"

"Oh Brooke! It's Chase- Chase! The guy who was so sweet and the guy who went to stand up to Principle Turner for you and made a big embarrassing speech for you the day of your dinner gala."

"Yeah but then he went and left me for a stupid piece of wood!" Her voice got louder and someone knocked on the door;

"Hey- you know we can hear you right?"

"Shut up Chris!" They both said angrily.

Brooke sighed and leant her whole weight against Peyton wearily, Peyton staggered back against the shelves and they both stumbled over, "woaaah." They landed in a heap and started giggling but all Lucas heard was the crash, he dived forwards;

"Peyton- you ok? Is everything ok?" His heart was in his mouth.

"Of course Luke- we're fine, what's with the panic?"

"You're pregnant and I just heard a big crash."

"Ohh yeah," she was silent for a second as she felt her stomach, "I wouldn't worry Luke- everything feels fine."

Brooke shifted in the dark and put her head on her friend's shoulder, "you ok?" She murmured.

"Yeah I promise- are you?" She found her friend's hand and squeezed it tightly.

"Mmm, i'm just so tired."

"Yeah I know." Peyton stroked her hair softly, "you just gotta keep going sweetie, like Ingrid says- gotta keep breathing."

The door opened and they both squinted into the darkness-

"Who's-"

"It's ok-" Haley's voice rang out, "it's just me. I felt like I was missing out on the girl time."

"Pull up a pew Haley James," Peyton patted the floor beside her and Haley dropped down and produced the torch and several bottles of coke.

"Ahh you angel!" Brooke dived forward, "you didn't happen to bring-" Haley waved a miniature vodka bottle in front of her, "ooh I love you!" She said squealing and beginning to pour, Peyton scowled.

"Do you have to rub it in?"

"Hey I can't drink either!" Haley said grinning and passing Peyton a bottle of coke, "why are you guys hiding out her anyway?"

"Why do you think? Peyton's pregnant with broody boy Scott, i'm avoiding my many ex lovers as Chris implied earlier oh and if I keep seeing Chase I might cry," Brooke shrugged, "the usual reasons for hiding out in a mangy store cupboard."

Haley smiled at her and rubbed her back, "it's gonna be ok girly- you don't have to go back out there."

"Yeah and we got your back if you do," Peyton said raising her bottle.

"I feel like I owe Owen such a massive explanation."

"Brooke what you've done in your past shouldn't matter to him- no matter who it was with."

"You think?"

"Absolutely-"

"But the Chase thing-"

"Is over right? I mean- you're not in love with him any more right?"

"No! I'm-" she looked at her fingers, "i'm kind of completely in love with Owen."

Both Haley and Peyton stared at her, "for real?" Peyton said gently.

"Yeah," she pushed her hair out of her face impatiently, "I feel like, I can't breathe when he's around and I can't stop thinking about him ever and-"she paused, "i've never, _ever_ felt like this before- yeah, yeah I love him. Oh god, i'm in love. Dammit this so wasn't the plan!"

* * *

Outside the store cupboard Nathan passed Luke a bottle of water, "how you doin man?"

"I'm beginning to feel a bit like I wanna kill Keller."

"Haha, welcome to the club- except the feeling passes- you can't kill him, he never dies, so you end up feeling more useless than you did to start with."

Lucas snorted, "you know because of him I lost two girlfriends- and I lost the girl I love to a store cupboard tonight because of Keller drama."

"Same man! At least we know there's no way out of there. Hey you know I think that last thing is all on Chase actually."

"Yeah that's right, it is Chase's fault," they were speaking loudly, grinning and looking over at where Chase was standing guard outside the store cupboard and in the semi-darkness he raised his middle finger.

"Chase get over here." Sulkily Chase dragged his feet over, kicking Keller as he went past who chuckled in the dark- Owen hit him on the back of the head.

"Ow! I am gonna come out of here black and blue man! Abuse!"

"No-one cares Chris."

Nathan proffered Chase a shot glass and poured him a double, Chase sank it and gasped, "wow that's strong."

"Light weight," Chris muttered before dancing over to help himself, "cheers lads." He knocked one back and then took another.

"Do you always have to try and stir everything?"

"Oh like you didn't back there with your who's better question? You're such a dumb ass- you lost the best thing that ever happened to you and now you're bitter and you don't want anybody else to be happy either."

"Oh you know what screw you Chris- like you're not bitter and alone too!" Chase stood up angrily and pushed his friend and for the first time all night it didn't seem like they were joke fighting.

"Woah woah woah," Nathan dived between them, "take a walk Chase- walk it off, Chris leave it- Chris!" But neither of them were listening and Chris suddenly swung at Chase, catching him squarely on the jaw. Nathan ducked out of the way and tried to pull Chris back but Chase got there first pounding Chris back in his stomach.

"Yo Luke a little help here! Owen?" Owen watched them warily- he had been through this before. Nathan attempted to pull Chris away but Chris wrestled free and rugby tackled Chase so that they both landed in a heap. Chase emerged on top and began punching Chase, there were grunts of anger and fists flying everywhere and then suddenly a figure bigger than Nathan dived in and in one swift movement wrenched Chase away from Chris and shouted at Nathan to hold Chris down.

"Chase!" Owen's gruff voice was fierce, "it's dark, i'm exhausted and my girl has locked herself in a closet because of you- pack it in before I make you sit outside," and with that dropped his friend in a heap by the bar

"He started it-" Chase said hoarsely.

"I don't care! You're supposed to be the responsible one dammit! And Chris stay where you are and shut the hell up!" His temper had flared, his patience was lost somewhere back near Brooke's dramatic exit from the room and he stormed off towards the back of the club. Once he'd felt his way along to the electricity box there was suddenly a great deal of banging as he began taking his frustration out on the box. Quietly Lucas passed Chase down some ice and went to see if Chris was still conscious. The fight and anger seemed to have left both of them and limply they took the ice without saying much.

Suddenly the lights flickered on and several went off again but at last there was a dim light and Chase and Chris scowled across at one another, Owen kicked the box once more. Nathan and Lucas exchanged glances- it was clear this group of friends had as many issues as they all did. Owen came back over slightly out of breath.

"Sorry," he said apologetically, "I just didn't realise how much baggage would come with dating a very beautiful woman."

"Why cos you've never dated one before?" Chris mumbled crossly, throwing down the towel and getting up wearily. Owen sent him a death glare.

"Do you have a number of sarcastic comments you have to hit every day?" Lucas asked incredulously. Chris gave a lopsided smile and you could see a bruise forming on his cheek. Chase was sporting a black eye and they both had split lips. Nathan shook his head at them both and then moved towards the cupboard and knocked gently.

"Yes?" Came a voice.

"I just wanna check you're all still alive- and that my wife is ok?"

"Mmm hold on," Haley opened the door and squinted, "oh wow light!" She reached up and kissed him and then looked at his dishevelled tee shirt and then across at the black and blue Chris and Chase, "what on earth happened while we were in there?"

"Chris and Chase decided to play WWF without the special effects," Lucas said lightly and then jogged over- "Owen and I have set some blankets up over there if you wanna lie down Hales."

"Thanks- you know I might just do that," she pulled Nathan with her and they huddled together.

"What's going on?" He said softly, his blue eyes searching her face, "how are you feeling?"

"Oh i'm fine," she smiled and reached up to cup his face, "i'm so excited about the girls coming home tomorrow and then Christmas," Nathan watched his wife's face light up as she talked about the holiday and he felt his heart turn over with love.

"It's gonna be a good Christmas Hales."

She leant against him and he entwined his hands with hers and kissed her palm before lying down. She rested her head on his chest and he ran a hand along her side, "so what do you want for Christmas Mrs Scott?"

"Oh you know- the usual- diamonds, cars, holidays homes, expensive things!"

"Haha."

"No you know what," she looked up at him and touched his face, "I have everything I could ever want right now- how about you help me with the cooking Christmas day and we call that my present?"

"I think I can think of something better and easier than that!"

"That just makes you lazy Mr Scott!"

"You know i'm a danger in the kitchen- it's only sensible I get you something I can wrap."

"You mean that Peyton can wrap!"

* * *

Peyton and Brooke emerged from the cupboard looking worse for wear and both glared up at the lights, "I bet they're not flattering lights," Brooke muttered before looking for Owen. He came over slowly and they looked at each other awkwardly.

"You really do have a lot of history here," he said shoving his hands deep down into his pockets.

"I know- and i'm sorry things keep jumping out on us, really I am I-" he reached out and took her hands and kissed them gently.

"Brooke- what I said about not caring about your past?" She felt her heart breaking as he looked down at her solemnly, he was gonna end it- he did care, it bothered him, dammit she had let him down, ruined everything and just when she'd thought everything could be ok.

"Yes?" She asked timidly.

"I _still _don't care- I meant it then and I mean it now. Look, I know it's probably stupid of me to say and it's probably too soon but, well- I love you Brooke Davis." She stared up at him taken completely by surprise.

"Wh- what?" She stammered out.

He sighed and then took a breath, "I said I love you- and I mean it. I love your mind and I love your humour and the way only you could pull off calling me barboy without making me feel stupid! I love that you would be crazy enough to climb on the roof of this place and that somehow you didn't fall off or break anything and you did it in Ugg boots and a massive sweater. And I love that you try and pretend like you're totally nonchalant about what people think of you but then you run all over the place trying to prove them wrong and I love that your voice gets all high when you're panicking but that normally it's all low and sexy. And I love that you never see the negative- you're always looking for the positive. And you're so graceful and beautiful I mean how could anyone not love you?" Chase looked to the floor, his best friend was doing him proud, but it was hard to watch. Brooke smiled up at him, dimples and all.

"You were a real surprise you know that?"

He laughed, "well I hope that's a good thing."

"It is," she said raspily, "oh and for the record," she slipped her arms around his neck, "I love you too barboy so good at talking and so full of goreousness." He grinned and pulled her close to kiss her passionately.

Peyton watched her friends happily and Lucas sidled up behind her and wrapped a blanket round her. She twisted and looked into his beautiful blue eyes, his caring face, she was so lucky.

"You wanna know all the ways I love you?" She said laughing as he pulled her close.

"Oh surely it's for my good looks and charm?"

"You know if they were top of my list I don't think you'd be a winner there sweetie."

"Hmm well it's a good job they're not at the top of mine either."

"Oh please- you couldn't think of a better come back than to use mine?!"

"It's late!" He protested and they headed to the window slowly. He grabbed the armchair as they moved and dragged it along with them. They settled by the window and he climbed in the chair before pulling her onto his knee, she pulled the blanket over them and they watched the snow falling.

"Hey-" he said softly, "what do you think about Rachel for a girl?"

"Rachel?"

"Yeah, it just kind of stuck with me," he said grinning.

"Maybe, might be a bit nineties for me though." He rolled his eyes and she snuggled closer to him and pulled her legs up over the arm of the chair, "Jenna?"

He pulled a face, "Jenna as in like Jenny?"

"Oh- yeah- bit too unoriginal?"

"Just a tad- Katie?"

"No!"

"Why not?!"

"Katie Scott? Too many ts!"

"Fine. Olivia?"

"Hmm that can stay on the table." They sat discussing names for a while before slowly Peyton drifted off to sleep, safe in Lucas' arms. Lucas watched her eyelids fluttering, thinking back to how much he had wanted this only a few months ago- and now he had it. He pushed her golden hair back and kissed her forehead, before settling back to sleep himself.

**So I know it was a bit complicated with the brase but i hope it made sense! hope it was ok- let me know if you guys enjoyed! Hehe that means please review!**


	32. Christmas at Brooke and Peyton's

**A/N: I am truly thankful for everyone still taking the time to review, I never planned for the story to go on this long (but i'm glad it has, it's my S5 lol) and it is only because people have seemed to enjoy it so much that i've continued it- so this was just a thank you for that guys, I really love writing this and i'm glad you still enjoy reading it :)**

**Disclaimer: You know if every word I wrote was worth a dollar... I still couldn't buy OTH so no, I still own nothing!**

Haley shifted uncomfortably and opened her eyes, Nathan was sound asleep beside her, one arm slipped underneath her head and the other flung out across the floor. She smiled up at him before slowly removing herself from the blankets and getting up. She was too excited to sleep, today her girlies were coming home and finally, they could be a family. She wrapped Nathan's discarded hoodie round her shoulders and surveyed the room. The winter sun was streaming in through the windows, shedding light on her friends. Chase and Chris seemed to have reunited and finished a bottle of tequila between them before collapsing in a heap- one of them was snoring, she chuckled and clambered over them to pour herself a glass of water behind the bar before glancing over to where Owen and Brooke were asleep by the store cupboard, Owen was sitting straight backed, his head titled backwards and Brooke was leaning across his chest, every now and then she seemed to dimple in her sleep. Haley moved towards the arm chair and felt a jolt of surprise when she noticed only Lucas was asleep in it- she turned to peer into the other corners of Tric- nothing.

"Peyton?" She whispered loudly, Lucas stirred and smiled in his sleep;

"Peyton," he mumbled, Haley rolled her eyes at him affectionately and then puzzled span round to look back at the room- where? She noticed suddenly that the snow around the door looked fresh and headed towards it- it took a few shoves to open but once it did the crisp air caught in her throat and she took some deep breaths. She looked up and observed Tree Hill- it was covered in snow.

"Wow," she breathed out.

"Yeah it's somethin' ain't it?" Haley turned in amazement to see Peyton sitting on the closed up window ledge, wrapped in a blanket, staring out into the whiteness.

"Yeah it's beautiful," she moved to sit beside her friend, "you couldn't sleep girly?"

"No I did-" her green eyes shone as she said softly, "I never felt safer than in that arm chair, but then I wanted to come out and take it all in you know?"

"Yeaah," Haley nodded and followed Peyton's gaze to the river- which was iced over, "it looks so sparkly!"

"I know, I wish I could draw it- I should start carrying a bag of art supplies around."

"What you mean in case we get trapped in a bar that seems to incite violence in Tree Hill men, makes the ladies emotional wrecks and when we emerge the land is white?"

"Yep, that's about it!" Peyton grinned and looked at her friend, she nudged her gently, "you ok Haley J?"

"I'm fine- i'm excited! I'm.. i'm ok..." She trailed off and Peyton watched her frowning.

"Hales?"

"I'm afraid," she said quietly, it was only because it was silent outside that Peyton heard her- she reached across and took an icy hand in her own freezing one.

"You're bound to be Hales- but that's ok- I promise you're allowed to be afraid some times." Haley was secretly terrified, what if the twins didn't love her? What if they got sick again? What if-

"What if Jamie feels jealous once they're home- I mean he's only ever seen them in the hospital- he's had a home to go to where both his Mom and Dad's full attention is for him- that's gonna change now, what if he can't handle it? And what if the twins don't bond with him? What if they get sick again? What if one of them wants to go to Stanford and the other wants to go to Duke?! What if they don't like me?"

Peyton snorted at that last question and Haley looked at her crossly, "come on Peyton i'm trying to voice my fears here, you're not helping!"

"I'm sorry Hales, no seriously," she shifted and put an arm around the tiny brunette, "are you kidding? Haley, you are the most loving, maternal, caring and for that matter intelligent person I know, I think you are a _great_ mom. And if my kid turns out half as good as your Jamie, i'll be the luckiest person in the world. I think Jamie knows you love him more than anything, he knows things will be different, but you just gotta keep talking to him, telling him things and I think he'll be ok." She searched for the right words about the twins, hell Haley was saying everything she was thinking about her own child's future.. She exhaled sharply and watched her breath cloud, "can you guarantee your girls are gonna have an easy ride? No. Can we be sure that the bad stuff in the world won't get to them? No. But you can be there for them, you can give them every scrap of love they need- and they will love you for it- no question. You just gotta take that on faith Hales."

Haley stared at her, this was a different side to Peyton, one that had faith- where had that come from?! She watched as Peyton breathed out again, smiling slightly at her breath wafting out into the air, she looked softer somehow, her blonde hair fell in it's natural curls almost past her shoulders now and her green eyes danced with life. Haley turned and gazed outwards feeling her emotions get the better of her.

"I'm glad you came home Peyton."

"Me too," Peyton replied simply. She didn't need to say anything else, it was like she understood without needing to say it, and Haley felt like everything would be ok- she had Nathan, she had Jamie, she had her girls, and she had her friends.

"Excuse me?" They both leapt out of their skin and stared down past the snow to where a police officer was standing looking up at them, "everything alright ladies?"

"Not exactly," Haley leant forward, she didn't know where the steps began so she didn't want to move, "we've been stuck here all night and i'm not sure we can get down- or for that matter home."

"We've got some snow ploughs round the back- we've been sweeping this area, a lot of people got held up last night- you need a ride?"

"Can you fit eight?"

* * *

On Christmas eve, five days later, Peyton had finally got rid of the last minute cd shoppers with their insane lists of imported albums and shoved open her front door, bringing with her a new mountain of snow.

"Dammmmn," she shuddered as some slid down her neck and yanked off her coat quickly, throwing it in a heap on the floor followed by her gloves, hat and scarf, "Brooke?"

She moved through the house calling her best friends name before determining she wasn't in and poured herself a glass of water. She was too hot now, pulling off her shirt, leaving on her vest and opening a window. She flicked on the Disney channel and collapsed on the sofa. She pulled out her sketch book from under the sofa and continued working on part of her present for Lucas. She'd already wrapped his other presents but she'd wanted to draw something for him as well. Her sculptured face was screwed up in concentration as she faded, darkened and shaded. Twenty minutes into Aladdin Brooke appeared at the door and then shut it quickly behind her;

"Wow it is freezing out there," she took a few steps into the room and then stopped, "aand it's freezing in here- P Sawyer what is with the Arctic being recreated in our living room?"

Peyton looked up, she was biting her lip and looked apologetic, "sorry! I'm just shooting hot and cold."

"Oh my god cuuute," Brooke dived over to the sofa, "you're already having pregnancy feelings?"

"Yes," Peyton said dryly, "they're extremely enjoyable, i'm incredibly comfortable." Brooke looked at her sympathetically;

"You need anything honey?"

"No, thanks though B Davis."

"Any time," Brooke squeezed her shoulder and then grinned, "so come on- give me the dish, when do you think it actually happened?" Peyton smiled at her shyly and rubbed her legs nervously;

"Weelll, I think it was actually the first time when we were in LA," her face lit up as she remembered, "I was kind of drunk and he came to rescue me outside a bar-"

"Ah of course classic Lucas Scott behaviour- rescuing the damsel Sawyer in distress."

"Well yes, that is kind of our thing I know, but anyway, I got mad and said that he wasn't my boyfriend and then he got mad and then I remember ripping my dress and then basically jumping him in the corridor," she grinned.

"Oooh I like the sound of that," Brooke said kinking her eyebrow, "I approve."

"Any ideas for a name? You know like, Brooke Junior?"

"Aha, we'll think about it."

"Oohhh we?"

"Yes I think it's a we." Brooke squeezed her friends hands tightly and beamed.

"I'm glad. Lucas and Peyton finally become a we."

* * *

Christmas Day dawned and Peyton rolled over to look at the sleeping body beside her. She watched him breathing in and out, he was so peaceful. She traced his facial features with her finger- along his jawline and across his cheekbone, up the bridge of his nose and along his forehead before stroking his face with her whole hand before reaching down and touching her stomach, she couldn't believe she had something- _someone_ even- growing inside her. Something of Lucas and herself. Lucas stirred now and smiled sleepily.

"Hey sleepy head," she stoked his hair again, "happy Christmas." He leant forward and kissed her, opening his eyes and smiling;

"Happy Christmas to you too Peyton Elizabeth."

"Mmm thank you," she shifted in the bed and moved towards him, her arms sandwiched between them, he wrapped his own arms around her and she glanced down at their tattoos and smiled happily.

"You want your presents now or later?"

"Oh presents?"

"I may have got you more than one yes," she said moving to get out of bed.

"No no-" he pulled her back down into the bed, "stay here a little while longer."

"But one of them is only under the bed!"

"Oh well if you don't have to go far, I guess I can't stop you."

"Uh huh, I thought you might say that-" she rolled over and ducked under the bed before reappearing with an envelope with a ribbon wrapped round it. "Ok this is kind of because i'm poor also- there aren't many ways you can say I love you and I thought this made the most sense for me."

He sat up and kissed her shoulder, "thank you," he said quietly before sliding it out of her hands, "can I unwrap it now?"

"I didn't give it you to stare at all day!"

He unwrapped it carefully and stared at it, words failed him. It was an A3 piece of card, in the centre was a drawing of Peyton and Lucas sitting in the armchair from Tric, hands entwined with her legs over his knees, they were laughing and looking straight out, as though in a photograph, there was silver glitter all round them like snow. Surrounding the glitter were lyrics written in calligraphy pen- 'cos you're all I want, you're all I need, you're everything, everything.' Further out were cut outs from magazines- their favourite bands, flowers, paper hearts, clouds, stars scattered all around, there were other sketches of their friends, of Jamie and of the river court. He stared at it silently and her face fell;

"You don't like it?"

"Like it?" He pulled her onto his legs and kissed her fiercely before breaking away, "it's the best thing i've ever been given- next to your heart of course." She caught his face in her hands;

"Oh of course," she smiled, "i'm glad, _really_ glad you like it. It took me a long time so I wouldn't have been happy if you didn't."

"Gotta keep the lady happy," he said grinning and kissing her again, "so I guess my present oughtta come now- but you'll have to give me a minute to go and get it."

"Oooh that sounds exciting."

"Yeah- i'm kinda nervous now- you can't really top your present," he rolled off the bed and then returned to kiss her before heading out the door. She watched him go biting her lip and collapsed against the pillows, she had been so nervous about the card- it had seemed a bit silly but she had wanted to do something personal, something special.

A sound broke her thoughts and she looked down- the door was half open but there was nothing there- "Luke? Luke you're creeping me out! Luke?" Suddenly something leapt up onto the bed and gave her a heart attack and she jumped up against the wall shouting, "LUCAS!!" Luke came running in laughing,

"Babe relax look look-" She stopped shouting and looked down on the bed, rolling around in the duvet was a tiny black Labrador with a bright red bow round its neck.

"Oh my goood," she dropped to her knees, "Luuke-" she breathed, "he's beautiful."

"Err it's a she actually," he came over to the bed and dropped down beside it to stroke the dog.

"Really? It's a she?"

"Yep."

"And she's- she's ours?"

"She's all yours- I thought she might be good practice."

"Practice?!"

"Well you know-" he trailed off, "ok I needed something cute and original and-"

"So you thought of a dog!" She giggled, "Luke this is the cutest thing ever, thank you!"

"You're welcome," he put the card up on the dresser and then dropped himself back onto the bed to pet the dog, "what are you gonna call her?"

"Hmmm. Aurora?"

"It's a bit girly for you isn't it?" She was silent for a second, stroking the soft fur thoughtfully, her face suddenly lit up;

"Maleficent!"

"What?! Are you kidding?"

"Yeaaah and Maggie for short."

"Maggie?"

"Yeah, better than Mallie."

"I agree."

She leant forward and kissed him gently, "thank you."

"You're very welcome- especially if my thank you is in kisses."

"Oh I think I can cater to that that!" She kissed him again, closing her eyes and sinking in to the moment.

"Mmmm good Sawyer Scott present day," he said taking her hands and looking into her eyes, "we did good."

"I think so."

"Soo..." He played with her thumb nervously.

"Sooo? Luke?"

"Iwaswonderingifyouwerestillinterestedinlivingwithme?"

"Er.. what?!"

"Sorry," he cleared his throat, "I was wondering how you felt about moving in with me?"

She looked down at his hands and then back up into his eyes, "I think i'd like that."

He laughed out loud, "really?"

"Yeah but there's just one problem.."

"There is?" His face fell and he nodded, "oh ok, well I understand.."

"I have a dog..." she said slowly, "you think you'd mind it?" He looked back at her and saw she was smirking.

"Not fair! My heart was breaking there."

"Oh please- you've had worse rejections!"

"Yeaahh," he pulled her towards him and she tucked her head under his chin, "but I don't want one from you," he said softly.

Later in the morning Peyton took her new friend into Brooke's room and sat down on the bed;

"Yo lazy B Davis-"

"Mmm Peyton! Shush! I was having such a good dream.. Owen was-"

"No more please," Peyton said holding up a hand, "here, I want you to meet somebody," she picked Maleficent up off the floor and waved her in front of Brooke's closed eyes, Maleficent wimpered.

"Mmm honey she's lovely" Brooke said sleepily, "but I met her yesterday- you think Luke is James Bond? He couldn't shut her up last night after you'd gone to bed- i'm amazed you slept through it- Merry yule tide and all that but it's still early honey- can't you show the little darling off in two hours?"

"Hmmm, that's a shame, I had presents and everything for you..." Peyton headed towards the door as Brooke's eyes snapped open;

"Presents?"

"Yeah but if you don't want them..."

"No no i'm up!" She threw back the covers and ran over and threw her arms around Peyton's neck, kissing her cheek, "mwaahhhh I love you P Sawyer, happy Christmas, hello dog, oohhh she IS cute!"

"Wow that was the fastest transformation ever."

"Mmm imagine how fast I have to go from comatose hungover ugly child to Brooke Davis stylish beautiful entrepreneur before Owen wakes up."

"Ha, as if you'd ever be ugly CHILD." They both smiled and Brooke left her arm around her friend as they headed into the living room where Lucas was shaking a wrapped box, he dropped it guiltily.

"I wasn't doing anything- I was just checking..."

"That it wasn't ticking?" Peyton asked, one eyebrow raised, pretending to look cross.

"Maybe... would you believe me if I said yes?"

"No."

He smirked and climbed over the sofa, "how about I kiss you and you pretend you never saw that?"

"Mmm," she giggled, "ok."

Lucas kissed her and then reached over to hug Brooke, "happy Christmas cheery girl."

"Happy Christmas to you too broody." The doorbell went and Brooke jumped up excitedly, "ohh who could that be?" She adjusted her Ugg boots and her hair at the same time and then danced open to the door- it was Owen.

"Well hello Miss Davis," he produced a massive bunch of dark red and white roses and kissed her, "Happy Christmas, again."

"Again?" Peyton whispered to Lucas.

"Yeah he kind of had to stay up late and help me calm down Maggie here," he said leaning against her stomach and closing his eyes, "which is why we are all very tired and in need of massages."

She pushed his face, "I don't think so! I didn't force you to do that!"

"Mmm I know- it would just be so fun to get a massage."

She looked down at his closed eyes and rolled her own, he was hopeless.

"So what time do we need to be at Naley's?" Asked Brooke as she came through on Owen's back, he sat down on the armchair heavily and closed his eyes, adjusting his girlfriend so that she was sitting on his knee.

"At one, which means all you sleepy people have half an hour to be ready- Brooke are you packed?"

"Yes sir- i'm all ready for the Naley holiday."

"Goody." Peyton turned and bounded back to the bedroom- Maleficent chasing her eagerly.

"It's nice of Haley and Nathan to have me over- are you sure they don't mind?"

"Honey you're like one of us now- trust me Haley's just glad you round our number up to an even one."

He kissed her and grinned, "well i'm happy to oblige then."

Peyton tied a brand new tartan ribbon round Maleficent's neck with relish and then stood up and kissed Lucas, throwing her arms around him- catching him off guard.

"Woah hello."

"Hi.. that was just a thank you again for my pretty present."

"Oh well she is very pretty," he murmured bending to kiss her again.

"Ok we're all set," Brooke announced dancing through into the hall with a purple beanie on and Owen's dark green scarf wrapped around her neck- scarf swapping was their own little thing- she teased him mercilessly when he wore her bright pink one.

Peyton took Maleficent's lead and Lucas' hand as Brooke opened the door and Owen followed carrying the girl's suitcases.

"Yay let's go on our Christmas vacation," Brooke said laughingly.

"You're soo cheesy baby," Owen watched her affectionately.

"Come on Peyton- Christmas food is waiting."

"Ohh well how can I refuse that?" She said lightly.

And the four of them set off into the snow, arms swinging, laughing and chattering as Maleficent danced along beside them.

**Tee hee, I know it was kind of cheesy but hey I want a Leyton/ Browen Christmas just like that!**


	33. Scary Changes At The Scott's Christmas

**A/N: Soooo sorry it has taken me ages to update guys, to make up for it I have a really happy chapter- mainly! Hope you enjoy. Please take a little time to review if you do- or if you don't- any views are appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my little old ideas.**

"Merry Christmas!" Haley greeted them as she opened the door and beamed at them all.

"Hey! Happy Christmas!" The four icy cold friends dived on her, dropping bags, clamping frozen hands on her cheeks, shouting festivities down the hall to Nathan and Jamie.

"Peyton! Uncle Lucas! Brooke! Owen!" Jamie came racing towards them in a bright red jumper and leapt into Peyton's arms, "happy Christmas!" He clambered over into Luke's arms before giving Owen and Brooke a joint hug.

"Ok I swear that was like the best welcome ever," Brooke said laughing and putting Jamie down.

"That's cos i'm a good welcomer right Momma?"

"That's right baby," Haley said smiling, stroking his hair.

"So do you have presents for me?" Jamie looked up at them expectantly. Peyton crouched down beside him and squinted.

"Presents? What are- what are preeesents? Do you say like pr-e-sents? Or is it more pree-sents?"

"Peyton!" He squealed, " you know what presents are?" He tackled her and she fell on the floor giggling.

"Hey hey little man ok ok! They're in my bag- you wanna see my present first though?"

"Hmm," Jamie looked at her thoughtfully, "ok, but can I have my presents after that?"

"James Lucas Scott Christmas is not just about presents," she said sternly, his face fell but she grinned mischievously and reached behind her, "but I totally got the coolest present ever!" She pulled Maleficent over her head and set him down in front of Jamie. His eyes lit up;

"Wow! This is the best present ever!"

"Oh no Peyton you've given him ideas," Nathan came up the hall and shook Luke and Owen's hands before hugging Brooke and crouching down beside Peyton to stroke Maleficent's fur.

"Not my fault Nate- it's totally Luke's fault!"

"Hey I thought you liked your present." Luke said faking an injured voice, Peyton jumped up and kissed him.

"I did, sorry baby, I was joking, I love her."

"Mmm, that's ok- you're forgiven," she smiled and kissed him again, "and then some," he muttered smirking.

"Come on come on!" Jamie was tugging on their legs, swinging on Peyton's free hand, "stop being all gross so I can open some presents!"

"Jamie!" Haley admonished him, "where are your manners?"

"Sorry Momma, can we pleeease open some presents?"

"Yes, of course," Peyton picked Maleficent up and Brooke picked Jamie up and they all moved into the living room.

"Lucas!" A tiny whirlwind of long dark hair lunged at Luke's legs.

"Lily hey!" He picked up his little sister and hugged her, "ohh it's good to see you- Mom, Andy hey." He reached over to hug his mother and shake Andy's hand, "merry Christmas."

"Hi honey, happy Christmas."

"Lucas, happy Christmas."

Peyton curled up on the sofa next to Brooke as Haley pulled Jamie onto her knee and he reached for the nearest present. He began unwrapping and exclaiming excitedly.

"Cooool!"

"This one is from your grandmother Deb ok honey? She's arriving for new year so you must remember to thank her then ok?"

"Lily you wanna unwrap this one from me and Lucas?" Jamie took the box from Peyton and shook it cautiously.

"Brooke is this a scarf?" Owen said incredulously.

"What?! I thought you'd like it!"

Lucas let the conversation flow over his head happily, for once every one was together and at peace- it was a nice feeling.

"Hey-" he leant forward and muttered to Andy, "everything sorted?"

"Yeah Luke, nothing to worry about, it's all fine- like I said."

"Yeah I know, I just- you know," Andy nodded and patted his shoulder understandingly- then turned and smiled softly at Peyton- Lucas followed his gaze, god she was beautiful, so serene right now so-

"Luke why are you both staring at me?!" Her voice snapped him out of it and he looked at her guiltily and then looked at Andy who was looking flustered.

"I err we-umm" next to him Karen sniggered, all eyes were suddenly on Andy and he stammered for a few seconds, "err well Lucas and I err- congratulations about the pregnancy- baby thing, you know the baby!" He finally said awkwardly, Lucas rolled his eyes, his step father was such a terrible liar. Karen rescued her husband, squeezing his hand and said amused;

"What I think Andy meant to say was that congratulations are in order for you and Lucas- how are you feeling sweetie?"

"Oh ok," Peyton blushed lightly, she looked so cute Lucas thought as she touched her stomach, "I think the morning sickness is starting a little bit but apart from that." The whole room turned and looked at her smiling, "ok stop it!"

"Sorry honey, we're just excited- another baby in Tree Hill." Brooke clapped her hands together.

"Speaking of-" Nathan reappeared round the door pushing a big white pram, "look who's just woken up!"

"Ooooh goody!" Brooke leapt up and bent down to look into the pram, "ohh they're soo cute." She lifted Virginia out and kissed her soft cheek, "ooooh she's such a darling- here Owen you wanna hold?" Lucas glanced over at Owen who looked almost ashen and snorted, poor Owen was totally cornered.

"Ahem, i'm ok over here," he said shifting awkwardly.

"No come on! It's fine, she won't break sweetie. Pleeease," her brown eyes looked over at him pleadingly. Owen sighed and reluctantly got up- he couldn't say no to those eyes.

"Sucker," Nathan said laughingly, sitting down and putting an arm around his wife.

"Hey man whatever- you spent all night wrapping presents with ribbons for his wife," Owen said pointing at him as he moved over to Brooke.

"You're all equally whipped," Peyton said grinning and kissing Lucas before clambering up and going to pick Eva Rose up, "hey pretty child- how you doin?" She looked into the dark blue eyes staring back at her and smiled softly, "wow you are so beautiful."

"Just like her godmother," whispered Luke slipping his arms around her waist and looking at the baby beaming, "can you believe we're gonna have one these in like seven months?" She almost dropped Eva as the words sank in.

"Oh my god," she lowered the baby, "take it."

"Take it? You mean her?"

"Yeah yeah," she said faintly before clutching her head and half walking, half running out the room. Brooke looked up from cooing over Virginia and glanced over at Lucas who stared wide eyed back confused. He headed out of the room quickly followed her up the stairs to the room they were sharing. She was lying on the bed, her back to the door, watching the falling the snow.

"Peyton?" He moved slowly over to the bed and knelt down on the duvet next to her.

She covered her face and he leant round and took her hands away gently, "come on baby, talk to me."

She twisted to look at him, her eyes wet with tears, "what if i'm bad at it?" She shifted and began messing with his tee shirt, tracing the design with her finger, "I mean, what if I drive it away? Or leave it somewhere? Or hurt it? Or i'm voted worst mother ever or-"

"Peyton, Peyton stop it."

"I can't Luke!" She sat up, "I mean this is real, real- I mean in a little while, we're gonna have an it- a thing-" she covered her face, "I can't do it Lucas," she dropped back onto the pillow and hid her face, "i'm too scared."

He looked at her, his eyes crinkling up, he stroked her back and then kissed her shoulder, "it's ok to be scared Peyton, I am too- but you know what- the rest is absolute crap."

"What?!" She sat up and stared at him, "what did you just say?"

"You heard me," he caught her face, "you know what, yes this is scary and I gotta say, I am terrified we'll get this wrong, but you know what?"

"What?" She said, her voice croaky, she looked at him, her green eyes expectant, full of fear, "we're doomed to be terrible parents?"

"No," he chuckled, "just that _we_ are gonna do this Peyton, you and me."

"We are?" She said quietly.

"Yes! And you won't lose her or him or drive them away or any of those other things you were ranting about and you know why?" She shook her head mutely.

"Because you have a family that has taught you how _not_ to do any of those things! Like Brooke would ever let you lose her or push her away, or that you could ever hurt Jamie- you have been so great with him- remember in LA? You made sure he never went too far out of your sight on the beach, and that he had everything he needed or wanted all the time. And Haley and Nathan- they've been your family- and i'm your family Peyton. You know how to love and care- I see it every day in you."

She bit her lip and smiled, "that was a pretty good speech there Lucas Scott."

"Yeah I know," he grinned, "I can whip 'em up occasionally."

She rolled her eyes, "you're so full of it!"

"Ah hehe yeah I know, but you love me," he shifted and pulled her towards him, "and you look very sexy today."

"Ooooh I see- plan all along eh?" She smiled as he bent down to kiss her, pulling at his tee shirt and running her hands up his back. Suddenly there was a snuffling at the door and horrified Peyton pushed Lucas off her quickly, he landed on the floor with a bang and a groan. They both looked over to where the door was creaking open and Peyton felt her embarrassment fade away as she saw it was only Maleficent.

"Oooh thank god," she collapsed backwards and Lucas staggered up and leant across the bed;

"Ouuuch. Ok that was not fun and is not to happen again!" She leant over and squeezed his arm.

"I'm sorry! I panicked."

"Mmmm that's ok," he rolled up onto the bed and pulled her towards him, "let's just lie here with the new addition for a few minutes."

"Ok," she wrapped her arms around him and felt Maleficent snuggle up against her back. They both looked around the room and her eyes fell on the same table she had stared at so despairingly only a few months ago and to her surprise she realised the photographs had changed.

"Hey check it out," she sat up and crawled to the end of the bed to get a better look.

"What?"

"We're on the table!" She laughed and clapped her hands. The picnic table photograph was still there, as was the photograph of the girls at the wedding. But there was also a new photograph of Peyton and Jamie beaming by the Scott pool. The photo Peyton, Lucas and Jamie had had taken at the zoo in LA was new on the table and there was a photo of all the girls plus the twins taken right after the birth- they all looked exhausted and Brooke looked hilarious all in black. The photograph in the middle of the table was of all of them right after the accident. Lucas' crutches were beside him at the dinner table, his face bruised- Peyton had a bandage across her chest and Brooke had scratches across her face- they all had bruises on their faces, but they were smiling none the less. Jamie was beaming from Peyton's knee his arm in a cast, Haley's hands on her husband's shoulders, and Lucas' hand grasping Peyton's. She remembered feeling so complete in that second- as his hand reached across the table and took hers. And then the drama that had entailed- well now they had new drama, god a baby! She couldn't believe it, she was so lucky.

"You look so pretty in that picture babe," he said softly.

"Ha! I look like i've just been thrown across a road- oh no wait- I had been!"

"We all kind of look like that though ha look at Nathan- he looks so proud."

"Big old pappa Scott," she twisted and put her arms around his neck, "just like you are soon to be sir."

"Ohh I like the sound of that," he dropped back on the bed with her giggling together.

* * *

Six days later and Brooke sailed into Peyton and Lucas' room holding two dresses.

"Ok which one P Sawyer?"

Peyton turned from brushing her hair in the dresser mirror and smirked, "what's wrong with the one you're wearing? Or the one you showed me ten minutes ago?"

"It's my first new year with Owen I need to look super hot!" She pouted, "please pick best friend!"

"Ok ok," her friend stood up and narrowed her eyes, "well your calves look slimmer in the red but your hands look more toned in the gold."

"Peyton!"

"I'm sorry, look you know I like the pink one best B Davis- it's your signature colour, it's you- that dress makes you look fiery hot."

Brooke made an unsure face, "are you sure?"

"Yes!" Peyton sat back down and Brooke came over and fiddled with her own hair, "hasn't Owen seen all these dresses in your room though?"

"Oh no, he went out to go and get Tweedledum and Tweedledee." Brooke adjusted an earring- "so what are you wearing?"

"You don't think this well do?" Peyton asked innocently motioning to her bathrobe, well Haley's bathrobe, Brooke looked horrified;

"Are you kidding?!"

"Of course! I'm wearing the dress on the back of the door." Brooke darted over and pushed the door back to view the dress;

"Oh wow! P Sawyer you're gonna look so beautiful! That's good."

"Good?" Peyton twisted to look at her, "what?"

"Oh nothing-" Brooke stuttered, "i'm just glad you'll look beautiful." She backed out of the door, "i'll be back in ten- make sure you've done your make up!"

Peyton watched her go puzzled and then shook her head and turned back to plaiting the front pieces of her hair. Lucas had gone downstairs to help Nathan move chairs in the living room for the big new years party Haley and Nathan were hosting. Haley was busy putting the twins to bed and panicking about running out of drinks. Peyton had promised to go and help but she needed ten minutes to get ready before going down. They had had the best six days. Christmas day had ended with a hilarious game of charades- where Brooke had become seriously competitive and admonished Owen for not getting her terrible clues for Practical Magic. The following days had been filled with walks in the snow, lots of time with the twins and Jamie and listening joyously to Haley playing her new stuff. It had been an idyllic time- she didn't want to go home.

She headed down the stairs now and Jamie stared up at her, "wow! You look like a princess!"

"Thanks J man, you look very handsome and grown up," she picked him up and they moved towards the living room.

"Oh thank god," Haley came towards them, "please can you try and dissuade Chris from playing his own set in the piano room? I really don't need this tonight!"

"Sure Haley, hey Jamie buddy you wanna come help me shout at someone who looks kinda like a tramp?" Jamie looked at her doubtfully and she grinned, "i'm kidding, i'm sure he's washed tonight."

Chris turned grinning widely, holding a guitar and smirked at her, "barbie- you come back for a little preview of how the year's gonna play out for you sweetness?"

"No Keller- i've come to tell you that we'd rather listen to Adam Sandler sing than you tonight."

"Hey it's new year- i'm the best entertainment you got!"

"Errr no- if we did want live entertainment Hales would play but tonight it's just my brilliant mixed cds so put the guitar away."

"No fair barbie come on!"

"No!"

Skillz, Junk, Fergie and Mouth arrived as Peyton was arguing with Chris and Jamie dived towards them "yayy!" He jumped into Skillz's arms, "can we play guitar hero?"

"Sure lil' man- lemme just go say hi to your ma and dad ok?"

"Hey Peyton-" Mouth came over to hug her, "new year coming in you feeling good?"

"Sawyer!" Junk came over to shake her hand and she was surrounded by people. Behind them the doorbell rang and more people came pouring through the door.

"Happy new year!"

"Heyy!"

"Nathan- how's the back feeling?"

"Wow the place looks great!"

As the evening wore on Peyton couldn't wipe the smile off her face- she danced with Brooke and Jamie, kissed Lucas lots, said hello to old faces- Bevin leapt on her at one point, telling her drunkenly that Skillz was the one and did Peyton know where she could find him? She and Mouth had played a slightly drunk game of chess, Owen had given her a piggy back for at least ten minutes as she attempted to fill people's glasses from up high and she had watched her friend's dancing together- Nathan and Haley moving slowly, perfectly in time, Owen and Brooke slightly more raunchily- hell it was still her B Davis after all. She took lots of photographs- she wanted tables full- just like Haley's spare room table. By the end of the evening the camera was being held a little less straightly, the pictures were a little more out of focus but she didn't notice. At half eleven she heard one of her favourite songs playing and searched the crowd for Lucas.

_Feels like we're on another level,_

_Feels like our loves intertwined,_

_We can be two rebels, breaking the rules,_

_Me and You, You and I._

"Luke!" She shouted happily and ran over to him, jumping into his arms, "this is so our song!"

"What?" He said laughing, "this isn't our song!"

"What? I can't hear you!"

"I said this isn't our song!" He shouted laughingly.

"Maybe not but I love it anyway!"

"What?!"

"Never mind! I love you!"

"That's good! Hey I gotta ask you something," he put his mouth to her ear so she could hear.

"What's up?"

"Do you wanna get married tonight?"

"What?"

"I said do you wanna get married tonight?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I said do you want to get married?"

"Married?" She stepped away from him, "tonight? Did I hear you right there?"

"Yeah!" He grinned at her, "what do you think? Peyton?"

_It's like I waited my whole life,_

_For this one night,_

_It's gonn be me, you and the dance floor._


	34. Walking Up The Glitter To You

**A/N: Teddy1128 you were so right- Peyton could not be drunk and pregnant- apologieees! Let's just say Mouth was drunk and Peyton was just excited!**

**Disclaimer: So I don't own One Tree Hill or any of the quotes or songs in this, but I am soon to own a nice 4x17 poster- yay!**

_You're the only one i've ever believed in,_

_The answer that could never be found,_

_The moment you decided to let love in,_

_Now i'm banging on the door of an angel,_

_The end of fear is where we begin,_

_The moment we decided to love in._

Peyton stood looking out at the early new years fire works and rubbed her arms, suddenly the evening had taken a serious turn and she was feeling chills. She turned away from the window and looked round the bedroom- somehow she had managed to get up the stairs and close the door behind her before her head exploded in front of dozens of people. Oh god oh god. She wanted to run back downstairs and shout- wait! I've changed my mind! She felt a cold sweat break out and tried to shake it away. She was doing the right thing, she knew she was, wasn't she? Ohhh crap, she'd done the wrong thing. She was mad, stupid- why had she said that? What was her problem? Why did she say these things?! It was like she opened her mouth and words just came out, she had some sort of disease that meant she spoke when her brain was saying shut up Peyton!

She had looked into those beautiful blue eyes and felt the crowds around her fade away. She had been so happy so why the hell was she freaking out? And now she couldn't breathe... She dropped her head between her legs and touched the floor with her hands. Haley's soft thick carpet seemed to spread warmth into her hands and she felt slightly better. She stood up and shook herself. She sucked her cheeks in, holding her breath, raising her arms above her head and then dropping them down as she breathed out. Yoga. That was her answer. She took another deep breath and raised her arms again and then dropped them crossly. How was this crap helping?! She was still not calm.

When she'd come home all she'd wanted to do was make herself whole again and now here she was with extra wholeness. She felt like she'd been on an insane roller-coaster ride during the last few months. She had felt hard concrete underneath her face as she watched the closest thing she had to a family get ripped apart by a car accident after screaming at her idiot boyfriends to stop wrestling over stupid pride. She had run through an empty hospital too many times for a whole lifetime in the space of a few months. She had flown across the country with the love her life and his god son and come back with something more than she could have ever dreamed of. She had been present at the birth of her very own tiny god daughters. She had arranged a concert to help save lives and she didn't even know how to handle her own right now. Surely if she could hold Haley's hand through contractions, hold Lucas' hand through yet _another_ one of his comas, Brooke's hand during a melt down in a closet- she could do this. She could hold her own hand. She looked down at her still flat stomach and touched it gingerly.

"Hey in there," she said softly, "you got my back here?" She held her breath and then realised she was waiting for something to happen and felt stupid.

"Hey baby- if you've got any words of wisdom now would be the time..." She waited, holding her stomach and then felt even more foolish, "great.. and now i'm crazy cos i'm talking to my stomach.." she paused and looked down affectionately, "that is so something your dad would do though." Looking round the room now her eye caught the window again and her face was lit up by a bright pink glittery fire work followed by a silvery blue one, she gasped. It was totally a sign.

What was she thinking? This was not a scary thing. This was her and Lucas. She could totally get through this.

There was a knock on the door and she could hear a shoe tapping impatiently outside. She knew that tap.

"Peyton?" Brooke was leaning against the door and swayed slightly, "oops," Peyton sniggered, "Peyton I can hear you in there! Plus the whole world saw your uncoordinated ass run up these stairs two minutes ago... Peyton seriouslyy! Are you therrre?"

"No this is Lisa Kudrow," she said sarcastically, still watching the last sparks from the fire works fade away.

"Oh honey are you still living in that fantasy world where you think you're as funny as her?" Brooke's voice was mocking her through the door.

She rolled her eyes at the door, "what do you want child of evil?" Brooke pushed open the door and marched in to the room, trying not to trip on her way.

"I know my mother's not very nice but that is certainly no way to refer to her." She dropped onto the bed, taking care not to crease her dress and then took a proper look at her best friend. Her face changed dramatically, her eyes softened and she looked like she might cry.

"No!" Peyton pointed at her, "no don't do that!"

"But P Sawyer you look sooo beautiful oh my god," she linked her hands together, "you look perfect in that dress."

"Stop it or i'll cryy!" Peyton stamped her foot, "Broooke!"

"Ohh honey i'm sorry it's just- you're gonna be a mom! And you look like that," she said waving her finger at Peyton, and "you're my best friend!" She clutched her chest tightly and rolled over on the bed before nearly falling off it, "woops!"

"Ok and i'm crying!" Peyton said crossly, "and you are drunk and I am not!"

Brooke jumped up and took her hands, "ooohhh head rush," she shook her head violently and then looked at her best friend dizzily, "Peyton, that's ok, you can cry! Aaaand if you want you can be drunk!"

"No I can't- my make up! And hello? I'm pregnant!" Brooke was twirling round and round not listening properly, "Brooke!" She gestured to the tears that were making her mascara run.

"Ok ok," Brooke waved her hands around, "think about other things ohh- Chris Keller naked!"

Peyton stopped weeping and covered her eyes tightly, "noooo!"

"Sorry," Brooke said grinning, "desperate times and all," she took Peyton by the shoulders, "better?" Peyton nodded mutely, Brooke smirked, "you look terrified baby."

"I am! I can't believe it."

"I know!" Brooke started jumping up and down squealing, "you're getting married! You're getting married! You're getting- ohhh!" She missed her footing and fell on the floor in a pink heap, Peyton rolled her eyes affectionately.

"Get up miss. I can't have my maid of honour drunkenly collapsing. And how do you know?!"

Brooke's head snapped up, "i'm your maid of honour?! Yaaayy!" She paused, "well of course I kinda figured but still! Oooh and you and Lucas making out in the hall- totally obvious!"

"We were not! You're staying down there till you spill."

"Peyton!!"

"Fine," Peyton took her hand and helped her up.

"Thaaaaank you, sooo you ready for this sweetie?"

Peyton looked confused, "for how you knew?" Her eyes suddenly understood, "ooooh, oh, yeah sure."

Brooke raised her eyebrows, "you're not sounding so sure P Sawyer- you need a Brooke Davis pep talk?"

"Err thank you but i'm ok, I mean it- I really am ready," she swallowed and thought for a second and then nodded, "I mean it, I really am."

"Oh thank god! I really didn't want you to do a crazy Jules on us or anything. Plus I really didn't have anything planned."

"Ok that would have been completely different as I don't have a secret identity!"

"I know I know, but how fun would that be?!"

"Yeahh it would..." For a second they both drifted off into the imaginary world of Charlie's Angels starring themselves... and then Brooke shook herself.

"I can't believe you're gonna marry Lucas Scott! You're gonna be Mrs Peyton Elizabeth Scott."

"That's _if_ I take his last name there. I kinda like Sawyer."

"No! You get to stay being PES but you finally become a Scott. This is soooo exciting, you've been dreaming about this ever since you nearly ran that boy right over."

"I have not!"

"Have too!"

"Have n- fine ok maybe a little."

"Told you so," Brooke said nonchalantly, Peyton stuck her tongue out, "ok so," Brooke ignored her and continued, "i'll tell you what you need to do when we head back downstairs and you follow ok? We've been working-"

"What do you mean _we_? What the hell?! How did you know I was getting married and what is with this _we_?!"

"I mean that, well, honey, you should know we've _all_ known Lucas was planning this since like 10th grade."

"Brooke stop with the child wedding scenarios!"

"I'm sorry, ok, please don't be mad but we have all known Luke was gonna do this tonight since like," she squinted trying to remember, "before Tric night? No was it later than that? No cos I was with Owen..."

"Brooke! You've known all this time?! I can't believe you- I was taken completely by surprise!"

"No you weren't you liar! You must have known this was coming- it's Lucassss- you and Lucas."

"So?"

"So honey who else did you think you'd end up with? Who else did you think _he_ would be with?"

Peyton paused mid outrage and thought for a second. The girl had a point, she and Lucas had been doing this dance for years and now... now was the right time.

* * *

5 minutes later and Brooke was ushering Peyton out of the room and down the stairs. She disappeared into her own room for a second and then reappeared with 3 small bouquets of white roses and Peyton stared incredulously.

"Ok now i'm starting to believe you."

"Yeah honey you should cos this is real," she said as she tweaked Peyton's silver dress and then put the flowers down for a second, "here."

Peyton twisted on the stairs to look in the mirror and see what Brooke was fastening round her neck, "Brooke it's gorgeous," she breathed as Brooke fiddled with the clasp. It was a crystal heart with tiny silver metal flames behind it, attached to a blue velvet ribbon and if she looked close enough she could see the faint engraving of an L and a P entwined. She turned and hugged her best friend, "thank you Brooke."

"You're welcome sweetie," her friend's raspy voice shook, "I love you best friend."

"I love you too."

Brooke cleared her throat and ran a fingers under one eye, "ok we really should have worn waterproof mascara or something."

"Nah- this is more realistic- we can go down looking like pandas and it's like we're back trying on your make up when we were eight."

Brooke began faffing with her friend's face and simultaneously pushing her down the stairs, "no! Come on, you have to look pretty when you walk down the aisle- but not _too_ pretty please because Owen is in there."

"In where?" Peyton span round to try and get Brooke to talk to her but found herself being pushed into the living room that had previously been filled with crazy drunken bodies, "Brooke!-"

She stopped moving, wow they had made fast work of the room. There were yellow twinkly star lights as well as pink and white fairy lights-Haley had closed all her white curtains, making the room look like a secret cave. There were thirty chairs set out, fifteen on either side all with a white cushion and silver muslin draped over the back. Peyton would later find out that Brooke and Haley had whipped them up whilst she and Jamie had been building a snow man and then hidden them in Nathan's gym- somewhere Peyton would never have wondered into. There were tall stands all holding elegant displays of white roses, tall white orchids and gorgeous black iris'. There were white and silver candles giving off a soft glow and beneath her feet was a white sheet scattered with silver glitter.

In the ten minutes Peyton had been upstairs everyone had switched from drunken foolery to business mode. Mouth had cleared away the board games and pulled out the white sheet with Fergie's help, throwing the glitter around. Junk, Skillz and Nathan had put out all the chairs and Haley had directed the guests hurriedly to their seats. She had got Owen to carry in the stands of flowers and Chase had lit the candles. Haley had been careful not to fill the room with tables laden with food or with lots of balloons. It had been easy to clear quickly and then re-decorate the way Lucas had envisioned it.

Now, Peyton was standing at the back of the room holding a bouquet of flowers staring in amazement round the room. Brooke eased her in and then shut the door. Haley beamed at them and Brooke handed her the third set of roses. She was wearing a gold dress that complimented her skin and Brooke's own pink dress, Peyton was starting to see how all her friend's had been in on this. Haley hugged Peyton tightly, "you ok?" She whispered in her ear.

"Yes- thank you Hales this is wonderful," she touched her friend's face gently, Haley smiled at her.

"You ready?"

"Uh huh."

"Ok cue music-" she whispered loudly. From the front Chris began playing Haley's piano, it was one of Peyton's favourites, Nimrod by Elgar, she looked over at Brooke who dimpled at her and then turned and squeezed Jamie's shoulder;

"Ok buddy, go go go."

Brooke turned to Lily who was standing waving her flower basket around, "honey follow Jamie- not too many petals at once ok?"

"Wait-" Peyton felt confused suddenly, "don't I go? When do I go? Guys why don't I understand my own wedding?!"

"Relax sweetie, every thing's fine, trust me ok?" Peyton sighed and was about to stamp her foot again, beginning to feel frustrated when she looked up the carpet and into Lucas' eyes. He was standing next to Nathan and was looking at her with such emotion that she couldn't move for a second. She was lost in him- lost in what they were about to do.

* * *

"_Married?" She stepped away from him, "tonight? Did I hear you right there?"_

"_Yeah!" He grinned at her, "what do you think? Peyton?"_

_Peyton stood motionless, open mouthed as she realised he was serious._

"_Luke-"_

"_Look I know it's sudden Peyton and I know it's not the most romantic setting," his point was proved as Mouth careered into him and he moved him along laughing and then his blue eyes turned back to her. "Peyton I love you, I wanna be with you forever. I mean god- I almost lost you for good four years ago and again this year, I have never been so scared Peyton, than when I came this close to losing you on that road. I can't imagine ever wanting anything other than what I have with you or what we have for the future." He slipped his hands round her waist, "I mean it, I wanna start this year the way I wanna start every day for the rest of forever-with you. Sooo," he smiled winningly at her, his face lit up, "marry me tonight- right on midnight, with all our friends here and let's- let's just be together!"_

_She looked up at him slowly, as his arms wound round her tightly, his face looked so nervous. She couldn't believe he actually thought she might reject him. She couldn't ever say no to him. She put her arms around his neck and suddenly smiled, a wide bright smile and he knew what she was going to say before she spoke. She ran her fingers along his jaw line and then clutched his head gently;_

"_Ok."_

"_What?"_

"_You heard me!"_

"_I know," he grinned, "I just wanna hear you say it again."_

"_I said ok! I love you Luke- I love you sooo much and I truly believe we can make this work now and-" he broke her speech with a breathtaking kiss and she went up on her tip toes to reciprocate. He picked her up gently and span her around, amongst the crazy laughing bodies and loud music, she and Lucas were finally fixed. _

_She pulled away now and he grinned, "ok- so we've got half an hour till midnight and I have to do some things-"_

"_Wait," she looked at him horrified, "you're not gonna stay with me now?"_

"_No, Peyt it's ok though i'll be right back." He kissed her hand with a flourish and then laughed aloud, "I can't believe it! We're gonna get married Peyt. I'll be right back and I love you!"_

"_Oh.. ok... yeah I love you too." She watched him go, suddenly very aware of the crowds around her and the fact she was going to be married in less than forty minutes. Mouth bumped into her again and she fell against the bannister, suddenly she needed to get out, get away.. She turned to run up the stairs and tripped slightly before making it in to her bedroom- her best friend watching, rolling her eyes at her friend's freak out after finally getting happy. She gave Peyton two minutes and the followed her up the stairs just as Haley was ushering the boys into the room with chairs._

* * *

Peyton watched proudly as Jamie wondered up the aisle with Maleficent on a silver lead and then stood happily next to his father. Both Nathan and Lucas had thrown black jackets over their shirts- Lucas' was black and Nathan's grey- both had black ties on and white roses in their jacket pockets. Peyton didn't think Lucas could ever have looked more handsome. She beamed at him and he smiled back- he definitely couldn't have looked happier.

Lily half walked half skipped after Jamie throwing her petals high over the guests heads. Haley followed her son and Lily smiling at her friends and then stood next to the piano, nodding at Chris and then turning to smile at her husband and her best friend across the way. She checked the twins were sleeping happily with Owen in the first row and then looked down the aisle to where Brooke was making her way towards them. Skillz was busy taking lots of photographs- Haley had realised at the last minute they needed to take pictures and had pushed a camera into Skillz's hands and ordered him to click away. Peyton was standing alone at the back trying to talk herself into breathing when a voice behind her said softly;

"You mind if I join you on your walk?"

She turned, her eyes filling, Karen was looking at her with her own eyes shining and she squeezed Peyton's hand tightly.

"Karen, I'd be honoured." Karen smiled at her and took her arm gently.

"You know this does of course give me ten seconds to play the over bearing 'if you hurt my son' mother act?"

Peyton snorted and then tried to look composed as they began walking.

"Peyton," Karen said her voice low, "I just wanna say, I am so proud of you and the woman you have become and-" she paused to clear her throat, "I am so glad you and Lucas have finally decided to do this because- because he really is a better man for knowing you and he loves you so much Peyton."

Peyton swallowed hard as she fixed her eyes on her roses, she couldn't cry, she just couldn't, ahh sod it. She turned to Karen her eyes brimming over;

"Thank you and you know- I love him too- very much."

"I know honey and you better be good to him!" She said chuckling slightly.

"I promise," Peyton said softly squeezing her arm as they reached Lucas and- "Andy?" Peyton asked incredulously, she couldn't stop herself saying it aloud. Brooke dived forward and took Peyton's flowers from her limp hands.

"Yeah I got a licence for the occasion," he said grinning and kissing his wife before she reached up to kiss her son's cheek and then going to sit down next to the twins and Owen. Peyton shook her head and then looked up and forgot everything else, Lucas was looking at her like she was the most beautiful woman on earth. Andy smiled at them both gazing at one another with such clear love and then faced the guests.

"Friends of Luke and Peyton, our family- i'm no speech maker like our Lucas here so i'm gonna keep this short and sweet. St Augustine once said, 'love is the beauty of the soul' and I believe that Lucas and Peyton's love is reflected in their souls- I've known Lucas a long time and he's the best of men. He has integrity and depth and dignity and I know the way he loves is so intense- so heartfelt. Over the last few years i've been lucky enough to spend my life with the woman of my dreams," he smiled over at Karen, "and her beautiful daughter- Lily- who's father, Luke's uncle isn't with us today but I know that Luke is a shining example of everything Keith encouraged and embodied himself. And the way he loves Peyton-" he smiled at them all, "it's incredible. I mean he bugged me about getting this certificate in time just so we could do this tonight- we hid chairs in Nathan's gym- much to his annoyance!" There was a chuckle from the guests, "but seriously he would do anything for her. And I know from the stories i've heard Peyton would walk through fire for Lucas- and for the rest of her family. The way Lucas and Peyton love each other is special, we don't see it every where we look, we might see it with a select lucky few," he glanced at Haley and Nathan and they both smiled at him, "but it is rare and it is something that needs to be cherished and proudly shown off to the world. Now I know that seems a little dramatic but i'm all for big gestures and **life** is short, we know this. And I know Peyton and Lucas have found the life of their dreams so let's help them celebrate it tonight."

The guests all burst into spontaneous applause and Peyton had to wipe her eyes on her hand quickly. Lucas cleared his throat and tipped his head back for a second, "thanks for that man," he said softly, Andy nodded and patted him on the back.

"Alrighty," he beamed, "let's get down to the good stuff-" he turned to Lucas, "did you want to say something first Luke?"

"Yeah," Lucas took Peyton's hands gently, "Peyt- I think i've said it a thousand times but I don't think I could ever say it enough, I love you so much." She squeezed his hands tightly, taking a breath and his own breath was ragged as he spoke again, his voice hoarse, "you make me so happy and to think of our future... It makes me feel more alive than i've ever felt," he smiled and touched her face gently, "I can't wait to spend my life with you. Err like Andy i'm gonna steal a quotation here- it's one of my favourites because it wraps up how I feel about you in some simple words," he took a breath, "but to see her was to love her, love but her and love her forever."

Peyton bit her lip and let the tears flow freely for a moment, he reached up and wiped them away. She touched his hand and kissed it, "I love you" she mouthed at him and he smiled before looking at Andy.

"Luke- you really are great at those speeches there," he said grinning and everyone laughed. "So Lucas on to the official stuff- ahem, do you Lucas Eugene Scott take Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer to have and to hold from this day forward? To love and to cherish her, in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, from this day forward till death do you part?"

"I do," Lucas said softly. He turned to take a ring from Nathan and slipped it onto Peyton's finger, she looked up at him her face shining, she recognised the ring as her mother's.

"How did you?" She whispered.

"I'll tell you later," he said softly, her eyes filled again.

"Peyton," Andy turned to her, "you're up."

"Ok," she cleared her throat, "you know- I didn't get as much time to prepare this bit as you did so you're kind of cheating," he chuckled, "soo, first off- I love you. I think i've loved you from the very first moment I saw you- I know i've always had a connection with you- whether we've been together or not. I know that in my wildest dreams, you always play the hero. In my darkest hour of night, you rescue me, you save my life." She paused, "I stole that from a book upstairs I was reading last night and it reminded me of you- you're my hero. You're my soul mate Lucas Scott and actually," she squinted trying to remember, "one of my favourite poets says it better than me about what you are for me, 'I love thee to the depth and breadth and height my soul can reach..." She took a breath, "that's how I feel Luke- I can't believe i've been lucky enough to find you and be with you for the rest of my life."

He smiled at her, his own eyes were clouding over and he blinked hard.

"I thought you had no time to prepare- man I bet you could write Luke's next book if that's off the top of your head!" Andy beamed at them, "you're making my speech look reeeally bad right now you two." Everyone laughed again and Haley wiped her eyes.

"So do you Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer take Lucas Eugene Scott to have and to hold from this day forward? To love and to cherish him, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, from this day forward till death do you part?"

"I do," she said with a laugh in her voice, "I really do." She glanced around and then looked apologetic, "I don't-"

"Ohh! Sorry!" Brooke dived forward and handed Peyton a ring.

"Thank you," Peyton said before taking the ring and putting it on Lucas' finger, "oh my god" she whispered, she looked at him smiling widely and he grinned back. Brooke glanced across at Owen blushing and he winked at her beaming, 'you look beautiful' he mouthed and she blushed even harder.

"So by the power invested in me," Andy began the words that sent tingles down every one in the rooms backs, "by the state of North Carolina I can now pronounce you man and wife-" he sped up, "you guys make me so proud to be here with you in this moment and I gotta say- I think even Nate here was welling up- go kiss that girl Lucas Scott- she's officially Peyton Elizabeth Scott!"

Everyone jumped to their feet clapping as Lucas leant forward and kissed Peyton passionately. There were fireworks going off outside and on the end of the row Fergie opened the curtains quickly. Brooke dived forward to give her friends a massive hug and Nathan and Haley wrapped their arms around them too as the five of them laughed and cried at the same time. Skillz moved to take some more photographs and then lifted Jamie up to get in on the family hug. Andy shook everyone's hands and Karen darted forward to kiss her son and new daughter in law as Lily flew at her brother's legs. Lucas picked his new wife up and span her round and round with everyone around them laughing and shouting congratulations.

"_I love you, not only for what you are. But for what I am when I am with you."_

**So I know it was kind of mussshy but hey,it's a leyton wedding what else would it be?! I hope I did it justice. Please review if you enjoyed it! Or if it was too mushy for you!**


	35. Love Love Love You

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated for aaages guys I have been pretty under the weather and I still feel pretty rough but I needed to update! The last quotation in the chapter was from Roy Croft- from a top 100 love quotes thing- I needed something really good for leyton!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but I don't mind now as S6 premier was so awesome I instantly forgave mark and stopped saving up the money to buy him out of the one tree hill rights... Although the leyton stuff in 6x01 totally steps on my honeymoon style chapter LOL.**

Peyton pushed at the silk material wrapped round her eyes and sighed dramatically, "are we there yet?"

From the drivers seat Lucas chuckled, "relax wifey i'm not taking you anywhere you won't approve of."

"Do I have to wear this though?!"

"Yes! This is meant to be a surprise."

"Luke- it would have been acceptable if i'd been wearing it for ten minutes but i've been wearing it for over an hour and I have a feeling we're not in Tree Hill any more."

"Maybe not," he slowed down and signalled, "but we are some place just as good."

They pulled up and she felt herself being jerked around by the car going over rocks and into pot holes. She reached up to the roof of the car to steady herself, "Luke!"

"Sorry sorry," he wrestled with the wheel.

"You're not driving us over a cliff Thelma and Louise style are you?"

"Why? Would you decide to jump from the moving car Cameron Diaz style?"

"Unbelievable! We're on our honeymoon and it only takes you less than a day to bring up some hot famous chick! I mean you're-"

The car pulled to a stop and Lucas broke her rant with a kiss, "Peyton, shush now, you were the one who mentioned hot chicks first."

"I know," she smiled, "i'm just cranky when I can't see things!"

"Oh yeaaah, let me remedy that." He jumped out of the car and ran round the front, opening the passenger door and gently helping Peyton out. He undid the blindfold and she stopped feeling at all cranky.

"Wooow, Luke..." They were standing on the shore of a lake, surrounded by huge fir trees, there was a calming silence, only the sound of gentle waves and the stars were brighter than she'd ever seen. She turned and touched his face, "it's beautiful."

"There's more," he said grinning and twirling her round to look behind them. There was a log cabin, the roof covered in snow and the curtain drawn, with white rose petals leading up to a blue door surrounded by ivy. She felt tears fill her eyes and swallowed, her voice was shaky when she spoke.

"Oh my god Luke," she clutched his hand tightly, he looked at her concerned.

"Peyt are you ok?"

"Oh yeah, just stupid hormones" she turned and cupped his face, "this is wonderful Lucas, thank you- can we go inside?"

"Of course babe, here," he bent and picked her up and she tipped her head back laughing.

"Lucas i'm pregnant!"

"So?!" He bent his knees and dipped her jokingly.

"Stop it! Luuuke!"

"Ok sorry sorry," he smirked and then kissed her, "I can handle a little extra weight, besides you're still a rake babe."

"I'm a rake?!" She said crossly as they headed up the steps, he struggled to keep his balance in the snow and let out a grunt.

"Peyton," he said breathlessly, "just give me a second before you start ranting again ok?"

She felt guilty and fell silent, her arms clinging round his neck as they went through the door. He stopped walking and they both gazed round incredulously, "wow, this is amazing," she said softly.

He lowered her gently to the floor and she kissed him lightly. "I'm sorry, I guarantee that was my last moan- I don't deserve someone as sweet as you."

"You don't," he said grinning, "you're just lucky my standards are low."

She shot him a warning look and he raised his hands, "i'm kidding, i'm the luckiest guy alive Peyton Sawyer."

"It's Peyton Scott now," she said shyly and he smiled widely and wrapped his arms around her.

"You know I like the sound of that."

"Mmm," she kissed him, "me too."

He left an arm around her waist and guided her forward into the living room. The inside décor was lots of creams and deep purples and blues, the sofas were wide and soft and the lights were dimmed, only a faint glow coming from a fire lit the room. There were wide windows looking out onto the lake and she sank onto one of the sofas and peeked under the curtain to get a proper look.

"Wow it looks magical out there with the snow and the stars," she turned back into the room to where he was messing with the cd player, "Luke this is perfect, how did you find it?"

"Oh," he shrugged and came towards her, "I googled it." He held out a hand, "dance with me Mrs Scott?"

She stayed where she was for a second, she wished she could take a picture of this moment- in this gorgeous room, Lucas reaching out for her hand, his face full of love for her- it was like a perfect dream. Except it wasn't a dream, it was real, his hand taking hers now, the music in the background, everything, she couldn't have wished for anything else.

_For you there'll be no crying,_

_For you the sun will be shining,_

_Cause I feel that when i'm with you,_

_It's alright, I know it's right,_

_And the songbirds keep singing that they know the score,_

_And I love you I love you I love you,_

_Like never before._

"Not too cheesy I hope," he murmured as they span slowly round the room, his thumb stroking her hand.

"It's seriously cheesy, but I wouldn't have wanted anything else," she could feel his heart beating against her hand through his tee shirt and she leant her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, "it's perfect."

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Naley residence Haley was resting her head on Eva Rose's crib and feeling like she might have a break down. There was no singing happy song birds full of joy and love here. Instead she had managed to accidently break the mobile hanging over Virginia's crib and that had set her off which had set Eva off- that was if they had even stopped, maybe it had been for five seconds, she couldn't remember... Nathan came wandering into the room tossing a basketball from one hand to the other and stopped mid toss, the ball dropped to the floor.

"Hales? What's wrong?" She looked up, her brown eyes were full of tears and her face looked exhausted.

"They won't stop crying Nathan. I- I- i'm going crazy. All day, all night, I thought it might just have been a settling in period but they haven't stopped! I'm terrible at this- Jamie was so easy. I'm the worst mother ever I mean i'm comparing our children, I- I-" and before he could say anything she fainted and collapsed on the floor in a heap.

"Haley!" He dived forward and shook her by the shoulders, "Haley open your eyes baby- Haley!"

Her eye lids fluttered open and she gazed up at him wearily, "i'm sorry," tears brimmed over and she leant against him crying silently whilst in the background the twins joined in.

"Haley, sweetheart, you're being ridiculously hard on yourself. You are not a bad mother," he gently pulled her up so that they were sitting and reached for one of the girls blankets on the back of the crib. He wrapped it over them both and stroked her hair trying to calm her down. "It was always going to be a bigger adjustment than with Jamie- there's two of them! And they weren't born on time like Jamie or- hell a lot of reasons Hales, it doesn't make you a bad mother for thinking he was easier to look after- don't be crazy!"

She sighed and wrapped her arms tightly around him, "i'm just so tired Nathan- how can I be a good mother if they don't like me?"

"Haley stop it! They love you-"

"They cry every time I go near them!"

"They cry every time anyone goes near them- you're doing the paranoid mother thing and it's not good, here," he picked her up gently and carried her down the hall into their bedroom and laid her on the bed, "you sleep Hales, i'll go sit with them."

She reached up and stroked his face, "thank you."

"Hey you don't need to thank me, i'm the daddy remember? I'm supposed to do this stuff, now sleep Mrs Scott!" She didn't need telling twice. It had been a crazy few days, with all the preparations for new year she had thought the twins were just over excited, but what were they going to do if this was a long term thing? Jamie was already getting slightly annoyed that she kept falling asleep whilst reading to him. Tonight he had gone to stay at Brooke's- and hadn't implied he'd miss the house very much.

Nathan came back into the twins room and glanced around, he needed a distraction for them. Virginia was still going strong and every time Eva stopped she seemed to realise her sister was still going and felt like she had to accompany her, and start up again. He sighed and leant over Eva's crib,"hey pretty girl, you don't feel like sleeping?" To answer his question she continued to scream her lungs out.

"And what about you junior?" He twisted and bent over Virginia's crib, she stopped and looked up at him for a second, her brown eyes wide, and then took a breath and continued to cry.

He rolled his eyes, "look girlies I know i'm not as good at the patience thing as your mother but ten minutes would be really great." They both ignored him and for a second he floundered. Then he thought of something.

* * *

Over at Brooke and Peyton's Jamie was curling up on the sofa with Brooke and Saved By the Bell classics that she insisted they watched.

"It's nice and quiet over here," he said, helping himself to a lemon sherbet. Brooke glanced over at him amused and rubbed his shoulder.

"I know buddy, but it'll get better I promise."

"I hope so," he said sternly then collapsed against his godmother, "they don't stop crying Brooke."

"I know sweetie, but they will- you don't cry all the time do you?"

"No! Don't be silly, i'm four!"

"Ohh yeaaah, see I thought you were older somehow," she dimpled at him and poked him in the ribs, "but that's my bad." The doorbell went just as Brooke pressed play and she sighed exaggeratedly and rolled off the sofa

"Coming com-" she swung the door open and paused, "well hello there, I didn't realise i'd ordered a sexy broody take away today." Owen was leaning against the door frame and grinned wickedly at her, he produced a bunch of red christmas roses and leaned in to kiss her.

"Hey gorgeous, just thought i'd swing by."

She glanced at the roses, "why thank you but are you sure you don't want something."

"Mmm," he kissed her again and she moved backwards into the hall, "I had a few ideas."

"Oh no mister-" she pulled back as he moved to kissing her neck, "Jamie is in the living room."

"Oh-" his disappointment vanished and his face lit up, "i'll go say hi to the little man." He headed into the living room and she smiled and rolled her eyes, he was so good.

"Jaaaaa man!"

"Owen!" Jamie jumped off the back of the sofa and into Owen's arms.

"Jamie be careful!" Brooke warned as she came through with the roses in a vase.

"He's ok, aren't you big guy?"

"Uh huh! Me and Brooke were gonna watch Saved By The Bell- you wanna watch too?"

"Ahh thanks man but that's up to Miss Brooke here," he turned and glanced at Brooke, "can I stay ma'am?"

"Only if you swear never to call me ma'am again!" He threw Jamie over his shoulder and kissed Brooke.

"Thaaank you lovely lady!"

"Thank you Brooke!" Owen ran round the room pretending to drop Jamie every other step and he squealed with laughter, Brooke watched them amused.

"We don't have anything planned for dinner, shall I call for take out?"

"Sounds great babe." He and Jamie collapsed onto the sofa and she disappeared to get menus.

Several hours later and Owen pulled a blanket over Jamie and then followed Brooke through to the kitchen carrying the remnants of their Tai take out.

"I can't believe you own Saved By The Bell dvds!" He said teasingly as she ran dishes under the tap. She turned and shot him a look;

"Hey, that is nothing to be ashamed of! Besides you're friends with Keller!"

"Touche," he said grinning and sliding his arms round her waist, she turned to face him, leaning against the sink.

"Hi."

"Hey pretty," he kissed her and then turned and looked round the kitchen.

"What's up?" She asked, resting her hands on his chest.

"You know, I was wondering... is Peyton gonna be living here now she and Scott boy are married?"

"Oh my god, I totally hadn't thought about it," she inhaled, "wow yeah I guess she'll be moving out..."

"So you'll, you know, have some spare rooms available..."

She looked at him puzzled, "yeah I suppose, why? You don't want me to house Chris Keller do you?"

He chuckled and laced his fingers with hers, "no you know I was thinking maybe more, housing me occasionally..."

"You mean- like you store stuff here?"

"No you dope! I mean how do you feel about us moving in together- is that clearer?"

"Ohhh!" Her face lit up, "wow! Do you want to?"

"I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't serious Miss."

"Hmmm, you know i've never actually lived with a boy before- just in a boys room but that's totally different and I was only like sixteen and-"

"Brooke!"

"Sorry," she took a breath.

"What do you think?" He was looking at her intently and she suddenly felt excited.

"I say hell yeah!"

"Really?!"

"Yes!" He caught her up in his arms and she wrapped her legs round his waist laughing, he perched her on the sink edge and looked in her eyes;

"We're gonna do this?"

"Absolutely," and as though to confirm her feelings she leant forward and kissed him deeply.

* * *

Peyton woke the next morning surrounded by the roses that had been on the bed and discovered she had petals in her hair. She giggled, they'd had such a romantic evening, it was nice to know she could take reminders home. She looked over to where Lucas was fast asleep, one arm resting across her stomach and the other flung over the other side of the bed. She ran a finger up his arm;

"Luke," she whispered.

"Mmm," he shifted in his sleep but didn't open his eyes, "what's up babe?"

"I'm gonna get a drink of water, do you want one?"

"Mmmm," he opened one eye and sniggered, he reached over and pulled a petal out of her hair, "hey beautiful."

"Hii."

"I'll get your water- you stay where you are."

"No it's ok- you want anything?" She slid off the bed and reached for a tee shirt.

"No i'm ok- come back soon ok?"

She bent back onto the bed and kissed him, "i'll be right back."

She padded through to the kitchen and filled two glasses with water. She glanced out of the window and decided to check out the outside in the light. She grabbed Luke's hoodie and pulled on her ugg boots before trudging down the snowy steps and out into the cold air. The lake looked amazing in the day time, the early sun gave it an ethereal quality and there was a slight mist. She watched her own breath mist and smiled happily, an arm snaked around her waist and a cold looking Lucas kissed her neck.

"You took ages babe."

"I was five minutes," she said laughing.

"It felt like forever," he said sulkily.

"You're such a soppy kid Lucas Scott."

"I know," he smiled shyly, "but you know, it works for me."

They decided to walk to the nearest town area for breakfast and found a tiny quaint bakery where they could sit and have coffee and hot chocolate.

"So what do you wanna do today?" She asked as they linked their fingers across the table. He messed with her wedding ring, smiling to himself about it;

"Oh I dunno- pretty much what we did yesterday?" His eyes met hers sparkling and she blushed slightly.

"Hmmm.. I don't know.. Didn't really work for me..."

"Oh really?"

She smirked and kinked her eyebrow, "what do you think?"

* * *

Haley woke fairly early feeling refreshed and stretched out across the bed, expecting her hand to find her husband's arm, surprised she sat up to see he wasn't asleep beside her.

"Nathan?" She leant into their bathroom but it was empty. "Nate?" She walked down the corridor checking rooms when suddenly she heard a voice she recognised.

_Feel this, can you feel this,_

_My heart beating out of my chest._

"Nathan?" She opened the door to the twins room to find her husband sitting in the corner on the pink rocking chair Deb had presented them with, a twin in each arm, with her newest song playing round the room. He seemed to be dozing, and both the twins were sound asleep. She moved forward and crouched down in front of him, touching his arm gently, "Nathan?"

"Huh?" His eyes snapped open, "oh hey baby, I told you I could get them to sleep!"

"You played them music?"

"No, I played them _your_ music Haley James, and they were asleep in like, record time. And there you were thinking they didn't like you!"

She smiled, "really?"

"Yeah, I don't know why I didn't think of it sooner, they've been listening to you sing all along and- well this just seemed logical."

"Nathan Scott being logical- well I never."

"Yeah you've definitely rubbed off on me," he said grinning, she straightened up and kissed him, before smiling down at her daughters.

"And they haven't woken up since?"

"No they slept right through the night- hopefully they will from now on."

"I think that might be a little optimistic but for now- you're a genius baby."

"You're only just realising?" She smiled and then sat down on the sofa next to him, watching them happily.

* * *

Lucas and Peyton spent the morning wondering around the town, arms tightly wrapped round each other and Lucas constantly checking Peyton was warm enough. They had been in and out of several second hand book stores and Lucas had bought at least a shelf full of American greats to keep him busy for the next ten years. Now Peyton was making him wait whilst she wondered round a shop that sold home made soaps, he had made a sarcastic comment in the first ten seconds and she had kicked him out. She came out now, a bag full of lavender scented soaps and sachets and smiled at him;

"You ready to head back to the love nest baby?" She said slipping her hand into his.

"Absolutely," he said beaming and kissing her hand.

"Let's get out of here then," she said smiling up at him.

**A/N: Hehe so I know mainly fluff, but we all know that can't last! Incidentally, i've been asked how long this fic is gonna be and i'm really not sure. I love writing this story and i'm not sure I can let it go. LOL. I'm really torn because I have a really big storyline that I could use, or I could create a new fic- i'm not sure. Do you guys think this fic has run its course or should we just have the fun drama in this one...? Well even if you don't mind, please do take the time to review! SEASON 6 IS GONNA RUUULE! I just wanted to say that. much love. x**


	36. Fight Till I Drop

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill, kind of obvious by now!**

Peyton adjusted her hair and shouted through from the bathroom, "Luke are you nearly ready?"

"Mmmm," Lucas appeared round the door fastening his tie and whistled, "you look hot Mrs Scott."

"Ohh why thank you," she said twirling and smiling at him, "so last night of honeymooning- you ready to go back?"

He slid his arms around her waist, "to the real world where it's all grey and murky? No. But to a place where you get to be my wife? Totally." She beamed and kissed him, touching his face softly;

"Good answer."

"I thought you'd like it," he moved back to the mirror and messed with his tie before sighing impatiently, "yes or no?"

She eyed him and smirked, "either." He kinked his eyebrow, they so weren't going to dinner just yet.

Peyton knotted her feelings through Lucas' and whispered softly, "Luke- hey Luke, you awake?"

"Yeah babe, what's up?"

"Do you think it's going to be a girl or a boy?"

"Mmm," he rolled across the bed and slid a hand onto her stomach under vest, "ohh I don't know- what do you think baby?" He dived under the covers, "you a boy or a girl in there?"

She giggled and touched his hair, watching him talk, "what does baby think?"

He looked up, "hey i'm having a conversation here- she's just being shy."

"Oh so it's a she?"

He slithered back up the bed and wrapped his arms round her, "I guess I must think it's a girl. I feel like it's a girl. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah," she said softly, "I think it's a girl too."

"That would make me happy- a little girl with crazy blonde curls and your green eyes-"

"Your eyes Luke- yours are perfect. I remember the first time they met mine- like beautiful blue lasers or something."

"Well when you put it like that-" he smirked and kissed her, "come on then Momma Scott- let's go eat."

* * *

Half an hour later they headed out of the cabin, after Lucas had insisted on wrapping yet another scarf around Peyton and then took one of her gloved hand as they headed towards the car. He opened the door for her and then jogged around the other side, "there's a bar in the middle of town, you wanna try there to eat?"

They hadn't eaten anywhere but in the cabin or at the tiny bakery they'd found on their first day. They had had picnics in the living room with old romantic songs playing, or stayed in bed and eaten nothing but bread and fruit. It had been there own tiny Sawyer Scott world. But as it was their last night they'd decided to be adventurous. Lucas reversed carefully and Peyton watched the lake glitter in the headlights. She had grown attached to this place- maybe they could buy somewhere nearby- it would be an amazing place to walk Maleficent and for the children to grow up. But even as she was thinking about holiday homes, she had a pang of longing for Tree Hill, she missed her friends and her real life.

As though reading her thoughts Lucas said now, "you thought any more about the record label idea?"

She watched her breath mist up the window and then wrote their initials in it before answering, "kind of."

"And?"

She shut her eyes tightly. She didn't know what she was going to do with the future. She reached down and touched her stomach, except for one thing. She knew _this_ for sure.

"Peyton?" Lucas said softly, reaching for her hand, "you don't need to be afraid of doing something big."

"I'm not afraid!" She retorted crossly and he sniggered, "what?!" She demanded, "Lucas!"

"Oh come on Peyt, it's just- you've been dragging your feet about this for months, what's really wrong with the idea?"

"Well- where would I start? I mean I don't have the means, I don't have the woman power, I- I might suck at it," her voice dropped as she said the last bit and he rolled his eyes.

"Peyton! That's impossible, you're good at everything!"

"You have to say that- you know that when I gain weight I can sit on you as pay back if you didn't!"

He chuckled, "that's true. But I meant it anyway."

"I know. But don't you think we're already doing something pretty big for this year?"

"Yesss... But you can do more than one big thing Peyt."

"But this is huge, like massive!"

He gave her a stern look as they pulled into a parking spot, "you gotta start accepting that you are destined for great things Peyton Scott." She felt a shiver run down her spine when he said that and as he opened her door she jumped up and kissed him.

"Not that i'm complaining but what was that for?"

"Oh- let's just say, use Peyton Scott whenever you want some," she said grinning at him.

"Noted!"

* * *

He pushed open the door and held it open for her before taking her coat and three scarves. She picked a table and dropped their coats onto the chairs. She sat down heavily before spotting a juke box and jumping up again.

"Oh goody!"

"No Peyt, leave it two minutes before making everyone listen to your heavy metal!"

"The Foo Fighters aren't heavy metal!"

"Yeah but think about it this way," he jumped up to follow her over to the music box, "this is a countrified place- there'll be some nice fifties stuff and then in complete contrast there'll be the Black Sabbath kind of stuff, you know- hard core."

"Luke! Black Sabbath are not hard core, sorry sweetie but they're kind of limp."

"Hey I like some of their stuff!"

She turned and held out her hand, he looked down at it, "what?"

"Do you have any change?"

"Sure I do," he said smirking, "but what's the magic word?"

"Pleeeease, pretty please baby." He gave in and pulled out several quarters, she beamed, "thank you sweetness, love you."

"Yeah yeah, just pick me something good."

She covered his face, "ok i'll pick- i'll surprise you."

"It better be good."

She grinned, "it is."

_I'm alone, yeah I don't know if I can face the night,_

_I'm in tears and the cryin' that I do is for you,_

_I want your love- let's break the walls between us,_

_Don't make it tough, i'll put away my pride._

"Aerosmith? Really?"

"They're brilliant so shut up."

"Hey, i've got no complaints but- this isn't there best song."

"This is a classi-" her voice died as they stopped at their table which was now occupied by several guys.

"Hello there- can we help you?" One of the guys looked up and smiled a slightly crooked but very white smile, he was wearing a grey trucker cap and Lucas resisted the urge to mock him immediately.

"Yeah- err i'm sorry- but we were sitting here like two minutes ago," Lucas said trying to be polite.

The guy snorted, "sorry man, there's no reservation sign."

"Yeah I know- but they're our coats you're sitting on." He bit back 'you dumb trucker.'

One of the other guys shifted and shoved Luke's coat into his arms, "better?" He ignored him and glanced over to where one of the other guys was still sitting on Peyton's cream coat.

"Look- i'm sorry, i'm not trynna be rude but that's my wife's coat and-"

The first guy stood up, "what's your problem man? We gave you your coat back- let the pretty lady ask for her own." He leered at Peyton and grinned wolfishly. Lucas clenched his jaw, it was one thing that they were being rude to him but it was totally another thing if they were being rude to his girl. Plus this guy was getting in his face.

Peyton pulled on his arm, "Lucas let's go, please."

The second guy stood up and draped his arm round her shoulders, "hey hey cutie, let your man do the talking, we can go over to the bar and get a nice little drink."

"Get off me!" She said disgusted.

Lucas turned his attention from the first guy in his face and shook his head, "look man, leave her alone- we were just gonna leave."

"Nah man- it's cool, we were just having some fun." He pulled Peyton closer, she could feel the tension in the room getting sharper with every word being uttered, she flinched as he breathed on her.

The third guy stood up, he was yet to speak but now he did and his voice was deep and gruff, "is there a problem with my boys having some fun?"

"Look please-" she said quickly.

"There's no problem- you boys knock yourself out but please- leave my _wife_ out of it." He gently pulled Peyton from under the second guy's arm and attempted to walk away, Peyton felt relief wash over her but it was short lived. The first guy stepped in front of them.

"We weren't done here," and before Lucas could stop him he pulled back his fist and slammed it into Luke's face. Lucas collapsed on the floor.

"Luke!" Peyton crouched down but before she could comfort him her husband was diving forward and rugby tackling the first guy. They both flew over the table and collapsed on the floor.

"Lucas!"

The second guy was pulling Lucas off the first one and then punched him in the stomach. Lucas bent over double for a second but then stood up straight and punched the guy squarely in the jaw. There was chaos as fists flew and Peyton was shrieking, "somebody stop them! Luke! Lucas!"

They sprawled across the floor, a table falling over on top of them and drinks spilling everywhere, the rest of the people in the bar were jumping up and moving away- no-one was stepping forward to help. Peyton was afraid to dive forward to help in case she got the baby hurt but no-one else was doing anything.

"Get off me!" Lucas yelled from the floor.

"Please!" She turned round wildly, her eyes wide and desperate, the bar man was taking forever to get to them, someone threw ice on the mass but nothing changed. There were grunts coming from all three of them and she heard glass smash as one of them kicked down another table- one with beer glasses on- and they broke everywhere.

Lucas was now definitely underneath now- he was managing to get some good shots in but two versus one just wasn't fair. She was deathly afraid he was going to get seriously hurt, "please!" The third guy had been watching silently, leaning against the wall and now he moved forward. In a flash he had pulled both the guys off Lucas and pulled Lucas upright.

The guy with the trucker cap pushed him backwards, "get off me man, let me finish what I started." But the third guy pushed him back against the wall. "Let it go- drop it."

"Get it together," he said warningly to the other panting guy and then turned to Lucas. His face was bleeding profusely, he had a split lip and a cut above his eye, the other was swollen shut, bruises were forming all over his face and he bent over now, catching his breath.

"You breathing kid?"

"Ye-ah, just," he looked up grimly, "we gonna be allowed to leave?"

The guy nodded, "get out of here."

Everyone was staring at them as they walked out, Peyton couldn't feel her legs, her whole body was shaking- she picked up their coats gingerly and then followed Lucas- he opened the door from her and then walked out, his back determinedly straight. As the cold air hit them she took deep breaths and for a moment, rage filled her, "you are- _so_ stupid Lucas."

He tried to keep walking, "Peyt- just give me a second before you get mad."

"The baby!"

He half collapsed against the nearest wall and dropped his head, she dived forward fear clouding over her anger.

"Luke- i'm sorry, i'm sorry, Lucas?"

He moved his head slightly and she crouched down to look up into his face, one of his eyes were shut and he looked terrible. He squinted back at her and then looked away.

"I think I might need a hospital Peyt," he tasted blood, he didn't feel good, he felt dizzy in fact. She pulled him up slowly, gently;

"Ok, let's go."

They headed towards the car and she lowered him into the passenger seat, gingerly he sat down, he had bruises all over his legs and back. He had a gash on his back from some of the broken glass and he could feel the blood leaking into the car seat.

"Ok Luke- i'm gonna drive now, you ready?"

"Yeaah, go," he said quietly, his faint voice scared her. She set off into the darkness and prayed they'd get there in time. Something in her stomach fluttered and a pain shot through her abdomen, she winced. Lucas, his open eye watching her, felt a jolt of panic.

"What was that Peyton?"

"Nothing- i'm fine. I've been feeling a bit funny all day." She reached across and squeezed his hand and felt the rough knuckles bleeding under her own skin, "sorry."

"Don't worry. And don't worry about this Peyton- we're gonna be ok."

"I- I don't know where we're going Luke."

"I saw a sign the other day, head towards the bakery," he let out a muffled groan of pain, "just keep going this way."

"Oh god Luke, just, keep taking deep breaths ok?"

She peered out into the darkness and to her horror it started to snow. She glanced at Lucas, he was stooped over, low in the seat, clutching his stomach. "It's ok," she said trying to interject some confidence into her voice, "we're nearly there." The headlights flashed on a sign for the hospital, ten miles. "Oh shit," she muttered under her breath.

"I heard that," he said, humour in his voice.

She tried to smile over at him but bit her lip instead. She drew blood and felt a searing pain lower down again, "oh god."

He felt another bruise forming on his arm and sighed, "this was so not meant to be our last perfect night."

"It's ok Luke, i'm just glad you're here- you're with me, that's all that matters. That's all that matters," she repeated to herself.

"I love you Peyton," he murmured, before closing his remaining eye.

"Lucas!" She shouted, swerving the car as she looked over at him, she shook his shoulder hard, "Luke!"

Finally they arrived at the hospital, most of it was in darkness, she moved to get out of the car and felt a pain shoot through her, for a second she couldn't move. She remembered Luke's condition and pulled herself out of the car. She got round to the other side and tapped Luke's face.

"Hey Luke- Lucas- we're there," he didn't move. "Oh god. Luke!"

She shook him harder on his shoulders, "LUCAS!" His eye lids fluttered but he didn't move. She looked up desperately, there was no-one in the car park. "Can somebody help me?! Please!" Her own voice echoed round the darkness.

She crouched down next to Lucas again, "ahhh pain." She stroked his hair, "Luke, listen" she said, her voice shaking, "i'm gonna go get somebody but i'll be right back and I love you ok? Don't go anywhere- i'll be right back." She moved as quickly as she could to the entrance and the doors opened automatically. The lights practically blinded her and nurses looked up astonished as she moved towards them, her walk almost a crouch and hands covered in Luke's blood.

"Help me!" She shouted at them, "please! My husband is in the car outside and I-" before she could finish she collapsed on the floor and people darted forward shouting urgently.

_You're my angel, come on save me tonight._

**A/N: I know- drama. Hope it was ok. I know it was kinda short but, if you liked, please do take the time to review- I really do appreciate them.**


	37. Empty Till Seven

**Disclaimer: I don't own jack. More's the pity.**

Haley was beginning to get sick of the sound of her own voice and glanced over the edge of Virginia's crib, "you asleep?" She whispered, lowering the music with the remote as she spoke. There was a silence and she leaned over Eva's crib, there was deep breathing sounds but for the first time in hours, no crying. She breathed a sigh of relief and collapsed back into the comfy chair.

"Momma!" Jamie whispered from the door, "can I come in?"

"Of course baby! Come here and give me a hug," he clambered onto her knee and they sat back with him resting his head on her chest.

"How was your day sweetie?" She asked stroking his hair.

"Mmm it was ok. Me and Brooke walked Maggie this morning and then me and Owen shot some hoops with daddy this afternoon."

"Really? Did you get lots of shots?"

"Yeah! I beat Owen but not daddy."

"Aw your daddy's working hard at being on his game, and i'm so proud of you for helping him."

"But I can't do it for much longer," he said solemnly.

"Why not?"

"Cause i'll have school Momma!"

"Oh yeah baby... so you do..." She fell silent and stopped stroking his hair for a second, she'd completely forgotten about that. Oh crap, she'd miss him so much. Suddenly the phone broke her thoughts. She jumped.

"Oh god no, I completely forgot to take it off the hook!" She dived forward and snatched for the phone outside the twins room;

"Hello?" She said crossly.

"_Mrs Scott? Mrs Haley James Scott?"_

"Yes?" She felt impatient, if one of the twins woke now-

"_I'm sorry to call this late Mrs Scott but i'm calling from the Green Regional Hospital, i'm calling about a Lucas Scott- you're his emergency number in his wallet."_

"Oh my god," she clutched the phone tightly, "oh god is he ok?"

"_He's absolutely stable right now but his wife-" she paused, "I think it might be best if you could come up here and be with Mr Scott right now."_

"Oh my god Peyton? Is Peyton ok?"

"_She's stable Mrs Scott but if it is possible for you to come up- Mr Scott's being moved to recovery soon."_

"Recovery?"

"_Yes- Mrs Scott it really would be best if you could come here for us to explain properly- do you have someone who could drive you here?"_

There was suddenly a car horn beeping from the window and Haley rubbed her forehead, "yes there should be- could you please hold on-"

With heavy legs she moved back into the girl's room and looked out of the window, Brooke's car was sitting outside, the headlights blazing, suddenly there was a banging on the door downstairs.

"Haley?" Nathan was shouting her, "who's at the door?"

"It's Brooke," she said, suddenly she realised she was whispering, she couldn't make her voice any louder.. He came running into the room wide eyed, pulling on a tee shirt;

"Hales-" she handed him the phone wordlessly.

"Hello this is Nathan Scott- what?!"

Haley found her legs and left him talking into the phone and ran down the stairs to open the door for Brooke.

"Haley!" Brooke had been crying and was clutching Maleficent tightly and she reached out to hug her friend. Haley clung to her tightly for a second.

"You got the same call?" She asked, stroking Brooke's hair soothingly.

"Uh huh, like ten minutes ago- Peyton- Peyton's in trouble. Wait- they called you too?" She pulled back horrified, "Lucas-"

"He's ok, just- i'm his emergency call person- you know I guess with Karen being away a lot he must have put me..." She trailed off and Brooke nodded, barely listening.

"You're coming too right Hales?"

"Yeah-"

"Owen's in the car- he's ok to drive if you're ready to go?"

Haley raced up the stairs, "Nathan?"

He was off the phone and throwing some clothes in a bag, he turned as she came into the bedroom and she ran into his arms. He kissed the top of her head and hugged her tightly.

"It's ok Hales- they're gonna be ok." She felt tears but she couldn't stop them, "hey hey, what's this?" He tipped her face up gently, "every thing's gonna be ok Hales."

"Nathan i'm so scared for them, they've been through so much already."

"Hey- they are both so strong Hales," he hugged her again and then pulled back for a moment, "listen, we gotta think straight for a minute. Who's gonna drive?"

"Owen I think."

"Good- that's good, he'll be less emotional... Hales, i've packed you a bag."

"Wait- you're not coming?" She said incredulously.

"Hales, i'll be there first thing in the morning and I wish I could come but you know how long it's gonna take to get Jamie and the twins ready- it'll take at least an hour, you need to go now." She understood the logic, she just wished he could come too. She said so.

"I wish you'd come Nathan, be with us."

"Hey," he caught her shoulders, "i'll be there first thing, come here," he pulled her into a hug again, "I love you Haley James Scott- go be with your best friend."

"I love you too Nathan Scott," she buried her head in his warm jumper, "always and forever," she said smiling faintly up at him, he kissed her softly.

"Alright baby," she turned to Jamie, "I will see you tomorrow first thing ok?" She hugged him tightly, stroking the back of his neck, his soft hair, "I love you sweetie."

"I love you too Momma- are Uncle Lucas and Aunty Peyton ok?"

Haley swallowed, "they're gonna be fine baby."

She leant quickly over the girls cribs and whispered something before Brooke wailed up the stairs, "Hales i'm sorry to rush you but I really wanna go." Jamie ran down the stairs in front of his mother and hugged Brooke's legs.

"Hey buddy," she said, feeling the tears swell up again, "Momma and I are just goin' on a little trip to see Uncle Lucas and Aunty Peyton ok? But we'll be back soon, I promise and me and Owen will take you to the river court and you can show me some of your new moves alright?" Jamie nodded and slowly let go of her legs;

"I love you Brooke Davis."

"Oh buddy I love you too-" she looked up at Nathan and Haley who were having a last minute whispered conversation and Haley broke it off and nodded;

"Ok Brooke let's go," Nathan kissed her quickly again and then reached over to squeeze Brooke's shoulder.

"Call me as soon as you get there ok?"

Once they were in the car Haley sat back and closed her eyes, it had all happened so quickly she felt like she had hardly caught her breath. In the front seat Brooke was gnawing her lip and Owen reached across- his eyes still on the road- and touched her chin gently, "baby that's only gonna mean you get admitted with a split lip when we get there."

She looked at him and nodded mutely, she didn't think she could speak. She clutched at his hand and Haley wished Nathan was here to hold hers.

* * *

She was jerked awake by the car stopping and Brooke undid her seatbelt and jumped out of the car, "thanks babe," she muttered, "see you inside," before slamming the door and running towards the entrance.

"I can't believe I fell asleep," Haley said crossly, tugging at her own seat belt.

"Don't worry Haley, there haven't been any more calls- all you've missed was Brooke freaking out next to me and trying to side seat drive all the way here- go on in i'll just park up."

"Thanks Owen- and thanks for driving us- I know it's late and you must be exhausted-" he looked it, but he shook his head;

"It's ok really- they're Brooke's family, your family even, you needed to get here- now speaking of, get in there and be with them," he winked at her but his face was concerned. They were all on knife edge.

Haley found Brooke standing by the reception desk tapping her foot impatiently, "come on Hales! The receptionist said Luke's on the second floor and that we can ask about Peyton up there."

They half ran to the elevator and once inside Brooke found Haley's hand, Brooke's was as cold as ice and Haley rubbed it with her other hand, "Brooke you're freezing."

"I'm ok," she said waving away the comment, "I just need to know they're gonna make-" she trailed off and shook her head, "it just feels like they've been through enough you know?"

"Yeah I know," Haley said sighing. The doors pinged open and the two girls made their way over to the nurses desk. A nurse looked up and Haley smiled tiredly, "hi- someone rang us- we're Haley Scott and Brooke Davis."

"Ohh yes," she smiled, "Mr Scott is awake if you would like to see him?" Haley moved forward but Brooke held up a hand.

"I'm sorry but I can't go anywhere until someone please tells me how my best friend is. No-one would say it on the phone and I have not just sat in a car for over an hour to go and say hi to Lucas- no offence Hales and i'm glad he's ok but he's not the one i'm worried about right now- we know he's alive for god's sake!" Brooke's voice was beginning to get hysterical.

"Miss Davis please calm down," the nurse held up her hands and spoke in a soothing tone but Brooke recognised it as one full of foreboding.

"Look please- I get that you have rules but I _need_ to know- is my best friend ok?"

"She is," said the nurse slowly and Brooke and Haley breathed a joint sigh of relief, "but i'm afraid she's lost the baby," the relief was gone in an instant.

* * *

Peyton lay in her hospital bed, curled up right on the edge, her eyes squeezed tightly shut. She felt like she should try and get a grip on the duvet and pull herself back to the middle, maybe even get a grip on reality but to be honest, she didn't care if she fell- physically or metaphorically. Hey she was using some big words though, maybe she should have this much morphine every day, at least it made her smart. Her hand gingerly touched her flat stomach and she felt the tears that had flowed freely all night start up again. She felt empty, she _was_ empty. She didn't think she had ever felt this broken. Not when she and Brooke had fought, not when she and Lucas had broken up, not even when either of her mothers had died, this was a thousand times worse. Peyton Sawyer: broken record. She half opened her eyes and stared at the grey curtains pulled across the window, they seemed to match her mood, listless, dull, completely washed out. She felt drained, she knew why that was but she didn't want to think about. She didn't want to think about what was missing from inside of her _right_ now. She wished she could think about something else, anything else, but all she could do was think. She wasn't allowed to do anything else.

When she'd collapsed in the hospital entrance she'd been surrounded by doctors who questioned her, was she alright? Where did it hurt? Had she been ill earlier in the evening?

No... No! She'd tried to push them away. I'm pregnant- please my husband he's-

But the word pregnant had changed everything. A gurney had been brought over and she'd been told to lie very still and to try and remain calm. She'd felt anger boil over. Calm? Her husband had been attacked! She was screaming at them and then the pain had started up again and all she could do was let it take over. She had grabbed at one of the nurses hands and for what felt like hours she hadn't let go. She had felt something warm all over her legs, there was another shooting pain and then nothing. No pain, no sounds, no feelings, no life.

And now she felt nothing, she was numb all over. The nurse had explained she might feel some discomfort throughout the night, she had such a warm kindly voice but Peyton had ignored her. She wanted to contradict her, to say actually I feel nothing, but she didn't want to speak, she didn't think she could. She had stared at the curtains the whole time the woman was speaking, just wishing she'd go away and leaver her alone. But she hadn't shut up, she had talked and talked until finally Peyton had rolled over away from her and pulled her pillow over her head. Finally the nurse had taken the hint and left the room after tucking in her sheets once more. She had implied she would be outside if Peyton wanted to talk but the last thing Peyton wanted to do was share with anybody right now.

How did she explain that she had become so attached to something that wasn't even real? But it was real and now... now it was gone. And now she couldn't ever touch it, ever feel it. She hadn't even had a chance to know- to know so many things. She wiped away tears angrily, she wasn't going to cry. She couldn't- she knew she'd never stop. It was like something that could swallow her, she was frightened of it- the intensity of what she might feel if she let herself.

This was so _**fucked**_ up, it seemed like every time her life got even one tiny bit better, something had to come along and destroy it.

"Peyton?" She heard a voice she recognised and felt marginally better but at the same time, a hundred times worse. She couldn't handle sympathy. She kept perfectly still, maybe she could pull of being-

"Peyton I know you're not asleep honey, I saw you tense up as soon as you heard my voice."

She heard her friend tap quietly round the bed and watched as she appeared. She seemed so put together, despite the bags around her eyes and the fact that she had obviously been crying. But she still seemed whole, Peyton didn't think she'd ever be whole again. Brooke reached out tentatively and very gently took a fragile hand in her own, she was terrified it would break between her fingers.

"Hi sweetie," she whispered softly, "just so you know, everyone's ok, Haley's here, the boys are all coming up in the morning, Owen's buying you a whole flower shop," she said trying to smile. Peyton stared back at her hollow eyed. "And I am here- for as long as you need sweetie. We can sit here in silence or I can go or-" she found she couldn't go on, Peyton looked so desperately sad and she was rambling about flowers.

There was a long silence, Peyton closed her eyes as though to end the conversation she hadn't even participated in and Brooke nodded. "Ok honey, i'll let you rest-" she moved to get up but as she did so Peyton squeezed her hand. She didn't say anything but Brooke knew it meant stay. She sat down again and wrapped both her hands around Peyton's. "I'll be here all night," she said softly. Peyton gave her the fluttering of a small smile and her eyes opened slowly, they held Brooke's as though to say thank you and then she nodded briefly before closing them again. Brooke felt concern sweep over her, it was like Peyton to keep things to herself but she when she was so listless, so shut down...

Something made Peyton stir at six and she snapped her eyes open. She had only been dozing but it felt like she was being dragged into consciousness. The room was dark and she could hear Brooke breathing soundly behind her but she couldn't work out what had disturbed her. Suddenly a figure appeared at the bottom of her bed, it was tiny but it clambered up from the chair by her drip and she recognised it at once A tiny blonde figure with startling blue eyes touched her face briefly. Jamie was still wearing his pyjamas- Nathan had gotten him up as soon as he had given the twins their first feed of the day. He had left his father talking to Haley outside the door and now was climbing under the sheet beside her. She didn't move, didn't object, instead at the last second she moved backwards slightly so that he could fit next to her and wrapped her thin arm around him. The warmth from his body seeped into her own cold one and she breathed in his comforting scent. He slipped his hand into hers and whispered in her ear;

"Momma says you were sleeping and I wanted to as well- can I stay here?"

For the first time all night Peyton spoke, "you can stay as long as you like Jamie honey."

When Nathan pushed open the door ten minutes later he saw a sight for very sore eyes. Brooke was asleep with her head resting on the side of the bed and to his surprise both Jamie and Peyton were sound asleep, Jamie snuggled into Peyton's chest and one of her arms wrapped protectively around him.

He folded his arms and leant against the wall. He couldn't move. He'd spent the last twelve hours going crazy at home and now he was here. Everyone he loved was here. They were all so in need of an answer- he needed to do something- but he didn't know what.

Haley came in behind him, "Lucas is blaming himself," she said softly.

Nathan sighed, "we knew he would," she slipped her arms around him from behind and he swivelled her round so that she could see the sleepers. She smiled for the first time in what felt like forever, "she's sleeping? The nurses said that she's been ignoring them all night and that she's in a pretty bad state- i'm surprised she's sleeping..."

"I think it was Jamie," he said softly.

"He's a little genius," she said nodding, her voice filled with pride. He took a deep breath;

"Haley- this all looks ok now but it is gonna get so ugly and I think-"

"No Nathan, let's not think about that right now, we can handle this."

"Hales-"

"Enough now Nathan," she said firmly, "this is our family, we're gonna get through this. She's gonna be ok. They are _all _gonna be ok."

Lying with her eyes tightly shut Peyton listened to her friends talking and pulled Jamie closer. She wanted to believe them, she thought maybe she would soon.

**So I know it was sad and really not fair on leyton but I promise it will be worthwhile! Please dooo review! I'm so nervous that this was too much but I hope it was ok.**


	38. Waiting For The Sun

**A/N: I know I know, I'm so sorry it's been so long! My laptop broke down and i've had no internet- it's been a pain in the assss, but i've found a temporary fix and here is an update finally! Very sorry! But please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I didn't spend the last three weeks making a lot of money so I still kinda own nothing.**

Peyton opened her eyes and squinted at the early morning light seeping in through the crack in the grey curtains. She was beginning to loathe the sight of those curtains- everything about them made her want to scream. She closed her eyes again and shifted in the narrow bed, beside her Jamie slept soundly. It had become a habit of his to sleep in Peyton's bed. His parents were always in Peyton's room, sleeping on chairs and sofas and expecting him to sleep in the cot brought by one of the slightly tense nurses- they were beginning to get impatient with the Scott clan refusing to leave Peyton's bedside. But he hated the cot. Besides he knew Peyton didn't mind and Momma never told him off so he had found himself sleeping in the warmth of Peyton's side.

For a week now Peyton had sat staring into space in the day, refusing to look at Lucas, hardly touching her food, barely speaking- her only words were addressed to Jamie or to one of the nurses. She had been attempting to sleep for at least four hours a night, to keep her eyes closed for just a brief moment- she craved sleep, but it never came. Instead she was haunted by shadows, echoes of what could have been. She knew she looked a mess, her eyes were raw from lack of sleep and there were grey circles under the green lights. Her hair was a state and she could see Brooke itching to drag a brush through it every time she tried to hug her best friend. But she didn't care. She didn't care about her hair, her face, her eyes or her life at all. She felt like everything she had had going for her had vanished in a single blow. One fist in one person's face and everything was over. Everything she had been looking forward to, dreaming about, was gone. In a single moment. She hadn't called the store to find out if Max had replaced her, or even to let him know she wasn't there every day. She refused to think about Tree Hill, about her life back there. She hadn't given a single thought to how she was going to move all her things out of her room and into Luke's… That was if she was moving… So far she hadn't even been able to look at Lucas, let alone consider moving in with him, speak to him, live with him. In her more rational moments she knew not all of this was Lucas' fault. She knew he would never intentionally hurt her, he would die before anything happened to her but that was what he had almost done. He had almost died, and she had- well she had lost something to dear to her, so precious.

But in her darkest moments she blamed him completely. All of her energy went into anger that surged towards him and his stupid behavior with those idiots in the bar. Why couldn't he have just walked away? Why did he always have to be the one hitting some guy?! And she ended up being the one who suffered. Her family suffered- Jamie got his arm broken, Brooke got her leg cut up and Jake got his face smashed in. All these people suffered because Lucas couldn't control his temper. Whether he was yelling at her for sleeping with an inappropriate man a million years ago or punching out sleazy guys who hit on her, she couldn't win, couldn't ever stop him. He would never listen to her. Was that love? She was sick of it. Sick of his pride and his stupid, ridiculous attitude. Why couldn't he learn to control himself? Control his temper and his stupid arrogance. She felt the anger boiling over and took a deep shaky breath. She lifted her frail hand briefly and watched it tremor before her. She dropped it heavily and turned away, staring at the curtains again. What had the doctor said about staying calm? She shrugged in answer to her own question and then sighed. Great. Now she was talking to herself?! She knew everyone was treating her like she was a ticking bomb. They were wrapping her in cotton wool, walking on egg shells when they spoke to her, it was like they were afraid she was about to snap. Like she was about to slip over the edge of a high, high cliff and never find her way back…

She shifted on the bed, adjusting her arm so she didn't elbow Jamie in the face and sat up to reach for the water jug. She noticed Haley sleeping on the sofa at the end of the bed and Brooke curled up in the corner. As she glanced further round the room her heart stopped as her eyes fell on Lucas. Even asleep he had such a power over her, his forehead just slightly creased into a small frown. She wondered what he was thinking and then felt angry with herself for even thinking it. God even when she was furious with him she couldn't help but think those kind of things, she couldn't help but feel her heart thumping hard at the sight of him. She scratched at her IV line distractedly and watched as blood surfaced, spilling over the back of her hand. Her heart froze suddenly as a hand appeared and reached across, stilling her fingers. She made a noise in the back of her throat but no real sound came out. She turned and Nathan's concerned blue eyes met hers. His hand wrapped around her own and he pulled it away, resting it on the bed, squeezing it hard. She bit her lip, focusing on his watch so she didn't cry; she didn't know what to say.

* * *

Nathan had woken when he had heard Peyton stir, alert in a flash had had firstly felt panic that she might be getting worse and then relief when he had seen she wasn't in pain. Well any physical pain that he could see but he felt a wave of sadness as he watched her staring into space. When he had first woken up he had thought about leaving her to it, letting her have her space to think but when she'd started scratching herself so violently he had had to reach across and snatch her hand away, he couldn't bare to watch her hurt herself.

"Damn I bet Brooke's dying to give you a manicure Sawyer," he said with a slight chuckle as he looked down at her chewed nails, trying to make her laugh, "since when were you a nail biter?"

She was silent and for a second he thought she was angry at him for interfering in her private show of self destruction. Suddenly he felt her hand twitch in his and he knew they were ok. He felt so helpless when he looked at her, she seemed so desolate. He took a breath and leant forward again, "Peyton-" she turned and looked at him slowly, her eyes heavy and haunted. He took another breath, god this was so hard.

"Peyton I know that what you have been through is like, the worst of experiences- I mean, I can't imagine what it would feel like-how I would have felt if I'd lost-" he paused, it felt insensitive even mentioning the twins. But he knew he had to get through this, he'd wanted to say something all week and now they were alone, along with the sleeping bodies and he knew he had to say something, "look, I just- I know something about going through a tough time, and I know this can't compare but I do have a little bit of knowledge in this area and I want you to know- I'm here for you. I mean, if you wanna talk…" He trailed off, he wished he knew how to phrase this better but Lucas was the talker- damn his stupid brother. There was a silence and Lucas' snores filled the room, he made a second attempt: "Look Peyt, it's been like a week and you've hardly spoken to any of us, you've hardly eaten, to be honest you're scaring the hell out of us all. Lucas is out of his mind- you won't even look at him."

"Good," she said suddenly. Her voice was savage. "I guess now he knows how it feels to be terrified for once. To see your life spin out of control and the ones you love slip away." Her voice was low, parched, scratchy like a record that hasn't been used in a long time and it made his skin crawl. He usually loved her southern belle voice, ringing with confidence and happiness, now it seemed like a sign of how much had changed, how much had been destroyed. But more than anything it had been what he had said that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. It had been the first thing she had said to him in days and it was full of venom and anger, it made him afraid of what was to come. He didn't want to push for more but he couldn't let it stand alone, he needed to clear the air.

"Peyton," he cleared his throat, "what are you saying?"

She stared at the duvet silently.

"Peyton?"

"He never thought about me- it was all about him and his stupid pride," her voice was quiet, "and now, now I have to live with it. Forever. He should at least feel some of my pain."

"He does Peyton- you can see it, you know you can."

"I can't," she said fiercely. She looked up at him and to his horror he realized she was crying, "I can't do this," she seemed to be struggling for breath, "I can't- I can't do this- I can't breathe I-" she looked up at him, her eyes strangely unfocused and he realized something was very wrong. Something beside them was beeping and her breathing was loud and uneven. Horrified that he'd started this he stood up quickly;

"Peyton-" he shook her shoulders gently but as she looked up her head lolled forward again and he felt his heart freeze. "Peyton!" She was clutching at her chest, reaching out, clinging to his arm tightly. He looked around terrified, what could he do?

Across the room Haley stirred and then snapped up as the room came into focus. She took in Nathan shaking what looked like a rag doll Peyton- life like only by the racking sobs and shaking shoulders. She jumped up and over to the bed.

"Nathan oh my god- call the nurse!"

Brooke opened her eyes slowly, "wh- what- what's going- oh my god Peyton!" She jumped up and dived across the room, "Peyton!" She was shaking her friend by the shoulders, Peyton was still crying and her breathing wasn't stable.

"Jamie wake up honey," Haley shook her son quickly, "baby you need to get out of the bed right now," Jamie looked up at her sleepily;

"What Momma?"

"Come on now honey."

"Peyton?" It was Lucas, last to wake up and horrified at what he had seen as he opened his eyes, he shot over to her side, "Peyton baby I'm here." Her body twisted away from him and he looked up at Nathan confused. Nathan's own eyes met his in despair, "Peyton you need to calm down," he said softly, but the crying got louder. As the commotion swirled around them he reached down for her hand and to his surprise he felt her pull it away and he felt something burning in the pit of his stomach. Even in her massive grief, her panic, she was still rejecting him. A nurse appeared before he could attempt to take her hand again and shooed him out of the way.

"Please move, everybody who is not immediate family out!" She barked before injecting something into Peyton's drip and pushing the bed flat out. Haley was pulling Brooke away and Jamie was crying, clinging to his mother's leg.

"We are her immediate family dammit!" Brooke was shouting and pulled away from Haley. "Peyton! Please stop it!" She hit the mattress before Haley could stop her, "stop doing this, please fight!" Nathan moved forward and as gently as he could, picked her up and carried her out of the room. "Peyton!" Brooke was shrieking as Nathan shut the door. Lucas refused to move from Peyton's bedside, despite her obvious reluctance to have him anywhere near her. A doctor arrived; pushing the door back with a snap, by his pace Lucas could tell something was wrong.

"Please-" he started, "what's going on?"

"She's fine," the doctor said tersely, "she's having a bad panic attack."

"No, no, this is bad I know it- it looks worse than that, please help her-"

"Sir please relax or I'll have to ask you to wait outside." Lucas felt frustration boil over.

"This is my wife!"

"And right now she's my patient Mr Scott and I'm afraid you're gonna have to let me concentrate."

Lucas fell silent and watched helplessly, he watched as Peyton continued to cry, great heaving sobs, gasping for air and he felt like his head might explode. He felt her pain like a lead weight and there was nothing he could do. He sat down and put his head in his hands, trying to block out the wails. He heard one of the nurses speaking to Peyton soothingly;

"You're ok Mrs Scott."

He flinched as Peyton's crying worsened at the use of Scott and he wished he'd been imagining it. He felt a hand squeeze his shoulder and he looked up to see Haley looking at him with deep sympathy in her eyes. He felt shame cover him as he realized she'd heard the crying worsen as well. This day could not be any worse.

"Please," Peyton moaned, "make it stop."

"It's alright Peyton- we're gonna help you."

"You already took everything away from me- what more do you want?" The trembling voice almost broke Lucas' heart and he had to get up, he had to get out of the room. Slamming the door back he strode down the corridor, Haley hot on his heels.

"Lucas!"

"I can't do this Haley," he said waving a hand behind him, signaling for her to leave him alone.

"Luke, please don't march off like that you've still got a lot of stitches in your back- you don't wanna break them."

"Haley please-"

"Lucas this isn't your fault!" She said it louder than she had expected to and several nurses looked up from the desk by the elevator. Sheepishly she reached for Lucas' hand and grudgingly he took it, following her towards the nearest seating area. He sat down beside her and covered his face.

"It is my fault Haley- I- I got into that fight, I couldn't walk away. I caused this."

"No Luke- we all do stupid things- this was how it was gonna be from the start." She rubbed his back where it was unstitched, gently and wished she could say something else to help heal this. "You're both grieving here Lucas- you need to do this _with_ Peyton- not alone and certainly not letting her do this alone." He looked up at her, his eyes filled with tears.

"I don't know how to get her to let me in."

"You know better than anybody else Lucas, you'll find a way."

* * *

Several hours later and the crying had not stopped. Peyton couldn't feel the tears anymore but she couldn't stop them either. She had used up several boxes of tissues and she knew she was scaring everybody, but she couldn't stop. Oh god she couldn't stop. Stop please stop! Her body was racking up and down, her shoulders shaking, her hands trembling. This was it. It was never going to end. She was gonna die here, alone in a hospital room, completely empty and alone. She had been sedated but the grief, the overwhelming grief, had overpowered any drug. She pulled at the sheets and then, losing her balance, she rolled off the bed.

"Arrrgh! Owwww. Oh- oh god- oh." She lay on the floor clutching at the fallen sheets feeling insanely stupid and a little afraid of how out of control she was. But the fall had done her good, it had shocked her- snapped her out of the crying.

Eventually she felt the sobs slow and she found she could breathe again. Wearily she pulled herself back onto the bed, pulling her sheets up and glancing round desperately, she had no where to go, no one to talk to. She dropped back onto the pillow and pulled the sheet over her head. It was warm underneath the covers and she felt slightly calmer in the tiny space. This was her space. She snorted at the stupidity of the phrase and startled realized she had found something funny. She hadn't laughed for days, it felt unfamiliar. She sniggered again and then again, suddenly she was laughing hysterically. Laughing and crying at the same time. She felt completely over the top, her emotions were supposed to be dulled not heightened and she realized she was feeling irritation. She was feeling emotions! The excitement of this was overwhelming and to try and stop herself from going crazy she stuffed her fist in her mouth.

"Peyton?" She froze as the door opened and a voice spoke into her hysteria. She stayed absolutely still. The raspy voice of her best friend spoke again, "Peyton Sawyer what are you doing?" She let out a snigger and then suddenly felt a weight on the bed. Brooke's face appeared under the sheet smiling, "you're laughing?"

Slowly Peyton felt a smile stretch across her face and reached out to touch her friend's face. There was a silence and then softly she said in a low voice, "I'm so sorry Brooke." Fresh tears flowed down her cheeks but this time they weren't hot and painful, instead they felt good, healing. Brooke took her hand and held it tightly.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," she said soothingly, "Peyton honey, this is the worst thing that could have happened to anybody, losing a baby-" she stopped, she hadn't actually said the words before but they had slipped out. Slowly she looked up and into Peyton's face but her friend wasn't frozen and immobile like before; instead she nodded. Brooke felt like she ought to continue, "I am here for you P Sawyer."

Peyton sighed slightly and then whispered exhaustedly, "I love you B Davis."

"I love you too sweetie."

There was a long silence and Brooke watched her friend as her eyes drooped until to Brooke's utter amazement her breathing evened and she was sleeping. Gently Brooke reached over and pushed her hair out of her face, she looked almost peaceful. Content for the first time in a week Brooke adjusted her arm so she didn't get cramp and leaving her hand where it was, she closed her own eyes.

* * *

Lucas swallowed two pain killers and winced, his back was hurting more than he would like to admit. Jamie padded across the cafeteria and pulled on his uncle's jeans.

"Are you hurting Uncle Lucas?"

He sat down heavily and pulled his nephew close, "no buddy, I'm ok, how are you?"

Jamie looked at him suspiciously, "are you sure you're not hurting?"

"Yeah J Man I promise."

"And Aunty Peyton?"

"Aunty?" Lucas said surprised.

"Well you and Peyton got married and you're my Uncle so doesn't that make her my Aunty?"

Lucas swallowed hard, emotion making it hard to speak for a moment, "yeah buddy- I guess it does. You know you are the smartest kid I know."

"How many kids do you know Uncle Lucas?"

Lucas sniggered and poked Jamie in the ribs, "alright smarty pants! How about," he leant forward, "you're smarter than your dad for sure."

Jamie grinned at him, "ok."

Lucas watched him walk back over to where Karen was sitting and clamber up on to her knee. He smiled softly, he was so glad his mother had come up. Haley and Nathan had gone for a walk round the hospital with the twins. It was the first time they'd seen them in a few days, Karen had insisted on driving up to offer support and to give Nathan and Haley some time with their girls. However Haley had privately insisted to Nathan that they couldn't take the twins inside- she didn't want to rub them in Lucas' face. She knew there was no way she could take the girls near Peyton right now, but she'd missed them so much she couldn't turn Karen down when she'd offered to come up.

* * *

"Oooh, I can't believe how bad it got this morning," Haley rested her head on Nathan's shoulder as he pushed the double pram round the grassy area. She sighed and watched Eva Rose try and eat her own foot and felt her heart turn over with love, she couldn't believe what Peyton and Lucas were missing out on. It was terrible.

"I know what you're thinking Hales and you're wrong."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Hales you can't feel guilty for having a family when Luke and Peyt don't- they'll find their own way- you can't feel bad for already having your own way laid out in front of you. They've got all the time in the world- and yes of course this is terrible and awful and they will grieve and carry it around for always, but baby, they're gonna be ok. They are gonna be ok because they have each other and we are gonna be there for them and then when they're ready, they will decide what kind of family they want. Whether they have children or they stay the two of them or adopt a lot more dogs," she chuckled and he smiled continuing, "but they're together ok? They will do it together and we will be there for them. This is all of us in this and we will get through it together."

She span round and ducked in front of him, slipping between his arms holding the pram, "you know how sexy you are when you talk like that?"

He grinned and kinked an eyebrow, "of course I do. I know what works for you Miss Haley James." He bent and kissed her softly and in the gathering darkness on the grass outside the hospital, Nathan and Haley felt the peace they always brought each other.

* * *

Watching his mother with Jamie Lucas felt a pang of grief. It was like a dull ache in the middle of his heart and he couldn't get rid of it. He stood up suddenly; there was only one person who would understand, one person who could truly understand. He was gonna make this person talk to him, look at him, no matter how long it took, it was time they dealt with this together.

**So I know there was some kinda scary intense stuff but I hope it wasn't TOO much- I tried not to go Carrie crazy. Much happier chapter up next. Please review if you enjoyed- you know how I love those reviews! Even though I don't technically deserve them as I took soooo long to update! Please forgive and review! **


	39. Watching The Stars

**A/N: Wow 300 reviews- thank you sooo much guys! I'm really enjoying writing this and i'm so pleased people are enjoying reading it. Incidentally, big apologies to people who's stories i have fallen behind on reading- trust me, i'm missing them. I've had no internet AGAIN- blame my housemates- v. unorganised! but i promise i'll get round to reading and reviewing soon, i'm gonna have a marathon with cake and no disturbances and everything LOL.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

_Lately i've been feeling different,_

_Like i've come from outer space,_

_And I notice something missing,_

_Like it's you I can't replace._

Lucas knocked gently on Peyton's door and then pushed it open slowly, "Peyt?" He moved over to the mound underneath the bed and pulled back the covers, "Peyton- oh- Brooke?!"

"Wha-?" Brooke's eyes snapped open, "Luke?"

"Yeah- where's Peyton?" He asked quickly, diving towards the bathroom and swinging the door open, "Peyton?" There was no-one inside, he turned back to her, "did she say anything?"

Brooke sat up rubbing her head, "No. I don't know where she is Luke, she was here like, I don't know- how long have I been asleep?"

"I don't know! I came in here to talk to my wife and now not only is she mentally not here she's physically gone as well!"

"That's not fair Lucas," she said quietly.

"I'm beginning to think that life isn't fair Brooke, my life that is. Care to weigh in on that too?"

"Oh stop it Lucas," Brooke got up off the bed, "do you really think that this could be going any differently? That you're not going to feel anger and pain, that Peyton isn't either?"

"I've had enough of pain!" The frustration ripped through him and came out in his voice. He slammed the door back off it's hinges and rebounded and shut with a bang. Dammit.

"Lucas, this is a hospital," Brooke said quietly, "I understand that you're hurting but there are sick people all around you- show a little respect."

He moved towards her, his eyes wild, "respect? Respect?! Brooke, i've been going out of my mind with worry- I can't sleep, I don't want to even! I want to know how long it's going to take before Peyton accepts that this-" his voice faltered and he staggered slightly.

"Lucas?" She moved to catch him, full of concern, but he straightened up and stumbled to lean against the door, holding his arm up; preventing her from going any nearer. Dammit. Dammit. He'd come here to heal not to pick fights with the people who deserved his anger least.

"-This is the last thing I wanted Brooke. I would have died in that bar rather than let this happen to her, and you know that! Dammit!" He looked up desperately at Brooke and she swallowed hard, he had been so patient, what could she say when she had no idea herself what Peyton was up to now.

"Luke- I know you would have, I know you didn't plan this, and she knows it too. Look, I don't know where she is but, well... I know is that when we last spoke, she seemed... Almost better... She just needs some time, i'm sure."

"She's had enough time," he said firmly, before turning and opening the door. He turned at the last second and half smiled at her, "thanks Brooke."

"For what?"

"Something you said must have made her feel like she at least had to move," he closed the door and she stood alone in the room.

"I hope not the wrong way," she said softly to herself. She looked around, this room needed a make over, anything to make it less drab, less full of light. She felt her eyes fill with tears, everything had been going ok, now what had happened? Her cell began to ring and she dived across the room to where her bag was cast over a chair.

"Hello?"

"Hello beautiful."

She sighed happily for the first time in a long time and closed her eyes, "hey you."

"Feel like a walk?"

"I'll be there in two minutes."

As Brooke pulled on her shoes and checked her hair she failed to notice the piece of paper sitting on the side table with Peyton's swirly handwriting scrawled across it. She closed the door behind her and it lifted slowly in the draft from the door, floating gently to the floor and falling to rest underneath the bed.

Lucas pressed the floor numbers in the elevator frustratedly again, "come on," he muttered. The elevator slowly made its way down, it felt like time had stopped and he was stuck in transition. He couldn't get out but he couldn't go back, man this was so messed up.

"Level 1" the calm voice of the operator sang out and Lucas glared up at nothing, it was just a big dumb computer, what did it know about feelings? He could sense that the stitches on his back were straining, but the doctor had warned him if he insisted on walking then they would be uncomfortable. He didn't really care, right now, he was on a mission.

"Ground floor," he jumped out and glanced around the reception area quickly, nothing. He felt a wave of panic replace his frustration, what if she'd done something stupid? Crap maybe he should have checked the roof first. He felt sick even thinking it but maybe, maybe he should go back up... He twisted back towards the elevator when something caught his eye. It was hardly anything, a flash of gold, but he knew what it was immediately. He turned slowly back round to face the gift shop.

There, looking surprisingly normal, holding a brown paper bag, was his wife. Her hair had been brushed and she's pulled it back off her face, but as ever some tendrils had broken loose and fell around her face. She had visibly lost weight and he could tell she was slightly shaky on her feet. She was wearing a jumper of Nathan's and a pair of jeans, a scarf wrapped tightly round her neck. But it was her eyes that he searched for as he took her all in. His eyes swept her face and found hers, they were waiting for him, this time she met them steadily. There was no more avoiding contact, no more distaste or even anger in them, just incredible sadness, and something else, something he recognised, he knew he could see love.

He made his way towards her, people seemed to part and make space for him until there was no-one between them. He stood in front of her, god she was still beautiful, even broken up she was still, so lovely. She smelt like Peyton again, looked almost like her old self, except, something in her had changed. It was something he recognised in himself, a scar they would both carry, perhaps one day with not much weight at all, but today it was heavy. Still, it felt like something had been lifted _**between**_ them, she was standing completely openly in front of him, her eyes firmly holding his.

"Peyton," he said softly.

She swallowed and nodded, there was a long silence. And then, "will you go somewhere with me?" She asked it quietly. He nodded mutely and slowly reached down his hand, wrapping it around hers. Gently, almost imperceptibly, she squeezed it and then began to walk out of the hospital.

They walked in silence and he wondered what was in the bag, where they were going, whether he was ok to speak. He decided against questions and instead let the heady relief of Peyton actually holding his hand- Peyton even touching him- take over.

Peyton could feel her heart racing, she'd never felt more afraid. She was ok, she was ready, she was sure, but she was still afraid. If she could do this, she could do anything, get through anything. She led Lucas round to the back of the hospital and glanced up to her window five floors up, it felt good to be out of that grey room. She felt free, lighter now. She was glad Lucas didn't push her to talk, she knew he understood her need for silence- just like she knew he would come for her eventually. She had hoped she would be back upstairs so as not to freak him out, but that couldn't be helped. She stopped suddenly, "here."

He looked around, they were standing by a small pond. There was a waterfall at one end, frozen over and the pond itself was still partially frozen. The plants around the edges were a little worse for wear but the evergreens near by set the pond off wonderfully, it was a beautiful scene. There were birds singing and a swallow flew right across the sky in front of them. There was no traffic noise, the whole garden area felt like another place far away from the hospital, it was tranquil, peaceful. He closed his eyes, he knew why they were here.

Slowly Peyton let go of his hand and opened the paper bag. He watched as she shook out two tiny plastic bags. She wiped her face quickly before opening the first one. He stood behind her and slipped his arms round her waist, kissing the top of her head tenderly. She shook out the bag and he watched as hundreds of tiny gold and silver cut out stars caught the wind and fluttered all around them. She leant her head back against his chest, biting her lip hard and closed her eyes tightly. She opened them again and exhaled, watching her breath mist and then opened the second bag. She held her hand high and then released a multitude of rainbow coloured musical notes which followed the path the stars were making and floated around them, some falling gracefully onto the ice, scattering like confetti.

"Be still," she said softly, "be with the light." She let the tears stream down her face and Lucas reached for her hands.

For a long time they stood by the frozen water, listening to the birds, looking at the confetti of stars on the ice. Until finally she turned and looked up at him, "take me home Luke."

"Ok P Sawyer, you ready?"

"Brooke i've been ready for ten minutes! May I remind you that it was you who made me stay in the car, not me!" Peyton was sitting in Owen's car, drumming her fingers impatiently. They were in the drive of their house and Brooke had refused to let her get out, "I have something prepared," she had insisted before dashing inside. In her lap Maleficent snuggled closer to her jumper and Peyton looked down at her affectionately, "you cold too buddy?" She stroked the top of his head and looked out of the window curiously, what was she doing?! Brooke disappeared again, Peyton rolled her eyes.

It had taken less than an hour to pack up the hospital room, less than ten minutes to pay the bill and less than a minute to get to the car in the car park. Of course to get to where she was in her head it had taken a lot longer but she was there, she was ok. She was ready to get her life back. She had called Max and apologised for going MIA and he had completely understood, telling her the job was there whenever she wanted.

She couldn't believe it was nearly Valentine's Day. She had been in that hospital too long, she wanted to stretch her legs properly, to go for a run with Maleficent, to play with Jamie again, to sit and gossip with her girls and a good Chinese take out. She wanted to kiss Lucas... It wasn't that she hadn't tried, or for that matter, that he hadn't tried, it was just that every time he bent down; she froze up, had to look away. She knew why, but it was still upsetting, she didn't want him to feel any more closed off than he already felt...

"Hey you." He appeared at the window now and she fixed him with a hard stare.

"Am I allowed in yet?"

"Actually- there's kind of been a bit of a mix up..." He trailed off, looking guilty as hell and she jumped out of the car,

"Lucas Scott are you freaking kidding me?! I want to go home!" She marched towards the house, Maleficent at her feet. "I'm gonna kill her! What did she do? Break a glass? Man you go out of town for _one_ month!"

"Peyton wait!" He jogged after her laughing, "Peyton!"

She burst through the front door and into the empty hall, "Brooke!"

Brooke called out meekly from the kitchen, "yes?"

"What is going on?!" Peyton marched through to where Brooke was standing with a cup of coffee. Peyton stared at her incredulously, "you're drinking coffee while i'm stuck in that damn car?!"

"Peyton-"

"Unbelievable!"

Lucas came in, panting, "Peyton I have to tell you-"

"Why wasn't I allowed in?!" She demanded crossly, "everything seems exactly the same! There's nothing different, I mean not that I was expecting anything but why all the fuss?! I mean she's drinking coffee for goodness sake!"

Owen appeared from Peyton's bedroom and grinned, "Peyton! You're back!" He moved to hug her and she stepped away.

"What were you doing in my room?" She asked suspiciously.

Owen looked confused, "Peyton that's-"

"Honey, isn't there a tv guide you can read or something for a minute?" Brooke said suddenly. He turned and narrowed his eyes at her.

"You can't boss me about woman."

She smirked and kinked an eyebrow, "why not?"

"I'll tell you-"

"Guys!" Peyton waved her arms between them, "hello? Can you stop verbally copulating for one minute and tell me," Lucas suddenly grabbed her arm and pulled her through the living room.

"Luke! What the hell?! Brooke?!" Brooke lifted her coffee mug, doing nothing to help and beamed before turning back to Owen.

They came out onto the balcony and Lucas pulled her somewhat less than gently down the steps onto the beach.

"Lucas stop!"

He ignored her and ploughed up the sand until they were by the next house over, then he turned and looked at her.

"Do you love me Peyton?"

She pushed her hair out of her face, it was freezing, "what?!"

"Do you love-"

"Yes of course! Lucas-"

"Good," he said firmly, as though that decided something, and then before she knew what he was doing he caught her up and carried her up the steps of the house.

"Lucas! Put me down!" He did so and she caught the railing at the top and looked up at the house.

"This is our house," he said simply, before moving through the screen door and then turning to look at her expectantly. She stared at him, open mouthed, completely gob-smacked. "Are you coming?"

She walked slowly after him, "what do you mean, _our house_?" She stepped into a living room with cream sofas, light blue walls and a massive sea painting above the fire place, she looked round in amazement. There were already photographs on the table by the hearth, several of Jamie, the rest of her friends and a big black and white one of her and Lucas at their wedding. She couldn't speak.

"Brooke-" he said quietly, "Brooke decorated. I noticed it go up for sale at Christmas- I thought it'd be a nice surprise. It had to wait a bit longer than i'd planned, but," he grinned and shrugged and then looked at her nervously, "what do you think?"

"I think..." she struggled to compose herself, "I think it's beautiful Luke. It's, it's perfect." She sank onto the nearest sofa and he came over and crouched in front of her, sliding his hands up her legs and taking her hands in her lap.

"I figured it was pretty damn close to Brooke and now Owen, Nate and Hales are close, the beach-" she leant forward suddenly and kissed him. She couldn't have picked a better moment to have this first kiss. He had done this amazing thing and she was so touched by it she swallowed any fear she had and let the happiness take over. She was allowed to be happy.

Lucas had been taken by surprise at first but quickly caught up and pushed her back onto the sofa gently. It was a big moment, the first time they had kissed in so long. But in fact, both of them felt like teenagers making out on the sofa and it was ok, it was good, great. It was as though they were starting their relationship afresh, not forgetting the old wounds, but moving into a new, very important stage.

"I love you," Peyton murmured softly.

"I love you too," he said, smiling at the words, the very important words.

_And as I walk into the sun,_

_And as I stare across this ocean,_

_And as I start a brand new day,_

_Will my life ever be the same... again?_

**So yay, healing. Hope I did it all ok- I can't imagine the real thing and I don't presume to know about how to deal with the issue P and L have here- this is just my imagined way. I hope I showed it in the right kind of way.**


	40. Ok I'm Ok

**A/N: So this is a nice, calm chapter! But I figured we needed it. Thank you for all the reviews guys- I love reading them- even when people tell me they're not sure- it makes me more determined to make it all acceptable! Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Still not owning anything- mark won't return my calls about more nathan and owen scenes where they're just there, talking.. and being hot. Hurray for slamball though.**

Peyton opened her eyes and gazed up at the clouds above her. Snow was falling lightly and flakes were landing on her face. She couldn't feel her hands but it was just so pretty to watch..

"Peyton!" Lucas' voice came from the sliding door, "Peyton it's freezing- get your butt inside now!"

She stood up giggling, "Luke come on! Don't be a spoilsport- come here!" She slid slightly and Luke darted forwards;

"Peyton!"

She steadied herself and laughed, "i'm fine Luke, seriously i'm ok."

He watched her, his arms folded, an amused smile on his face, as she jumped up high and landed back down on the trampoline beaming at him.

"Come on!"

"It's snowing Mrs Scott- i'll go on as soon as it's warmer."

"Loserr!" She shouted teasingly, before diving into a somersault. He felt his jaw drop.

"When did you learn to do that?!"

"Didn't you know?" She said bouncing up and down, "i'm an expert."

"You're an expert at somersaults on children's trampolines?! Ha talent." She scrunched her nose up at him.

"Don't diss this Scott- you couldn't do any better."

He jogged towards her and pulled himself over the edge of the trampoline, "urrrgh," he rolled into the middle and caught her legs, "you wanna bet?" She lost her balance laughing and watched as he stood up shakily and began jumping gingerly.

"Jump higher!"

"Don't tell me how to jump woman!"

She giggled, "you gotta put your back into it baby."

"Oh _now_ you talk dirty- just when I need to concentr- ohhh," he collapsed after trying to twist in mid air and she stuffed her fist in her mouth trying to cover the laughter, he narrowed his eyes warningly at her.

"Your fault," he growled.

She sniggered and ran a hand through his hair, "i'm so sorry Luke, but you're really awful."

"Yeah I know," he sighed and then took her hand and kissed it, "now come on- Haley's been cooking for like, ever, and she'll kill me if we don't go in soon."

She jumped down onto the snowy grass and brushed her legs off, he landed beside her much less gracefully and winced, "ohh my back."

"Aww poor baby, you getting old?" She slinked an arm around his waist and they walked towards the house.

"No! I am not! I'm fine- it's just my cuts that's all."

She nodded silently and then looked up at him, "sorry," she said quietly.

"Don't be," he said firmly before kissing her, "it's nice to have some fun."

"Even if it's failing at somersaulting?!"

"Shut up!"

They shut the sliding door behind them and Peyton felt the warmth of the house fill her bones, her hands regained their feelings and she wondered into the kitchen.

"Wow it smells good in here Hales." A very stressed looking Haley turned from the oven and smiled faintly;

"Thanks, you ok? You were out there ages."

"Yeah no i'm fine," she grinned, "I got Lucas on the trampoline."

"No way! He has refused to go near that thing ever since we got it for Jamie," she pulled a tray out of the oven and banged it down on the work surface. Brooke was sitting on the counter, legs crossed, immersed in the latest Cosmo and Peyton helped herself to a cookie.

"Hey no snacking!" Haley said tapping her hand.

"Sorry!" Peyton said with her mouth full, sniggering.

It was Sunday afternoon and Haley had invited them all over for a big family dinner. Both Brooke and Peyton were notoriously not fans of cooking and had leapt at the chance to have it made nicely by Haley for once. But more than that it was a chance for the whole group to have a relaxed, non-drama filled day. Peyton had been settling into the new house for a week and it was the first time she'd been over to the Naley house. She was also aware that she had yet to see the twins but she was hoping, _really_ hoping she'd be ok.

"Brooke-" Peyton began, "you didn't help cook right?"

Brooke shot her a look and hit her on the arm with the magazine, "I am not that bad a cook! Besides I helped- I peeled those potatoes!"

"Yeah and then I re-did them," said Owen coming into the kitchen with a handful of empty glasses.

She stuck her tongue out,"nobody had to know that you know."

He paused on his way to the dishwasher and kissed her, "yeah I know," he said smirking. She narrowed her eyes at him and he beamed before kissing her again and then turning to open the dishwasher. She watched him happily for a second before turning back to read her magazine and caught Peyton's amused eyes.

"What?!"

Peyton smirked, "nothing. It's just nice to see you've become so domestic since living with a boy." She eyed the magazine pointedly and Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Yeah P Sawyer and you're such a shining example of domesticness or whatever!"

"Haha more of one than you- _I_ know what a hoover is."

"Girls!" Haley turned round in time to catch the magazine Brooke was throwing at her friend's head. "Neither of you can cook or clean, it's hilarious just watching you try, but if you both continue to be in my kitchen you're gonna have to do something- or get out!"

They both looked like guilty school girls being reprimanded and she couldn't help but snigger, "here Davis- take these place mats and go set the table and you Sawyer- quit giggling and take those fancy glasses through."

"Yeah Sawyer, Davis, behave yourselves!" Nathan came through from the dining room and draped an arm over each of the girls shoulders. Peyton dug a finger into his ribs;

"Shurrup Scott, what have _you_ been doing to help?"

"Actually _I_ helped with all the vegetables _and_ I set out all the chairs and I-"

"Ok ok loser, we get it, you're perfect."

"Ah ha i'm glad you're finally acknowledging it."

Peyton rolled her eyes and he grinned at her as she headed through to the dining table with the glasses. It was so good to see her smiling, so good to see her happy. She mouthed 'loser' at him once more and he chuckled and shook his head before turning towards Haley, "ok babe, what can I do?"

* * *

"Hey Peyton look what I taught Maggie to do!" She turned from the table to watch as Jamie threw a ball up in the air and Maggie leapt up high and caught it in a flash.

"Wow! Dude you taught her to do that? That's awesome! Well done." She came over and sat next to him on the sofa and he clambered onto her knee and wrapped his arms around her neck.

"I'm glad you're better Peyton," he said quietly.

"Me too buddy," she said smiling softly and rubbing his back. She felt a lump in the back of her throat and swallowed, attempting not to cry. "Hey Jamie-"

He looked up at her, "yes Peyton?"

"You know you _really_ helped me when I wasn't feeling well little man and I can't tell you how much I appreciate that. I don't know how i'll ever thank you."

He smiled and then looked at her thoughtfully, "can I keep Maggie?"

She laughed out loud, "well..." She stroked his hair trying to think of a carefully phrased no... "You know J man, she was kind of a present for me from your Uncle and I love her a lot but you know you can borrow her as often as you like, is that ok?"

"Hmmm, that sounds ok."

"You know," she leant forward her eyes glittering mischievously, "if you asked your Daddy _really_ nicely he might get you a dog of your own..."

His own eyes lit up, "that sounds like a good idea!" She leant her head towards his and touched their foreheads together briefly.

"Then that's totally what you should do- and you should keep asking, even if he says no- he'll crack eventually."

Lucas came over to the sofa and sat down heavily, "ahhh," he draped an arm over her shoulder, "what are you two plotting over here?"

"Oh nothing," Jamie said quickly before jumping off the sofa and running through to the dining table, "daaaaddy!"

Lucas watched him go chuckling and then turned back to where Peyton was wiping her eyes subtly.

"Babe," he said concerned, "are you ok?"

"Oh yes!" She took his hand and squeezed it, "he's just such a good kid you know?"

"Yeah I know," he smiled sadly at her just as Nathan came through to the sitting room with Jamie clinging to his leg.

"Pleeease daddy! Pleeeease!"

"No buddy," he was laughing but he looked confused, "where did this dog thing come from?" He turned suspiciously to the couple on the sofa. "What did you say to him Ross and Rachel?"

"Oh nothing!" Peyton leapt up off the sofa, "i'm gonna go check on errm, Haley's food."

"Do NOT touch the chicken!" Lucas said pointing at her," it's perfect as it is!"

She narrowed her eyes at him and threw a cushion at his head, he caught it laughing. Nathan watched them amused and then sat down next to his brother.

"Hey," Luke clapped him on the back, "how's the dog refusal going?"

"Ahh," Nathan shook his head, "I don't know... I wanna say yes but you know with the twins getting a dog right now might be a really bad idea."

"Ohh yeah," Luke nodded slowly, "the babies."

Nathan looked at him sharply, "how you doin' man? I mean really doing, is it too hard seeing the girls?"

"What?!" Lucas looked at him incredulously, "Nathan, are you mad? They're my nieces! I'll always be happy to see them and i'll always love them."

Nathan felt torn, he wanted to believe his brother but- "it's just-"

"Nathan," Lucas messed with a book on the table in front of him, trying to find the words. "Look, it's gonna take some time yes but you guys are our family and we're fine- I swear, we're dealing with it together."

"Well that's really good to hear man I-"

Just as he was speaking Haley appeared, red faced and flustered, "Nathan the twins are crying and i'm up to my ears in the desert- can you please?"

"Yeah," he got up, "sure thing," he jogged past her and up the stairs. Lucas jumped up as well.

"Hales, you need to sit down and relax, let's just eat what's ready and forget about the rest."

"No Luke! It's almost ready."

His face looked pained, "but Hales- i'm starving!"

"There's vegetable samosas out to eat as appetizers!"

"But-"

"Lucas!" Her warning voice was on, "I have slaved for well over three hours on this meal, go and eat the starters and quit complaining or i'll make you eat outside!"

He sighed and pouted like a toddler and she smirked watching him stomp towards the table and glare at the tiny looking samosas. Nathan reappeared with the twins carrier.

"Hey, I brought them down- they're not sleeping and I figured we could keep them busy. You know, pass them between people etc."

She smiled and picked up Virginia, "that was a good idea- hiiii sweetie, did you sleep well?"

Nathan picked Eva Rose up and rocked her up and down, "shall we go and say hi to every-"

As he turned round Peyton was giggling at Luke having a tantrum about being hungry and they collided mid sentence with one another.

"Oh sorry Nate-" she paused and straightened up, "wow she's got so big," she said quietly. For a moment there was a silence and both Lucas and Haley glanced at each other over Peyton's head. Haley bit her lip and Lucas tried to meet her eye with more confidence than he felt. Peyton felt slightly dizzy but then as she looked up into Eva's eyes she felt calmer, she was ready.

"Hey pretty," Peyton said softly, "Nate can I?"

"Sure Peyt- here," he handed her over gently and she took her slowly.

"Wow, heyyy little girl," she began to walk towards the dining room, away from them all staring at her. She glanced back quickly, "i'm fine," she mouthed at everybody and they all smiled sadly back. She rolled her eyes half amused half annoyed, but deep down she appreciated them all being there for her. She wandered towards the sliding doors and watched the snow falling.

"Isn't it lovely Evie?" She watched the tiny green eyes follow the snowflakes and smiled to herself. Eva reached up and stretched her hand towards the window and she laughed. "Yeah I know, I love them too!" To her surprise the ache in her heart felt lessened. She had been so afraid that seeing the twins would literally take her breath away and that she'd not be able to cope but she was ok. She was really ok. She pressed her forehead against the glass, pulling Eva close, "i'm ok" she whispered.

"Well that's good to hear P Sawyer but you kinda sound like a crazy lady talking to yourself." Owen leant against the glass and folded his arms, looking at her with amusement.

"Whatever to the man who's more domestic than his girlfriend."

"Ohhh, that's harsh Sawyer," he said grinning. He straightened up, "so how're you doin?"

"I'm fine!" She smiled at him and touched his arm, "i'm really really fine Owen, thanks for asking and thanks for being there, I know it was pretty crazy back there- not exactly what you signed on for."

"Ah ha I suspect being with Brooke is a guarantee things can get crazy sometimes- I thought you were the safe option."

"Do I hear regrets?" Brooke's arms appeared round Owen's waist and she dipped under his arm, "hello friend, boy friend, are you guys getting nostalgic about your brief doomed relationship?"

"Oh we didn't have a relationship," said Peyton grinning cheekily, "just a really hot one night stand." She smirked and turned towards the dining room.

"Not funny!" Brooke said crossly over her shoulder and Peyton overhead her saying, "was she really hot?"

"Babe," he started helplessly but Peyton knew he was never gonna win that one.

"Ok ok," Haley's voice rang out through the house, "dinner is finally ready!"

"Ohh thank god," Lucas cried out dramatically before catching his wife round the waist and whispering in her ear, "you ok?"

"Please stop asking," she said slightly frustratedly, "the more people keep asking, the less ok I feel! I am stable but if you keep treating me like i'm made of glass i'm gonna feel like i'm breakable!"

He looked down at her holding Eva and felt a pang of longing for them both to be holding their own together, "well you couldn't look more comfortable holding her," he said firmly.

She smiled up at him and touched his cheek, "gotta be prepared you know?" He nodded silently and kissed her palm. She took a breath, "plus she's my god daughter, if I dropped her Nathan would totally turn god father on my ass and kill me dead dead dead."

He chuckled, "well i'd quite like you to stick around for the next sixty or seventy years so please don't try any basketball moves with her head ok?"

* * *

"Alright," Nathan stood up at the head of the table and hit his glass with a spoon- he chipped it, "ohh, sh- sorry Hales." She rolled her eyes and shook her head but couldn't help smiling. They all laughed and fell quiet, "so we've all been through a lot this year- a hell of a lot." Underneath the table Lucas squeezed Peyton's hand and opposite them Owen kissed Brooke's shoulder softly. Nathan continued, "but I can't help but feel, as long as we stick together, we could get through anything. We have each others backs and I personally feel... Well pretty damn lucky to have you all."

"Here here," Owen said loudly raising his glass and they all cheered and clinked glasses. As Haley brought in the chocolate cake to exclamations of delight from Brooke and Jamie, Peyton looked around happily. This was her family, everything she needed was right here and as Lucas played with her fingers she turned and kissed him quickly.

"I love you," she whispered.

"Why wouldn't you?" He said grinning back.

Later on Peyton made her way across the garden, wading through a few feet of snow giggling and clambered back onto the trampoline.

"Again with the snow and the trampoline?!" Lucas came out of the house and squinted down to where she was lying. "Babe it's dark now!"

"I know," she called out through the darkness, "but you can see right?"

He sighed, his breath misting, "hold on one second." He jogged back inside and Peyton lay alone creating a snow angel across the material. Suddenly the garden was filled with light and she gasped.

"Woah! What the-" twinkly fairy lights filled the garden with light and made the snow glitter beautifully. Lucas reappeared and grinned at her from across the snow.

"You like it?"

"I love it, when did they go up?"

"Nate and I put them up yesterday."

"Well I love them," she sat up and reached out an arm, "you coming over?"

He pulled a face, "do I have to, there's no real incentive to lie out in the cold" but his eyes twinkled and she knew he was teasing her.

"I'll make it worth your while, I promise..."

"Oh well," he came over and leant against the trampoline structure to kiss her, "if you promise."

"Hey you guys," Brooke appeared at the door, they both sighed lightly and turned round;

"Make it quick Davis I got a hot moment with my wife goin' on here," Lucas growled.

"Riiight, in the freezing cold garden," she said rolling her eyes.

"Brooke!"

"Oh yeah," she looked at her feet for a second and then up at them, "can I borrow Peyton for a second?"

"Why," Luke slipped an arm around Peyton's waist as she clambered down, "what's up?"

"Someone's here to see you..."


	41. Have A Little Faith

**A/N: Haha, we knew there was unfinished business with our boy here- no i'm just kidding, he's here for a different motive- or is he? Not a big dramatic chapter as such- just, a set up! Sorry it's been a while again- work is getting crazy.**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own anything.**

Peyton ran across the beach breathing hard. Above her sea gulls cried and the sky was almost white it was so bright. Finally she reached the sand dunes outside her house and collapsed on the damp sand. It was barely past six but she never slept well these days and so she had taken up running. Sometimes it amused Lucas to watch his wife jump up and start the day so full of energy, other times when all he wanted to do was lie still and hold her, it drove him crazy. Today however he'd been dead asleep when she'd rolled out of bed and she'd left him like that. She had wanted the space, the air, twenty minutes without his snoring. She had a busy day ahead, a day that could, if she wasn't careful, result in serious dramatics.

_The previous night Luke had gone to bed without very many words and she had sat up thinking. Her husband's response to the visitor was to visibly flinch and practically bolt from the room with a brief handshake. Peyton had stood, stock still, trying to gather her thoughts. The only man who had even come close to loving her as much as Lucas, or that she could ever have loved almost as much. But not enough. And yet here he was, standing looking at her with his big puppy dog eyes, hands shoved in his pockets, stance awkward and defensive. She had moved forward to hug him and he'd taken a step back, she felt surprised, what was he doing here if not to see her?_

"_Sorry," he said quickly, "not quite ready for contact."_

"_What are you doing here Jake?" She'd felt suddenly exposed and reached for Luke's hoodie on the back of the sofa, wrapping it round her tightly. Brooke cleared her throat._

"_I'm err, just gonna go help Haley with the washing up," she said quickly before half running through to the kitchen. Nathan was pressed up against the wall on the other side and she poked him in the ribs, "mind your business Scott."_

"_Shut up Davis," he hissed back, "I wanna know what he's doing back. Our girl's only just got good again man, if he messes things up."_

"_Yeah yeah," she said rolling her eyes and flexing her arm muscles, "you'll go all i'm Nathan Scott, maaaan and get your gun."_

"_Damn right," he'd said scowling at her, "stop laughing I mean it I would."_

"_I'm sorry," she tried to put on a straight face but couldn't help but smirk and he lunged at her, tickling her, "argh ok i'm sorry! Oi Hales a little help here?!"_

_Peyton could hear them laughing from the icy silence of the living room and wished feverently she was in there with them. She pushed her back and Jake caught sight of her ring and flinched slightly._

"_Congratulations," he said softly, "I heard about your wedding all the way in Savannah."_

_She looked at her feet, "i'm sorry I didn't tell you Jake, there wasn't a lot of warning, it was kind of spontaneous," she couldn't help but smile at the memory. He watched her sadly._

"_Yeah I figured," he looked at the sofa and then up at her with the ghost of a smile, "but you could have called before that."_

"_So could you," she said childishly._

"_You're right," he said softly, "and i'm sorry for that. Sorry I left Tree Hill so quickly. I just," he squinted at her, trying to find the words, "just couldn't stay you know?"_

_She nodded mutely, she didn't know what to say. What the hell did you say to the guy who's heart you'd broken?_

"_And i'm sorry," he added quickly, "sorry about what happened that night. It was not my intention to get anybody else hurt."_

_She noted the 'else' and smiled slightly, he had so meant to kick Lucas' ass, "it's water under the bridge Jake."_

"_And for Lucas?" He asked quietly, "and everybody else- Haley and Nathan? I know they were pretty hurt- Jamie..."_

_She shook her head, "everyone's ok Jake, they understood- Nathan in particular- he knows about the urge to punch out the other guy."_

"_Good," he nodded, "then i've got a proposition for you."_

* * *

Peyton climbed up the steps to the house and kicked her trainers off at the door, "Luke?"

He appeared with a mug of coffee looking sleepy, "hey- I figured you'd gone running- coffee?"

She shook her head, "urg no I don't think so." She took a breath, "so Luke-"

He raised his eyebrows reading her mind, "yeah I know- we need to talk right?"

She sat down on the sofa and pulled him down next to her, swinging her slowly cooling legs over his own very warm ones, finding his hand. "I love you," she said quickly and he laughed.

"Oooh start with that aannd the legs?" He narrowed his eyes, "you definitely want something."

"Yeaahh," she twisted his hand round in her own, "I kinda do- I mean, i'm really hoping that you wouldn't mind if umm, Jake came to town for a bit?"

His eyes widened, "what? Why?" His face darkened, "is he still-"

"What no no! It's not like that," she said quickly, "he wants to record some stuff with his band."

"His band?" Luke repeated disdainfully, "since when does Jake have a band?"

"Since forever Luke! And one of the guys has been away and now they're all together and Jake was really hoping to do record some stuff."

"Why does it have to be here in Tree Hill?" He wined plaintively, "aren't there any recording studios in Savannah?"

"Well," she paused, "i've been thinking for a while about setting up my own label and well... Jake was just hoping I knew someone who could help them do it really cheaply and well.. I figured, I know me right?"

"Riiight," he said slowly, he really didn't like the direction this conversation was heading.

"Well I thought- he could be my first band," she bit her lip and looked at him nervously, "what do you think?"

"Oh well, I don't know- considering the last time the guy was in town he beat the crap out of me and caused a traffic accident." He shook his head and stood up abruptly, her legs dropped to the floor, "you know i'm not really feeling it."

"Luke-"

"I don't like him Peyton- he had you for all that time and-" he raised a hand, "what if he's just here to win you back? Hell the guy's probably got a thousand places he could go but he comes here? To Tree Hill? Just to record some stuff?" He bent his fingers as he said 'record some stuff' and continued, "I mean I bet he doesn't even have a band."

"Lucas you are being so immature right now!" She stood up to match his height, "you and me are married now! You think just because Jake comes back i'm gonna what? Just fall back into his arms? You think i'm that shallow?! I _chose_ you over him, chose a life in Tree Hill just to be with you over everything I had with Jake. Don't you trust me? Don't you trust us? God we have been together too long and through too much for you to even think that just because there's even the remotest possibility Jake's still interested in me that _i'd_ actually reciprocate!"

He was flooded with guilt and looked at her remorsefully, kicking the table gently, "sorry."

She rolled her eyes and went over to him, sliding her arms round his waist, "you're my man Lucas Scott and I love you _so_ much. You, no-one else. no-one will ever replace you."

He smiled and said slightly sulkily, "well they better not- cos you know I gave up some skank called Lindsey for you you know."

"Ah ha, you're a funny guy."

"Yeaah I know," he bent and kissed her and then pulled away suddenly picking her up, "but i'm lots of other things too."

"Oh really?" She grinned, "what kind of things?"

"I can show you if you like."

"I'm free all morning," she said grinning suggestively.

"Works for me." And with that he carried her towards the bedroom, kicking the door shut, leaving the shadow of Jake behind them in the living room.

* * *

That had been over two weeks ago and Jake had returned to Savannah to give Peyton some time to sort out her studio space. She'd done a lot in two weeks- cleared a space in the room next to Tric, had builders set up her studio and even decided on a name for her label. Lucas had watched her in awe as she shouted down the phone at construction workers who fell behind, ordered people about, installed equipment and all on practically no sleep. He had fought the urge several times to ask her why it had taken Jake's appearance to spur her into action when he had suggested this so many times, so far he felt he had behaved pretty well. The fact that every time he heard Jake's name he wanted to punch a hole in the wall was neither here nor there, it was the fact that he _hadn't_.

Brooke knocked on the Scott's front door and tapped her foot impatiently, she had a job to do. Lucas had been lazing on the sofa reading one of Peyton's John Irving's and recognised the tap immediately.

"What brings you here Miss Davis?" He asked as he opened the door.

"I'm here to talk to you," she said abruptly, pushing past him and into the house, dropping her bag and coat on the sofa, man she kept getting these insane hot flushes and it was only February.

"Ok," he followed her back into the sitting room confused, "about what?"

She rounded from looking out at the ocean, placing her hands on her hips and giving him a look. He waited a second and then shrugged.

"Ok i'm getting nothing... Is there something I should know?"

"You'll get there," she said firmly.

He waited for at least a minute drawing blanks and then sighed, "ok did I call you fat in some round about way that should never have been interpreted so but you have deduced that it means I think you're fat? Cos that's about the only thing I can think of."

She rolled her eyes, "ok I didn't even understand half of that sentence, besides honey I got a man at home who practically worships the ground I walk on, I wouldn't blink if you said anything implying that-"

"Ha!" He interrupted, "you would claw my eyes out Brooke Davis."

"Even so! That's not why i'm here."

"Then-"

"I'm here about Peyton you idiot!"

"Why?"

"Luke she is _so_ worried you're not ok about Jake being her first artist and I think you're being totally selfish if you're not completely and one hundred percent supportive of her right now."

He stared at her incredulously, "she hasn't said anything!"

"Not to you, you dunce! But I happen to be the best friend and contrary to popular belief your boy problems don't stop when you get married so I still kind of hear about you oh I don't know, ninety percent of the time."

"What's with all the percent talk?" He said teasingly.

She raised an eyebrow, "I just had a business meeting to secure the money transaction from Clothes Over Bros to Peyton Sawyer Inc etc. What have you done with your morning Lucas?"

His face dropped, "I umm, I read!"

"But you didn't write," she said firmly, "and you know that Peyton would support you in a second if you said you wanted to so why can't you support her dream?"

"Ouch," he said, feeling slightly ambushed, "where did that come from?" She raised an eyebrow and he knew exactly where it had come from.

"She doesn't think i'm working enough?"

"She's worried about you is all and this _whole_ thing could fall apart because she's not sure without you."

He sighed, "it's just- it's Jake. Why does it have to be Jake?"

"She totally did it to spite you," she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Ok I get it- i'm being a total ass about this and I know I have no right but-"

"Luke, at some point you were gonna have to see him again and ok so he's collaborating with your wife, but hey look at that- she's you _wife_." She gestured to the wedding photo on the nearest table top and then looked back at him, "just show her you're ok Luke, she's basically dragging her feet about calling Jake back because she doesn't think you're on board. And she shouldn't be, I mean, have you even heard his stuff? It's great. But she won't do it without you, you know that."

He felt terrible now, "ok Brooke, I will fix this."

"Thank you!" She cried throwing up her arms, "one less problem on my plate."

"What are your other problems?" He asked concerned.

"Oh honey nothing that can't wait a month or so," she said quickly, gathering up her bag and coat, "thank you Luke- i'm sorry to come over here and yell but just- let her know you're ok right?"

* * *

Peyton arrived home and threw her bag in the corner, "Lucas Scott? Your wife's home!"

"I'm in here," he called back. She wondered through to the living room and gasped, "Luke!" The room was filled with candles and a bunch of roses sat on the piano. Lucas was standing by the fireplace looking nervous. He came forward now, winding his arms round her waist.

"You know, you are the most amazing person I know Peyton Sawyer."

"What do you want?" She asked narrowing her eyes. He chuckled.

"Ok I deserved that. But seriously, I wanted to say i'm sorry and that you and your best friend are too perceptive for your own good."

She suddenly understood, "Jake?"

"Yeah, Jake. I'm sorry, I should have said I wasn't ok about it. I just, I want you to do this Peyton, more than anything."

"But-"

"I know it's gonna be weird with him here but honestly," he looked her in the eye and said firmly, "i'm gonna deal with it. Because I love you and of course I trust you."

She smiled up at him, "really? You're ok?"

"I am, I promise, and hey you know what? I even wrote something today."

"You did? Oh Luke that's great!" She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him, "that's so good!" Her joy made him feel so bad he hadn't supported her enough so far and re-enforced his determination to help her from now on.

"I love you Peyton," he said softly into her neck. She pulled away and touched his face.

"And I love you Lucas, we're gonna have a great month, I can feel it."

**Soo some setting up, hope it was ok, kind of figured Luke wouldn't be a hundred percent ok straight away, hence the drama but Jake has a purpose I promise- but no leyton interruptions!**


	42. For Every Step Forward

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

**A/N: Y'all are superduper for still reviewing after all this time and I'm very grateful. Thank you v much and you know, lots of nice reviews= more chapters! Haha I don't mean that but I am finding this easy to write right now so hopefully not so long to wait for the next instalment.**

_I've been looking so long at these pictures of you,_

_That I almost believe that they're real,_

_I've been living so long with my pictures of you_

_That I almost believe that the pictures are all I can feel._

Peyton closed her eyes and let the music wash over her. She was severely nervous. It was officially the first day her studio was up and running and Jake was late. She didn't hear the knock at her door over the music and almost had a heart attack as a voice rang out.

"Peyton?"

"Oh jesus!" She clutched her chest, "Luke what are you doing here?"

He chuckled and came in, revealing a bunch of roses from behind his back and bending to kiss her. "I thought I'd come wish you luck on your first day babe," he nodded at the record she was pausing, "it seems like you're already at home."

"Ha ha. Luke thank you they're beautiful," she twisted round, "I'm not sure I have a vase however.."

"Yeah I figured," he said grinning, "I'll go see if there's a glass I can nick from Owen. I'll be right back," he turned to go but she caught his hand and pulled him back towards her to kiss him properly.

"Wow," he said softly, "I should bring roses more often."

"I agree," she said giggling and kissing him again. He leant her gently against the desk, dropping the roses to the floor. After a few minutes Peyton's cell began to buzz.

"Daaamn, I was just getting to the good stuff," he muttered crossly. She smirked and reached over to pick it up.

"It's Nathan- hey dude what's up?" Luke watched her proudly, she looked so glamorous and in control on her cell at her big desk. She also looked damn hot, he decided to interrupt. He began kissing her neck softy. "Uh huh- Nate, could you hold on for one sec?"

"Yeah Nathan call my wife back in like three minutes could ya?" He asked into the phone. Peyton hit him with it.

"Three minutes?! Is that supposed to impress a girl?!"

Lucas shrugged and smirked at her, "it's worked before."

"You're such a charmer." She picked the phone back up, "sorry Nate, yeah that'd be fine- sure.. Now I do kinda have an impatient husband and a big studio to sort out so I'll call you later about the details.. ok.. yeah.. byeee." She closed the phone and narrowed her eyes at Lucas, who was looking very pleased with himself. "That wasn't very businesslike Lucas Scott and this happens to be my place of business! Now go get me that vase before I make you my bitch for the whole day."

"Well-"

"Go!"

He sniggered and turned to leave.

"Hey Luke," she stopped him at the door.

"Yeah babe"

"Thank you for bringing me flowers."

He came back over and kissed her once more, "that's all I wanted and you're welcome."

She watched him go happily and then sat back down on her swivel chair and surveyed her office. She had painted the walls a bright red with black and white squares, bold and beautiful. Of course there were the now traditional red paint handprints on the white squares- Jamie's, Brooke's with a squiggled heart above, Haley and Nathan's together, and Owen's with a reminder that there was an open bar for Peyton anytime beside it. Hers and Luke's were in black paint and crossed over each other. Peyton had then asked if everybody didn't mind writing their favourite song lyrics in marker pen on the red wall.

Brooke's favourite lyrics had been from her favourite song in the whole world, "_Lights will guide you home, and ignite your bones and I will try to fix you..._"

Owen had picked a Bob Seger song, surprising everyone. Brooke had subtly asked Peyton to explain who Bob Seger was and Peyton had laughingly told her. _"Here I go, playing star again.  
There I go, turn the page"_

Haley had thought long and hard before settling on one of her main inspirations over the years, a Joni Mitchell classic, "_Tears and fears and feeling proud, To say I love you right out loud, Dreams and schemes and circus crowds, I've looked at life that way."_

Nathan had pouted and asked if he could just let his wife chose something amazing for him, but Peyton had liked the idea so much she had insisted he chose his own. He had eventually opted for the song that had changed his life which had made everyone tease him for a good five minutes but made his wife glow with pride. "_I love the time and in between, the calm inside me, in a space where I can breathe."_

Luke had finalised his list of choices to three, but still had yet to write his own up there. Peyton's own lyrics were obvious to her from the minute she had asked everybody else. "_You calm the storms and you give me rest, you hold me in your hands, you won't let me fall,_ _you steal my heart and you take my breath away." _It wasn't her absolute favourite song but the lyrics meant the most to her in the world. When Lucas had seen them he had kissed her softly, not needing to say anything at all. Her favourite record sleeves were behind her on the wall to serve as inspiration and she had her own entire record collection split evenly between here and home.

"Peyton?" She glanced up and smiled as she saw Jake standing in the doorway clutching a guitar looking nervous.

"Jake!" She leapt up and ran over to hug him, "i'm so glad you made it!"

"Thanks, sorry we're late- we had a little car trouble." He turned and Peyton noticed three guys behind him, "Peyton these are my band mates, Carl, Ben and Quinn."

"Oh like the guitarist? Cool!"

The guy named Quinn laughed, "that's never normally the reaction I get to my name. It's normally more like oh... Quinn? What an unusual name, followed by an awkward silence."

Peyton grinned, "well they'll be none of those here- nice to meet you guys. You wanna check out the space? Maybe get a drink?"

"Ahh I could really use a bathroom-" Carl lowered what looked like a bass guitar and looked around hopefully.

"Sure," Peyton pointed towards the bar, "it's through there. Hey if you pass a tall blonde could you tell him that vase is needed asap?"

"Ummm, yeah sure, I'm not even gonna ask about the randomness about that message."

"Probably best not to!"

Peyton lead the rest of the band through to the recording studio feeling nervous, what if it wasn't up to scratch?

"Wow," Jake whistled and Quinn twisted round taking it all in.

"Niccce."

"You guys think it's ok?"

"Peyton- this is amazing, I can't believe you did al this." Jake was looking at her with great admiration and she felt herself blush.

"Well- I had some help."

"Hey Peyton," the guy named Ben sat down at the piano and did a quick scale with a flourish, "when something's this good- take all the credit."

"I'll remember that for your writer," she said smirking and they all grinned at her, this was gonna be _so_ fun.

* * *

"So Luke," Owen reappeared from the basement waving a vase, "Brooke said you've started writing again- any chance I'm gonna be in it?"

Lucas chuckled, "you mean as the guy that almost stole my girl?"

"Pfft, I don't think so. More like the guy that knocked some sense into you,"

"Hey," a guy neither of them recognised appeared,

"Can I help you?"

"How very bartender like," Lucas said teasingly, Owen shot him a look.

"Shut up man. What's up?" He said to the guy coming over.

"Oh. I'm with the band." Luke's grinning face fell.

"Oh you guys made it then?" He was kind of hoping a freak snow storm would prevent them from ever leaving Savannah.

"Yeaaahh..." The guy kinked an eyebrow at the sudden silence and black looks, but then shrugged, "you must be the tall blonde guy Peyton asked me to tell to hurry up. I'm headed for the bathroom." He walked across the floor and Owen turned to raise his eyebrows at Lucas.

"Well handled Luke."

"Shut up man," Lucas muttered, "weren't you supposed to be sucking up to me so that you get a cameo in my book?"

Owen flexed his arm and grinned, "whatever man, just as long as you say I was serious competition and all the while I looked damn attractive."

"Well well, if you two wanna be left alone I can come back later..?"

Both men turned to see Brooke standing in the doorway looking highly amused and ultra chic in a black crepe skirt and a pale pink silk top.

"Brooke aren't you freezing?" Luke asked incredulously, "it's raining and everything."

"Oh," she waved a hand, "I never feel the cold. What are you doing here broody?"

"Came to wish Peyton luck," he said bounding back towards the office.

Brooke raised her eyebrows and called after him, "you mean to spy on Jake?" He turned and stuck his tongue out, she chuckled and he disappeared round the door.

"So what brings you here lovely?" Owen came round the bar and moved towards her concerned, "I thought you had a meeting?"

"I had to cancel," she said briskly.

"Why babe?"

"I was too busy throwing up all morning to worry about standing up in front of the entire Macy's buyers department."

He frowned, "ohh baby, did you eat something bad? You're kind of a funny colour."

She rolled her eyes at his cluelessness. Honestly; hot flushes, morning sickness, mood swings, did he need a big sign?! Normally she got cold in August. "Owen-"

"I mean, you look perfect, that's not what I meant," he said quickly, "maybe just a lie down-"

"I'm pregnant," she blurted out.

His eyes widened and for a second she thought he might collapse from shock. She looked up at him doubtfully before finding herself completely surprised by his second reaction. He burst into laughter and picked her up suddenly and swung her round.

"Oh my god are you kidding me?!"

She couldn't help but smile back joyfully, "no I'm really not. I've been thinking I was for about two weeks but I went to the doctors this morning and they confirmed- I'm about a month and a half pregnant."

"Wow," he sat down on the nearest bar chair and pulled her onto his knee.

"You're ok with this?" She asked cautiously.

He looked up at her incredulously, "are you serious? I couldn't be happier, Brooke Davis," he squeezed her hand, "that you and I are gonna have a kid. A baby. Wow."

"I know," she smiled happily at him, stroking his face, thinking how lucky she was. Then she bit her lip, "oh god babe."

He looked at her sharply, "what's wrong? Are you ok? What hurts?" He moved to get up, "should I get a doctor?!"

"No no, I'm fine," honestly she thought, he was going to be terrible at the birth. She sighed, "but how am I going to tell Peyton?"

"Oh.." He lowered himself back into the chair and she rested her head against his, "oh yeah."

* * *

"Alright from the top guys," Peyton swivelled in her chair and pushed up the bass, feeling extremely excited. They had been recording and playing random stuff all day but in the last hour the band had really come alive. Jake was as ever, a gorgeous singer, his smooth voice filling the room with hope and love. The rest of the band had at first cracked jokes and messed around but when they had actually got down to business they had completely surprised her by turning into the ultimate professionals. They were happy to repeat anything, they took her advice on board, it was basically like a dream recording session. It was at times like this, when she was feeling particularly inspired by her music, that she wished Ellie was here.

"Knock knock, hey girlie!" Haley's brown eyes appeared round the door and looked around. "Wow Peyton this place looks awesome and," she paused and turned to look through the glass at Jake and the band, "these guys sound great!"

"I know right!" Peyton jumped up clapping her hands and hugging her friend quickly, "what brings you here Hales?"

"Oh I saw the light when I was driving home, marking took forever tonight- coffee?" She proffered a paper cup from behind her back.

"Eww no thank you," Peyton pulled a face, "I am really not feeling caffeine these days."

"Funny," Haley sat down in the desk, "it's all I can drink right now. I swear I need about five cups before breakfast to keep me going with Jamie and school and everything in between!"

Peyton beamed, "you're like supermom," she said quietly.

Haley nodded and smiled softly, "yeah it's a challenge but a lotta fun. Actually," she twisted her hands together, "I kinda came here with an ulterior motive."

Peyton raised an eyebrow, "oh and here I was thinking you'd just dropped by to see your good friend Peyton."

"Ha well I did that too!"

"Hey Peyton we're gonna take five ok?" Jake was speaking close to the class and she snorted.

"Jake I can hear you wherever you stand in the room- you know that right?"

"Oh," he backed away and grinned, "sure I did. Hey Haley."

"Hi Jake, how's it goin' in there?"

"Ahh you know- she's a real slave driver." He smirked and Peyton stuck her tongue out, he waved and followed the guys outside.

Peyton rolled her eyes and then turned back to Haley, "you were saying?"

Haley appraised her friend curiously, "you're happy," she said suddenly.

Peyton looked at her in surprise, "err, yeah I am- is that ok?"

"Yes yes of course, sorry!" Haley reached over and squeezed her hand, "sorry, I just meant, you look _really_ happy Peyton."

"Yeah well," the blonde shrugged quickly, "me and Luke are good; the music stuff is amazing and so much fun. I'm back with my first love in both senses!"

"That's great Peyton, I'm really happy for you, you deserve this."

"Thanks Hales, I just feel like I'm doing something really great with these guys."

"Actually that's kind of why I'm here."

"What- you wanna marry Lucas?"

"Ah ha you're a funny girl."

"Well I try."

"Well as tempting as that is," Haley raised an eyebrow and Peyton grinned, "that's not what I meant." She pulled a face and then took a breath, "wouldyouhelpmerecordanewalbum?"

Peyton stared at her, "what? I kinda caught like, two words there."

"I've just been thinking, now Nathan's on his feet and he's started training again and I see you in your big studio and I just, I guess I'm craving the music that _I_ love too."

Peyton nodded, "wow, Haley James Scott, back in the studio."

"So you'll help me?"

"Are you kidding?!" Peyton jumped up clapping again, "of course I will! Oh my god," she clutched her friends arm suddenly, "why don't you start right now?!"

"What?"

"Sing something with Jake and his guys, come on pleeease- it would be so awesome."

"Well I don't know-"

"No come on Mrs Scott it'll be totally brilliant." Jake reappeared in the recording booth and Peyton waved a hand, "Jake, hey Jake! How would you feel about singing a duet with an old friend aaand may I remind you- a sell out rock star, Mrs Haley James Scott?"

Jake grinned, "sure, sound's cool- you know any duets Haley?"

* * *

Peyton arrived home at eleven beaming and collapsed on the sofa. A figure on the comfy chair opposite moved and she jumped up screaming.

"Arrrgh! What the hell?!!?"

The figure seemed to awoke with a start and spoke into the darkness, "hey no Peyton it's me! It's Brooke!" She clicked on the lamp next to her and stood quickly. "I'm sorry! I was waiting for you and I must have fallen asleep-"

Peyton clutched her chest, "Wow everyone is trynna kill me today! How long have you been waiting? You knew I was in studio why didn't you just come there?"

"I- I needed to talk to you-"

"What the hell's going on in here?!" Lucas appeared in long basketball shorts and nothing else. Brooke kinked an eyebrow.

"Well, it really is my day for admiring hot physiques."

"Brooke you're still here?" Lucas asked incredulously, "I let you in at like six- I've been writing, I thought you'd have gone by now."

"Well I'm sorry for disturbing!" She said crossly, "what? Like a best friend can't come and visit her best friend occasionally without announcing it?"

Peyton rolled her eyes, "ok I have had enough with poor excuses for ulterior motives today- spit out B Davis."

Brooke wrung her hands together, looking at them both, "man this is so hard. I was kinda hoping for a minute alone with Peyton." She began to tear up and Lucas looked horrified.

"Oh god Brooke i'm sorry- quick," he backed out of the room, "pretend I wasn't even here, look see- I'm gone."

"No no!" She stamped her foot, "I didn't mean that, I'm sorry, god," she dashed away the tears quickly, "damn hormones," she muttered. This was ridiculous. Lucas came back into the room pulling on a hoodie, Peyton was looking at her strangely.

"Brooke honey?"

She exhaled hard and then looked up at her, "I'm pregnant..."


	43. So Long As I Got You

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**A/N: You guys have been so good to me with your reviews and I really appreciate them! LMAO Alex- why on earth would Brooke be having Luke's baby?!?! I would never do that to leyton. Plus Luke's lyrics aren't up for a reason yet- be patient my friend! I really hope I got this chapter right.**

_Morning comes in paradise, morning comes in light._

_Still I must obey, still I must invite._

_If there's anything to say, if there's anything to do._

_If there's any other way, I'll do anything for you._

There was a long silence. A sweeping pain froze Peyton for a second and she couldn't move. If she was honest she wasn't sure what her first emotion really was. Happiness for her friend? A pang of longing for her own lost baby? Envy? Joy? Grief. She didn't want to be sad anymore, she had been working so hard... Ah sod it; she was happy for her best friend. She dived forward and wrapped her arms round her friend, "congratulations B Davis," she said softly, "that's wonderful."

Following his wife's graceful lead Lucas came forward and kissed Brooke on the cheek, "it really is Brooke, congratulations."

"Thank you," she murmured raspily. She grasped her friend's arm tightly, "are you sure? Because Peyton if you're not ok then I can stay away-"

"Are you crazy Brooke? Of course it's ok! You're gonna have a baby and that's amazing! You can't hide it," she squeezed her friend's hand to say she understood- and meant what she said, "this is a wonderful thing best friend."

Brooke gazed at her doubtfully for a second and then broke into a relieved smile, "ok- if you're sure. Oh goody now I can be totally excited and completely freaked out, all at the same time!"

Peyton snorted, "yeah that balance will tip a few times a day I swear."

"Oh I know- I'm already on the crazy mood swings."

They collapsed on the sofa, hands entwined and Peyton smiled at her friend, tilting her head to one side. "Wow, Momma Davis. I can't believe it!"

"I know," Brooke's smile widened, "it's bizarre. But you know, it's also really good. I'm really happy P Sawyer."

"That's great sweetie- and what about Owen?"

"Oh you wouldn't believe how great he was about it! He was just really excited, not scared or anything. He was better than me really."

Listening from behind the sofa Lucas closed his eyes remembering his own experience in that ridiculously small and water logged bathroom, Peyton's eyes meeting his with such joy... He turned quickly away, he couldn't listen to this. He walked calmly, so as not to raise any alarms, away from the excited chatter and opened the slide door carefully, before disappearing outside. His wife's carefully toned voice, full of happiness for her friend, covered a great pain that he himself could not. That should be them in there; still excited about their upcoming baby day and passing on advice to the newly pregnant Brooke. They should be old ands about the first few months, not only able to give a two month review. He slammed his hand against the balcony and stared out at the dark sea, it seemed to match his mood.

"Luke?" Peyton's voice made him feel instantly better. She slid her arms around his waist and kissed his back. He ran his fingers along her arms and stroked her hands, entwining their fingers. "You ok?" She asked softly.

"Yeaah, I guess," his own voice was shaky.

"Brooke's in the bathroom," she sighed and rested her face against his bare skin. Her thumping heart relaxed just standing with him. She kissed his shoulder blade and he leant backwards and then twisted to look at her. He cupped her face gently and smiled hesitantly, his eyes searching hers.

"Are_ you_ ok Mrs Scott?"

"I- I will be," she sighed and rested her head on his chest for a minute, he kissed her hair. "I'm so happy for her but..." She trailed off and he nodded silently.

"Yeah I know."

"I'm tired Luke."

"I know babe, me too." He sighed and kissed the top of her head again.

"Hey Scotts- I'm off!" They both turned to see Brooke peeping round the door, "Owen will be getting panicky about me not being home yet. He might think you've killed and buried me or something."

"Ha ha," Peyton said sticking her tongue out and throwing an arm around her best friend's shoulders as they moved towards the front door.

"Ohhh although you know it would make him _so_ sexy and worried charging round Tree Hill looking for me, oh maybe in a wife beater and oh! Maybe he could get in a fight with some really hot cop in the rain cos no-one will believe him that I'm missing! And then finally he could come and find me and-"

"Okayy dirty minded lady, you need to go home and sleep. And while you're at it think about how well behaved you're gonna have to be when this little one comes along- no more scenarios of Owen beating policemen in the rain!"

"Oh honey I'll always have those scenarios. And Owen is always so happy to oblige."

"Too much information Davis," Peyton said chuckling and pulling a face.

"But you know I love to share!" Brooke turned around suddenly and fixed her eyes on her friend, "hey Peyton-"

"Yes dirty pregnant momma?"

"Well it's about that sweetie- are you sure you're ok?"

"You are such a dream friend darlin'," Peyton squeezed her friend's arm, "hell you're the one who's pregnant and you're asking _me_ if I'm ok with it?! This is about you Brooke Davis, and I swear, it's all ok."

Brooke looked at her dubiously, "Peyton-"

"I mean it Davis! Go be happy and glowing and eat as many fairy cakes as you like!"

"Ok P Sawyer, but just say if it gets too much right?"

"I swear I will, but I love you- you're my best friend and you know I'm gonna be godmother so I kinda gotta be ok with the kid."

"Actually I was thinking of asking Junk," Brooke said teasingly.

"Oh I think he'd make a great godfather- if you can ignore him doing the impression every single time you call him that."

Brooke pulled a face, "you're right, you're a much better candidate."

"My point exactly my friend."

"Ok, well I love you too- I'll call you tomorrow!" She headed towards the gates and Peyton shouted after her.

"Yeah do that- I'm hanging with Jamie while Nate meets with that scout guy-"

"Oh fun! I'll drop by studio then maybe?"

"Great, see you then...."

Slowly Peyton closed the door and tipped her head against it. Lucas appeared from the bedroom, now wearing a hoodie and leant against the door frame. His blue eyes were dark and full of sadness as they met her own. Silently he moved across the room to her and stood in front of her, she remained stock still. He made to touch her and she visibly flinched.

"Peyt-"

"Don't- I can't-" she shook her head and looked at the floor. Her golden hair fell forward and her face disappeared into her hands. He stepped forward and gently moved her hands away. Tears were falling down her cheeks and she looked at him helplessly.

"Oh god Luke," she whispered, "how do we do this?" He felt thankful that she said 'we'; that she wasn't going to push him away again. He lived in fear of her shutting him out like before. She leant against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her.

"It's ok babe, it's ok."

"I'm happy for her Luke, I really am, but-"

"I know Peyton, I know. It's ok, you can do this. We can do this. It's gonna happen for us one day. This is just, not our time."

She sniffed, "I know, I know, and hey- I get really good practice at being an Aunt right?"

He smiled at her softly, "yeah that's right." He stroked her hair, "think about how happy Brooke is and how good you're gonna be at the fairy godmother role."

"Yeah, and you've already perfected the uncle role with Jamie."

"See- these are all good things," he said kissing her forehead. There was a silence as she ran her hands up his back, he pulled away for a second; "You buying any of this?"

She sniggered, "not really, but I think we get credit for trying."

"Totally." He swung his arms around her, swaying her to and fro, "you know what I think we need?"

"Ummm a lot of Jack Daniels?"

"No boozy! You, me, Maggie and plenty of really good DVDs and vegging out in bed for a long long time."

"Hmmm," she smiled up at him for a second, "you know what? I think that might help- especially if you have Sleeping Beauty!"

"Oh no babe not again!"

"I love it so much, come ooon Luke! I promise after that we can watch whatever forties throwback you want."

"Fine," he pouted briefly and smiled, "I should really learn how to say no to you."

She grinned up at him, giving him her most attractive eyes; "oh but where would the fun in that be?!"

He chuckled, "alright then, come on Mrs Scott, let's veg."

"Yay!" She jumped on Luke's back and wrapped her arms round his neck, "forward boy! Maleficent, are you coming?" Her dog's ears pricked up at the calling of her name and she chased after Luke's legs excitedly.

* * *

"Haley?" Peyton moved into the Naley residence and looked around. "Hales?"

"Yeah I'm up here! Sorry," Haley came down the stairs with a massive box of books, "I know I'm running late sorry!"

Peyton dived forward to help her, "honey why didn't you get Nathan to do this?"

"Oh because he decided to leave before I even had a chance to ask," Haley said crossly, slamming the box to the floor, "Jamie!"

Haley's face was red and she seemed agitated, Peyton stepped forward and touched her friend's arm, "Hales?"

Haley pulled a face, "oh don't. I'm a mean wife today, I don't deserve niceness. JAMIE!"

"What's going on?"

"Ohh, I'm just not being the perfect supportive wife I should be I guess." Haley shrugged angrily, "I mean it's not like anything bad happened the last time Nathan got involved in professional basketball so why should I worry this time?"

"I thought you were ok with Nate playing again Hales."

"Well I was- but that was while it was on the river court or in our backyard. Now he's gonna be playing with other people and-" her eyes met Peyton's desperately, "I need him to be ok this time Peyton."

"Hey Haley- he's gonna be." Peyton moved across to her and clutched her friend's shoulders briefly, "he knows what he could lose this time."

"Maybe," Haley said darkly, "I just don't know why he couldn't just find a safer dream- like, like singing!"

Peyton snorted, "I'm not sure that would work out too well sweetie, he's basically tone deaf. I mean have you heard his version of The Scientist?"

Haley half smiled and then stepped across the hall and shouted up the stairs again, "James Lucas Scott!"

Jamie shouted back, "I can't find my other shoe Momma!"

Haley rolled her eyes and the fixed them on Peyton. There was something up with her friend, she was standing a little awkwardly and she looked upset under the frontier of happy Peyton.

"What's goin' on girly?"

"Absolutely nothing my friend," she said quickly, tossing her hair to look carefree.

Haley raised an eyebrow, "okay, you wanna coffee before you go to the studio?"

"Urgh no thanks, I've totally gone off that stuff. You got any tea?"

"Umm... no," she felt puzzled, "none of us drink tea, besides you've never liked it... Peyton-"

"Jamie!"

"Hi Aunty Peyton!" Jamie ran down the stairs in his new found shoes and dived into his aunt's arms.

"You ready to go dude?"

"Yeah! Did Momma tell you we're gonna get a dog?" Peyton's surprised eyes met Haley's.

"No way!? She hadn't mentioned it. And how is Momma feeling about this?"

"Aha, Momma has yet to be convinced that Jamie is totally able to look after a dog and go to school every day; she suspects it might become more her dog," Haley rolled her eyes and ruffled her son's hair, "but we'll soon find out."

"It's not gonna be your dog silly, I'm gonna look after it every day!"

"Hmm well if you say so. So my darling son, I am off to school and you are a very lucky boy for having a whole day off!" Haley reached up to kiss her son; who was still in Peyton's arms, "mwah, I love you."

"I love you too Momma."

"Peyton you're a doll for doing this- I owe you!"

"No it's no trouble, I missed my J man. We haven't hung out for ages have we dude?"

"No!"

"Where are the twins anyway?"

"Karen came to pick them up hours ago- I kinda thought babies... Brooke..." Her friend's dark eyes met Peyton's with concern and Peyton nodded in understanding.

"Thanks hon, I would have been fine but I'm not sure they would have enjoyed studio anyway."

"How're you doin' with it all by the way?" Haley followed them out of the house, locking the door behind them.

"Genuinely, I am really happy for Brooke and Owen," she said firmly. Jamie clambered into the passenger side of Peyton's car and reached for his seatbelt.

"You know Peyton, Brooke dropped by last night before coming over to yours and I was so excited for her, but I get it, you know, if you need time."

"I have had time Hales, and I'm fine! _Really_ fine."

"Well, isn't that a little arrogant?!"

"Aha and you're funny, _really_ funny."

"Yeah I know- look," Haley touched her friend's arm gently, "just let me know if you need anything."

"Thank you Mrs Scott."

"You're welcome Mrs Scott!" They both giggled and then Peyton caught her friend's hand briefly.

"Hey Haley?"

"Yeah?"

"You know if you ever need anything too-"

"You'll know about it I promise."

"Good, cos you know- we're kinda related now."

"Oh no! Don't tell people that! Then they'll ask why you're so thin and these days I am _so_ not."

"You are not fat Haley! Besides these days I'm not thin either." Haley stole a sideways glance at Peyton as she moved round the car and rolled her eyes.

"I couldn't tell either way in that insanely massive shirt dress you're wearing, since when have they been cool?"

"Umm, since I wore one! Don't you have school?" Haley stuck her tongue out in response and Jamie gasped.

"That's rude Momma!"

"Yeah I know baby- don't ever do it!"

* * *

They pulled into studio ten minutes later and Jamie raced round excitedly. "Hi guys," Peyton beamed at Jake and the band and Jake stood-

"Hey we bought cappuccinos."

"Ugh coffee? No thank you, does anyone have some water? I am waaay too hot."

"Well-" Jake began but Peyton raised a warning finger.

"If you even say _anything_ about this dress I will hurt you!"

"I wasn't," he said holding up his hands, "I swear... _Although_-"

"Stop it!"

"Ok fine. So now that you're here..."

"Hey I was like three minutes late!"

"Well, we've been here since nine."

"Then you guys need lives!" She retorted with fake crossness. Jake chuckled.

"Fair point, anyway we've got a new song ready. Can we lay it out?"

"Sure sure," she headed through to the listening booth and reached for Jamie who was attempting to rearrange her Foo Fighters albums into which cover he liked best from most to least.

"Hey little man you know those aren't supposed to be touched!"

"You said that I could but no-one else could."

"That's true, how do you remember things like that?!"

"He's got a good brain, unlike some people." Peyton lifted her head from crouching with Jamie and glared up at her best friend.

"Ha ha. Don't you have clothes to be sewing or you know, babies to be growing."

"Yeah but Owen's kinda checking on me every other hour so I'm getting no work done. So I thought I'd come say hi to my favourite man in the whole world!" She bent down and kissed Jamie, "hey buddy." She straightened up and clutched her back, "ohhh so not comfortable bending down." She moved to the studio, "I'm gonna go say hi to Jakey- you know, now that his presence is acceptable in Tree Hill!"

Peyton snorted and watched her go with amusement. Jamie tugged on her dress hem, "what's up dude?"

"Are you sad that Brooke will have a baby before you?" She stared at him for a second, expecting the pain to build inside and then she realised that truly, she wasn't in pain. She was sad that she didn't have a baby coming but she was so happy for her friend, she knew Brooke would need her now more than ever. And truthfully the idea of being pregnant again terrified her. She totally got Owens paranoia and the way he was checking up on his girlfriend every other hour- she felt like doing the same thing. She couldn't ever imagine going through the same thing again and she wouldn't wish it anyone, let alone her best friend. In a way it was a relief... Before she could answer there was another knock on the door and Owen peeked round the frame.

"Hey- did I hear my ladies voice from all the way back here?"

Peyton sniggered, "yeah you did- hey congratulations by the way," she went up on tiptoes to hug him fondly, "you're a lucky man."

"Don't I know it and hey you're-"

"A hundred per cent," she said, cutting him off with a wave of her hand and smiling at him warmly.

"Yo Jamie," Owen bent down to Jamie's height, "what you up to down here?"

"I'm sorting!"

"Cool dude."

"Are you gonna ask Brooke to marry you now?" Owen stared at the little guy incredulously and then looked back up at Peyton, she shrugged.

"I know- he gets you every time with the big questions right?!"

Owen straightened up, "no you know, he's right."

Peyton's eyes widened, "wow really!?" She almost jumped him in excitement.

"Hey handsome," Brooke's voice broke their conversation as she waved through the glass. Owen leaned forward to press speaker and then sat on Peyton's swivel chair facing the recording booth.

"Hey babe, how you doin'?"

"Ah you know, my feet already hurt, my back hurts, people keep telling me I'm glowing- the usual. So basically I'm in heaven" she said twinkling at him, Peyton thought she couldn't have looked prettier, or more perfect for this moment- "how was your morning?"

"Pretty darn good thanks gorgeous," she smiled at the compliment and moved to sit on the piano stool next to Jake, pressing odd keys, "hey Brooke?" Owen scratched the back of his neck casually.

"Yeah sweetie?" She was absentmindedly playing the Titanic theme tune, the only thing she knew.

"What do you think about getting married?" The studio fell silent as all but Brooke turned to stare at the guy who'd just proposed to the chick sitting next to Jake- none of the band were good with names.

"That sounds great babe- whatever you think." She pressed a few more notes and the suddenly stiffened and twisted round to face the glass again, her eyes wide, "wait what?!"

Owen grinned and then glanced at Peyton, "yeah I'm doing this all wrong aren't I?"

"You bet your ass you are- get in there and do it right bar kid."

Peyton turned to pick Jamie up so that he could see and with joyful tears filling her eyes watched as her best friend stood up in confusion and Owen knelt down in front of her.

"Owen-"

"Brooke," he said warningly, "you're gonna have to let me do this properly or you'll rib me about it for the rest of time."

She smiled reluctantly and then nodded, "ok."

"Brooke Davis," he said softly, "I've never met anybody like you. You've changed my world, brightened it in every way and made me a better person just for knowing you. You're everything I've ever wanted and I would fight for you- in the rain-" he added smirking for a second, she smirked right back, "or just be happy spending the rest of my days sitting on a bench watching the sunset with you. I love you. I've never loved anyone the same way and I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you and with our baby- and someday whole brood more. Will you marry me Brooke Penelope Davis?"

"Yes," she said in a fluttery voice, "yes I'll marry you." He straightened up and smiling, bent to sweep her up in a passionate kiss as the rest of the room burst into what was very enthusiastic applause for three guys who normally snorted at the very idea of commitment or anything particularly emotional and mushy. Peyton and Jamie clapped through the glass.

"Funny," said Jake appearing at Peyton's side, "the girl that predicted she'd marry a senator is marrying a bar guy."

"She's not marrying any old bar guy," she said wiping her eyes, "she's marrying the perfect match for Brooke Davis."


	44. Say It Enough And Maybe I'll Believe You

**A/N: So yay Browen wedding. Boooo for Brulian. I love Owen. The arrival in this chapter is for JJ and Alex who I know love this person. (Ha that was me trying not to spoil my own chapter.) Drama coming up- this chapter is mostly a foreshadowing for what's to come in wedding week. Man I love a Tree Hill wedding.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nada. **

After an elated afternoon of orange juice and Karen's cafe cakes Peyton took Jamie back to the house for dinner and a trip to the beach. Lucas was asleep on the bed and she dived on him excitedly.

"Ooof- baaabe!" He wined, "I was having a good dream!"

"Sorry baby!"

"You were in it you know," he said in a low voice, pulling her close, "so if you wanna make up for it..."

"Jamie's in the living room," she said giggling, "so unless _you_ wanna scar him for life."

"Ah," he rolled her over, kissing her neck, "he's five- he knows the facts of life."

"Ha!" She sat up, "Luke- Owen proposed!"

"To you?!" He said incredulously, almost falling off the bed.

"No you idiot," she jumped up on the bed, bouncing around, "to Brooke! My best friend is getting married! Married!! She's gonna be a wife!! And she's having a baby!! Oh I feel dizzy," she sat down quickly and Lucas felt concerned.

"Babe?"

Her face brightened immediately, "I'm fine," she jumped up and caught his hands, "can you believe it?! How exciting is this?!?"

"Wow it is exciting! I mean- Brooke said yes right?"

"She did she did! It was so romantic Luke, he got down on one knee and everything," she said the last part wistfully and he rolled his eyes.

"Does that mean I have to propose again with flowers and candles and on one knee?! Cos I thought the way I did it was pretty darn romantic in its own way."

"No it was it was," she said smiling and kissing him, "who doesn't love a shouted proposal in a room full of drunk people with loud music?"

He raised his eyebrows, "not nice babe."

"I know sweetie, I'm kidding. It was perfect and I loved you even more for it." She moved to the dresser and began pulling out a swimsuit.

"So you and Jamie saw the whole thing?" He asked, collapsing on the bed again, watching her rummage through her drawers.

"Uh huh, it was so cute Luke, you should have seen what he did. He was so romantic. He had a speech and everything."

"Damn Italian out doing me again," he muttered darkly.

She turned to face the bed and raised an eyebrow, "jealous much?"

"No!"

She pulled off her dress and Luke straightened up, "babe-"

"Uh huh?" Two seconds later she threw the bikini top down, "dammit." She pulled her dress back on crossly and turned to face him, "what?!"

"Peyton what was wrong with-"

"I don't like it," she said crossly. Her cell began ringing and she answered in the same frustrated tone, "what?!"

"Wow _P Sawyer if I'd have known Owen proposing was gonna make you this cross-_" Peyton smiled at the excited sound of her best friend's voice.

"Sorry Miss I'm engaged and I'm gonna bring it up every chance I get Davis, what can I do for you?"

"_Ok so I've had some ideas for dresses and I was wondering if you could come and try something on for me?_"

"Wow already?!"

"_Well I kinda wanna be a thin-ish bride so that means real quick wedding and I am really hoping you and Luke are free two weeks on Saturday?_"

"Oh my god, is that an invitation to your wedding?!"

"_Maybe... You don't think that's too fast?_"

"Brooke me and Luke got engaged and married in less than an hour." Smiling at the memory she reached across and squeezed Luke's hand. His face was a picture of confusion at her switch of moods.

"_Ok then... Are you free?"_

"Hell yes we're free!"

"_Oh goody! No sweetie that is not your colour- yes that one, ohh I like that!_" Her friend's voice trailed off and she could hear Owen muttering about penguin suits in the background, she sniggered to herself and Lucas raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Brooke?"

"_Sorry honey, so can you come to the store to try this mock up on? Pleeeease?_"

"Of course I will," Peyton thought quickly, "I'll be there in half an hour?"

"_You can't get here any faster?_" Brooke's voice fell.

"I uh, I have to pick something up first," she said, rubbing the back of her neck, Lucas watched his wife dubiously, something was up. "Ok sweetie, ok... bye!" Peyton snapped the cell shut and smiled happily. "I get to go try on bridesmaid dresses!"

"Cool babe," he said softly.

She raised her eyebrows, "wow enthusiastic much?"

"Sorry," he said smiling quickly and coming over to kiss her, "send Brooke my congratulations. I'll maybe call by later to say it properly." She headed towards the door as he sat down with his laptop again, but he wasn't entirely sure she was as ok as she appeared. "Hey Peyton-"

"Yeah?" She turned, her hair sweeping backwards and her green eyes sparkled as they met his.

"Everything's ok right?"

Her eyes barely changed, only Lucas, who knew her so very well, saw the alteration. "Everything's fine," she said quickly. She came back over to the bed and bent to kiss him. "I'll be home for tea."

"Ok," he said softly, breathing in her scent, trying to feel more like he believed her, "I'll see you later."

Peyton left the house with a promise to Jamie to take him to the beach the next day and pulled out of the drive with a heavy heart. As she drove she switched the music to some Foo Fighters, she needed to steel herself for what was coming. At the crossroads by Karen's Cafe instead of pulling in to park she indicated and turned left.

* * *

"Alrighty my soon to be married best friend, I am your mannequin as requested." Half an hour later, as promised, Peyton swung into the boutique and dropped her coat and bag onto the nearest sofa. Brooke ran out from the dressing room excitedly.

"Yay oh yay!"

Owen appeared behind his fiancée. "Babe do I have to wear a suit?"

Brooke pouted, "but it's gonna be in church sweetie. Lots of people will be there. People who will be dressed in suits themselves..."

"But I look like a prize idiot!" He pulled at the tie uncomfortably.

"What are you doing fool?!" Peyton hissed as she came over to hug him, "don't anger the bride!"

Brooke pulled a face at her friend, "shut up. And honey if you don't wanna wear a suit that's fine. Maybe I won't want to fool around at all for the next nine months, you know with the baby and everything..." She trailed off and Owen's eyes widened. Behind him Peyton stuffed her fist in her mouth to stop the laughter.

"Fine- fine- I'll wear whatever you want." He backed into the dressing room, "I'll just try the next one on-"

"Ok sweetness take your time," Brooke said easily, whipping out a tape measure and turning to her best friend grinning wickedly, "so easy."

"You're a harsh woman Brooke Davis."

"Soon to be Brooke Manganiello!"

"No way!?"

"Uh huh."

"But I love Davis."

"I know, me too. But I think," she paused and slipped the tape measure absent-mindedly round Peyton's waist, Peyton tried not to make it obvious she was breathing in. Brooke continued, "I think if I'm gonna do the whole commitment thing I wanna do it completely you know?"

Peyton nodded and smiled softly, "I can't believe you're gonna be a Mrs and a Momma," she sighed, "we're growing up so fast BDM."

"I know sweetie, wait BDM?"

"I can't pronounce Mangenillo, so I'm incorporating it to start with!"

Brooke snorted, "it's Manganiello silly. Plus you're gonna have to learn cos I can't have a maid of honour who can't pronounce my new name right?"

Peyton felt her eyes well up and caught her friends hands gently, "really?"

"Of course honey- if you'll take the job. You're my best friend and I wouldn't want anybody else. Besides I wouldn't have met Owen if it weren't for you dragging me home in the first place."

Through her tears Peyton sniggered, "well that's true."

Brooke looked at her nervously, "so is that a yes?"

"Of course! Like I would ever say no, I'd be honoured!"

"Oh thank god! Thank you!" Brooke practically knocked her friend over as she hugged her tightly.

"Hey hey," Owen reappeared, "what's going on out here?"

Brooke wiped her eyes quickly, "ohhh that one's definitely a keeper- you look hot mister."

"Why thank you," he said smirking. Brooke smiled suggestively back.

Peyton rolled her eyes, "I'm right here guys!"

"Oh sorry sweetie," Brooke turned and took her hand, "Peyton just agreed to be my maid of honour!"

Owen grinned happily, "great! Oh yeah that reminds me, I have to make a call." He disappeared again leaving the two girls together.

Peyton surveyed her friend, "so you're really doing this?"

Brooke smiled and when she spoke her raspy voice shook with emotion, "yeah, I really am."

"I'm so happy for you Brooke," she said softly, "all your dreams coming true. And I am super psyched about this wedding thing you know."

"I hope so! You got a speech to write about how great I am, how beautiful I look etc!"

"Ah ha you want me to lie?"

"Mean!" Brooke's face suddenly looked tired and she sat down heavily, "wow it has been such a long, exciting day. I had no idea being pregnant would make me so exhausted all the time!" She looked up apologetically, "oh sorry sweetie."

Peyton swallowed and sat down next to her, "you don't need to be remember? I want you to feel like you can talk about this stuff with me B Davis..." She squeezed Brooke's hand tightly, "anytime," she added.

Brooke smiled at her weakly, "thanks Peyton."

"No problem." Peyton felt a flash of panic, "but you're feeling ok right? Like nothing hurts or anything?"

"No nothing- I swear. You know between you, you and Owen make a nervous wreck!"

"I'm sorry! I just want you to be ok. I need my best friend!"

"And I'm not going anywhere Peyton."

"Ok," Peyton smiled quickly, and wished she knew these things for sure. "I love you Brooke Davis, soon to be Manganiello."

"I love you too Peyton Sawyer now Scott." Both girls smiled at one another for a second and then Peyton reached for her bag.

"Right, I better get back and feed the hungry man currently at my house- you'll call me later with anything you need for the wedding?"

"Yeah- oh hey- you do realise I'm gonna need a hen party and that as my maid of honour _you_ have to organise it?"

"Oh damn, there I was thinking making a speech about you was the hardest part!"

"Evil best friend!"

* * *

The following morning Peyton was sitting in her office on the phone to a guy who went by the name, "Doctor Feelgood." She had had to take ten minutes to compose herself before she rang- before that she'd laughed hysterically for a good twenty minutes. She really couldn't control her emotions these days.

"Yes I know it's short notice but I promise- it's a really good client- we'll talk you up in New York and everything... Please? Ok but- yeah I understand... Well get back to me would you?" She sighed and dropped her head in her hands, "dammit! Why does no-one want to get naked for money?!"

"I'll do it for free if the right girl's asking." Her head jerked up to see Chris Keller leaning casually against her office door frame. He smirked, "havin' a little trouble barbie?"

"You lost Keller?"

He grinned and swaggered into the room, "well I just thought the maid of honour should meet the best man," he leant against the desk, "you know... get to know each other..." He leant closer and she got up from her chair quickly, pushing his face away with her hand.

"Urgh, I don't think so."

He twisted to watch her move towards the door, "you know you're right. What am I thinking?" He sauntered over to her and leant one arm above her head, "we already know each other pretty well don't we Sawyer?"

"It's Scott, actually," she flashed her wedding ring, "you were there!"

He shrugged, "trivial details."

"Yeah well what I meant when I said I don't think so was I definitely know so."

He smirked, "you always were feisty Sawyer."

She raised her eyebrows, pushing down the urge to smile, it was good to see someone who wasn't intense and serious about everything. "What do you want Christian?"

He clutched his chest and moved away, "ohhh hitting me where it hurts! My full name!" He collapsed on the nearest chair and against her will she smirked.

"You deserved it."

He straightened up and met her eyes, "you're right. I've been bad. In the mood for punishing me?"

"Chris! Stop it! Why are you here again, once more in my life?!"

"Hey!" He feigned hurt, "there was a time we were pretty tight Sawyer."

"It's Scott!"

"I like Sawyer better," he said stubbornly, "it kinda sounds like maybe you're still single and hot."

"As opposed to what?"

"The old ball and chain," he said grinning. She threw a cushion at him, he caught it laughing.

"I'm kidding! You're still fine Sawyer slash Scott."

She raised her eyebrows and he held up his hands, "what? I've gotta get used to it!"

"Well, I guess I can relate there." She sat down opposite him, "so what do you want."

"I come for your words of wisdom my dear. What are you doing for Brooke's bachelorette party? I need help; Owen's been everywhere and done everything," he raised an eyebrow, "including you if I remember correctly."

"I'm ignoring that last bit," she said rolling her eyes, "so you _are_ the best man?"

"You think I just like throwing expensive parties for people who kick me around?!"

"Ha! Owen's been putting you up in Tree Hill every time you come careering back into town, the least you owe him is a good send off into married life."

"Into the end of life you mean."

"Chris!"

"What? Come on! Him and Davis? They were both born to be single for life. Both hot, young, oh so young. Why do people marry young?! It's such a waste! I mean look at you- married and set for life at twenty two? Boooo."

She narrowed her eyes, shooting daggers at him, "I happen to like it. And I think Brooke will too."

"Nah," he said messing with the cushion, "I give it a year, and then she'll come crawling back to the Keller. They always do."

"Ha! When do they do that Chris? Cos I'm not sure I've ever met the girl that did... I mean lemme think... Haley? No wait she's with Nathan... Brooke? No wait, Owen... Rachel? Ha I think that ended before it began... Me?" She held up her left hand again, "oh yeah that's right! I'm married to someone else!"

His face dropped, "you're _mean_ today!"

She felt bad immediately, "sorry. You just- surprised me that's all. Bad morning."

He raised an eyebrow, "you wanna talk?"

"No," she said quickly, "thanks but it's really not important. Music stuff."

"Yeah i hear Jakey's back on the scene- you do like your exes close don't you?"

She shot him a look and he chuckled, "Owen told me. This is all very impressive Peyton. A whole studio. Nicely done."

"Thank you," she said surprised.

"What? You don't think I can be sincere?"

"No I know you can," she said softly, he smiled at her and she nodded. "So seriously, as the best man you have to encourage this marriage. Owen needs his friends being supportive- not imply at every chance that she's gonna be jumping into bed with you on her wedding night." He tipped his head back laughing, she continued, "because apart from anything else," she shrugged, "you won't be alive to make the rest of that toast."

He grinned, "maybe not. But it's so fun to twist him up."

"Yeah and it would so _not_ be fun for me to spend hours trynna get blood out of a shirt and pay the bail to get Brooke out of prison because she's killed you for making her new husband punch you on their wedding day."

He smirked, "you paint quite a picture."

"It's my job to plan for every eventuality," she said darkly.

He nodded, "fair enough. We make a good team. You do all the planning and i'll sit and look pretty."

"Or just sit," she shot back at him.

He ignored her, "so my original question, what are you doing for Brooke??"

She sighed, "we're having a hen party. It's a week tomorrow, and I have no idea what we're gonna do. So far every good stripper I know is booked."

Chris sniggered, "how many strippers do you know?"

"Shut up! That is not what I meant."

"You know, you could just get Jake to dance for money."

Before she could retort Owen suddenly burst into the room panting, "Peyton I have to warn you-" he froze and turned slowly to see Chris beaming at him.

"Hey friend."

"Daaamn," Owen growled, "he found you first."

**He's back! Yay for Keller! So hen night/bachelor party. Doctors. Basketball. Boy fights in tuxes and girl fights in bridesmaids dresses all coming up... I wouldn't... Would I??? **


	45. Bridey, Me and Keller

**A/N: There will be angst but I promise nothing too bad this time- I want my Peyton/Leyton to be happy now! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Lucas dropped his basketball and hoodie on the sofa and called through the house, "Babe? You home?"

He glanced at the mail and then clicked to play back the answering machine, _"Hello this is Doctor Morris calling for Mrs Scott. If you could give me a call-"_

"Luke?" He glanced up from frowning at the voice and took a sharp intake of breath. Peyton was standing in their bedroom doorway in a cream knee length shift dress with gold hearts dotted across the fabric. Her hair was falling down her shoulders in loose curls and her eyes were sparkling underneath a sweeping side fringe.

"Wow you look..." He took a step towards her, "you look amazing."

"Why thank you," she said smiling, winding her arms around his neck and reaching up to kiss him. "I have to be at Brooke's in five minutes but first tell me about your day."

"Five whole minutes? You know that's a lot of time."

She giggled, "yeah but not enough time to make getting this dress creased worth it."

"Oh, so that's how it is?!" He kissed her again and then shrugged, "I don't care, I get to go see a stripper tonight."

"Err Lucas Scott!"

"Babe relax! She won't be my type, I won't meet her eyes and I definitely won't let her dance all up on me ok?"

She narrowed her eyes and then smiled, "ok. Glad you know the rules"

"Besides," he said, a suggestive smile creeping onto his face, "why would I need a stripper when I have the most beautiful woman in the world right here?"

"Ohhh you know, you almost got me, but I still can't stay."

"Oh come on!" He pulled a face and pouted, "I haven't seen you all day babe."

"I know I know I'm sorry. But if it helps Jake and his band are almost finished so you'll have your wife back soon."

"I better," he said darkly, she rolled her eyes.

"You were gonna tell me about your day before you attempted to seduce me," she moved towards the mirror to touch up her eyeliner, "how was it?"

"Good," he collapsed on the sofa, watching her happily, "you do look so beautiful wifey, you sure you can't stay?"

"I'm the maid of honour! I kinda need to be at the bachelorette party. Besides you have Owen's do. Shouldn't you be getting ready?"

"Nah, it's just us lads so I doubt it'll be anything fancy. Keller's been pretty quiet about it though so I do wonder..." He trailed off, her eyes were suddenly very firmly on the table where she was putting her make up. He jumped up and stood behind her, trailing an arm round her waist, "what do you know Mrs Scott?"

"Nothing! Let's just say it'll be a night to remember for you guys. And," she turned to face him, "we're gonna be at Tric so you can come kiss me later ok?"

"It's a deal," he said softly, "hey Peyton?"

She moved towards the door, picking up her keys and cell, "yeah sweetie?" She turned and smiled at him so radiantly he changed his mind, he wanted her to have a good time tonight.

"Don't go kissing any strippers alright?"

"I won't if you won't!" She blew him a kiss and then closed the door, shouting good bye as she headed down the drive.

He watched her go through the gate and then moved back to the answering machine.

"_Hello this is Doctor Morris calling for Mrs Scott. If you could give me a call regarding our appointment last week, I have some results that we should discuss."_

He swallowed, what the hell? What appointment? And what results? A slither of panic streaked across his brain, what if? Why hadn't she said anything?

* * *

"P Sawyer I can't believe how unfair it is that I can't drink at this, the one event where it is totally ok for a lady to be drunk!"

Peyton sniggered and rolled her eyes, "Brooke, you're pregnant. You know you won't mind and you know no-one would let you anyway."

"I've been making the same point for like an hour," Owen said crossly from the sofa. Brooke appeared and stuck her tongue out at them both.

"It's ok for you two! You get to have as many yummy cocktails as you like!"

Owen jumped over the back of the sofa and kissed her quickly, "yummy?"

She kinked an eyebrow, "and?"

He grinned, "nothing. I'm gonna shower." He kissed her again, "don't go kissing any strippers ok?"

Peyton smiled at the phrase and Brooke smirked, "what if I do?"

"Then I'll be wearing jeans at the altar on Saturday," he said casually. She watched him go smiling; he was just as good as her when it came to banter.

"What if I kiss Keller?" She shouted after him.

"Then there'll be no wedding and no tomorrow!" He called through the bedroom door, she giggled and turned to Peyton.

"I should really tell him about the baby being Keller's shouldn't I?"

"I heard that!"

"You were meant to babe!"

He reappeared looking completely unamused- only a wicked glint in his eye let the girls know he was ok with the teasing. "Poor kid," he deadpanned, "your height and Keller's nose, it's got no chance."

She threw a tea towel at him and he caught it laughing and then came towards her and kissed her again. Peyton rolled her eyes, these two so needed a room.

"Getaroom," she said clearing her throat. They both paused to glare at her and Owen sighed exasperatedly.

"Fine I guess I can wait till I'm drunk and with a stripper."

"Not funny," Brooke said warningly, "please don't kiss any strippers babe- or Keller- or even Nathan."

He laughed, "Nathan?"

She shrugged, "you never know."

He kissed her hand with a flourish, "I'm all yours Brooke Davis, just stay mine ok?"

"I promise!"

Peyton shook her head in amusement and then moved to tug on Brooke's arm. "Ok cheesey couple central, we have some serious stripper action to go see, so can I drag the fiancée away please mister?"

"Fine," Owen said scowling, "but I can't promise not to stop Lucas having a lap dance later."

She shot him a look, "I could threaten similar stuff my end."

He held up his hands, "fair call." Brooke jumped up and kissed him once more and then grabbed her bag.

"Ok P Sawyer, let's go see hot men dance."

"Babe!" Owen wined, "don't say that."

"Oh honey you know I love you, you work the cop act way better than any stripper."

He flushed bright red. "Great, just what I wanted- other people to know that."

She smirked and took Peyton's hand, "That's for saying our baby will have my height!"

"I wouldn't mind even if it did," he quipped, "I mean I love you and you're short."

"Hmmm you know if you're not careful I might take Keller up on his offer to father my next child."

He raised his eyebrows in warning and she smirked, "love you love you love you!"

* * *

They arrived outside Tric and Brooke jumped out of the car excitedly, "oh my god P Sawyer, tell me we have an awesome night planned."

Peyton beamed, "I hope so."

They linked fingers and walked up the steps. Peyton pushed open the door and Brooke gasped in amazement.

"Oh my god!"

"Surprise!" Haley half skipped, half ran over to them, followed closely by a hyper Bevin and an already slightly tipsy Millicent.

"Brooke!"

"Hi guys!"

"I can't believe you're getting married! I mean it's so exciting. Have you got your dress? Of course you've got your dress, what am I thinking? You're like a freaking legend designer!"

"Thanks Bevin," Brooke beamed happily, "wow Millie, are you drunk?" Millicent had managed to half trip over on the way over and now clung to Haley tightly.

"We think she tricked the bar guy into selling earlier than he was supposed to- Owen's spare guy really isn't as quick," Haley explained.

"Or as hot!" Millicent added.

Brooke laughed, "I agree there. So wow you guys, this is awesome!" There were swathes of pink material draped round the room, sparkly stars hanging from the ceiling, pink and silver balloons everywhere- filling the floor space entirely and to the side of the dance floor a massive ball pit.

Brooke glanced around, craning her neck backwards, "I mean it's great... really really great," her voice was slightly less than enthusiastic.

Peyton played dumb, "what you don't like it? Is there something missing?"

"Oh no honey," she clutched at her friend's wrist, "it's all awesome. It's just- well- is there gonna be a stripper?"

"Well we figured since technically we're old married women we'd do something more tasteful," Haley said innocently.

Brooke swallowed, "oh of course," she couldn't have sounded more disappointed. "Well that's probably a goo-"

"SURPRISE!" Jumping up in the ball pit suddenly was a red head Brooke hadn't seen in many months.

"Oh my god! Rachel?! Arrrrrrgh! Oh my god!" Brooke jumped up and down happily.

Her friend beamed and twisted, "yeah I got a call and you know I did some thinking," she suddenly started rising out of the pit and Brooke watched incredulously. Four seriously hot male models emerged lifting Rachel up so that she could climb over the side, "we really haven't had a proper Tree Hill party in so long, so I called in a few favours." She glanced over to where the DJ was and suddenly Britney Spears "Gimme More" burst on and Brooke squealed.

Peyton and Haley hid behind their hands laughing as they directed their friend over to a pink and silver throne and the rest of the party sat on chairs decked around her. The old cheerleading squad had all come back to Tree Hill specially- old friends from school such as Shelley and Glenda had been called; as had Anna and of course Rachel. The models were now doing some serious grinding round Brooke's chair who was clapping her hand excitedly. Peyton watched, giggling at her best friend and her excitement and then her eyes trailed away towards the window. Her stomach felt like it was tied in knots. Haley leant forward to speak to Peyton.

"Hey girly- you ok?"

Peyton had been trying to remember if she'd heard the phone going whilst she'd been in the bath- she was completely in her own world these days and she'd zoned out. Haley had been watching her concerned for a few seconds as her friend stared into space. She smiled quickly now.

"No I'm fine! I'm expecting a call about Jake's band maybe getting some big air time on a radio show that's all," she jumped up with her camera, "but this is Brooke's night, I should have been concentrating!" She clutched her chest suddenly as she felt a dizzy spell come on and Haley frowned in concern.

"Peyton-"

"Head rush!" She shouted as she danced behind the boys to take some pictures of an extremely excited Brooke.

* * *

"Yo Nate you ready to go?" Lucas wondered through his younger brother's hall- the door had been unlocked and was charged at by an excited Jamie.

"Uncle Lucas!"

"Hey buddy!" He caught him up and then threw him over his shoulder, "you been good today?"

"Uh huh. Look!" He waved a piece of paper in the air and Lucas lowered him to the floor to have a look.

"Wow dude, you got a gold star! I used to love getting them. Was it for this drawing? I like it."

Nathan appeared and pulled an apologetic face, "sorry man. The babysitter didn't get here for ages."

"Hey!" A voice came through from the kitchen and Deb appeared, "I was five minutes late- you should have been ready before I got here."

"Mom we said six- it's now quarter to eight!" She patted his cheek nonchalantly and moved forward to hug Lucas, ignoring her son's complaints.

"Lucas! It's been so long!"

"I know, how've you been Deb?"

"Oh fantastic thank you honey. Congratulations to you and Peyton, you make a lovely couple."

"Thank you. I think so," he said proudly, Nathan sniggered, "what?"

"You're just so whipped man."

"Whatever! Coming from you?"

"What do I do?!"

"You practically follow Hales around!"

"Hey! At least I don't pout every time my wife talks to Jakey there."

"No jyou just do it when she runs into Keller!"

"Dude shut up!"

"You shut up!"

"Boys!" Deb rolled her eyes and picked Jamie up, "honey promise me you'll never grow up and be like these two."

"Ok grandma Deb."

She smiled satisfied and then turned to the boys, "go have fun and please try not to kill each other. I thought you got over that at sixteen!"

Suitably chastised both boys left the house subdued, Lucas kicked at a stone and his brother looked at him sharply. "What's up with you?"

Lucas shrugged, "nothing man, just a bit worried about Peyton." He squinted at his cell, "ok so Keller said we're to meet at the harbour- you don't think we're gonna have to go swimming do you?"

Nathan snorted, "no I _really_ don't think so based on past experiences." His face altered and he went back to being serious, "so- Peyton?"

"Yeah, I don't know man. She's just- one minute she's fine, the next she's cross at nothing. She's got a call on the answering machine from tonight about some doctors appointment and some results, and she hasn't even told me about it."

Nathan thought for a second, "yeah but dude, maybe she was just getting a routine check up? Hales has those all the time. Especially with Peyton's history- maybe she's being really careful. She doesn't wanna scare you maybe?"

Lucas frowned, "I don't know, I hadn't thought of that though- yeah I bet that's it. Thanks Nate." His brother patted him on the back and they headed out onto the street.

* * *

"Dude."

"Dude."

"Yeah."

"I know."

"Interesting."

They were staring up at a giant yacht with Owen's name sprayed on the side and a hefty looking bouncer standing with his arms folded looking at them.

"Hey umm, Lucas and Nathan Scott," Lucas said slipping off his jacket as they moved to the entrance.

"Password," he said gruffly. Lucas and Nathan stared at him.

"Password? Keller didn't say anything about a password."

"Are you serious?! What are we eight?"

The guy raised his eyebrows in silence.

Nathan grinned, "umm, is there a clue?"

"It's something you really wouldn't wanna say normally," he said dryly.

They both pulled confused faces, "huh?"

Skillz suddenly appeared on the balcony above them, "yo dawgs, what you both doin' down there?"

"What's this password thing man?"

Skillz's face darkened, "oh, you gotta say Bevin wants Chris Keller more than she wants me."

"Are you kidding me?"

They both looked at the bouncer and he shrugged, "ok this is insane," Nathan said shaking his head, "fine. Bevin wants Chris Keller more than me."

The bouncer didn't move. Lucas felt something click and shook his head, "man Keller's _such_ an ass. Let me guess- Peyton wants Chris Keller more than me."

"You Lucas or Nathan Scott?"

"Lucas," he said with gritted teeth. The bouncer nodded and moved aside. Lucas cracked his neck angrily and headed inside. He could hear Nathan muttering about shot guns and pushing Keller over board as he caught up with him. Skillz jogged down to meet them.

"C'mon man- it's so cool."

"Dude right now all I wanna do is throw Keller's ass in the water. I can't believe I had to say that about Haley. As if!" Nathan said striding into the main hall and stopping short, "woah."

Lucas followed him, "what man? Oh. Awesome!"

The whole room had been transformed into a paint balling arena with cardboard trees and mounds of grass. There were several scantily dressed army chicks standing at the far end surveying the crowd. Owen had a lot of friends from all the different towns he'd worked in, Chase was in one corner talking animatedly to Mouth and in another Junk and Fergie were arguing over which girl they wanted.

"Dude how does Chris Keller afford a gig like this?" Lucas asked incredulously.

"Mystery of life," came a voice behind them, a hand clapping each of them on the shoulder. They both turned to glower at Chris himself. "You like my little reminder about all your wives boys?"

Nathan shook his head, smiling slightly, "you're lucky you've lived this long Keller."

Chris grinned, "I'm like a cat, I got nine lives me, and every one is better than the last." He rubbed his hands together, "shall we get started?"

Owen nodded at both the Scott boys and came over, "did either of you stop at Tric?"

"Umm no, should we have done?"

"Oh.. no, you know, I was just wondering how it was going over there."

Nathan and Lucas glanced at each other smirking, "whipped," they said simultaneously.

Owen shook his head, "oh no no, what you on about?!"

"Dude you've got all this- and yet you're still wondering about the future missus. Welcome to the club," Lucas said offering his hand.

Owen grinned and shook his hand, "thanks man."

* * *

Peyton had been attempting to dance as energetically as a now very drunk Millicent and Bevin but was beginning to tire. She kept getting so tired. Miming a drink she headed off the dance floor and collapsed against the bar. Brooke appeared, flushed from dancing, with pink feathers in her hair and several marker pen hearts on her face from one of the male models.

"Hi best friend!"

"Hello bride to be, oh that reminds me!" Peyton leant over the bar and pulled out a mini veil and stuck it to the back of Brooke's dark hair, they both giggled and Peyton took another picture.

"Peyton, I wanna say thank you- this is amazing. Especially Rachel being here. I'm so glad you managed to get hold of her."

Peyton smiled, "you're welcome bridey. Yeah she hadn't been out of rehab long but she seems to be doing really well."

They both glanced over at Rachel who was holding court on the bar, dancing with two of the models and waving a glass of water around happily. Brooke turned back to Peyton and clutched her arms.

"I'm so happy P Sawyer."

"I know B Davis, me too."

"Hey hey I want in on this hug," Haley demanded, appearing as if by magic. The three of them hugged tightly and Peyton made them all smile for the camera. Haley took the opportunity to glance at the drinks lined up at the bar and felt frustration build when she couldn't work out which glass was Peyton's. She couldn't just out right ask, but she'd been wondering for a little while...

There was a commotion at the door and Bevin let out an excited scream heard by everyone over the music as she saw Skillz appear, carrying what appeared to be a comatose Chase. Dropping Chase to the floor where he rolled over and then attempted to get up, Skillz caught his girlfriend up in a hug and twirled her round. Lucas and Nathan were following, between them a less than steady Owen. Brooke rolled her eyes and then widened them horrified.

"Oh my god!" She marched towards a grinning Chris Keller who had two of the army girls on his arm. "What have you done to my fiancées face?!"

"Whhhat pretty? I c-can't focus on you when you- when you move," he slurred. Brooke waved her hand in front of her face.

"Eww attractive," she caught Owen's chin and gestured to a large purple bruise on his cheek, "this is what I'm talking about!" What the hell?! How can I have wedding pictures with this?!"

"Hey baby!" Owen seemed to have only just realised Brooke was there, "you look beautiful. Is that what you're wearing for the wedding?"

Peyton moved forward to touch Luke's arm, "are you guys ok?" He saw a flicker of fear in her eyes and knew what she was thinking. "We're fine babe," he said quickly kissing her, "no fighting I swear. We've just been playing paint ball. Keller may have got everyone to gang up on Owen."

"Ohhh! That would explain the blue streak in your hair," she said reaching up to touch it, laughing. He watched her affectionately and then looked round.

"Wow, looks like you guys have been having quite a party."

Several of the girls had got into the ball pit and were having what appeared to be a fight with balloons. The boys were now joining the remaining dancers on the floor and the male models were still dancing with Rachel on the bar top.

"Is that Rachel? Oh my god is that Anna?" He looked back at Peyton incredulously, "you rang these people and invited them out of the blue?!"

"Well not Rachel, but yeah Anna was a tad surprised. I just wanted everyone together for once. You know," she shrugged, "I guess I was feeling like I needed to nest!"

He looked at her thoughtfully, "babe we need to talk-" her cell began ringing suddenly over the noise- the shrill notes of Rhianna's Live Your Life. Not a usual Peyton track but she'd heard it and was hooked.

Peyton waved her cell in the air, "I'll be right back- it's Jake!" Lucas watched her go crossly, of course it was.

Heading outside into the February night air she shivered slightly, nerves more than the cold getting to her and flipped her cell up, "hello?"

**Can't believe that Mark has basically stolen my storyline LOL. So apologies if any of this rings a bell. I swear I thought of it before it came up on the screens, I'm really not trying to be unoriginal! Much love and do review if you have time- I like reading them and they really do make me consider storylines- hence the re-appearance of Keller! Oh and I just thought the Anna throwback was fun- if it was only fun for me I apologise. But everyone's coming home and I wanted **_**everyone**_**!**


	46. Denial Wears A Green Dress

**A/N: I'm sorry it's taking me ages to update and I swear all my other stories will be updated V. shortly- I now have no more uni work so yay. As ever I do hope this chapter is ok and review if you enjoyed!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah I totally bought the rights to OTH on ebay.... I don't own anything.**

Peyton sat on a chair at the edge of room and scrutinised the table decorations carefully. A hand touched her shoulder and she looked up surprised.

"Sorry, thought you heard me come in," Rachel spoke easily and slid onto the chair next to her. "Wow, feels like only yesterday I was switching name cards to get a better view of Coop. Who'd have thought it'd be our Brooke getting married now."

Peyton grinned and looked at the clipboard, "and who will you be eyeing up tonight?"

Rachel shrugged, "groom's pretty hot."

Peyton raised an eyebrow and the red head rolled her eyes, "kidding. Although the whole top table is gonna be a whole lotta fine come to think of it. Especially us bridemaids."

"Ha yeah," Peyton snorted, "especially us." She stood up, thinking aloud; "I don't think Chase and Keller should sit next to one another-"

"I'll sit between them," Rachel said brightly.

Sniggering Peyton crossed something out and then switched two name cards, "fine, if you're happy with the two boys secretly in love with each other so that they bicker about everything- be my guest. I have too much to worry about with my speech tonight, the whole wedding tomorrow, the-" she died off. Rachel stood up stretching, having missed Peyton's sentence tailing off.

"You know if you need a hand organising things."

Peyton rolled her eyes, "you always did have perfect timing Gattina; I'm pretty much done here. Thanks though," she added sarcastically. "You just need to show up tonight and look pretty- oh and maybe keep Dum and Dee from fighting too loudly."

"Oh I think I can handle that." Rachel glanced around, "you did a good job here Peyton."

Peyton smiled happily, "thanks, it was the least I could do for Brooke you know? After everything's she's done for me."

"Tell me about it," Rachel said softly. Peyton nodded, she knew Rachel had been going through a rough patch before she'd shown up in Tree Hill.

"You staying long?" Peyton sat down again and studied the slender face, it was suddenly shadowed.

"I don't have anything to go back to in New York so I guess yeah."

"You wanna talk?" Peyton asked softly, she didn't wanna push but Rachel seemed like maybe she wanted to tell someone.

Rachel sighed, "I screwed up so bad. I let everyone, including Brooke down and burnt my whole life to the ground. I was doin' every drug you could think of, partying none stop. I went home with guys I met outside my apartment- I just took them upstairs and then sent them back down again ten minutes later. I woke up on the _street_ one day and walked shoeless to the nearest bar. My ex walked in on some guy doing coke off my back. He practically carried me to rehab, but now he won't even speak to me." She sighed and plucked a flower from the display before tearing it apart, "I don't blame him. I mean, would you want me back in your life if you'd seen me like that?"

Peyton was silent for a second. Then cleared her throat, her own experience with the love of her life had been messy and she wanted to offer some sort of comfort. "I don't know. I mean Luke and I have seen each other at our worst and I still love him more than anything. You still think about your ex?"

Rachel nodded, "all the time. But that doesn't mean he's thinking about me right?"

Peyton shrugged, "you never know till you ask. Sometimes you need time when the one person you love most hurts you, but then you realise you can't live without them. Maybe he'll come round."

The girl next to her looked like she was seventeen again as she sank visibly in her chair, "I hope you're right," she said softly. "I really miss him."

Peyton reached across and squeezed her shoulder, "one day at a time Rach, that's how I do it."

Her cell began buzzing and she reached into her pocket, "hello?" Rachel watched the pretty face scrunch up in distaste, "Keller, how did you get this number?"

* * *

At seven on the dot Lucas arrived at the hotel for the rehearsal dinner, alone, and looked around for his wife. He had barely seen her all day and last night they'd spoken about three words in the cab home before she'd dived into bed and shut her eyes tightly- implying she wanted to sleep. He had lain awake, bruises from the paintballing forming painfully across his back and his mind racing. What was with all the secrecy? Fear streaked across his brain briefly- Jake? Peyton and Jake? But he knew in his gut that wasn't it. They had made a promise to each other- no more lies. He gazed at their matching tattoos criss-crossed over each other as her arm flung across him in sleep; he wished she would be as open with him as she'd been that night. That crazy fun filled night when they'd seemed to fly. Now he felt like he had lead feet.

"Luke!" His best friend hurried towards him, her short dark hair twisted up and a dark blue satin dress showing off her lovely figure.

"Wow Hales- you look great." He bent and kissed her cheek, hugging her tightly.

"Thanks, Brooke warned us all if we didn't look our best today and tomorrow she'd be haunting our dreams forever," she said laughing. "I think she's a little bit upset about Owen's face."

Luke sniggered, "oh yeah. We didn't think about that. I got such an angry phone call from Brooke threatening my life today. Something about it being her day and how Keller had ruined her life and that her child had no god father right now."

Haley rolled her eyes, "that girl's so dramatic. So how are you dude?" She slipped her arm through Luke's and they wandered into the room together.

"Pretty darn good- wow this looks incredible."

"I know," Haley said softly, "the girl P Sawyer did good right?"

"Yeah," his voice caught a little and Haley looked at him sharply.

"Is Peyton ok Lucas?"

"Wh-what do you mean?" He was immediately on his guard; she practically felt his arm tense.

"Peyton- she just seems to be a bit stressed out at the moment."

"She's organising Brooke's wedding Hales! If she didn't get stressed by that I'd think she was inhuman."

Haley looked at him in disbelief and he was about to insist everything was fine when his eyes fell on his wife. She was standing directing a waiter about something and she looked amazing. She was wearing her signature dark green, a Grecian style dress with twisty straps and a cut off just above the knee. Like Haley her hair was swept up off her shoulders and loose tendrils were falling round her face, framing it perfectly. Her beautiful green eyes were narrowed in concentration and she was frowning, shaking her head. Suddenly she jumped and Lucas watched in annoyance as Keller appeared, snaking an arm round her waist lazily and muttering something in her ear. Lucas was pleased to observe her flicking his face away and twisting out of his hold but he still felt like he needed to get over there and stake his territory.

"Lucas?" Haley was looking at him expectantly, "did you hear a word I just said?"

"Oh," he touched her shoulders, "no- but I'll be right back Hales."

Haley watched him go, biting her lip, what was going on?

"Hey beautiful," he said softly.

Peyton's eyes lit up as she saw her husband moving towards her, "hey-"

"You know Luke, I really don't like you using that name for me in public," Chris appeared from beside her and smirked at him. Peyton pushed him away, rolling her eyes.

"You know Chris, I really don't like you in public or in private, yet somehow here we are," Lucas said as lightly as possible.

Chris chuckled, "touché." He sauntered off in Chase's direction.

Peyton shook her head after him and then turned to survey her handsome boy, "you do clean up good Lucas Scott."

"Why thank you Peyton Scott," he said smiling and kissing her hand, "as do you. You look incredible."

She shrugged, "it was just something I had lying around you know?"

"Yeah you know I noticed the other hundred things you had 'lying around' are currently taking up my bed space."

She pulled a guilty face, "oh sorry! I was meant to have time to change and tidy up but this all took so long and then what I wanted to wear didn't work put so I kind of... panicked."

He started to laugh and she shoved him on the arm, "Luke stop! There weren't that many dresses out- there were like five!"

"Peyton, there were twenty at the minimum."

"Fine," she said sulkily, "next time I don't have anything to wear to an event I'll go out naked."

He grinned, "works for me."

"_And_ I'll sit next to Keller!"

"We can go shopping tomorrow," he said quickly.

She smirked, "thank you. But we have a wedding to go to tomorrow."

He shrugged, "meh. Buying you clothes is far more important."

"I am _so_ going to pretend I didn't hear that!" She slipped her hand into his and moved towards the bar, "so you think it all looks ok?"

"Are you kidding? Peyton the place looks amazing. You nervous about your speech?"

"Oh my god yes. I got about a thousand voice mails from bride-zilla warning me about my life being in danger if tonight didn't go perfectly."

"Let me guess," he said drily, "something about it being her day and her child having no god mother if things went wrong?"

Her eyes widened, "how did you know?!"

"I got the same one cause of Owen's unfortunate face."

She giggled, "well to be fair you all deserved that."

"Hey, babe, we had no idea we were supposed to be preserving his face for some ridiculous wedding photographs! We're men!"

"Oh yeah, surrre, you're men," she repeated, making air quotes with her fingers, he raised his eyebrows warningly and she giggled again. It was nice to see her laughing. They reached the bar and Peyton looked down at the menu.

Lucas motioned to the bar guy, "a beer and a white wine please."

Peyton looked up at him quizzically, "who's the wine for?"

"For you babe- don't you want one?"

"No I need to stay sober tonight Luke- I can't do a Rachel- can I get an orange juice please?" She shouted after the bar guy, he waved an arm to acknowledge the change in order and she turned back to see Lucas staring at her strangely. "What?"

"Peyton it's a glass of wine not the whole bottle," he realised as he said it how angrily it came out.

She almost took a step backwards, "Luke what the hell?"

"I could ask you the same question," he said crossly.

"What are you talking about?"

"Peyton- you've been getting phone calls from doctors, you're not drinking-"

"I can't do this right now Lucas," she said suddenly, beginning to walk away quickly. He caught her arm and pulled her back towards him.

"I've been holding my tongue because I don't want to add to what stress you're under with this whole wedding thing but sooner or later you are gonna have to tell me what's going on!"

"Let go of my arm Luke," she said quietly, "I won't fight with you at my best friend's wedding rehearsal dinner."

"You won't fight with me?" He said incredulously, "how about you won't even talk to me! You and I have barely had a second together for weeks!"

"I've been busy Lucas! And I'm sorry you've suffered and belief me I've missed you too but I promise when Jake leaves and when the wedding is over-"

"Why is Jake getting priority over me?! I'm your husband!"

"Lucas stop it! Jake isn't here for long and I'm producing his record- stop acting like a child. You get me for the rest of your life; Jake has been here less than a month!"

She ripped her arm away suddenly and stalked away. He turned back to the bar frustratedly. Somehow she had managed to avoid talking to him _again_ and he'd gone and made it all about Jake, _again_.

* * *

Peyton found her way onto the terrace and breathed in the cold night air. Her heart was racing and she felt hot and cold all at the same time. She knew the signs, she'd been here before. But she couldn't, she couldn't face this. She wasn't ready. She wasn't strong enough to handle what might happen. She crouched down next to the wall and clutched her knees. Come onnnnn Peyton, pull yourself together. She willed herself to be calm.

"Peyton?" She straightened quickly, ignoring the head rush and smiled as she saw her best friend. Brooke was wearing a white chiffon strapless dress with gold edging and a pair of gold wedges. Her long dark hair tumbled over her shoulders and you could just see the signs of her pregnancy shining through. She had a happy glow about her, a serenity Peyton was seriously envious of.

"Hey best friend, how you doing?"

Brooke shook her head, "I didn't come out here to talk about me P Sawyer. I just watched my best friend and her husband have quite an argument by the bar and I wanted to come and ask if she was ok. You see, just cause I'm pregnant and getting married and threatening your life, I still love you, even if I don't say it at the end of every death threat."

Peyton sniggered and Brooke smiled sadly, "I'm sorry if I've been difficult to talk to honey- but I wanna know what's going on."

Peyton shook her head, "nothing that can't wait Brooke, I promise."

"Peyton-"

"Girls?" Nathan poked his head round the terrace door, "they wanna start serving, you coming in?"

"Yeah Nate, we'll be in in two minutes, thanks," Brooke turned to smile briefly at him and then looked back at Peyton. The blonde looked like a deer caught in headlights and Nathan's paternal instincts over his friend flared up.

"Peyton you look freezing and Brooke- you're pregnant! Get in here now! Not in two minutes."

Brooke stamped her foot impatiently and then pouted, "fine. But P Sawyer we aren't finished!" She stormed past Nathan, who watched her go amused. He turned to look at Peyton and she smiled weakly.

"Thanks Nate."

"S'ok. You wanna talk?"

She sighed and came over, leaning against him heavily, "everyone wants to talk Nathan. No-one will just let my head spin for a bit. I need that; not to sit and talk about everything, dammit."

He wrapped his arms around her, "hey hey," he said soothingly, "it's ok. We don't have to talk. We can just- stay here for a bit ok?"

Nathan led Peyton in slowly ten minutes later and subtly directed her to her seat at the top table. He moved to sit next to his brother, who he noticed was glowering in Peyton's direction.

Haley caught his eye from the top table and tried to mouth something at him but he drew a blank and shrugged, raising his hands in defeat. She rolled her eyes crossly and glared at Chris who was standing to make his toast. Nathan felt confused. Why was everyone so cross?!

"Ahem. Most important person in the room about to make his speech here people." Chris tapped his glass loudly and eventually everyone stopped talking. He raised his eyebrows, "no way near quick enough. Tomorrow I need silence in less than half that time ok?"

"Get a move on," Skillz shouted from further back, everyone laughed. Chris narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah tomorrow you can sit right behind me while I chat your girl up." Skillz and Owen stood up at the same time but before either could say anything Brooke suddenly shrieked.

"Keller get on with it before I kill you with my butter knife!" There was a brief, stunned silence and then Chris cleared his throat and continued.

"SO. Most of you know me as the ass that arrived in Tree Hill and then spent whatever time I had here flirting with your girlfriends or even your wives, disrupting your lives and basically causing a hell of a lot of trouble for all you boring Tree Hill guys." By this point about half the room were cracking their knuckles angrily, Chris continued, "but Owen knew me before you all did. He stuck by me when I had nothing, when I had no-one. He has been the one true person I could always depend on, except maybe the loser to my right currently thinking he has a shot with the red head he's been chatting up- mate, never gonna happen."

Ignoring Chase's face flushing an angry and embarrassed red he preceded, "I owe a hell of a lot to this guy. He put me up with a place when I had nowhere else to sleep. When a certain young lady broke my heart back in LA he let me cry my heart out," Peyton shifted uncomfortably and Lucas shook his head furiously, Chris grinned, "I'm kidding sweetness. But seriously, Owen is the best, most loyal and most unattractive guy Brooke Davis has ever dated- and she's dated some real losers. Ha except me, but that was really a one night stand sort of thing." Brooke dropped her face in her hands and Owen raised his eyebrows in warning at Chris. "Anyway, what I'm trying to say is. Brooke- you struck gold when you met my best friend, ultimately you're losing out cause you can't sleep with me anymore but honestly, he's a pretty good second place. I know you're only getting married cause he knocked you up but I really do wish you two a lifetime of happiness together. That's if you get down the aisle- I hear in Tree Hill the odds are always fifty fifty. Cheers anyway."

There was a much longer, stunned silence before Peyton weakly clapped her hands and was joined in by a smattering of others. Standing now she suddenly felt nervous by the sea of faces. She knew she knew them all but she'd never really had to speak in front of them before- especially when her husband was busy shooting her angry glares from his table.

She cleared her throat now and looked desperately at Lucas once more, he seemed to give in and smiled at her softly, she suddenly felt stronger. "Unlike Chris I don't have a speech filled with jokes," there was a muted laugh from the group and she smiled, "but I think our sentiments, however differently expressed, are the same. I love my best friend, like I think Chris loves his. I however, have the ability to tell her so, rather than feel the need to insult her and all her friends instead of just saying the words." She turned to Chris, "try it with me Chris, I love you best friend. See? Not that hard." Chris stuck two fingers up and everyone laughed again.

She smiled and then turned to look at her best friend. "So I've known Brooke since we were really little and used to have play weddings in our back yards where we married my favourite stuffed toy- a horse named Robert. I guess technically we should both be very grateful to his endless patience, as I am now to my own husband, and I know Brooke is with Owen." Lucas felt shamed and bowed his head slightly, he shouldn't have pushed her; she would tell him what was wrong when she was ready. "You guys all know Brooke has never had the easiest ride and it isn't always easy to push past her guard. But our Owen did- and oh _my_ was he good at winning her over. I do have some excellent stories for you all tomorrow, but I will just share one now. Over Christmas we put on a gig and a lot of history was made, some good," she swallowed hard, "and some bad. But in the middle of a snow storm and some childish fighting," she glanced at Chris and Chase who were now arguing silently with Rachel sitting in between them, her arms crossed and looking extremely annoyed, "Owen was a picture of what we all aspire to be. He was grown up, caring, and best of all, he announced he loved my best friend. There will never be another Brooke Penelope Davis. She's the most brilliant, beautiful, supportive best friend I could ever ask for and she's one of a kind. But as long as Owen spends the rest of his life telling her how awesome she is and showing her that he loves her, he has my blessing to make her the one and only Brooke Manganiello! So here's to the future Manganiello's. Cheers and it comes with all my love."

Everyone raised their glasses with her and Brooke reached over to hug Peyton tightly. "I love you best friend."

"I love you too!"

"Good. Now tell me why you're drinking water and wearing a dress three sizes too big for you," she said in a quick, low voice. Peyton pulled away shocked and Brooke raised her eyebrows. "I'm not an idiot P Sawyer- you weren't drinking last night either."

"I- I'm just not drinking!"

"It's ok to be afraid Peyton. I know it's scary, but this time it's different."

Peyton pulled away from Brooke completely and turned on her heel, "there is no _this_ time Brooke," she said sharply. Brooke suddenly realised everyone was watching them, including Owen who had stood to make his own speech. Reluctantly she smiled quickly.

"Sorry!" She said brightly, "she'll be right back. Sorry honey, go on."

* * *

Lucas leapt up from his chair and followed his wife out of the room.

"Peyton!"

"Leave me alone Lucas!"

He jogged down the stairs to catch up with her, "no," he said firmly.

She looked at him incredulously, but he stood still, refusing to move.

"What do you want from me Lucas?"

"I want you to talk to me."

"I'm so sick of everyone trying to get me to talk!"

"We're worried about you!"

"Well you don't need to be."

"Peyton I know you're scared but if there's a problem we should face it together- don't shut me out."

"I can't help it Lucas. After everything that happened last time I can't-"

"Last time?" His clouded face seemed to clear with understanding, "you're pregnant?"

"No!" She said sharply, "I can't be." She pushed past him and began to move down the stairs.

"Peyton come on- what did that doctor want?"

"I don't know- I haven't called him back," she snapped.

"He's been ringing for days, it must be important."

"I'm not pregnant," she said angrily, "I won't go through it again. I won't get my hopes up only to-" the pain washed over her and she had to clutch the banister tightly. "I won't survive it again Luke," she added quietly. He stepped slowly down to stand in front of her and touched her shoulders gently.

"Peyton- you can't be afraid of life happening. Look at Brooke- she's seen all this bad stuff, you, me Haley- and yet she's still excited- she's still living. You can't live in the shadows just in case."

"I can," she said stubbornly. He almost laughed.

"Life's found you anyway Peyton."

She pulled a face, "I don't want to do this Luke. I'm not ready."

"Everyone thinks that Peyt."

"But we're different Luke- we've already had so much pain. How do we cope?"

He found her hands and kissed them, "we do it together. Every step."

**Sooo, finally! I hope that was ok- I really wanted it clear that Peyton would be apprehensive about being pregnant again- after last time she would obviously be nervous. But I hope it wasn't too much. Wedding time fun up next! Do review if you enjoyed please- it's always good to know what you guys think.**


	47. Don't Cry, It's Your Wedding Day

**A/N: Wedding love! I hope this chapter is ok!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything, but I kinda wish James Lafferty would be under my tree tomorrow!**

Peyton arrived at the hotel bang on eight am and hung her dress up in the main dressing room. She was twisting the silky fabric round her finger when the door opened.

"What's up Barbie?" A smirking Chris Keller swaggered through the door and she opened her mouth to respond before suddenly feeling the urge to dive towards the nearest bathroom and throw up. Keller appeared behind her in the bathroom and chuckled. "Wow, you clearly hit the bottle more than me last night and that _is_ saying something! Sawyer I'm impressed!"

"Shut up Keller," she said weakly, sitting down heavily on the floor, "urrghhh."

He disappeared and came back with a bottle of water, handing it to her silently. She looked up at him dubiously.

"What?!" He said crossly.

"Why are you being nice?" She asked suspiciously.

"I'm not allowed to be nice now?!"

"You were taking the mick five seconds ago Ken."

"Hey- what did we say about calling me that?"

"We said when you stopped calling me Barbie I'd stop, but you haven't," she shrugged, "you do the math."

"You're a pain in my ass Sawyer. Even hung over you're still bugging me." He leant against one of the sinks, his blue eyes watching her carefully, his tone changing suddenly, "you ok?"

"What do you care?"

"Hey- I have to walk down the aisle _and_ dance with the maid of honour; I don't want her being sick on my thirteen hundred dollar suit."

"I'm fine," she said shakily, wiping her mouth, "just a little nauseous."

Chris snorted, "you lightweight."

"Shut up Keller I wasn't drinking!"

He laughed again, "what are you, pregnant?!"

There was a silence as Peyton stared at her knees, Chris' eyes widened, "no way!? You are!"

Peyton struggled up as quickly as she could and suddenly grabbed Chris' tee shirt, "you mention this to anybody and you're dead Keller!"

He was laughing and she tightened her grip, "Chris! This is serious!"

He held up his hands, "ok ok. I swear I won't tell anyone-"

"Not even Brooke as a last shot to try and buy her love at the altar?"

His face fell, "not funny woman."

She let go and turned towards the sink smirking, "yeah well at least I'm not the only one with a secret today."

"I am not in love with Brooke still. I love-"

"Yeah yeah you mess with Owen and Brooke and Nathan and I have a serious plan that involves a shot gun," he opened his mouth to protest again but she grabbed his chin, "are we clear about the not telling anybody part Keller?"

"You got it," he muttered through a clenched jaw.

She smiled and tapped his cheek, "good boy."

"Man," he said rubbing his jaw as she let go, "I thought pregnancy was supposed to give you a serenity and a glow not give _me_ bruises."

She grinned and padded back towards the main dressing room, "what are you doing here Keller?"

"Ummm my best friend's getting married today-" he looked around, "am I in the wrong place?"

"I meant what are you doing here so early? Show's not till eleven."

"I didn't go to bed," he said lying down on the floor beside her chair. She rolled her eyes watching him and then reached down to touch her stomach, taking deep breaths. She hoped she would fit into her dress- she hadn't tried it for a week. More than that she seriously hoped she wasn't sick at the ceremony or oh _god_ during her speech. She moved towards the window chewing on her thumb nervously. She was so excited for Brooke but at the same time her job today felt almost impossible. She was supposed to keep the peace at a Tree Hill wedding- with the addition of a load of New York fashionites, Keller _and _Chase- no easy task. She shook herself, she could totally do this, hell she was Peyton Sawyer/Scott, and there was nothing she couldn't handle, right?

"Oh crap!" She twisted round to see a panic stricken Keller pulling out his pockets desperately.

"What?"

He looked up at her horrified, "I've lost my speech!"

"You actually wrote something down?"

He shot her a dirty look, "yes, thank you, I did- and now it's gone and I have, what- four hours to re-write it? It can't be done- it was a work of genius!"

She rolled her eyes, "just make something up Keller. You know, I'm so happy for you, you guys are lucky etc etc. It's not rocket science!"

"I had a list of quotes from all his ex girlfriends on there! It took me months to compile! Some of them live in Seattle!"

"Yes I saw that; it was hideous about both Owen and Brooke."

His blue eyes narrowed as he looked over at her suspiciously, "you don't happen to know where it is do you blondie?"

She pulled an 'I'm so innocent face' and looked at the ceiling, "I can't believe you'd even ask me that Chris!"

He dived towards her but she dodged behind a table laughing, "Chris come on! I don't know anything about your speech or where it could be!" He moved the table easily out of the way and she slipped behind the next one.

"Don't make me hurt you Sawyer."

"I don't know anything!" She protested, but she couldn't help laughing- giving herself away.

He dived across the floor and grabbed her round the waist, twisting her round, "you are so lying Sawyer!" He threw her over his shoulder and began marching towards the door.

"Wait Chris! Where are we going!? Put me down!" She punched at his back; which had little effect and screamed, "Chris! I'm pregnant! This isn't safe!"

"I'm taking you to Owen's room where you can tell him that you've ruined his day because he no longer gets to hear my amazing speech," he said firmly, opening the door.

"Chriiiiiis!" As they moved into the hotel lobby Lucas appeared and his face dropped.

"Keller what the hell are you doing with my wife?!"

"Saved by Mr Scott superman himself," Chris muttered, lowering Peyton to the ground and then saluting Lucas. She resisted the urge to laugh and shoved him in the arm.

"You idiot," she murmured, "I have no idea where your speech is but you shouldn't worry. Just make something up about how you wish them every happiness and that being in love is amazing, you know? The usual."

She moved towards Lucas, wrapping her arms around his neck, before leading him up the stairs to Brooke's hotel room. Chris watched them go, a strange look in his eyes, "I wouldn't always say being in love is amazing," he said softly to no-one in particular.

* * *

Peyton knocked on Brooke's door excitedly, "room service!"

"Goaway!" Came a cross and muffled voice from inside.

Lucas chuckled, "lucky you going in there to wake Sleeping Beauty."

She elbowed him, "stop it! She's probably nervous- I was."

"Aw you were nervous before we got married babe?"

"Well, for like forty five seconds. You know right between the proposal and the wedding," she said smiling up at him. "But I survived it- somehow." His eyes were warm as he looked down at her.

"It was an amazing night."

"Best night of my life."

He bent and kissed her, she slipped her arms up around his neck and he leant them both against the door gently. She felt his hands tracing patterns on her back, one hand trailed up towards her neck, sending shivers up her spine-

The door swung open suddenly and they both almost fell backwards into the room, "what the hell is this?! My maid of honour should be on her best behaviour before the wedding!"

"Brooke-"

Brooke gestured to the dishevelled looking Lucas slowly letting go of his wife, "that kind of face should not be seen until after the ceremony!"

They both grinned sheepishly, "sorry- we figured since we're already married that tradition kind of went out of the window."

Brooke turned back towards her bathroom pouting, "there's already too much about this wedding that isn't traditional- I need all the tradition I can get!"

"Fine," Lucas said smiling at her, "whatever the bride wants."

She narrowed her eyes, "you're happy! What's going on? I don't recognise that emotion on broody's face." Peyton sniggered and Lucas scowled.

"Sometimes I smile!"

"Sure babe... Once a year- at Christmas."

"What?! That is not true!"

"It kinda is Luke-"

"It is not!"

"People!" Brooke clapped her hands between them, "what's going on? You're both practically glowing."

Both Scotts looked at one another for a second and Lucas reached for Peyton's hand smiling, "you wanna tell her?"

"Of course- she's _my_ best friend!"

"Guys come on! Tell me what?"

"Brooke," Peyton said softly, "I'm pregnant."

"Oh. My. God! Ohmygodohmygod! Congratulations!" She dived at her best friend, hugging her tightly, "I knew it!" She reached up to kiss Luke's cheek and then suddenly pulled away- "wait- you're ok with it?" She looked at Peyton sharply, reaching for her hand, "you're- happy?"

Peyton nodded, "I'm ok- I think! We're gonna take it one day at a time, right Luke?" He nodded, kissing the top of her head.

"That's right. It's just life and we might not do it perfectly, but it's our life."

Brooke dimpled at them both for a second, "that's so cute Luke... And so cheesy."

Peyton giggled, "I think we could all use a little bit of cheesiness today, after all, our own Brooke Davis marries her prince today."

"Well that's true," she said blushing attractively. Peyton moved into the room to open the curtains.

"Right Mr Scott- you get to be on Owen duty- go and keep his blood pressure below a thousand would you?"

"I thought he had Chris and Chase to do that?"

"Exactly my point."

He sighed exasperatedly, "but I hate Chris."

"Maybe so, but we love Owen, so go do this please!" He pouted and she raised her eyebrows, "Lucas!"

"Fine," he said scowling, "but don't expect me to dance with you later wife!"

She chuckled and waved a hand, "that's ok- Nathan's a better dancer."

"Ha!"

He closed the door grinning at her and she turned back to Brooke who was staring in the mirror.

"I can't believe I'm getting married today," she twisted her head to look at Peyton, "oh my god I'm getting married. Wait! What am I doing?! I'm crazy! I must be insane! I can't get married! I have- I have things to do, deals to sign, dresses to finish, everything has to be-"

"Brooke!" Peyton placed her hands firmly on her oldest friend's shoulders, "you _can_ get married."

"But-"

"And you are going to have an amazing life with Owen- with lots of deal signing and dresses to stitch and babies and anything else that makes you happy, and you know why?"

Brooke shook her head wordlessly.

"Because Owen's the one! He's the one that would do anything to make you happy and who knows you and what makes you laugh and when you need to be calmed down and- and everything else in between. He's gonna make a great husband and you know, he's gonna be a brilliant dad."

Brooke smiled faintly, "he is isn't he?"

"Yep, and you are gonna make one hell of a mom and a beautiful bride. Now, momentary freak out over?"

Brooke nodded, "yeah I think so. Sorry P Sawyer."

"Hey I think I owed you big time on the freak outs B Davis." She leant in to hug her friend tightly and stroked her hair, "I know you're gonna be so happy Brooke Penelope Davis and I love you!"

"I love you too Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer."

* * *

There was another bang on the door and Peyton leapt up to answer it. Rachel was on the other side; half her hair was curly and the other side was clipped up. "Umm Rachel- what happened to you?"

"I don't know whether to be straight or curly," she said matter a factly.

"So you came here with half and half?"

"Durr, I wore this-" she waved a bright pink scarf in the air before settling on the bed.

Both Brooke and Peyton both burst into laughter, her face seemed so unbothered by her insane hair.

"Ok first off," Brooke took out the clip in the lovely red hair, "straight is the way forward. Second- where is your dress?"

Rachel jumped up and opened the wardrobe, "I thought it was safer to leave it here."

"Oh goody!" Brooke clapped her hands, "so you have lots of time to focus on me!"

"What else d'you think I got up at half eight for?"

Peyton sniggered, "well Keller didn't go to bed so you might have-"

Rachel raised an eyebrow, "please, I've been on my best behaviour all week- give me some credit."

She manoeuvred Brooke onto the stool in front of the dresser and picked up a blusher brush, "are you gonna be rosy cheeked or more demure?"

Peyton let Rachel handle the make up and padded into the bathroom to tug at her own hair. She glared at the grey bags under her eyes and rubbed hard at her skin. Rachel appeared and tapped her hands away, "leave your skin alone!"

Peyton stuck her tongue out, "just cause you're model perfect."

"Ha not these days," Rachel said crossly, examining her imaginary wrinkles.

"Fishing much?" Peyton suddenly turned away and bent over the toilet, "urghh."

Rachel rubbed her back and Brooke appeared at the door, "what's going on? Oh god P Sawyer are you ok?"

"Mmmm, I'll be fine," she said in a weak voice. She leant against the bathroom wall, reciting her favourite poem in her head to concentrate on something else. It made her heart race every time she felt sick or dizzy; she was terrified it would mean she would lose the baby again. She knew there was a natural risk in the early stages but with her it felt like everything was tripled. Everything was so heightened, the fear, the worry, the doubt. She shook herself. If this was going to work she had to stay positive. She had to think good, optimistic thoughts if she was going to make this work. She reached into the pocket of her dress and pulled out a marker pen.

"Hey Brooke you got any paper?"

Brooke reappeared with a sheet of hotel stationary, "you _have_ written your speech right?"

"Of course silly," she pulled a face at Rachel behind her hand and Rachel choked back laughter.

Brooke narrowed her eyes, "what? Come on! Don't mess with me Peyton this is _my_ day!"

Peyton raised an eyebrow, "bets on how many times she's gonna say that today?"

Brooke stamped her foot, "Guys come on!"

Someone knocked on the door and Brooke almost jumped out of her skin, "Dammit. I'm supposed to be calm not freaking out every other minute!

Peyton struggled up, "I'll get it."

It was Chris, clutching his face, and behind him Lucas was leaning against the opposite wall looking surly.

"What the hell happened?!" Peyton asked incredulously. She glanced at Luke, wide eyes, "Luke! You were gone ten minutes!"

"It wasn't me I swear!" Lucas held up his hands, "Owen was kinda tense and Keller thought it would be funny to err, make some jokes-"

Brooke pushed past Peyton and into the hall, shoving at Chris, "what did you say to him Keller? And why oh why did you have to do it today of all days?! This is _my_ day!" Peyton caught her friend's arms and pulled her back inside before pulling to the door.

"Chris why don't you go put some ice on your face- Luke can you help him?" She gestured desperately to the door and then at Chris and Lucas scowled.

"But babe I only brought him down here because he was talking about some speech you'd taken from him or something-"

"Luuuke!"

Lucas sighed and then reached for Chris' arm, "wait wait!" Chris shook off the older Scott's hands, "Peyton I need that speech back."

"I swear Chris, I don't have it," she said, attempting not to laugh. He glared at her with his one good eye- the other seemed glued shut. She clamped her mouth shut and finally he smirked.

"I hate you," he muttered as he moved down the hall. She beamed after him.

Lucas stepped forward, "I love you."

"Ha ha, I love you too, good luck with Chris!"

He bent to kiss her and then turned to follow the cranky musician down the hall.

* * *

Peyton headed back inside to a panicky Brooke.

"I can't believe Keller now has bruises too! Now my wedding photographs are gonna look like half the party were involved in some sort of smack down!"

"Brooke- relax! Owen totally works the brooding beat down look and we'll just put Keller behind a pillar or something. Now," she moved towards the main wardrobe, "it's time to get your dress on sweetie."

She pulled it out of its sleeve and gasped, "oh gosh I keep forgetting how beautiful it is!"

"I know," Brooke murmured, "I know I cheated but I couldn't not wear Vera Wang to my wedding!"

"Well it helps that you know the designer personally," Rachel said chuckling and taking the underskirt to gently ease it over Brooke's head. Peyton jumped over to help direct her arms and avoid brushing the dress on her makeup. She had suggested they did it the other way round but Brooke had been worried about spilling blush or something else down the front.

There was another knock on the door and Rachel moved to open it as Brooke and Peyton wrestled with the main dress. Haley appeared with a porter behind her, "you guys order room service?"

"Hales! Oh thank god I'm starving," Brooke dived forward but Peyton caught her shoulder.

"Uh huh- no food in your dress!"

"Take it off then!" She ordered putting her arms back up, "leave the petticoat on just take the main bit off. I'm so hungry I need to eat please!"

Rolling her eyes Peyton let Brooke help herself to breakfast whilst she herself avoided looking at the food. Rachel and Haley pulled their own dresses on and fussed with their hair. Finally Peyton was able to help Brooke pull on the cool white satin and stand in front of the mirror with her.

"Oh god I think I might cry," she said softly, quickly wiping her eyes.

"No P Sawyer don't start or I will!" Brooke whispered, twisting to examine the back. "You don't think I look too pregnant?" There was absolutely no chance you could tell Brooke was even an inch bigger than she'd been at sixteen. The top part of her dress was a wrap around corset and the full skirt trailed behind her- stretching several metres. There were clouds of satin scrunched up to make the train and the corset had a pink ribbon tied round the waist. Brooke had added the ribbon herself and now, looking at her, Peyton felt her eyes well again.

"You look beautiful best friend."

Brooke squeezed her hand, "thank you. And thank you so much for organising everything Peyton and for being my best friend, you know, since forever."

Peyton swallowed hard and then sighed, "oh sod it," before letting the tears brim over, "you're welcome- thank you for being my best friend too B Davis. We really made it!"

Brooke hugged her friend hard and then wiped her own eyes, "oh god my make up!"

"You don't need to worry about that- besides, the groom has a bruised face and the best man has a black eye."

Brooke pouted, "oh don't remind me!"

Peyton sniggered and touched her friend's arm again, "so you're sure you're ready?"

"Well I still have to do my mascara and-"

"No honey I meant you're sure you're ready to do this?"

"I am," Brooke smiled shyly, "he's the one P Sawyer."

"I know Brooke. I'm so happy for you. But I should let you know that err- Nathan and I had a talk with Owen yesterday."

Brooke burst into laughter, "you did?"

"Yep," Peyton flexed her muscles, "just the usual if you hurt her we'll kill you and then get to work on you etc. I'm very fond of Nate's shot gun."

Brooke beamed, "thank you," she whispered.

Haley came out of the bathroom, "wow Brooke- you look beautiful."

"So do you Hales- oh I'm glad you're here!"

"I know me too! So I'm thinking you don't need any wedding night tips-" she gestured to Brooke's stomach and then moved to the bed to pick up the lovely long veil.

They all laughed and Haley continued, "but I'm so happy you're getting your fairytale sweetie. And I want you to know that I think Owen is a really good guy but that he is so lucky to be marrying you! You deserve every happiness."

"Thank you Haley James Scott." Haley smiled in acknowledgement and adjusted the veil.

"Perfect."

"Ok are we nearly ready?" Rachel appeared holding a bunch of bright pink roses, "Peyton, why aren't you dressed?!"

"Oh crap!"

* * *

Half an hour later Peyton was standing at the main staircase waiting for Brooke to appear- the other bridesmaids were standing chatting at the bottom of the stairs. She was adjusting her dress when a hand behind her pulled at the zip and she turned in surprise. Lucas smiled at her softly.

"You look very lovely wife."

She smiled and relaxed into his arms for a second, "thank you." She glanced at his suit, "mmm so do you." He offered her is arm and they wondered down the stairs.

"Brooke all ready?"

"Yeah I think so- she's nervous but I think she's gonna be great."

"Ok ok I'm ready!"

Brooke appeared at the top of the stairs waving her flowers and holding onto her tiara- one from Owen's mother whom Brooke had been insanely nervous about meeting but had won over just by the fact she so obviously adored Mrs Mangiello's only son.

"Wow," Lucas clutched at his chest, "Brooke you look amazing."

She smiled, blushing, "thank you." She came down towards them and then looked concerned, "Luke why aren't you inside?"

"Just came to see my wife before the ceremony begins," he bent to kiss both their cheeks, "I'll see you in there- good luck Miss Davis for the last time!"

He disappeared inside and Peyton peeked through the door. There were columns of cascading lilies, orchids and pink roses and the guests were all seated on chairs swathed with pale pink satin. Rachel and Chase appeared from the dressing room- looking flustered- to walk up the carpet and Peyton turned back to Brooke as the music began.

"Oh god it's now," Brooke touched her hair, "oh god am I ok?"

"You look perfect."

Haley kissed her friend's cheek, "you look amazing Brooke," before taking Owen's brother Dominic's arm and following Rachel up the carpet.

Chris sauntered out of the bathroom and paused, "daaamn."

"Is that a compliment?" Brooke asked hesitantly. He nodded and kissed her cheek- nothing more, she looked completely surprised.

"It was," he said softly, "jokes are for later- just wait." He narrowed his eyes at Peyton accusingly and she smirked. He sighed, "I can't believe I have to walk down the aisle with you."

"Wait, I'm walking with you? Cause I could have sworn I was going with the devil..." She raised an eyebrow, "wait-"

He glared at her and she laughed. "Guys come on!" Brooke almost stamped her foot in her fabulous Jimmy Choo wrap arounds, "this is _my_ day! I'm going to get married in less than ten minutes- pack it in!"

They both looked shame faced and she rolled her eyes. Nathan appeared from inside, "guys what's taking so long?"

Brooke shoved at Keller's back, "get in there moron!"

Peyton hugged at her friend quickly, "I love you!" She grabbed Chris' arm, "let's go Keller."

"Why do you insist on bossing me around woman?"

"Oh be a man Keller!" The door closed on them bickering and Brooke turned back to Nathan smiling.

He frowned, "what's wrong?" She asked hesitantly, looking down at her dress quickly, "have I got something on my dress?"

He stepped forward, "oh no no- you look beautiful. It's just- well who's walking you down the aisle?"

"Oh," she glanced around, "I kinda forgot about that."

"Well," he shoved his hands in his pockets, "you know I was thinking-"

Brooke smiled softly, "you wanna do it?"

"If you'll have me," he said shyly. She hugged him tightly.

"I'd be honoured."

The traditional music swelled and the doors opened to reveal Brooke looking extremely beautiful on an _extremely_ proud Nathan's arm. She felt nervous for a second and then met Owen's eyes and knew she was ready. She waved at people as she walked along, squeezing Nathan's arm tightly. Peyton was attempting to recite the alphabet backwards to prevent herself from weeping at the altar and she glanced over at Lucas; he smiled warmly up at her. As she looked across the priest she noticed Chris was looking at her, she stuck her tongue out and he smiled at her quickly but almost sadly. He looked at her for a second longer and she blinked, confused, before he turned to mutter something to Chase that made his friend snort with laughter. Brooke reached the steps up to where the priest and the wedding party was standing and Nathan kissed her cheek before moving to sit next to Jamie and the twins who were asleep with Deb. Owen took her hand smiling widely. "You ok," he whispered.

"Yeah," she said beaming, "are you?"

He nodded and kissed her hand tenderly.

"Welcome," the priest began, "Owen and Brooke-"

"Wait!! Stop!" The entire room turned open mouthed in shock to stare at the figure that had just spoken. What?

**So I know that was really long but I really wanted to give Peyton and Brooke some time together. I hope it was ok haha and I'm sorry about the cliffhanger, but you know how I love drama! Do review if you enjoyed it- haha they can be mini christmas presents! And have fabulous Christmases one and all!**


	48. My Family, Our Family

**A/N: Apologies about my total failure to notice that I'd just said Owen was an only child- and then mentioned his brother- I mean cousin! But no matter... on to more fun stuff. So this chapter is reallllly long but I hope it's ok! LOL to jubileelove98's latest review- thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own jack. Or Nathan for that matter... **_**Such**_** a shame, I'd be such a kind owner.**

Peyton realised her mouth was hanging open and quickly shut it. She glanced over at Luke who was slowly standing up, frowning. Next to him Nathan's face mirrored his confusion. Brooke's own head was spinning, her mouth was dry, "wha- what are you doing here?"

A pair of Gucci heels tapped up the aisle and people twisted in confusion to peer up at the looming figure."Well you hardly thought you could get married without me finding out did you?"

Haley caught Peyton's eye and mouthed, "who?" But Peyton shook her head quickly.

Brooke swallowed and she felt Owen's hand touch her back protectively- it made her feel stronger. Owen himself was attempting to look like he wasn't about to kill the new arrival.

"I didn't invite you- there is no reason you should be here." She liked to think her voice sounded braver to everyone else than it did to herself.

"Brooke- you're getting married in some unknown back yard with absolutely no media coverage- as well as to some complete low life." Beside her she felt Owen bristle, "I can't let that happen. Now come on- take that ridiculous dress off and get outside; there's a car waiting."

"I'm not getting in any car with you- I'm staying here."

"Don't be ridiculous. Come on- the driver doesn't have all day. I refuse to pay him for the time spent wasted arguing with you here."

Brooke's face clouded with anger, "then you go! How dare you burst in here and-"

"Brooke-"

"Mother! I asked you to leave."

It was news to most of the guests that the towering woman standing at the altar was actually Brooke's mother. But as Skillz squinted at her- he could see the similarities- especially the stubborn look in both their eyes now.

"Brooke don't be absurd- you can't possibly think I'm going to let you go through with this."

She moved as though to take Brooke's arm and Owen leapt into action. He stepped in front of his bride- his normally calm face furious, "don't touch her! No offence but you heard her Mrs Davis-"

Victoria turned to look at him with an icy stare, "I don't believe we've officially met- you are?"

"I'm the guy about to marry your daughter."

"Funny, I don't recall you asking my permission."

"I didn't," he said firmly. "Brooke is her own woman and makes her own choices."

There was a long moment of silence and suddenly Peyton realised she needed to take charge. "Look Ms Davis I appreciate that you think you're doing what is best for your daughter but this is what Brooke wants, this is-"

"You think you know my daughter better than I do Miss Sawyer?" The disdainful glance in her direction stung more than she let on.

"I'm not saying that Ms Davis but today I'm her maid of honour and it is my job to make sure the bride doesn't suffer from any undue stress and right now- you're stressing her out. If we could just take this outside-"

"This is none of your business Peyton."

"Actually it is," she said, losing her cool. "I'm her best friend, her maid of honour and I have tried to reason with you but this is Brooke's wedding day and you have no right to be here!"

"I have every right-"

Peyton took a step forward, "you need to go, now."

Victoria smiled, looking as though Peyton's vehemence was amusing to her. "Well this is all very admiral Brooke. Your low life friends finally came to their senses and realised they needed your help to get anywhere in life." Her gaze flitted to Rachel and she raised her eyebrows. "Goodness; I see you even brought some of them back from the dead."

Rachel's face fell and she made to move towards Victoria, "you b-" Chase caught her arm and she fell silent.

Victoria smirked, "beautifully behaved as ever I see Miss Gattina." She turned back to her estranged daughter, "I won't leave without you Brooke."

"Then you can wait until after the ceremony," Brooke said firmly, turning her back to her mother.

"Brooke! This is absurd! You are being extremely immature."

"No _mom_," Brooke span round, her eyes flashing, "this is the most grown up and mature I have ever been. I have spent my whole life trying to get your attention and now for the first time I have it and I don't care! I love this man- did you know that? You never asked but I thought you should know. I'm crazy about him and he loves me too. I'm getting _married_ and you can stay and watch and be happy for me; or you can leave and we won't speak again for a long, long time. Because let's face it- I highly doubt you'll attempt contact and I sure as hell won't. So either stay and be happy for me and my friends, my _family_, or get the hell out."

There was a long, painful silence. Finally Victoria turned on her heel without a second glance at her daughter and stalked out of the room.

* * *

Brooke looked completely shell shocked and Peyton moved towards her and grabbed her hand. Without a word she pulled her out of the back door marked fire exit and they found themselves in a gloomy corridor. Peyton shivered; it was a lot colder out in the corridor despite the icy tension in the previous room. She felt the adrenaline that had been surging through her body as she had taken on Victoria, dissipate, and she rubbed her arms to keep warm.

"Oh my god," Brooke was muttering again and again, "oh my god, oh my god."

Peyton touched her shoulders gently, "Brooke honey?"

The hazel eyes focused on Peyton's green ones- both sets were close to tears.

"Did that really just happen?"

"Yeah it did," she said sadly, "are you ok?"

Brooke snorted and dashed away some tears."Oh yeah, peachy."

Peyton bit her lip silently; she didn't know how she could help. "Brooke-"

"Don't! I need to get composed; not cry more. She wins if I cry, dammit!" She couldn't help herself.

Gently Peyton manoeuvred Brooke to lean against the wall and pushed her down to a crouching position. Brooke straightened up again almost immediately.

"No no the dress will get ruined!"

"I think in these circumstances no-one will judge."

"I will!" She began pacing angrily. "God this is just the worst wedding _ever_! Owen looks like he got beat up by the mafia, Keller's been a complete jerk from start to finish, the bride is knocked up and my _mother_ just gate crashed! God dammit!" She kicked at a maintenance bin and with a crash it toppled over. The guests who had been attempting strained conversations to fill the awkward silence after Brooke and Peyton had run off, looked up surprised and Owen winced.

"She just needs a minute," he said quickly. "Umm- Luke?"

Lucas jumped up and went to stand next to Owen. "What's up man, you ok?" Owen shot him a look and Luke pulled a face, "If it helps you did really well standing up to Victoria; she's a piece of work!"

"Not quite the words I'd use to describe her."

"I'm polite," Luke said, Owen glared at him and he continued quickly, "but seriously, you did us proud."

"Thanks but I wasn't exactly expecting to have to yell at my fiancées mother in the middle of the ceremony- what the hell just happened?"

Lucas grinned, "Tree Hill wedding man." He patted Owen on the shoulder and was met with un-amused brown eyes, "what?! Dude I'm not joking I swear! Not one wedding we've ever held between us went to plan. This is like, tradition- and I know Brooke wanted things as traditional as possible today."

Owen looked unconvinced, "maybe I should have persuaded her to call her mom, maybe-"

"No, that's not how it would have gone down. Brooke is her own person- like you said. She and her mom have a seriously rocky relationship- I doubt you could have convinced her if she'd decided not to call."

"Feels all wrong now man. She has like, no family here, hell Nate had to walk her down the aisle!"

"Hey- Owen listen to me. That wasn't wrong, that was right! That was the way it was supposed to be. We're Brooke's family, me, Hales, Nate and Peyton- especially Peyton. You didn't need some strange psychotic woman's approval to marry our Brooke- you needed ours, and you got it! Nathan didn't have to walk Brooke down the aisle, he _wanted_ to. This is right; we're her family, and now- we're yours. Too bad," he said grinning again. This time Owen's smile was real and he looked won over.

"You're not all bad- besides if we're sharing families, you guys get Chris!"

Lucas scowled and for the first time since Victoria's appearance Owen laughed. "Thought you'd like that."

Behind them Chris sat down next to Chase and Rachel and tried not to think how impressive she'd looked standing up to that crazy bitch like that. It made this all so much harder. Chase was muttering something to Rachel, rubbing her back soothingly and she was nodding, a glint of hope in her eyes as she looked at him.

* * *

"It's over," Brooke said softly, pulling at her veil. "We can't get married like this- Owen's probably already done a runner, hell I don't know why I haven't."

Peyton walked slowly up the corridor to stand in front of her best friend. "Listen to me Brooke."

"No it's too late this is all ruined, this-"

"Brooke listen to me!" The brunette fell silent and looked up at Peyton mournfully, sniffing every once in a while.

"I agree that this is not a dream wedding situation and that, had things been different, you might not been in this grubby corridor with me in the middle of your wedding ceremony. But this is how it is," she said firmly.

Brooke's eyes widened, "ok P Sawyer I was kinda hoping for something a little more inspiring."

"I was getting to it you impatient imp! Yes this is how it is but if it had been different it might not have been with _Owen_. This is _your_ life Brooke- you and only you chose it. You chose to make your clothing line, you chose to part ways with your mother and you _chose_ Owen. And you know he is the perfect guy for you. Your mother might not agree but who cares? She has never known what was best for you- you have! You know that this was the happiest day of your life before your mother stomped through those doors in terrible shoes and this can still be the happiest day of your life. And more importantly you're still gonna be sharing it with us. We're the people that matter- if I do say so myself." She clutched her friend's arms tightly, "this is _your_ life Brooke and your day!"

Brooke nodded slowly, "you're right. This _is_ my day!" Peyton didn't think she'd ever been so happy to hear those words.

"Good girl. So do you still wanna marry your boy?"

"Of course," she said quietly, "if he'll still have me."

"I think he might just," a gravelly voice spoke. Both girls turned in surprise to see Owen standing by the door, looking at them intently.

"Really?"

"What do you think?" He smiled at her and then frowned, "Brooke are you sure? We can wait..."

"No I'm sure," she said smiling suddenly, joyfully, and moving towards him. Peyton watched happily as they hugged and then as Owen kissed Brooke's hand.

"Aww so you guys are still getting hitched?" An annoying voice broke the moment and they all turned to look at Chris who was peeking his head round the door frame. "What surly boy can listen in but I can't? Impressive speech Sawyer."

"Shut up Chris," she said warningly.

He grinned wickedly and then looked up at Brooke and Owen, "look you guys I hate to interrupt the moment-"

"Pfft liar," Peyton muttered- he smirked in her direction.

"But I think the natives are getting restless."

"Hey shut up man leave 'em to it!" They heard Skillz yell from the main room and Brooke laughed and pulled Owen in from the corridor with her. Peyton followed, kissing Luke's cheek and nodding that she was ok as his eyes questioned her quickly.

"No it's ok. We're sorry everybody! I'm so sorry." She let go of Owen's hand briefly and stepped up on the staging, "you guys I am so embarrassed that you had to see what just happened and I hope you don't hold my mother against me."

"You've met the rest of our parents right?" Nathan said grinning from the front row.

She smiled at him, close to tears and then nodded, "thanks for being here guys." Rachel stood and squeezed her friend's shoulder and Haley blew her a kiss.

"We wouldn't miss it," Mouth said firmly from next to Nathan.

"Especially not the almost cat fight," Keller chipped in, sauntering back to his position. "I reckon Sawyer could have taken her for a good five minutes if she weren't knocked up,"

There was another momentary silence as everyone turned to look at Peyton. She flushed bright red and then dived at Chris, "you bast-"

"Woah Peyton," Luke caught her up in his arms and held her back, "I don't think that's wise."

"Keller you're dead!" She shouted furiously, "dead!"

He was practically dancing in front of her, teasing and taunting her.

"Peyton you're pregnant?" Nathan stood up and looked at her- his blue eyes full of concern. She dropped her arms from attempting to hit Chris and Lucas let go of her. She felt like the whole room was looking at her. She looked at Nathan- the person who had helped her so much in that hard time. The one who had been there at four in the morning when no-one else was; the guy who was gonna make one hell of an uncle.

"Yeah," she said softly, "I am."

Beaming he pulled her into a bone crushing hug and then pulled away quickly, "oh god I didn't hurt you did I?"

She laughed, "it's ok. I'm not made of glass!"

Haley skipped over excitedly and wrapped her arms around both blondes and feeling left out of the hug Brooke squeezed in between Nathan and Lucas. For a moment the five friends stood, all arms wrapped together, savouring the moment.

"Ok so I hate to interrupt this beautiful moment, but isn't there supposed to be a wedding happening?" Chris said dryly.

"Shut up Chris!" They all chorused unanimously.

They all pulled away and Peyton wiped her eyes smiling. Lucas kissed the side of her head, "you ok?" He whispered.

She looked up at him and smiled, touching his cheek, "yeah I am- are you?"

"Couldn't be better," he said softly, kissing her hand. He returned to his seat with Nathan and Peyton picked up her discarded flowers and went to stand with Rachel and Haley. Rachel beamed at her and Haley whispered congratulations- although she'd totally known before Peyton would have even admitted knowing. Wiping her eyes Peyton took a deep breath and turned to face the couple about to get married. She was determined to enjoy the moment.

"I'll begin again," the priest began, everyone laughed. "Owen and Brooke have come before us to declare their love and their decision to make a commitment to each other. A commitment like this is a serious task and one we must not take lightly. I must ask therefore that if anyone has any, err, _other_ objections, do speak now- or forever hold your peace." He spoke with amusement and there was a pause where all the guests stayed silent- laughing to themselves.

"Owen, do you take this woman, Brooke Penelope Davis to be your wife," the priest began the vows that gave Peyton chills and she looked over at Lucas. His blue eyes were fixed on her and she sent him a look of such love he got his own set of chills. He winked at her and nodded and she smiled. It was like they were back at Haley and Nathan's on New Year's Eve- just about to get married, nothing bad had happened, they were still so full of optimism and hope. She felt like this wedding had restored some of that hope, some of that optimism. For the first time since she had learnt she was pregnant she breathed easily and relaxed into the moment.

* * *

Peyton sighed with relief as she climbed the stairs form the ceremony to the big dining room. The ceremony had gone surprisingly well after the idiot that was Keller had made his little announcement. She had tried and failed not to weep buckets when Brooke had said "I do," and Haley had squeezed her hand in acknowledgement of the moment which had made her cry harder. When Owen had leant across to kiss his new wife she had burst into applause and the guests had all got to their feet, cheering and whooping. Chris had taken her arm to walk her back down the aisle behind the newlyweds and had attempted to speak to her but she had ignored him completely. She didn't know what emotion she felt most and walking along that carpet she'd been worried that she might throw up and then Chris would have reason to be mad at her- she didn't want that.

"Yo Barbie wait up!" She glared down the stairs and continued walking.

"Leave me alone Chris."

"Peyton come on," he caught up with her and dived in front, stopping her in her tracks, "I didn't plan that!"

She stared at him; hostility shooting from her eyes, "but you did it anyway." There was a beat and then her face dropped to one of sadness; she looked away and stepped around him. "I really thought you'd keep that secret for me Chris."

He tipped his head back in frustration, "ahhh, Peyton you don't know me as well as you think you do!"

She stopped at the top of the stairs, "no you're right. I don't know you at all." She took three steps towards him and he found he couldn't meet her gaze. "Enlighten me Chris."

"What- what are you talking about?"

"Why d'you do it? Why I mean why today?"

"You only-"

"That's neither here nor there!"

"I don't-"

"You didn't have to say _anything_! It was like you wanted to hurt me!"

"That is the _last_ thing I would want to do Peyton! God, look, I swear I wish I could take it back but I can't." He shrugged, "come on, what did you expect? I'm Chris Keller," he attempted a smirk and failed.

Her own face, full of disappointment, didn't change, and his half smile faded as she shook her head. "I knew a better version of you once," she said sadly.

That cut deep. She had no real idea who he was at all. He swallowed hard and they stood in silence for a moment before she turned and headed back up the stairs. He watched her slender back and blinked hard, don't think about it, don't think about it. He needed to say something, anything. Something to get rid of the curling pain in the pit of his stomach. "You give me too much credit Sawyer."

"No Chris. I don't," she replied; without even turning round. "And it's Scott," she added firmly.

From the bottom of the stair case where she'd been re-doing her hair Haley watched as Chris sat down on the stairs and leant his head back against the banister. Eventually he stood slowly, shoulders drooping, and followed the footsteps of the girl he was clearly, completely in love with. The bathroom door behind her swung open and Lucas appeared.

"Hey Hales- thanks for waiting. I lost Peyt in the crowd. You wanna go up?"

She dragged her eyes away from Chris' retreating back and blinked, "uh? Oh yeah." Her mind was racing. He began to head up the stairs, "hey Luke-"

He turned to smile at her, "yeah?"

The words almost came, _'Chris is in love with your wife'_ but they died on her lips. What a stupid thing to say. "Nothing," she said quickly. She took his arm and they took the stairs two at a time.

"Where's Jamie?" He asked as they scanned the room.

"Brooke's got him," she said pointing to where Owen and Brooke were standing, shaking people's hands. Jamie seemed to be being introduced too and patted on the head by everybody. Brooke was smiling radiantly and Owen couldn't look prouder. Haley herself couldn't be happier for her friends.

Deb appeared, "hi Haley- I've got the twins in the corner if you need us."

"Ok, great, thanks Deb. Are either of them getting cranky?"

"No they've been like angels. Karen and Andy are sitting with them now. You look lovely by the way!"

"Oh thank you!"

She glanced over to where Peyton was sitting, trailing her finger round the rim of a glass of water- deep in thought. She wandered over, sending Lucas to get drinks.

"Hey girlie!"

Peyton's head snapped up, "hey Hales, beautiful second half to the ceremony right?"

"Amazing," the brunette concurred and sat down beside her. "Peyton- I kinda heard you and Chris arguing."

"Oh. Well it was nothing big- I was just so cross he couldn't keep his big mouth shut you know?"

Haley snorted, "I don't think Chris has ever kept a secret for more than ten seconds- it's amazing he kept yours for as long as he did."

Peyton rolled her eyes, "I only told him this morning! And that was only because he bloody guessed." She sighed and rested her chin on her hand, "I wanted to tell you guys and let you know we were ok and everything- but not in the middle of my best friend's wedding ceremony."

"I know sweetie- it wasn't your fault."

Peyton narrowed her eyes, "curse that devil boy."

"Peyton do you-"

"Ok Hales, juice for you, Mrs Scott I got you a pink lemonade and I'm the only one who get to have a beer!" Lucas sat down beside them, dropping a kiss on Peyton's shoulder and beaming at them both. Then he frowned, "babe why aren't you up on the top table?"

Haley followed Peyton's glare to where Keller was sitting, talking animatedly to Chase and knew exactly why.

"I'm pissed at Keller," Peyton said simply.

Luke grinned, "music to my ears."

"Luke!" She cried exasperatedly, "he announced to all our friends I was pregnant- I never got that chance the first time either, remember?"

"I remember," he said, pulling a disdainful face.

"I'm having a moment Luke- quit pouting!"

"Your stupid musician boy friends."

"Chris Keller was not ever my boyfriend," she retorted crossly. "And neither was Pete officially!"

The blue eyes smiled at her kindly, "ok babe, I don't mind you saying that." She raised her eyebrows and he laughed, "alright yes he was an idiot, but hey maybe it's better this way."

"How?" Any worries Haley felt about Lucas and Peyton dissipated as she saw the way Peyton looked up at Lucas. She was gazing at him with such love, such admiration; like he would solve all the world's problems with just a snap of his fingers.

"We don't have to tell people one at a time now. We don't have to have lots of big emotional scenes; no-one will complain we told them after we told someone else. Hell, there won't be any gossip beforehand!"

Peyton pulled a face, "well that's true."

"See," he leant forward and kissed her, "he did you a favour really."

"I still don't totally see it that way," she said warningly.

"Does this mean you might stop defending him occasionally?"

"I don't defend Keller!" She said incredulously.

"Babe you so do! It's bad enough when Nate does it."

Haley punched his arm and Peyton smirked, "ok fine. From now on- he's an ass."

"Thank you!"

Haley bit her lip, she suspected it wasn't really Keller's fault that he was an ass- more that he had to cover up something else and being an ass was the only way he knew how. Nathan appeared with Jamie and he clambered onto her knee.

"Hey buddy! How you doing?"

"You look really pretty momma!"

"Thanks baby. How you doin' over there proud bearer of the bride?"

Nathan beamed, "it was awesome Hales. You look beautiful," his eyes added a question; he could read her like a book. She smiled quickly at him and mouthed, 'later.' He nodded and squeezed her hand silently.

A glass was ringing and they all looked up to see Brooke tapping it with a spoon. "Hey guys! Thank you all for sticking this out with us. I know this has been a crazy kind of wedding but hey- it wouldn't be a Brooke Davis wedding if it wasn't right?"

Beside her Owen cleared his throat.

"Oh sorry baby," she said quickly, "_the_ Brooke Davis wedding, not a Brooke Davis wedding! There'll only be one," she said looking at him lovingly. He nodded his approval, his eyes stealing hers and holding her gaze until Rachel cleared her own throat loudly.

Brooke blinked, "oh uh yeah so I kinda need my maid of honour up here to do her speech-y thing. You know, if you can drag yourself away from kissing your husband P Sawyer."

Peyton got up, her face red and everyone cheered loudly as she made her way across the make shift dance floor. "Ladies and gentlemen, my best friend, my star, my sister and the girl whom without, this wedding might never have happened- Peyton Sawyer Scott!"

Peyton smiled widely and let the cheering die down, "hi uh thanks! So I am not the best at the speech thing- it's more my husband's forte. I know I'm cheating when I quote this but hey," she shrugged and kinked an eyebrow, "it's kind of a new Tree Hill wedding tradition. It's from Maya Angelou." She cleared her throat and glanced at Lucas, half smiling before beginning. "Love recognises no barriers. It jumps hurdles, leaps fences, penetrates walls to arrive at its destination, full of hope."

Haley reached for Nathan's hand silently and on the top table Owen smiled softly at Brooke.

"You know I look at Brooke and I see how far she has come as a person. She has made me so proud as I have watched her over the years. Hell you guys got a glimpse of the kind of barriers she's had to overcome today; so you can only imagine what that's been like her whole life. I am in awe of what she has achieved and I seriously hope Owen knows what a handful he's got!

As a couple Brooke and Owen have faced so much together already and yet, they still make me believe they're teenagers at the beginning of a new relationship. They make it fun and happy and light but you know they're not just those teenagers in love. They have depth, commitment, they're in everything together, no-one can break them and they believe in one another so much. They make me believe and that comes from a fairly cynical point of view I can tell you. I can see the love and I know everyone here can.

To my best friend," she turned to Brooke, "I love you. You are the little devil on my shoulder telling me to do naughty things," she paused to smile at Brooke, "and the little angel on the other side telling me what's good and right. You are the Thelma to my Louise, my sister and I can't believe we're old enough to get married and have babies and I'm so excited about that and so happy for you. And to Owen," she turned and gave him a stern glance and then smiled, "look after her. She's your responsibility now!"

"To the very happy couple," Lucas called out and everyone chorused it back. As Peyton sat down Owen shoved Chris, who was staring at her, and he stood quickly.

"Ah ha, errr, my speech is supposed to be really great, really epic." He glanced at Peyton and she covered her grin. He continued, glaring at her, "but that's not gonna happen." He paused, those words had such a painful double meaning. "Umm, well," he scratched his head, suddenly at a loss for words. "Owen has been there for me since I was a skinny scene kid with nothing. He used to make his customers listen to my demos and he'd give them shots to say they were good." Brooke looked at Owen in surprise, she had no idea. She squeezed his hand affectionately.

"Anyway he didn't know I knew that but it still gave me the confidence I needed to carry on playing. Music changed my life and Owen kept me stable when it got crazy- he was there when I lost everything." He swallowed, "I don't say this a lot cos it's just not like me but- Brooke is the luckiest girl in the world to be marrying my best friend. Now I don't have any quotes cause they were err mislaid but I have one more thing I wanna say. Being in love is painful, it sucks, it breaks your heart and you wanna die from it sometimes."

The smiles on the guest's faces died and Owen started clearing his throat."Ahe umm- Chris-"

Chris held up a hand, "BUT. If you are lucky enough to find that one person who loves you back with that same force, that same power, that same intoxicating strength; it's amazing." He raised his glass, "it is amazing that you guys have found each other and I hope you stick it out- you make a great couple. Congratulations."

"Wow. Who knew he had a soul," Rachel muttered to Chase. Chase grinned, he loved this girl.

Everyone was staring at him incredulously. Finally Nathan stood up with his glass, "to the bride and groom!"

* * *

Beaming, Owen and Brooke took to the floor for the first time as man and wife.

_You say you want,_

_Diamonds on a ring of gold,_

_You say you want,_

_Your story to remain untold,_

_But all the promises we make,_

_From the cradle to the grave,_

_When all I want is you._

Peyton watched them happily and then felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned in surprise and looked up at Chris. "What?" She demanded.

"Come on," he said rolling her eyes, "you gonna be mad at me forever?"

"I'm gonna try."

"Peyton come on! It's our best friend's wedding day- we're supposed to act nice and at least dance together."

"You wanna dance?!"

"Hey it's ok if you can't dance..." He shoved his hands in his pockets, waiting for her to take the bait.

She raised her eyebrows, "oh I can dance- I can dance with the best of them."

He held out a hand, "prove it?"

Reluctantly she gave in and let him help her up. He ignored any other urges and led her to the dance floor. Nathan and Haley joined them and Haley bit her lip as she looked over at Chris pulling an attempted brave face.

_All the promises we break,_

_From the cradle to the grave,_

_When all I want is you._

"You're not so bad at this Sawyer."

"I could have told you that, we didn't have to dance."

"Oh for god sake," he snapped suddenly. "Peyton, I _asked_ you to dance, if it's that awful then just bloody walk away!"

She let go of his shoulder in surprise, "Chris!"

"What do you want from me Peyton? My blood?!"

"What? I don't understand-"

"No you don't do you? "You don't know a damn thing. You have no idea what I'm going through every day I have to see you, to talk to you, to damn well stand back and not tell you exactly how I feel!"

She was standing completely still, unaware of anyone else in the room.

"Chris-"

"What?! What can you possibly say to that? Does the fact I'm in love with-with- ahh dammit does this really need discussing?!"

Chase interrupted them, "dude, do you realise you're yelling-" he moved to touch Chris' shoulder but his friend pulled away.

"Get off me man!"

Chase held up his hands, "hey I'm only trynna help!"

"Well don't!" Before he realised what was happening Chase was suddenly on the floor and Chris was stalking out of the room.

Chase scrambled up, "you punched me?! We don't do that anymore! Don't walk away Chris! Chris!" He jogged after him, leaving the people on the dance floor standing motionless in amazement.

"Chris stop! Talk to me."

Chris shook him off again, "I don't wanna talk," he said scowling.

"Fine let's just go outside."

"Leave me alone!" But Chase persisted and followed his friend out of the room.

"He is definitely getting my real number," Rachel said to Brooke as she gazed at Chase in awe.

Owen turned with an apologetic look on his face, "babe I'm sorry- I better go find out what's going on."

"No sure," she had her own friend to be concerned about and she winked at him, "come find me later." He winked back.

Brooke made her way to where Peyton was standing, still where Chris had left her, holding one arm and looking dazed and confused. "Peyton?"

Her eyes moved wearily towards her best friend's, "yeah?"

"What just happened?"

Luke was making his way over with one of the twins, a puzzled look in his eyes and Peyton shook her head quickly, "nothing. Nothing happened!" With that she turned and almost ran to the nearest bathroom.

Once inside she rested her head against the door of the nearest cubicle and closed her eyes. Now what did she do? How had she not seen this? And how the hell would she explain all this to Lucas? Man she'd thought Lindsey had been hard work...

**This IS a Leyton fic I swear! No switching to Chreyton I promise! Do please review- they're like my drug. LOL.**


	49. The Perfect Scott

_The book of love is long and boring,_

_No one can lift the damn thing,_

_It's full of charts and facts and figures and instructions for dancing,_

_But I love it when you read to me,_

_And you can read me anything._

Peyton rolled over and thrust an arm across the pillow; there was a painful sounding thump and from further along the pillow Lucas groaned and turned towards her clutching his face.

"Babe!"

She opened her eyes wearily and pouted, "I'm sorry ok? I just, I can't sleep. I told you we should have got a bigger bed, I'm a danger to sleep with!"

He chuckled and slid towards her, stretching a hand across her very pregnant stomach, "it comes with the territory sweetness, relax. Besides, it could be much worse- you have been known to kick before."

"What?! I don't kick!"

"You do! Here, look;" he twisted and pulled up his wife beater to reveal an old bruise, fading but still quite big and foot shaped.

She bit her lip, "oh Luke I'm so sorry!" Her eyes filled with tears and his teasing face dropped.

"Oh Peyt no I didn't mean to make you cry I-"

"No no it's fine," she said reaching for a tissue on the bed side table, "my damn hormones are all over the place! God!" She pulled a face and sat up in the bed, "it's a wonder you want to be with me at all! I kick you, I hit you in the face, I keep crying! I'm a husband beater and I can't control my emotions! Some catch."

He laughed and sat up, pulling her into his arms, "Peyton would you relax? You're pregnant- these things happen. I'm not going anywhere and you need to remember that. I love you no matter what ok? Except maybe you should sleep in the spare room for a little bit..." He trailed off smirking and she shoved at his arm.

"Luke! You're not funny!"

He laughed and leant in to kiss her, "I'm kinda funny."

She pulled away finally and reached over to the table again, grabbing an extraordinarily long list and a black pen. "Ok so today we have to-"

"Oh no! Not that list again," Lucas tried to snatch it from her but she tugged it away.

"No Luke we have to stick to the list."

"Peyton come on. Yesterday we didn't finish the days tasks and I thought you were going into early labour! We don't need some dumbass list to tell us how to prepare for the baby."

"I need the list!"

He tried again to half heartedly pull it away from her but she clung to it tightly, "Luke please? I need to feel organised; otherwise I might start panicking and when I panic you know what happens."

He scowled, "you blame me."

"Exactly," she said smirking at him, "so let's keep Momma happy and see what we have to do today ok?"

He pouted and then sighed in melodramatic exasperation, "fine!" He rested his head on her chest and she ran a hand through his hair as she read the list.

At eight months pregnant Peyton had decided that to keep her head from exploding she would make a list of all the things she wanted to have before the baby came. The list was almost a metre long and went on for several pages of her prized sketch book; and it was the bane of Lucas' life. Every day there was a new check list of things they needed to get done to stay on schedule. Every day they didn't reach their target Peyton had a panic attack. He had tried several times to 'accidently' lose/burn/shred the list but somehow Peyton always found him before he had a chance to. She'd got the idea from a baby book she'd been reading and he'd learnt to despise the know-it-all disaster that was attempting to put his wife into early labour. Whenever he put his foot down or suggested something different she would pout or wail, "but the book says we need it!" He suspected the book did not say anywhere they needed the complete series of ER on box set; but he didn't dare argue.

"Ok so we can pick up the crib today and we got all the bed linen yesterday so all we need now is some sort of mobile."

"Do all babies need a mobile or something?"

"The book said we should be encouraging the baby's learning from the minute he or she comes home."

"Jeez, you'd think they'd give it a minute to settle in," he mumbled.

She hit his nose with the pen, "Lucas Scott! If you're not going to be supportive I'm gonna have this baby with Owen instead."

He laughed, "I think he might have his hands full seeing as Brooke's about to make him a baby daddy."

She sniggered, "I can't believe you just said the words baby daddy. You're such a dork."

Scowling he crossed his arms, "you know if you keep going on like this I'm gonna have to call Lindsey; she never kicked."

"Ha yeah, cause she'd have been great at doing the whole baby thing; she would have been too afraid to get fat. Am I fat Luke?"

"No babe- you're beautiful," he said quickly. She smiled, mollified and went back to examining the list.

The changes in mood and the complete switch in conversation had made his head spin to start with but Nathan had helped him through with some useful if insane sounding advice. "Just roll with it- never point out that she's changing her mind and never _ever_ say she's wrong. Just tell her she's beautiful and that yes you agree so and so is an idiot or that whatever else she was complaining about is totally out of order."

Lucas slipped a hand onto her stomach now and bent to listen intently, "I think a boy would make more noise."

She giggled and rolled her eyes, "why would you think that? We girls can hold our own at raising the roof just as well as you guys can."

"A girl would be amazing," he said softly, linking his hand into hers, "a mass of curly blonde hair and intense green eyes that can say I love you and I hate you all at once; spitting image of her mom. That'd be amazing."

"Yeah but think what a boy would be like; all his daddy's charm and the trademark Scott blue eyes... No girl would ever have a chance," she said smiling affectionately down at him.

"Maybe the baby's asleep," he whispered, sliding back up the bed towards her and kissing her collarbone.

"Mmm, I think maybe you're right-"

The phone began to ring and sighing Lucas rolled over and picked it up, "whoever you are you're kind of interrupting so make it real quick ok?" His face switched from one of annoyance to one of embarrassment, "mom!"

* * *

Sniggering Peyton pulled on a jumper and after pulling herself up, she padded towards the bathroom. She examined her skin in the mirror and then looked down at her feet- she could hardly see them. She felt a twinge in her back and sat down heavily on the bathroom stool. Lucas came in several minutes later to see her still sitting there.

"Babe you ok?"

"Yeah," she said breathlessly, clutching her stomach, "mm I'm fine. Just needed a minute- got up too fast I think."

He frowned and reached over to touch her cheek, "Peyton maybe you should stay home today."

"No I'm fine! I only have to go into studio to finalise Jake's tour dates anyway- I'll be home by one at the latest I promise."

He looked at her doubtfully and she smiled faintly, "I'm fine Luke I swear, look," she stood up and gave him a more confident smile, "I'm ok."

He rolled his eyes and bent to kiss her, "why do you always have to be right?!"

"It's a Momma's right!"

He chuckled and pulled on his shirt, "ok so you think this is smart enough- but casual too?"

"Uh huh," she touched his back and smiled at him in the mirror, "you look perfect."

He twisted and wrapped his arms around her- no easy feat but he managed it anyhow, "thank you babe. I'm so nervous though."

"I don't know why Luke," she said crossly for him, "if these guys don't see what an amazing novel you've written they're stupid and dumb and you don't need publishers like that anyway."

He chuckled, "wow all that and you haven't even finished it."

"Hey give me a break here! I've read nearly all of it and you only finished it last week."

"I know babe, sorry," he said sheepishly, "I just wish you knew about the affair I have on page 364."

She pinched his shoulder and he laughed, "ouch! Ok ok, I'm kidding," he bent and kissed her again, "the book only has 361 pages anyway."

"That's what I like to hear!"

She moved away and picked up the dress she'd laid out to wear; pulling off her old ratty tee shirt she wore to bed. He whistled from behind her and she turned; "what?"

He sauntered towards her, "nothing Mrs Scott... You just look exceptionally sexy right now." He kissed her shoulder and she smirked.

"Oh I see!" She draped her arms around him and they collapsed on the bed as gently as possible. Lucas was kissing her neck passionately and she tilted her head back trying to enjoy the moment and ignore the strange tugging in her stomach. The phone rang and she tried to pull a face to match Luke's one of frustration.

"Hello?!" He said hoarsely, readjusting his shirt, "oh hey Brooke- yeah she's right here." He handed her phone before kissing her cheek, "call me if you feel at all weird today Peyton- and I'm putting my foot down on you going into work again! You're staying at home where I can look after you."

She beamed, "oh does that mean I have a personal shopper for ice cream?"

He chuckled and she put the phone to her ear, watching him go, "hello? Yeah honey I'll stop by after I've been the studio- sure. Can it wait till then? It can't? Well B I'm gonna be really late can't you come to me? Why can't you tell me now? Ok... Yeah I'll see you there."

Frowning in confusion she hung up and then shook her head, she had so many other things to worry about today. She pulled up outside the studio ten minutes later and surveyed it happily. As she climbed the steps up to Tric she suddenly felt another pain in the lower half of her stomach, "ahh, god." She paused where she was and clutched her abdomen, "ohh man maybe I should have listened to Luke." She waited for the pain to fade and decided to get into her office, sit down and call Lucas; he'd be mad but she knew he'd come right down and get her. She made her way across the bar and glanced over hopefully to see if Owen was around. For once the bar was empty. She clutched the door of her office tightly and made it round the frame.

"Well well, looks like I came at a bad time."

She dropped everything she was holding and stared in complete shock at Chris Keller; sitting on her desk and appraising her with amusement.

"Still pregnant I see- jesus I was either away for way too long and this is your second or you're still waiting on the first."

"Chris," she said weakly.

"You ok there?" He came over and reached for her hand; instead of taking it she thumped him on the arm hard.

"Owww! Scott what the hell?!"

"Where the hell have you been?!"

He scowled and moved away pouting at her, "I don't wanna help you if you're gonna hit me."

She sighed and held up her hands; she needed help to get over to the nearest chair, "ok I promise."

He came over once more and gingerly took her arm, she swallowed and let him lead her over to her extremely comfortable looking chair. "Ahh," she sat down heavily, "thank you. Now tell me," she fixed her green eyes on him, "what the hell happened?"

He sighed and messed with one of her records; not looking at her. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I went AWOL and I'm sorry I freaked out on you at- on that day."

She looked at her hands, "that's ok."

He pushed the record back into the pile and smiled faintly, "no- it's not. It really wasn't fair of me- but you- you kept pushing and I didn't know what else to say." He shrugged and shoved his hands into his pockets, "you weren't getting the message!"

"I'm blonde, we take a while!" Her attempt to make him laugh fell short as he smiled weakly, he seemed so uncomfortable; which in turn made her uncomfortable. She felt her irritation rise, "what are you doing here Chris? You owe me that- even if you won't meet my eye."

He scowled, "I came to apologise and now I'm leaving again."

"Wait Chris! You think you can just disappear after what you said and make me pretend to my friends and everyone else that we never had a fight and that you just wanted to get out of Tree Hill and now you get to disappear again?! Quit being a baby and talk to me."

"I don't want to talk to you Peyton! I only came cause Owen's been bugging me to get back in touch- he says you seem to be the only one bothered by me leaving so that means I owe you an explanation."

"You do!" She cried angrily and then bent over in her chair, clutching her stomach, "ahh."

His anger faded for a second and he moved towards her concerned, "you ok?"

She flipped her head back up and he couldn't avoid meeting her eyes, "you were saying," she said firmly.

"I don't owe you anything Peyton- I thought I was- I mean I thought I had some feelings, but I didn't, I mean I don't so," he shrugged, "we can both go our separate ways and you can tell Owen we're fine so that he in turn can quit calling me and I can pretend I never knew this crappy place existed."

"Wait a minute Chris! Dammit stop!"

He turned back to her in frustration, "you want me to say it? Ok fine- it drives me crazy to think that I missed my shot with you- to think that I had you and I lost you. But you know what's even worse? You're happy. I want you to be happy but that sucks for me because it means I'm not happy. So what do you want from me Peyton? To say it, I don't love you anymore, there! You don't have to worry about me or feel sorry for me or anything me at all ok? Dammit I should never have come back."

She tried to stand up to stop him walking out and flinched, "Oh Chris you cannot walk out on a pregnant lady! I can't run after- oh," she clutched her stomach and doubled over. Chris looked back to retort angrily that it wasn't his problem she was pregnant and his face dropped in horror as he saw the blonde bent over in pain.

"Peyton!"

* * *

Lucas dashed into the hospital and banged on the reception glass, "hello?"

A nurse pushed open the hatch wearily, "yes?"

"My wife was brought in about half an hour ago- she's pregnant, about eight months, pretty blonde- have you seen her I mean is she ok?"

The nurse clicked something on the computer and then waved him upstairs, "she's in maternity, third floor."

"Thanks," he shouted as he dived away from the desk. He took the stairs two or three at a time and had to stop between the second and third floor to clutch his back- sometimes it still gave him pain. He made it upstairs and seeing spots, staggered towards the desk. "Hello? My wife- umm Peyton Scott- she was- I mean she is here, is she here?"

Before the nurse could speak a voice called his name, "Lucas!"

He turned and squinted, "Keller? What-" he was about to ask what the missing musician was doing in the hospital but Chris shook his head.

"No time to explain. You gotta get in there man- she's- she's having the baby."

"She's what?! But it's not like for another month, oh my god is she ok?"

"Yeah dude it's so gross," Chris patted him on the back and shoved him forward, "go on man- she's in there."

He pushed open the door of 316 and his eyes widened incredulously, Peyton was definitely having the baby. "Peyton!" He moved to the bed and grabbed her hand, pushing her hair away from her face; she looked exhausted already.

"Luuuke! Thank god you're here! Tell them I'm not ready Lucas- we're not ready it's too soon."

He looked at the doctor who shook his head, "she's fine- it's early but the danger zone has passed, she can still have a perfectly healthy baby. Peyton you're going to need to push soon."

"No no Luke tell them!"

"Look sir I don't know what you know but- we still have a month to go- this is- this is all too fast." It was happening too fast, his head was spinning.

"Everything's going to be ok Peyton, but you need to listen to me. I promise you can have a perfectly healthy baby." The doctor turned to Lucas, "she needs to push Mr Scott- I need you to get her to listen to you."

"I-" he faltered and moved back to his wife, stroking her cheek, "how you doing babe? You think you can push?"

"No Luke," she moaned softly, "we're not ready- we didn't even finish my list for today."

"I did everything this morning," he said lightly.

She looked at him in surprise, "you did?!"

He nodded, "Uh huh- I went to the store first thing with Nate- picked out everything on the list, and we set up the crib. We can do this Peyton- we're ready. I love you- you can do this."

"Oh my god you're my hero!"

He chuckled, "and you're mine- so come on you can totally do this."

Her face scrunched up doubtfully and then she let out a gasp, "ahhh ok ok I think I have to push oh my god owwww!" Lucas was caught off guard and went flying backwards as she jerked forward. He crashed into the nearest nurse and pulled away apologetically.

"Oh god- I'm sorry- I-"

"Are- you- ok?" Peyton called out between pants.

He caught her hand and kissed it, "I'm fine babe. Now come on- let's have this kid."

"Argggh, it's driving me crazy already and it's not even born! Ahh Luke make it stop! Dammit this is your fault-do something!"

He laughed and kissed her forehead, "you're doing great."

"We have a head- Mr Scott would you like to see?"

He peered over the sheet and stared in amazement, "oh my god Peyton- this is crazy, how are you doing this?!"

She stopped mid scream and stared at him, "seriously?! Seriously?!"

He moved back to take her hand, "you're right, sorry sorry- just keep going!"

"Ahhhhhh!"

Outside Brooke who had arrived seconds earlier with Owen winced and shoved her husband in the chest, "I can't believe you've put me in a position to feel that much pain!"

He chuckled, "it doesn't sound too bad," and then as Peyton screamed again he winced himself, "oh babe I'm so sorry!"

"We have ten fingers," there was a pause, "come on Peyton just one more push, Peyton?"

Peyton lay back on the bed wearily, "can't you do this bit Luke? Just this bit- I'm so tired!"

"Babe you're almost done, come on you've done so well just push-" she sat up and over the screaming the doctor held up the baby.

"It's a girl!"

"Oh my god!" Lucas felt his eyes fill with tears as he stared at the tiny pink bundle being checked over, "Peyton you did it." He turned back to where Peyton was lying clutching her head, "Peyton?"

"Is she ok?" She asked softly, "she's so tiny Luke- she's here too soon, is she ok?"

He watched the doctors closely examining her and squeezed Peyton's hand tightly. Finally a nurse turned; it felt like everything had slowed down to barely moving, she smiled broadly suddenly and handed Peyton a pink bundle. "Congratulations Mom, she's perfectly healthy."

"Oh my god!" Peyton felt speechless as she stared down into the perfect blue eyes, "Luke she has your eyes."

"She's beautiful," Lucas said quietly; reaching out to touch the soft pink skin. "Oh my god Peyton we are so lucky."

"I know," she said chuckling softly.

He reached over and touched her cheek, "I love you."

"And I love you," she said smiling before looking back down at their tiny daughter. "We love you _so_ much it's untrue."

After a little while the nurse re-appeared and smiling apologetically she reached to take the baby, "we're just gonna take her to get cleaned up and properly checked out- does she have a name?"

Peyton let go of her reluctantly and shook her head, "no we don't have anything yet."

"Then she'll be baby Scott," the nurse said smiling before placing her gently in the cot beside them. "She'll be back in an hour I promise- get some rest Peyton."

Peyton smiled and leant back against the pillow, "bye Baby Scott," she said softly. Lucas fixed his eyes on his wife suddenly and sat down beside her, resting his head on her side.

"I can't believe I let you go to work today- you should have told me you were feeling pain. I hate to say I told you so," he said teasingly.

"Luke! Don't scold me please- I already feel bad enough." She stared at her hands and he frowned.

"Why do you feel bad babe?"

"I should have listened to you, I know that! I should have stayed on bed rest- I mean this could have worked out so much worse. When I think what could have happened-"

He kissed her hand fiercely, "but it didn't Peyton- it's all ok, she's ok. She's perfect and she's ours... And she needs a name."

She bit her lip, "I'm sorry Luke."

"Peyton stop it! There's nothing to be sorry about- you weren't to know this was gonna happen; now come on- a name?"

She thought for a second and then gave him a half smile, "Alexandria- Lexie maybe for short?"

He kissed her softly, "it's perfect. This is all perfect Peyton- you are, she is. Alexandria Scott," he linked his hand through hers, "I did something really good in a past life to deserve this you know?"

She giggled, "I'm glad you think so. And I'm glad you're here Lucas- glad it's you I get to have my children with."

He raised an eyebrow, "children? Plural?"

She smirked, "well maybe not for a little while at least."

"Works for me," he said softly, resting his head next to hers. "We can just focus on the one for now."

"Exactly," she sighed happily, "all you need is one."

**So yay Leyton fluff to match the wonderfulness of 6x14/15 that was just fluff central lol.**

**Disclaimer: Normally i do this at the top but well the lyrics didn't need disturbing- they own the page. That song owns all lol and it was a very leyton style song. But i don't own it- any of it!**


	50. My Everything

**A/N: Soooo, maybe I'll regret this later LOL maybe in a few days when I want to write more or something but I think, I THINK this is the last chapter. It's been so much fun to write and THANK YOU guys SO much for all the reviews and the support- it's been awesome. Anyway I have a new leyton story running in my head and so that'll be out soon- if you guys liked this story maybe check out the new one please! 50 chapters seemed like a nice round number plus I don't want this story to go on and on till it's dry- I started my story so frustrated with S5 Leyton and now it's all good so I think it's time! I have loved every minute and I'm really gonna miss this story so who knows- maybe I'll do a sequel but we'll see. But for now- Fixing is over! And thank you!**

_For all those times you stood by me,_

_For all the truth that you made me see, _

_For all the joy you brought to my life,_

_For all the wrong that you made right,_

_For every dream you made come true,_

_For all the love I found in you._

Peyton turned and surveyed Tric with careful eyes and they fell on the banner Owen was lifting at one end. She waved a hand in the air, "can you move it to the left just a little bit? Yeah stop there- that's perfect." She clapped her hands together happily, "thank you doll!"

Owen grunted and stepped down, "that's the last time you ask Scott!"

She grinned and leaned up to kiss his cheek, "mwah- you're a star, thank you sir."

"Mmm," he grumbled but his eyes were twinkling, "now- I think I _was_ doing something else half an hour ago before I started that damn banner thing."

She slapped him on the back, "quit whining dude- you're just as excited as I am about tonight."

Owen grinned, "I suppose. Still; it's stupid."

They were preparing for the second year of her charity gig and Peyton was excessively nervous. Despite the fact that the previous year's gig had been such a great success and she was putting enormous pressure on herself to live up to it she also wanted Lexie's first ever gig to be amazing. Lucas had been wise enough not to point out that Lexie would have no awareness of anything and had smiled and attempted to encourage her in any way possible. It had been a crazy month. She had been sleep deprived, running round after her beautiful baby girl and having the time of her life. She had spent endless hours standing over her daughter's crib just watching her sleep and she and Lucas had barely left the nursery. She was relieved that she had planned most of the gig whilst she was still pregnant as Lexie was taking up all of her time and the gig had needed a lot of planning. She'd had Callie on the case again and her star from LA had pulled out all the stops, Aqualung, Kate Havnevik, Matthew Ryan and La Rocca- all her favourites- apart from The Cure of course. She was exhausted but extremely excited.

She was blissfully, annoyingly happy. She had been terrified that she wouldn't take to being a mom- like maybe she was too spiky and non-mothering. But Lucas had set her straight after a freak out in month three. "You have looked after me and your friends and Jamie so well and you are going to be an amazing mother. Besides I've got your back if you can't ever handle being motherly for an evening- I'll be fatherly instead. We'll do it together ok?" He had been right, she had loved every moment and she felt like the spiky Peyton would only ever be back if someone ever threatened her Lexie.

There was a clattering at the door and Brooke appeared carrying a mass of blue blankets. "Hey baby!"

Owen dived forward, "hey!" He kissed her and then looked down at the bundle, "hey there beautiful boy. How are you guys doing today?"

Brooke beamed at him and then looked down at the baby, "oh we're fine thank you- just taking a walk- thought we'd come check out how everything looks for tonight."

Peyton danced over excitedly, "there's the most beautiful boy in the world- except of course Jamie! Hello there Sebastian." She touched his cheek and then smiled up at them, "he is gonna be such a looker."

"Why thank you best friend- where's Lexie?"

"Lucas took her to the river court," Peyton said straightening up happily. "She's gonna watch her dad throw hoops and then come here."

"Her first ever gig- Momma must be very proud," Brooke said teasingly.

"Oh I am- she's gonna learn a great deal tonight."

"I still can't believe it's been a year since the last one," Brooke said softly.

"Yeah," Owen met her eyes lovingly, "a lot can change in a year."

She reached out and squeezed his hand, "yeah it can."

"Oh my god I cannot do this!" A voice made them all spin round and look up to the stage where Haley was throwing down a pile of sheet music.

Peyton touched Brooke's arm, "I'll be right back- diva to deal with."

"Hey I heard that!" Haley called from where she was now pacing. Peyton chuckled and grabbing two bottles of water from the bar clambered up on stage to meet her mid stride.

"Relax Haley J- your new stuff is superb and everybody will love you."

"But last year was so good how am I supposed to live up to it?!"

"Haley stop it! You don't think I'm thinking the exact same thing? Last year we were all starry eyed and hell I had a performance from the Foo Fighters to make things amazing. This year I don't have Dave and Taylor to make things great."

Haley shot her a warning look, "do not self deprecate Scott."

"Right back at you James Scott."

They scowled at each other for a second and then they both smiled. Peyton threw an arm over Haley's shoulder, "come on dude- you're gonna be awesome. The record sounds awesome- everything is awesome today."

"That's a whole lot of awesomeness going on here," Haley said grinning.

"I'm psyching you up," Peyton said firmly, handing her one of the bottles of water. "This is gonna be awesome!"

"Hey!" They both turned to see Chris climbing up the steps to the stage, "did I hear the word awesome? Because that's my middle name."

Both Haley and Peyton scoffed, "I thought danger was your middle name and I barely say that with a straight face."

He faked a hurt look, "you don't need to be so callous about it."

"Callous? Word of the day again?" Peyton asked teasingly.

He chuckled, "yep." He put his guitar on the piano and cracked his knuckles, "so what time is everybody getting here?"

"About six," Peyton checked her watch, "which gives us an hour to get everything ready and I still have so much left to do."

"Hey," Chase called out from behind the bar, "Keller when you're done romancing the Scott's _wives _can you come help me move some crates?"

Chris chuckled, "I'm far too attractive for either of these girls."

"Haaaaa," Peyton pushed his shoulder, "get off my stage Keller."

He smirked at her as she pushed him away, "you can't resist me Mrs Scott."

"_Mrs _Scott- remember that!"

She turned away laughing as he almost fell off the stage and Haley gestured her over to sit on one of the amps. "Come sit with me for a minute Mrs Scott."

Peyton beamed and danced over to sit next to her, "you feeling ready?"

Haley scrunched her shoulders up, "ahh I hope so... So you and Chris seem good..."

Peyton nodded, "yeah I know it was weird for a while but when he was away I think he really changed and then the day he was with me in the hospital- he was great."

Haley smiled, "yeah Chris can definitely surprise you with the random sweet moments. I remember once on tour I was being so sick and he looked after me all day- we missed rehearsals and everything. But of course he never let me tell anyone about it."

Peyton snorted, "he's in the closet about being nice."

Owen appeared behind them carrying Sebastian, "hey,"

"Hey Seb!" Haley jumped up and took him in her arms, "oh you get more like your mom every day-"

"Thank god right?" Peyton said teasingly.

Owen shot her a look and then grinned, "no it's true- he looked like me for about an hour just to make sure I knew the wife hadn't been messing around- but now he looks like his beautiful mom. He's got the eyes- he's gonna be a bossy one."

"Hey!" Brooke appeared on the stage and picked her son up from Haley, "I just like to make sure I get what I want- and that is a good thing for our boy to know how to do."

"I'm gonna have such a good time living with two of you," he said teasingly.

Peyton rolled her eyes, "oh please- you couldn't be happier that you're gonna spend the rest of your life being bossed around by my best friend."

"My point exactly," Brooke said smiling, they both tilted their heads together and pouted and he smirked at them both.

"I hate that you're right."

"Uhh excuse me?" They all looked down from the stage and Peyton's face lit up.

"Oh my god! Matthew Ryan?"

"Yeaahh, hi!" The gruff but somehow strangely smooth voiced musician reached out to shake her hand and she beamed and shook it.

"I uh- you're early!"

"Yeah I'm sorry about that."

"No don't be! I'm a huge fan! My husband _loves_ your stuff too. 'Return To Me' is like one of my all time favourite songs- it changed my view of music- my life even!"

"Wow- gosh- it's always great to hear that. Honestly, it never gets old. And thanks for inviting me to this gig- it sounds like it's gonna be great."

"It is- last year we raised over three thousand dollars and this year I hope to make way more than that."

"Nice, well glad I can help."

She led him towards the dressing room and turned round to glance at Haley; mouthing, "oh my god." Haley grinned and gave her a thumbs up.

"Now that's a positive sign," a voice of amusement made her spin round and she smiled happily at her husband, "and you look extremely beautiful Haley James Scott."

"Hey my favourite people in the whole world!"

Jamie let go of his dad's hand and ran up the steps of the stage to hug his mother, "you look great momma!"

"Oh thanks baby!" She came down to kiss her husband and bent to look in at the double buggy, "hi girlies."

Both Virginia and Eva Rose beamed up at her and waved; at a year old they were already extremely smart and beautiful- Nathan couldn't be prouder of his family.

* * *

Peyton left Matt in dressing room one warming up with his band and had to jump up and down with excitement outside. She adjusted her vintage Springsteen tee shirt and cleared her throat; she could be cool, she could totally handle being in the same vicinity as Matthew Ryan. She checked him off her list of artists who had arrived and beamed, today was going to be awesome. She checked the second dressing room had an empty bin and clean counters and then moved towards the third one.

"Peyton?"

She turned in the dark corridor and her face fell, "man, nice reaction to seeing me!" Nathan came over and hugged her, "were you hoping I was the lesser good looking Scott brother?"

She laughed, "kind of- I do like him to be around when I'm nervous- you know- despite the fact he's the lesser good looking Scott and all."

He chuckled, "how you doin' Sawyer?"

"Freaking out, but I'm ok- did you see Matthew Ryan arrive?"

"Who?"

She rolled her eyes, "please let Haley be in charge of your children's musical education."

"Hey! I've learned some stuff over the years being with Hales and you running round me with Lifehouse records and making me attend a million gigs- despite the fact you know how I feel about musicians."

She laughed, "not all musicians will try to seduce your wife."

"The clever ones would," he said in a surly voice- she couldn't argue with that.

"Well you've learned a lot- that's the important thing."

"Since when did you become an optimist Sawyer?"

"I think it happened when I had my girl," she said smiling widely.

He draped an arm over her shoulder as they moved back into Tric, "yeah isn't it weird? We're grownups! We have babies! Who'd have thought two gawky teenagers making out in the back of my car would become us right?"

"Ewww why did you have to bring that up?!"

He shrugged and grinned, "I just like to remind you every once in a while that I was the Scott brother you picked first."

She poked him in the ribs, "yeah but luckily for both of us Lucas kicked your ass in a basketball game and life changed forever."

He met her eye for a second and then smiled at her, "I'm glad you're still here though Peyton Sawyer."

She reached up and kissed his cheek, "and I'm glad you stuck around too Nathan Scott."

"Me too- oh and by the way I swear to god if Luke hurts you again now-"

"Relax brother in law- he's not going anywhere- he knows how serious y'are about that damn shot gun."

"Hey- you like my shot gun- you don't disrespect the shot gun Sawyer."

Owen suddenly jogged over, "hey I hate to interrupt but aren't you both married?"

"Yeah but my husband's missing so," Peyton wrapped her arms round Nathan's neck jokingly; "he's filling in."

Owen rolled his eyes grinning, "yeah well when you're done in three minutes," beside her Nathan made a noise and Peyton giggled, "there's a group of suave looking guys at the bar asking for you."

"Oh yay! More attractive musicians for me and Hales to flirt with!" Nathan scowled and pulled on her waist.

"How about I come with you and check on these guys."

"Ha- come on let go jealous boy; I need to go see who it is. Nate I'll catch up with you later?"

"I'll be here!"

She bounded through the bar and spotted the band La Rocca excitedly, "oh yay! Hi!" She reached out to shake their hands, "hi I'm Peyton- Peyton Scott- thank you guys so much for coming!"

"Hi Peyton, nice to meet you," the lead singer Bjorn smiled at her and she practically collapsed with excitement.

"Do you guys know the deal? You're set is about half way through the evening, you have everything you requested in the dressing room, you have free drinks on the house so order whatever you like and just have fun!"

She directed them to the dressing room, "do you guys wanna leave your equipment up here?"

"Sure thing- hey can we smoke inside or out?"

"You can smoke outside that door-" she gestured to the door and stopped, dropping her arm and smiling, feeling suddenly relaxed and happy as she met Lucas' eyes. He was here. Her baby was here.

* * *

La Rocca disappeared to the dressing room and she walked quickly over to her family.

"Hiii!" She wrapped her arms around Luke's neck and breathed in his familiar scent, "I'm glad you're here!" She bent to kiss the top of Lexie's head, "mm she smells so good."

Lucas chuckled, "just like her mom then."

She smirked and kissed him, "charmer."

"Always was babe."

She rolled her eyes, "yeah lucky for you I was always kind of a sucker for some cheap lines nicked from Hemmingway."

"I would never use Hemmingway!"

"_Sure_- hey- you know La Rocca are here?"

His face lit up, "really? Now? Oh my god I'll have to go tell them they basically saved my life- like twice!"

She smiled and squeezed his arm, "I know- I totally gushed to them- and to Matthew Ryan."

"Matthew Ryan's here? Peyton, they're really here!? I owe these guys big!"

Peyton kinked an eyebrow, "you and me both baby."

"Hehe, yeah I know- hey will you come with me for a sec?"

"Well- Luke I've got people-"

"Come on it'll take two minutes." He took her hand and pulled her towards her office with Lexie in her baby carrier.

"Luke what are we doing in here?" She was laughing, she felt so elated.

He stopped in front of the wall they'd painted so many months ago, "I added my lyrics for you."

_You are the strength, that keeps me walking,_

_You are the hope, that keeps me trusting,_

_You are the light, to my soul,_

_You are my purpose,_

_You're everything._

"Wow," she said softly, "this is one of my favourite songs ever." She smiled through tears and wiped her eyes quickly, "you painted?"

He chuckled, "I did." Slowly he bent and put Lexie down in the crib beside her mother's desk and then turned back to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I figured you were worth the effort- after all this time. This song kinda represents us you know? You made me better Peyton- you're my light- you gave me that light. I know we've had some really hard times and some really, really bad moments but I think that the good outweighs the bad by a long haul."

"I," she stammered, trying to regain her voice, "I agree."

"And these words sort of say what I want to- Jason stole them from me basically."

She laughed, "yeah I bet. Lots of word stealing going on here."

He smiled and touched her chin, looking into her green eyes, "you're my soul mate Peyton Sawyer and I love you."

She swallowed and felt more tears fill her eyes, "I love you too Lucas Scott."

Lexie let out a cry and Lucas kissed her tenderly before they both turned to look over into the crib, "hey baby girl," Peyton said softly before bending to pick her up, "you wanna come see what magic I swear by?"

As if she understood Lexie broke into a smile and Peyton turned incredulously to look at Lucas, "did you see that?!"

"Yeah I saw that! Oh my gosh our girl's a genius!" He kissed her cheek and then took Lexie in his arms and lifted her above his head, "wow." He lowered her and gazed into her eyes, "you are the best thing I've ever done- apart from persuading your mom to marry me that is," he said twinkling at Peyton over their babies head. "You want more geniuses babe?"

"Are you kidding? I want a whole brood!"

He grinned, "what like five?"

She shrugged, "maybe- five... six..."

He chuckled, "well- we'll have to get working on that. Especially considering how perfect the first one turned out."

She smiled and then took his hand, "come on baby and baby, I have musicians to meet and greet."

As they came back into Tric Peyton couldn't stop smiling. "Alright," she went up on tip toes to kiss Luke and taking Alexandra from him, "we're gonna go see if the rest of my dream team are here."

"I'll be here," Lucas called out before taking a seat next to Nathan by the bar. He glanced down to the buggy and at Jamie who was sitting nearby drawing. "Dude you the mom today?"

Nathan chuckled, "yup- our women are off saving the world, making it more beautiful and more amazing. They're superwomen."

"I might steal that for my next book," Lucas said grinning and resting Lexie against his chest.

"It's copyrighted Luke- for _my_ book."

Lucas couldn't help but laugh and met his brothers eye- "oh that's brilliant."

"What?! Shut up I could write something if I wanted to."

He patted his brother's knee, "sure Nate- sure you could."

Brooke suddenly ran past shrieking and threw her arms around a familiar red head. Chase came round from the bar and kissed his girlfriend and Brooke waved a hand. "Uh huh- girl talk right now- go far away Adams."

Chase scowled at her and then spotted the Scott brothers, "she's not even my girlfriend anymore and yet she still bosses me around."

"Yeah that never goes away," they both said unanimously.

* * *

Peyton directed Kate Havnevik into the same dressing room as Haley after a brief moment of verbal babbling about the inspiration that was 'Nowhere Warm' and then turned to survey the room. It looked amazing. She'd gone with a more environmentally friendly gig seeing as this year she was splitting the money between the pre- eclampsia charity and a small Tree Hill charity foundation for the environment in the area that she and Brooke were setting up.

"You impressed pretty girl?" She asked bending to look at her daughter. The blue eyes gazed up into her own and she smiled, "yeah you are. Momma did good."

She danced gently from side to side, "yeah we're doing good. Were you impressed with your dad too?" Lexie reached up smiling again and pulled on a golden curl, "ow ok don't hurt me sweetie!" Gently she prised her daughter's hand away and held it tightly, "you're gonna be a strong one aren't you? Yeah I bet you are." She stood in silence for a few moments gazing at her and then twisting she spotted Chris laughing silently behind her.

"What?!"

"Nothing, I just can't get over the fierce Peyton Sawyer being nice and motherly."

"Shut up Keller I can do both! Besides it's not like you're one to judge- I bet no-one here knows you cry like a girl."

"Now that's more like it." He came over and held out his hands, "can I?"

She hesitated, raising an eyebrow, "I don't know- have you had all your shots?"

He laughed, "she won't give me anything- she's a baby."

"Ha I was worried about you giving her something!"

He held Lexie at arm's length for a second and then smiled softly, "she's the spitting image of Lucas."

Peyton touched the faint halo of blonde hair and beamed, "I know right?" There was a silence and finally Chris handed her back to Peyton.

"We're ok Peyton," he said softly.

"Yeah I know I-"

"I know, I just wanted to let you know- we're ok. And despite what I say- you're already an amazing mom."

"Thanks," she said in surprise.

He grinned, "write that down cause I'm gonna deny it in an hour."

She laughed and waved him away, "go primp for your performance Keller."

She turned and narrowed her eyes to examine the room.

"Who are we waiting on?" Her best friend appeared beside her at the bar and they both rested against it to stare at the door.

"Aqualung," Peyton said softly. "I'm so excited B Davis. I can't believe how many people are already here!"

Brooke squeezed her arm, "yeah P Sawyer- everyone knows how amazing this gig will be- remember last year?"

"I remember getting snowed in and you freaking out in a storage closet."

"What?! I did not!" As the y spoke Brooke picked up Lexie and swung her gently round. "I was extremely well behaved and I did not freak out!"

"You did sweetie- remember? Chase?"

Brooke scowled, "oh yeah, him. Now he's with Rachel- do you think she's prettier than me?"

Peyton snorted, "oh my god are you kidding?"

"Ok fine, I know I'm not- you know- into him anymore-"

"And you're married?"

Brooke stamped her foot, "P Sawyer!"

"Brooke stop it," she said warningly but her eyes twinkled, "Owen loves you, Owen thinks you're hot- if his best friend thought that too you'd be in a bit of a pickle."

Brooke smirked, "well that's true- and I have Sebastian now." She smiled to herself and kissed Lexie's cheek, "I have my son and you have your beautiful daughter. We have babies P Sawyer, when did that happen?!"

"I know!" Peyton squeezed her hand, "how amazing is that?"

Brooke turned to look at her, "you're gonna be godmother right?"

"Oh Brooke of course, I'd be honoured! And you know you're already Lexie's godmother ok?"

Brooke giggled, "do I have a choice?"

"Nope!"

"And Hales and Chase are gonna be the other two," Brooke said narrowing her eyes to look over at Chase, "I suppose."

Peyton sniggered, "oh get over it B- Rachel deserves to be happy."

"With my ex?!"

"Ha yeah- we're in Tree Hill." Brooke smirked and then Peyton tilted her head to look at her best friend, "hey I think I'm gonna ask Chris to be godfather."

"Really?"

"Yeah- I mean he was there for me when I was in such a bad place all those years ago and then again when I went into labour and despite what- awkwardness we've had recently, we're over it now and I want him to be a part of Lexie's life."

"You sure?"

"Yeah I am. Besides I need someone who can play a musical instrument over her crib when she can't sleep."

Brooke laughed and squeezed her hand, "I think he'd be honoured- and he better do a damn good job."

"He can learn from you best friend."

"Oh you know I'll be a good influence!"

* * *

An hour later and Peyton clambered up onto the stage and waved at her daughter. Lexie, Sebastian and the twins all had headphones on to protect them from the extreme noise and Owen was taking hundreds of photographs.

"Hey y'all! How are you doin' tonight?"

There was a massive cheer and Lucas whistled loudly over them so that she could hear him.

"You know this time last year we were so full of hope for the year- so excited about the gig and about what we could do together and-" she glanced over to where her whole team were standing smiling at her, "we did great things this year." She smiled softly as everyone cheered, "and we are gonna go amazing things tonight and raise a whole lot of money for some really great charities. So without a further a do- I introduce to you an early Christmas present- Kate Havnevik- actually one of my daughter's favourites to listen to in utero!"

She wave Kate Havnevik onto the stage and slipped down to the bar where her family were waiting. She picked Lexie up and held her tightly; kissing her face. Lucas slipped his arms round her waist and kissed her neck, "you ok?"

"I'm so excited!"

"Me too babe- you did a great job tonight."

"Thanks honey! Hales you look great!" Haley smiled nervously- her eyes beautifully made up and her stage outfit on. Jamie was swinging on her hand and he came over to Peyton to give her a high five. "You wanna say hi to Lexie?" She asked, crouching down next to him.

He nodded and reached out his arms, "can I hold her?"

"Uh huh- gently though Jay man," she handed Lexie over carefully and Jamie supported her head perfectly.

"I learned how to hold a baby in the hospital last year," he said proudly.

She smiled at him and ruffled his hair, "you're great with her little man." He passed Lexie up to Lucas and Peyton lifted Jamie up to sit him on the bar counter. "So this is a really amazing artist called Kate- she's not as good as your mom but she's brilliant so you have a lot to learn from her dude."

"Don't lecture the boy on music woman- he hears enough about that at home," Nathan said warningly.

"Dude- he needs to respect the awesomeness so shush!"

_I go nowhere high, go nowhere warm,_

_Until you're by my side,_

_Your hand in mine,_

_And I've always known._

Peyton reached for a bottle of water and Owen passed her one and winked at her, "you did good," he mouthed, "I take it back."

"Take what back?"

He grinned, "you didn't hear what I said earlier."

Grinning she stuck two fingers up and he laughed and pushed them away. "You guys want a picture?" Rachel appeared and waved a camera in front of them.

"Sure," Lucas slipped a hand round his wife's waist and kissed her temple, "we're pretty enough today- not soaking wet like last time! I mean- last time was great but today- today is amazing."

She reached up and touched his cheek, "I love you so much- I did then, I do now, and I always will."

"I love you too," he said softly.

Owen pulled his wife close and touched his son's head gently; both of them smiling at each other. Brooke felt so safe; she had her family all around her. Chris sat on the bar behind them and pulled Chase up next to him, where they were immediately drawn into a wrestling match. Nathan put his son on his shoulders and moved his wife to stand next to him with the twins in her arms- Virginia was trying to climb over her shoulder to pull Brooke's hair and laughing Haley pulled her gently away. Lucas kissed his wife's hand and made sure they were both in the picture with their daughter. Rachel grinned and rolled her eyes as she held the camera up, "you guys look like the Waltons."

"Shut up Gattina!"

"No we don't!"

"Hey- the Walton's are kind of cute."

"Far far less stylish though."

"Who are the Waltons?"

"Ummm where have you been for the last million years Chase?!"

"Guys are we smiling or not?"

"Are the Walton's good momma?"

"Oi! Scott's and Manganiello's and the two idiots on the bar! Look this way dammit!"

They all looked at Rachel; faces full of indignation, laughter, annoyance and love and she snapped away.

"No that's not right! Take another one my hair was really bad."

"Brooke you looked beautiful babe."

"Again Rachel!"

"Davis would you just let the woman be!"

"It's Manganiello Tweedledum!"

"You called me Tweedledee last time."

"Shut up!"

"Evie no- that's vodka! Why is there vodka in this?!"

"Oh sorry- that's mine."

"Chase!"

"I'm gonna hurt you Adams!"

"Pfft- forget the Walton's, we make the Tenenbaums look normal," Lucas muttered in Peyton's ear.

She laughed and pulling Lexie closer she patted his cheek, "yeah but they all kinda get a happily ever after so we're all set honey."

"I guess you're right there Mrs Scott."

"Smile guys!"

_You were always there for me,_

_The tender wings that carried me,_

_A light in the dark, shining your love into my life,_

_You've been my inspiration,_

_Through the lies you were the truth,_

_My world is a better place because of you._

**So maybe it was cheesy but I hope it was an acceptable ending!!!! Lots of love to you all and thank you! **


End file.
